Oathkeeper
by Seichou Maki
Summary: Miwa had pledged an oath to Youko Kurama, an oath that defines many things about her life and her choices. However, encountering the Spirit Detective, called to retrieve the Artifacts of Darkness from four demon thieves, begins the chain of events that forces her to rethink the oath she made long ago.
1. Demon Thieves

Notes: While this story is a reimagining of the canon, I will not waste your time by rewriting unnecessary parts of the story that everyone in the fandom already knows. This story will mainly consist of the scenes that are altered significantly - whether by her actions or her relations with the other characters - by my OC's presence. As such, parts of the canon will be either glossed over or skipped entirely. The canon is the story of Yusuke Urameshi, so aside from character relations, I do believe an additional character like Miwa would not change the key canonical outcomes.

Miwa is a character that has undergone literal _years_ of revision, and very little of who she originally was still remains. After all this time, I feel like I have finally settled on a version of Miwa that I am happy with and finally begun putting her story into words, and I hope you enjoy her.

Edit: I was using section markers that I suppose were not allowed by the site's formatting. I have updated this chapter with working section markers. I apologize if the chapter was confusing to readers of the previous version.

* * *

Chapter 1: Demon Thieves

Raining. It just had to be raining.

Yusuke's first case as Spirit Detective was a much more urgent assignment than he would have liked. Hell, he had only just learned how to use the Spirit Gun just a few hours ago, and Koenma sends him after the most wanted criminals in all of Spirit World to retrieve the three Artifacts of Darkness, fresh from the vaults of King Yama himself. Yusuke swore quietly to himself when he plucked a large plant from the ground in the forest. He held it over his head, checking that it was sturdy enough to withstand the rain, and continued his trek through the forest. A loud sigh escaped his lips as Yusuke thought to himself how much he would have loved to bitch out at Koenma right about now.

But…he had to admit, finding them wasn't as hard as he first thought. Yusuke had no idea if anyone else could see it – no one was around for him to ask – but an eerie light was shining through a small patch in the middle of the forest. He could see it from afar, and if he looked closely, there seemed to be no rainfall within that eerie light. Light…or maybe it was some form of Spirit Energy? Surely thieves capable of breaking into the vaults of Spirit World would not be so careless to leave such an obvious sign of their location that any schmuck walking through the woods could see them. It reminded Yusuke of the weird horns he saw in the creep that was blackmailing Kuwabara. The creep's friends couldn't see the horns on his forehead, but _Yusuke_ could. Maybe this was the same.

Yusuke smirked as he continued through the bushes and trees. To think it was this easy to find them. He could return the items to Koenma, and they would all be back before King Yama found them to be missing. The pillar of eerie light was only visible through the trees at this point, and it wouldn't be long until Yusuke reached them. In fact…he could even hear voices, and…trees falling? He stopped. Now was the time for stealth if there ever was one. He slowly approached the eerie light, and finally he was able to see a faint image of the people he needed to…arrest? Capture? Yusuke scoffed quietly, pushing stupid thoughts about terminology to the back of his mind and focused on the figures he could see through the trees. The plant he grabbed to protect him from the rain provided him a good cover.

The tall burly man with a deprived glint in his eyes: Gouki

The dark haired girl with a black pouch strapped to her back: Miwa

The boy with long red hair and a somber expression: Kurama

The mastermind dressed a cloak as black as his hair: Hiei

The Spirit Detective who found them all in one place: Yusuke Urameshi.

He grinned a proud, toothy grin. Hiei was the one cutting down trees with the Shadow Sword, Gouki tossed the Orb of Baast into the air as if playing with a toy, and Kurama held the Forlorn Hope in his palm. Hiei and Gouki's voice echoed through the trees, discussing some sort of plan to use the Artifacts of Darkness to create an army of demons. Hearing the plan straight from the thieves' mouth somehow helped Yusuke feel the urgency Koenma had tried to relay to him earlier that day. Lost souls, a granted wish, and demons created by the cut of a sword. Three artifacts each in the hand of a dangerous criminal. To have something like that on top of the wrath of King Yama…Yusuke remembered the fallen child he saw before coming to the forest. If they used the Artifacts of Darkness to create an army of demons, there would be even more kids with lost souls. His eyes narrowed in anger.

Then, as if seeing all the items together became a trigger, Yusuke suddenly realized something strange: _Three_ Artifacts of Darkness, and _four_ thieves. His gaze stopped on Miwa, who had yet to move or speak and stood a couple steps behind Kurama. With the two of them standing so close, he realized their clothes seemed to match, almost like uniforms of the same school, but Yusuke had other things on his mind. Koenma had only told him of three items being stolen, and Miwa didn't seem to have anything on her. … _What is her purpose here?_ For a short moment, he thought he saw her glance at the Forlorn Hope, but then Kurama finally spoke.

"Sorry. I must withdraw from this alliance."

Hiei and Gouki turned on him, demanding that he red head explained himself, but Kurama refused to give in. "Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them! Spineless and ready to be walked on!" Hiei roared, and then his wrath turned to Miwa, "And I suppose you want to follow after him," he spat.

"Of course," was all she said, unfazed by Hiei's anger.

"Fitting answer for a servant girl," Gouki mocked, but Miwa did not respond to the insult. "If you two want out, then you have no right to the loot." Gouki looked to Kurama with his hand extended, "Now give us the pretty little mirror."

"I can't. I have great need for it myself first."

This only provoked Gouki's rage, and the burly man threw his fist in a powerful punch towards Kurama's face. Despite the incoming assault from a man twice his side, Kurama did not seem alarmed, nor did he make any moves to dodge, but Miwa shifted her position as if she intended to retaliate instead. Yusuke sighed. Through Kurama and Miwa's betrayal, the thieves' camaraderie was beginning to collapse. It was time for the Spirit Detective to step in and break it in his favor.

"Excuse me, neighbors!" he yelled out into the clearing, coolly revealing himself to the four criminals, "Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide it where it is not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."

"Who are you? And how do you know about the artifacts?" Clearly Hiei was not amused with his entrance.

"Give us your name," Gouki growled.

"Oh thank you; hoped you'd ask." Yusuke grinned. This train of dialogue couldn't be more badass if an actual screenwriter personally spoon-fed the lines to them. "Hello boys!" He threw away the branch and struck a pose, "The name's Yusuke. I'm a Spirit Detective."

"Spirit Detective?" parroted Gouki.

"Don't worry. He's just one of Koenma's fools," Hiei dismissed, "He must be the only human they could round up; his spirit energy is _pathetic_."

The insult stung a bit, and Yusuke frowned. Despite Yusuke's grand entrance, Kurama seemed to pay him no mind, and in the end he just turned his back and walked away. "Sorry, but I don't have time to be arrested," were the only words he left behind. Miwa did not move at first, but she gave Yusuke a long, hard stare. The moment did not last for long, but in that moment, he felt like she could see right through him. It almost made him step back. Yusuke returned the look, trying to figure out what it meant, but without a word, she turned her back to even her former comrades and followed after Kurama. Yusuke watched them leave, and he realized that…he had known she would do that. _So those two are working together_ , he deduced. That may be a problem later on.

"Stop! Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei angrily gave chase, but not in the way Yusuke expected. He leaped high into the air and phased out in a sharp whisper of air. _What…?_

In the end, only Yusuke and Gouki remained in the clearing, and the large, burly man made no moves to leave. Now that some of the weirdness had calmed down, Yusuke only now realized just how _huge_ Gouki was, but when Gouki pulled out a small, white blob of… _something_ …out of the orb, and _ate_ it, the fear and apprehension in Yusuke's stomach quickly turned into anger. This creep had the Orb of Baast. This creep was responsible for that fallen little boy he saw in the streets. This creep just ate that little boy's soul. This creep would be the first of the band of thieves to meet Yusuke's fists.

No time for snappy wisecracks. This creep needed to get his ass kicked.

Yusuke faced the Kyuukonki with everything he had…only to wake up at home with the unfortunate knowledge of his own ass getting kicked by an eater of children's souls.

{00}

"Hey Yusuke, can't you just admit that it would be easier to lean on my shoulder?"

Yusuke could barely even walk, forced to limp around town with a large stick he found as a makeshift cane with Botan hovering around him, trying to make sure that Yusuke was okay. His body hurt all over, even in places he didn't think _could_ hurt, he felt exhausted, but he refused Botan's repeated offers to support him as he walked. He had somehow managed to defeat Gouki, but how lame was it that he _still_ got beat up so bad he was forced to walk around like an old man? Being supported by Botan in public was one thing he didn't think his pride could stand, but limping along with his makeshift cane was not much different. If _Kuwabara_ saw him like this… Ugh, the thought irritated Yusuke to the core. But…he did it. He got the first artifact back. Hopefully, if there were any goodness in the world, recovering the others would not be as dangerous. He was tired, _exhausted_ even. Yusuke had a duty to collect the remaining artifacts, but right now…right now he just wanted to rest.

But that was not meant to be.

The alarm on his wrist suddenly began to go off, flashing a conspicuous red light as if mocking his desire for even the shortest of breaks. Yusuke could feel Botan looking worriedly over his shoulder at the compass. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly, and Yusuke felt his own fingers gripping his walking stick even tighter. _Dammit_ …He had been through hell just to defeat Gouki, but really, if any of the thieves found him now…he was in trouble. The compass showed the demon coming ever closer, and all he could do was stand there, waiting for the thief to show himself amongst the civilians passing him by. Would they really attack in such a conspicuous place? …Would he be able to protect everyone in this crowded street? Yusuke gripped his cane tighter.

Almost directly ahead of him, a familiar red shade of hair breached through the crowd. His hands were stuffed calmly in his pockets, and his expression was…very firm. His gaze was focused straight ahead of him, just to Yusuke's side, as if he hadn't even seen the detective. Kurama, the mysterious thief who declared his intentions to leave Hiei's plan, approached Yusuke and Botan, his gaze unwavering, his expression unchanging. Realizing this, Yusuke felt a chill run down his spine, but…he didn't feel fear. His grip loosened. Kurama's expression was truly unreadable, but…Yusuke didn't feel afraid at all. Rather, he just felt that something was… _off_.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of fighting you, nor do I intend to flee. In fact, I've come to ask you a favor."

Yusuke didn't expect that. After capturing the weird tapeworm monster that took over the guy that stole Kuwabara's cat, and after fighting the horned monstrosity that was Gouki, Yusuke's image of demons had been fixed on just that: monsters. He didn't expect that a demon, much less one who broke into King Yama's vault, would ask him for a _favor_. "Are you crazy?"

"Give me three days. After that, I will gladly return to you the Forlorn Hope."

Then Kurama walked away. Just as expressionless and nonchalant as the time he abandoned his comrades and left the forest.

{00}

Three days…

Three days…

According to Botan, the Forlorn Hope would be at its most powerful in three days time. Just what could Kurama be using it for? Using it to control the demons Hiei created seemed to be the original plan, but according to what Yusuke overheard, Kurama had other ideas. Now healed from his wounds, Yusuke was walking through town again, and Botan followed as his self-proclaimed assistant. Yusuke decided to trust Kurama's promise that he would return the mirror in three days, going with his instinct that Kurama had looked, if nothing else, _sad_ that day in the forest, but Yusuke looked down at his compass again. He believed Kurama's words, but he still had Hiei and Miwa to think about. Hiei had the Shadow Sword, and surely he would be difficult to defeat if Gouki was any indication, but Miwa…as far as Yusuke knew, Miwa didn't possess any stolen items from Spirit World, and Hiei didn't specify a role for her when discussing their plan. She followed Kurama when he first left the group, so he thought that they were somehow working together.

He remembered the look she gave him before she had followed her companion that day. It was a long, hard stare, and her dark blue eyes seemed to bore into his soul. Unlike Kurama, her expression wasn't unreadable. She was thinking, studying, and _calculating_ just what kind of person the boy who called himself a Spirit Detective was. Miwa was searching for something in him. That much Yusuke knew, but what she was looking for, he had no idea. Yusuke didn't think about it until now, but she wasn't with Kurama when they met in the city. Yusuke hadn't seen her since he first confronted Gouki.

"Botan," he said, still looking down at his compass.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Botan, who had been trailing behind him all this time, came up to stand at his side and looked at him quizzically. "Are you worried about Kurama?"

"Well, yeah…" he started, "but that's not all." If there were only three thieves, their plan to use the Artifacts of Darkness would make more sense, but a fourth member… "Are you sure only three items were stolen from Spirit World?"

Botan nodded. "That's right. There _were_ other items in King Yama's vault, but they only seemed to be after the three Artifacts of Darkness. Everything else was left behind."

Yusuke frowned. "…It doesn't make sense." It had been bugging him ever since he first saw the four thieves together. "If she didn't take anything, why did Miwa break in too?"

Botan, who realized what Yusuke was trying to say, slumped her shoulders a bit. "Even if she didn't steal anything, you still need to bring her in as an accomplice, Yusuke."

"I know…" But…he just couldn't figure it out. Did she even fit into their plan to use the artifacts? Yet, Kurama had his own plans for the mirror. Was it something as simple as she wanted to help him steal it for his own goals? After all, Gouki even called her a "servant girl." Yusuke shook his head. No…she wouldn't have looked at him the way she did if it were that simple. He and Botan reached a small park. The sun was nearly set, and the children had already gone home. In the orange light, the empty swings swaying slightly in the wind appeared lonely. "There has to be something else going on," he said out loud.

Yusuke's compass suddenly began lighting up. _Who…?_

"You're right. Kurama and I both, we have our own agenda."

A voice behind them made Yusuke and Botan turn around in shock to a large jungle gym. At the top sat a girl, and her shadow stretched across the park to Yusuke and Botan's feet. Her legs dangled over the bars as she looked down at the detective and his assistant, and a small laugh escaped her lips, amused by their surprise. She still wore the same uniform as when Yusuke first saw her, and her dark, shoulder-length hair tussled around her neck as the wind blew from behind. Once again, Miwa and Yusuke met eyes, but this time, it wasn't that hard, calculating look from the forest. It was a somewhat…melancholy gaze, that was the only way Yusuke could describe it, and it seemed to betray the smile adorning her face. Botan let out a small gasp and took several steps to hide herself behind Yusuke, and Miwa laughed again.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

She raised her right hand to the middle of her chest, and her fingers lightly clutched at the fabric of her blouse. The black pouch she had strapped onto her back when Yusuke saw her in the forest was no longer there. He raised an arm to protect Botan, but just like with Kurama, he felt no fear. Not like Gouki, not like Hiei…Yusuke sensed no hostility from her. Miwa stood up on the bars of the jungle gym and gracefully jumped down. There was still some distance between them, and Yusuke could hear Botan take another step back.

"So what?" Yusuke said, lowering his arm. This felt just like when Kurama had approached him in the city. "You just wanted to have a nice chat too?"

Miwa's expression changed. "That's right." She looked amused. "I wanted to speak with you, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"I don't suppose you're going to get the Shadow Sword back for me, are you?"

Her smile disappeared, and she ignored his attempt at humor. "Kurama has already promised to give the mirror back, hasn't he?"

Yusuke's eyes widened a bit. He wasn't sure what he expected to hear from her, but it wasn't _that_. "Yeah, he has. But you… Aren't you two working together?"

Miwa's smile returned, but it wasn't the same amused look. It was a sadder, solemn expression. "In a way, I suppose we are. Our goals are the same, but the ways we want to go about it are drastically different." She folded her arms across her chest. "There was nothing I needed in King Yama's vault. Like Kurama, I was also aiming for the Forlorn Hope."

Botan shifted uncomfortably behind Yusuke. "Did she hear us talking?" she asked quietly.

Yusuke didn't answer her. "Then what are you two trying to achieve?"

"Kurama will probably explain that to you tomorrow. I just want to ask you for a favor, Spirit Detective."

"Jeeze, not even a week and I'm already getting asked for favors from demons." Yusuke smirked slightly. "It's tough being so popular." This time, Miwa didn't ignore his humor and returned the smirk. Yusuke thought to himself for a moment. "What kind of favor? It's about the mirror, isn't it?"

"…I also want Kurama's wish to be granted." Miwa started slowly, "But I have a duty I need to fulfill. I might…no, it is _unlikely_ that I will succeed, but I'm going to do whatever I possibly can to meet that commitment. For that, I would like to ask for your help." Miwa uncrossed her arms and returned them to her side. Yusuke wasn't sure what she was talking about; she was being annoyingly vague. Her hard, calculating look from the forest returned, boring into Yusuke as if she could see his very soul. _Just where is she going with this?_

"I want you to stop Kurama from using the Forlorn Hope."

The wind picked up again, blowing between them like an old Western film. Yusuke and Botan both gasped slightly at Miwa's proposal, but nothing about her suggested that she was joking. "But…didn't you help steal it?" was all Yusuke could muster.

"Yes, I did, but I don't want him to _use_ it. If the Forlorn Hope is the only way his wish can be granted…" Miwa paused, "then I would rather be the one to use it in his stead."

Yusuke was _very_ confused. "Why would you need to do that?"

"You may have heard, but there's a heavy price for using the Forlorn Hope." Miwa's eyes narrowed, and Yusuke felt a strange feeling of dread in his stomach. She stared gravely at the ground. "…I can't let Kurama pay that price."

Botan finally spoke up. "And what is that price?" She stepped out from behind Yusuke's shoulder, by now realizing that there would be no fighting during this meeting, and she was just as confused as Yusuke.

"…It doesn't matter," Miwa said offhandedly. "If I say too much, Kurama may figure out that I spoke with you. I just want your help in stopping him."

Her vagueness was beginning to annoy Yusuke, but he didn't like how her words emphasized the weight of the cost for using the Forlorn Hope. Her hands were balled into really tight fists, shaking slightly under the strength she put into clenching her fingers together. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The girl he saw before him was very different from the demon thief Yusuke saw in the forest. She had been calm, collected, even against the rage of Gouki and Hiei back then. It was a fitting demeanor for someone capable of breaking into Spirit World's most guarded vault. But now…she was clearly troubled, frustrated, and maybe even…scared? Just what was she trying to do? What was the price of using the Forlorn Hope? Was it something so bad that she, a _felon_ , would come to a detective, assigned to _capture_ her no less, for help? "Why do you need to go this far?"

Miwa was silent for a few moments. Then she turned her back to Yusuke, instead choosing to look at the distant sunset. Yusuke heard her laugh slightly, again as if she were amused by what he said. "I told you, I have a duty to fulfill. And…" She turned, looking back to him with that hard, calculating gaze. "I think that you would try to stop him, even if I hadn't asked you."

"Then why bother asking?" Yusuke had given up on her giving him any real details. He would have to wait for tomorrow, he surmised.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just would feel better knowing I might have someone trying to help me."

"And here I thought I was getting popular with demons." Yusuke sighed and shook his head slightly. "So I'm just a backup plan for you, huh?"

"More or less."

Yusuke appreciated her honesty for that question. "You're not giving me a lot of info, so I can't make any promises."

"That's fine. As long as you try." Miwa began walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yusuke Urameshi."

As she walked away, Yusuke took the opportunity to really _look_ at the girl asking for his help. He hadn't noticed before, but Miwa's dark hair had a slight blue tint to it, and it cascaded straight down to her shoulders, covering her ears and framing her face. For some reason, it made Yusuke think of water flowing down a waterfall. Her short hair easily revealed her pouch-less back, making Yusuke wonder just what it was and why she chose to not wear it that day. Miwa had clutched her chest where the strap should have been when she claimed she had no intention to fight, making Yusuke even more curious about its significance. She was about as tall as Botan, and somehow the image of her still wearing the red school uniform just didn't seem to match his impression of her as a demon thief. If Yusuke ever saw her on the street, he would just think of her as a regular human schoolgirl. Gouki was able to blend in with a human appearance; perhaps there was more to Miwa's appearance than Yusuke could see; she certainly didn't have any horns on her head. Like Kurama, she had approached him asking for a favor, going against Yusuke's original impression of demons. Perhaps there _were_ monsters among demons, but those two…those two were something different.

He only got one glimpse of her blue eyes before she turned a corner, leaving the park and out of their sight. Yusuke and Botan both did not chase after her. All of that talk, but Yusuke felt even more confused than before she appeared. Sure, he had learned a few things, like there was a heavy price for using the Forlorn Hope and Miwa's desire to save Kurama from it. That was why she assisted in the heist, and since Gouki referred to her as a servant girl, she held no significance in their original plan to use the artifacts other than to assist in the break-in. Miwa said she and Kurama had a similar goal, and the mirror was somehow the key to achieving it, and all the while she was looking for a way to use it before Kurama could. Her involvement was a lot simpler than he first thought, but at the same time very complicated. Her desperation to save Kurama, enough so that she would ask Yusuke for assistance, seemed far beyond the dedication of a mere servant girl. She had spoken of a duty to fulfill, but for some reason, Kurama was refusing to let her do it.

"Just what is going on with those two…" Botan said, as if she were voicing Yusuke's thoughts aloud.

* * *

Notes: This is a story I have had in my mind for a very long time, and it may be using some tropes I have noticed in YYH fanfiction over the years: inserting an OC into the canon story, or a back story involving one of the main boys. However, I have noticed that stories that use these common tropes will still win me over if I enjoy the character or its execution. I heard that clichés are only okay when performed well. This is my attempt at that. As such, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. The Solemn Oath

Note: I am very grateful for the feedback I have received so far. I honestly wasn't sure that a story centering on an OC inserted into the canon would be received well, especially since this story is an ongoing personal project I just wanted to share with the community. Again, I am very grateful.

I also want to address a very important point brought up by Xser3ndipityxX: the fact that this story would be glossing over or skipping certain scenes that would not largely be affected by Miwa's insertion. I completely agree that the storytelling is in danger of becoming choppy with this style, and this is especially true for the Artifacts of Darkness arc, since Kurama, and by association, Miwa, is not yet a consistently reoccurring character. I will do my best to make the transitions into different scenes as clear as possible, and I will give consideration to other scenes I may not have originally planned for but would help in the transition, even if Miwa only contributes a single line of original content. Thank you, Xser3ndipityxX, for pointing this out to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Solemn Oath

Ever since Kurama approached him in the city, it was like Yusuke was in a constant state of confusion.

On their promised day, Yusuke met Kurama at a hospital, and there he met Kurama's mother: a frail woman with a kind smile, a frail _human_ woman with a kind smile. There was no mistaking Shiori Minamino's humanity, but Kurama (whom she called "Shuichi") was certainly no human. Yusuke couldn't imagine a human being able to break into Spirit World's vault, much less work with an eater of human souls like Gouki. If he needed actual proof of Kurama's demonhood, his demon compass wouldn't have reacted when he first spoke with either Kurama or Miwa.

Yet, right in front of him was such a _human_ picture: a sickly mother, a son worried for her health, beautiful flowers at the bedside table, a pristine hospital room and all it implied. Even Miwa was there, keeping Shiori company while Kurama had left to meet Yusuke. However, she did not acknowledge Yusuke with any familiarity. She had been speaking with Shiori when they walked in the room, talking pleasantly about something while drinking some water that had been previously prepared for three. A lone cup near the sink must have belonged to Kurama. Miwa's black pouch lay against the wall behind her.

 _Monsters among demons_ … Yusuke remembered thinking that the day before. Kurama and Miwa just didn't match what Yusuke had always imagined demons to be. Was that why Kurama showed him this? _Monsters among demons…_

 _Demons among humans…_

{00}

Yusuke was right.

Up on the rooftop at sunset, with not much time left until the moon would begin rising into the sky, Kurama explained everything. Before this case even began, before Yusuke was even _born_ , Kurama was a centuries old thief in Demon World, but injuries sustained from a hunter forced him to seek refuge in the Living World as the son of Shiori Minamino. His story was almost too crazy to believe, but crazier still was the fact that Kurama, a _demon_ , wanted to save Shiori Minamino's dying life.

"But why would a monster do that for a human?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm guilty." Yusuke had never taken Kurama to be someone that would let unwanted emotions show. His unwavering calm since they first met was proof of that. But now, even Yusuke could sense Kurama's unseen anguish; the anguish of what Yusuke had just called a "monster." "I've caused her great pains," Kurama continued, " It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel like I broke her spirit, like maybe in some way, _I_ caused her disease."

Monster or not, the demon before him was just a man riddled with guilt. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe I just wanted someone else to know," Kurama answered. "Besides, I could tell that you would trust me."

Yusuke's eyes widened a bit. This was all very familiar to him somehow. Yusuke looked past Kurama. Behind the redheaded fox was Miwa, standing silently and unmoving several steps behind him, almost like the attendant to an ancient lord. She had watched the exchange between Yusuke and Kurama closely, and Yusuke thought he knew why. She had told him about it the day before. She was waiting for an opportunity. Some opportunity to swoop in and make sure Kurama does not use the Forlorn Hope himself. Was Kurama aware of what she was planning?

"And how about you?" Yusuke said, addressing Miwa for the first time since he arrived at the hospital. "How do _you_ fit in?"

Still unmoving, Miwa answered without even changing her calm expression; very different from the desperate girl he previously met. "I don't really fit in," she said, "I basically forced myself into all of this."

Yusuke turned his head in thought. "You don't sound like you're talking about the heist you and your friends pulled off."

She smiled. "I'm not. I forced myself into _his_ life," she said, pointing a thumb at Kurama, who in response let out a small, nostalgic laugh. "It's a bit more cliché than I would like," Miwa added, "but my parents were killed by a worthless demon thug when I was young, and to put it simply, I wanted revenge." She shrugged her shoulders, breezing through what were surely tragic events with a practiced nonchalance. Yusuke nearly cringed when he noticed that uncomfortable detail. It reminded him of himself, in some way. Miwa looked up to the sky; a common gesture when thinking back to the past. "It took me several years, but I managed to track that piece of trash down, all the while making ties with many informants." In Yusuke's mind, he imagined Miwa going to shady Demon World bars and getting information from cloaked creepers sitting in shadowy corners. "Unfortunately, while working as a bodyguard, he had been killed during a raid…" she trailed off, turning towards the demon at her side, "by Kurama himself."

" _I have a duty I need to fulfill,"_ Miwa had told Yusuke the day before. He was beginning to see where this was going. "So then you tracked down Kurama."

Miwa's smile became bigger, happy that Yusuke understood, but Kurama was the one who spoke next. " 'You stole my purpose for living, so now my life belongs to you.' Those were your words to me," he said, and this time they both let out a nostalgic laugh.

Yusuke joined in the laughter with a smile. "That's heavy."

"But I meant it," Miwa said, "My life was dedicated to revenge on that thug, but Kurama fulfilled that _for_ me. It only seemed right that I offered up myself to repay my debt."

Yusuke remembered Hiei instantly knowing that Miwa would follow Kurama after his betrayal of their plan. He remembered Gouki calling her a "servant girl" to mock her for that decision. Insult it may be, technically it wasn't far from the truth. But, considering any bad connotations towards being a "servant," Miwa did not seem to mind her self-imposed position. She and Kurama had smiled at each other when recalling their meeting. They seemed to be close in _some_ way, however close a master and servant can be. Actually, if it were up to Yusuke, he would call their relationship something closer to actual friendship than anything subservient.

"But that was Demon World," Yusuke said, "Now you're walking around with humans just like him. Do you have a human mother too?"

"No, a father."

Yusuke did not respond. He was trying to make a joke. He wasn't sure he would actually be right. He noticed Kurama's expression darken. There was something in this upcoming part of Miwa's story he did not like.

"Kurama and I were separated at the time he was injured by the hunter." Miwa's expression also darkened, but rather than a regretful darkness like Kurama's, hers was more a darkness of frustration. "I had sworn to always be at his side if he ever needed me, even at the cost of my own life, but…" She didn't finish that sentence. She only clenched her fists tightly. "I refused to believe the news about Youko Kurama being killed by a hunter. The Kurama _I_ knew wouldn't have died so easily. So, I searched for him. I had become quite adept at gathering information by then, and eventually I got my lead: a boy in the Living World with the powers of a demon. I had no proof it was really him, but I was willing to take that chance." Kurama looked to the ground, expression still regretfully dark. Miwa pretended not to notice. "I had my demon powers sealed and came to the Living World as a refugee of sorts, taking the guise of a human middle school student, 'Himari Shimizu.' " Miwa smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "That was three years ago. I am weaker than before, but I found Kurama, and now here we are."

"Here you are," Yusuke repeated, "trying to save Kurama's human mother."

Kurama did not say anything, eyes still fixed to the ground. Miwa smiled sadly. "I swore to be at his side whenever he needed me, even at the cost of my own life."

Somewhere inside, Yusuke felt that what she just said held more meaning than he knew, but before he could dwell on it, a nurse opened the door to the rooftop, desperately calling for the son of Shiori Minamino, and all three of them knew what that desperation meant. As a family member, only Kurama was allowed to follow the nurse, so Yusuke and Miwa were left on the rooftop alone. The sun had set, and the night sky was slowly changing from being lit by sunlight to the light of the rising moon.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Yusuke asked. Miwa herself said that she had come to the Living World without any proof that the person she heard about was Kurama. It was a _huge_ risk, and she would have been trapped here if she were wrong.

"That's why I asked you for help."

{00}

Shiori's condition had gotten worse. Kurama had no choice.

"I heard you had to dish out something to the Forlorn Hope in order to make it work, so do you know what that something is?" That was something Yusuke had wanted to know for a long time.

" _I can't let him pay that price."_

"Yes. Life."

"Kurama." Miwa, no longer standing in her usual attendant position, strode right up to his side and grabbed Kurama's arm, stopping it from reaching into his pocket. "Please, just let _me_ do this. She'll be left alone this way!" Kurama did not answer her. Miwa's grip tightened as she frowned. Sweat dribbled down the side of her face and she was panting slightly, almost as if she were feeling ill. Yusuke didn't recall her looking ill before. Her free hand rose up towards the cap of the black pouch on her back. "Kurama…" she muttered through gritted teeth, a verbal warning of something she would rather not do. Yusuke knew without even knowing what the pouch was for; she was going to attack if it was the only way to stop him.

"I'm sorry." It happened so fast that Yusuke almost missed it, and he was powerless to stop it. With a seemingly impossible speed, Kurama brushed off Miwa's hand and threw a swift punch right into Miwa's abdomen. The girl let out a pained gasp when her eyes widened in shock. With one last desperate glance up at Kurama and an incomprehensible mutter, Miwa collapsed unconscious into his arms. Yusuke froze in his spot, shocked at what he had just seen. Miwa had said she was likely to fail in her plan, but he didn't think it would happen so _soon_. Why did she suddenly look ill? Kurama picked her up easily, without exerting any effort, and Miwa's dark hair swayed lightly against her sleeping face as Kurama set her down against the gated edge of the rooftop. He gently stroked Miwa's cheek, a tender gesture that received no response, and although Yusuke couldn't see his face, he knew Kurama was also not happy with what he had to do.

"She just wanted to help you," Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama stood up. "She has already sacrificed enough for me." He pulled the Forlorn Hope out of his pocket and walked back, away from Miwa, to the center of the rooftop. He refused to meet Yusuke's eyes. "This way, she can live her _own_ life, unbound by any oath." Kurama's tone was firm and absolute. This was something he had been thinking about for a long time.

Yusuke stared at Miwa's prone body propped up against the fence. She lay there, unmoving, unresponsive, and none of the desperation she showed just moments ago remained. It was as if she were taking a peaceful nap, but in the meantime, the very thing she wanted to prevent, the very thing she asked the Spirit Detective to help stop, was about to happen, and she no longer had any power to stop it. With everything that had been said, it was something more than a servant wishing to save her master. The regret they both expressed in stopping each other was more _real_ than something so simple as that. Miwa wanted to save Kurama's life. Kurama wanted Miwa to be free. They cared about each other, perhaps more than they had ever expressed out loud. If nothing else, Yusuke knew that for sure. Miwa's hair tussled once more in the wind, and the cap to her black pouch remained unopened; an attack that was not meant to be. This girl, desperate to save the life of someone she cared about, came to Yusuke for help. Yusuke had told her he couldn't make any promises, but…he had to at least _try_.

Kurama crouched down to the ground, hand extended over the Forlorn Hope. The same hand he used to stroke Miwa's cheek. The same hand he used to grip his mother's pale wrist. With this hand, he invoked the powers of the Forlorn Hope under the light of the full moon. A powerful force pushed from the mirror, nearly tipping Yusuke off his balance, and a deep voice bellowed from within the artifact, repeating the deepest desire of Kurama's heart. The life and happiness of Shiori Minamino in exchange for the life of her son, and although not said aloud, the consequence of fulfilling the wish would set Miwa free.

"Hey!" Yusuke found himself yelling, trying to reach the demon in front of him through the force of the second Artifact of Darkness. "Can't you hold on a second so we can work things out? I mean, there has got to be some other way to do this!"

"No, there is not." Kurama's voice was quiet, and Yusuke only just heard it.

The mirror spoke again, and Kurama replied with the same quiet voice, but Yusuke was no longer paying attention. This couldn't be the only way. There was no way in _hell_ losing the life of her only son would bring Shiori Minamino happiness. There was no way in _hell_ Miwa would accept her freedom at the cost of Kurama's life. Yusuke pushed through the pulsating force exuding from the mirror. The sound of electricity sparking grew louder, and Yusuke could feel that energy getting stronger the farther he pushed through. There had to be another way. There just _had_ to be.

"No!" Yusuke extended his hand, and the sparking electricity traveled up his arm. "Hey mirror guy! Can you hear me!" He felt his fingers going numb. A weird tingling sensation took over the feeling in his arm. He didn't care. "I want you to take my life instead! That way Kurama can live and he can still get his wish, isn't that right?!"

"This doesn't make sense. It's _my_ wish!" Kurama protested in surprise, showing the first true genuine emotion since they met, but Yusuke was far too distracted to really notice, let alone care.

"Yeah, well it doesn't make sense rescuing your mom so she can spend the rest of her life mourning the death of her son!" Yusuke recalled the sight of his mother at his wake. She had been crying, ignoring all of the people that came to pay her respects. His mother, who was always drinking and went off partying all the time, who gave birth to him when she herself was very young, had cried so much for _him_. Even now, after going through such hell to come back to life, he still wasn't sure he deserved all the tears he saw that day. "I've seen that once before and I don't want to see it again. And Miwa…" He remembered his surprise at a felon asking for his help. A girl who left the world she knew with nothing but a hunch in order to find the person she swore her life to. A girl that, in the end, hesitated to attack the one she cared for so much, even if attacking would save his life. "Are you just going to leave her here, trapped without the _one_ person she risked so much to find?" Yusuke remembered Keiko's tears. At his wake, when he spoke to her through Kuwabara, and the moment he came back to life. Did Miwa care about Kurama as much as Keiko cared about Yusuke? He didn't know, but he was willing to bet that she did.

"Then your desire shall be fulfilled."

Another wave, much stronger than before, erupted from the Forlorn Hope, pushing back both Yusuke and Kurama before they could debate any longer about who's life should be given. Along with the force erupted a bright light, nearly blinding both of them. The tingling feeling in Yusuke's arm began to fade, but the numbness in his fingers also faded, in a way, but instead of fading away into regular feeling, Yusuke could feel nothing. His mind went fuzzy, going back and forward between the memories of his mother and Keiko crying for him, and just before those memories also faded into unconsciousness, he knew that the mirror had done _something_. As for what that something _was_ …well…he didn't have time to think about that.

{00}

"Yusuke?"

A voice was swimming through his rousing consciousness.

"Yusuke, _please!_ "

It was Botan. Yusuke briefly wondered if she had come to collect him as the Grim Reaper, but he stopped himself from entertaining that thought when he noticed he could feel the cold tile of the rooftop against his cheek. With a grunt and eyes that still refused to open obediently, Yusuke pushed himself off the ground, feeling once again that cold tile at his fingertips. He wouldn't feel that as a ghost, right?

"Hey, awesome, I'm still alive!" His eyes, now willing to open like they should, looked between his two hands, which were still full of color and life. "You know, come to think of it, that didn't make a whole lot of sense, what I just did. The point was to stop the sad mom thing, but my mom would have been sad."

Wow. What an oversight _that_ could have been.

"Stupid," Botan said, her eyes watering with tears that had not yet fallen.

"But hey, I did get the Forlorn Hope back." Yusuke looked around a bit. Kurama was nowhere to be seen. The mirror did not take _his_ life either, and Yusuke felt a bit of worry grow in his stomach. Did it grant the wish at all? _Wait…where is the mirror?_ He didn't see it anywhere on the ground.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

At the sound of his name, Yusuke scrambled to his feet. Miwa was standing behind him, smiling brightly. It was the first real smile he had ever seen on her. She extended her palm, on top of which rested the Forlorn Hope. With a small twinkle of light, the last signs it would show of life, the mirror explained that it granted the wish without taking life in honor of Yusuke's "noble deed." Yusuke almost wanted to laugh. Was it noble? As usual, he wasn't really thinking through what he was doing. He just…did it.

When Yusuke did not move to take back the mirror, Miwa lightly shoved it in his direction. "I'm returning this to you. We no longer have any need for it."

Finally understanding, Yusuke reached out and took the mirror in his own hand. "Where's Kurama?"

"He ran back inside the moment he woke up." Miwa lowered her hand and returned it to her side. Then, to Yusuke's surprise, she gratefully bowed her head. "Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke felt himself turning red slightly. "You don't have to do that. Really, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing at all," he babbled.

"Regardless, I am grateful." Miwa raised her head again. "I'm sure Kurama is too." Miwa suddenly smirked, and she put her hand on her hip in almost a condescending stance. "I never imagined you would have helped the way you did. You're really something else, Spirit Detective." Then, the smirk faded a bit. "Though, I think I might have done the same thing…if I were conscious," she noted, a bit of spite leaking into her voice. "But really," she said, losing all of her attitude in an instant. "Thank you."

Yusuke smirked, "No problem. We should do this again sometime," he joked, giving her a thumbs up. Botan rolled her eyes. "You should go see how he's doing," he said, using his thumb to point behind him at the door.

And that was what she did.

{00}

It was an outcome Kurama had not calculated for. To think he would get to see his wish granted. To think he would have been alive to hear his mother call his name once more. To think he could touch her hand again with the same hand he used to invoke a dark artifact that _should_ have taken his life. To think…it was all thanks to the Spirit Detective tasked to capture him.

Kurama was wrong. There really _was_ another way.

As a family member, the doctors allowed him to stay by his mother's side. Shiori was tired after the surgery, and it was already so late in the evening. She was exhausted; Kurama was exhausted, but Shiori was the first to fall asleep. Even as she slept, Kurama kept holding onto his mother's hand, her warm, _living_ hand.

A familiar scent appeared at the door of Shiori's hospital room, but that scent did not enter. It waited at the door, waiting because it knew Kurama would discover it eventually. Kurama smiled and reluctantly let go of his mother's hand. He rose from his spot at his mother's bed and quietly exited the room into the otherwise empty hallway. There was still some unfinished business, business that did not have to take place in _there_.

"She's alright," Miwa said, not even needing to ask the obvious question.

"Yes."

"That's great."

Miwa leaned against the wall across Shiori's room. Her black pouch lay near her feet, propped up against the wall as well. At such a late hour, the hallway was practically deserted. Of course, the footsteps of other nurses and doctors were not too far away, but for that moment, the two of them were alone.

"I returned the mirror to Yusuke," Miwa said. "I hope you don't mind."

 _So…he survived as well_.

"Of course not." Kurama crossed the hallway and leaned against the wall next to Miwa, staring forward at the door behind which his mother slept. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out."

Miwa shrugged. "I don't blame you. I would have been pissed if you actually went and died, but…I don't blame you." She paused, still marveling at the outcome of this crazy adventure. "You should instead apologize for drugging the water you served me before Yusuke even arrived." She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I of all people should have noticed it. I wouldn't have gone down so easily if you hadn't done that."

"That was the point." They both chuckled. "You still trust me too much, Miwa, even when you know I'm working against you." They chuckled again. "But I _am_ sorry."

"It's fine. Like I said, I don't blame you." They fell silent for a moment, and the only sound to be heard in the empty hallway was the distant chatter and footsteps of the nurses and doctors, echoing softly off the walls to further places unknown. To think, if Kurama's plan had worked, they wouldn't both be standing there, having this conversation. "I'm happy that your mom is going to be okay. Truly, I am." Miwa said, quietly breaking the silence of the hallway. "But don't you _dare_ do something so crazy again."

Kurama didn't say anything.

"Fine, you don't have to promise me that." There was no way he could make that promise, and Miwa knew that. "Just don't go dying somewhere I can't reach you."

"You always say that," Kurama said, smiling slightly. "But I _can_ promise you this…" Kurama remembered what Yusuke had shouted at him during their whole ordeal. How giving his life would just make his mother mourn the loss of her son forever. How giving his life would leave Miwa trapped in the Living World without the very person she came here for. Thanks to the reckless actions of the Spirit Detective, he had managed to avoid some tragic outcomes. "I won't ask or force you to renounce your oath anymore." It was more than the huge risk she took in coming to the Living World to find him. Miwa had risked her life to help him countless times, had tracked down crucial information for hundreds of raids, and had been by his side through thick and thin, the most loyal companion he had ever known. If he forced her to break her oath, it would just be an insult to all that she had sacrificed for him until then, like he didn't recognize all that she had done.

He turned his head to meet Miwa's eyes. "I'll just hope that one day you decide to renounce it yourself." He at least owed her that much.

"…I do appreciate that," Miwa said, and she smirked, "but you know how stubborn I am."

Kurama smiled. "I know how stubborn you are."

 _More than anyone else._

{00}

The vast emptiness of the abandoned harbor accentuated the sound of their echoing footsteps. The sound bounced between abandoned warehouses, through empty walkways, and this only increased the sense of isolation they felt, but Kurama and Miwa were not truly alone. On a normal day, the harbor was still in full operation, so the lack of any human presence that night was already unsettling, but the truly unsettling point was the sensation Hiei's ever-increasing demon energy. What had Hiei done to make this harbor so empty? What could cause Hiei's power to rise so angrily?

Kurama stopped his mad sprint and griped his fingers tightly. "That scent is unmistakable. Hiei must be desperate to take _that_ form."

There were other familiar scents Kurama recognized: particularly, the scent of Yusuke Urameshi. The Spirit Detective was taking on Hiei alone; Hiei, who had a huge group of mind-controlled humans at his command, the deadly Shadow Sword, and the power of the Jagan Eye. Hiei was also a strong, proud individual. He would not take defeat from a human so lightly, and yet, that scent was the absolute proof of his desperation to defeat the Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke's in danger," Miwa said aloud, and they both continued their sprint towards the fight.

Kurama had only briefly spoken with Yusuke after the whole ordeal with the Forlorn Hope, just long enough to thank him before both he and Miwa were taken to Spirit World to receive their sentencing. Koenma had been extremely gracious to release both of them with minimal punishment, especially considering their crime. Spirit World had always placed immense importance in the lives of humans, particularly in how demons interfered with those humans. Their plan (by however means they ended up doing it) to save Shiori Minamino and a good word put in by the Spirit Detective, or so Kurama strongly suspected, resulted in their being able to return to their human lives. Of course, restrictions were in place, but it was all more than Kurama had ever expected were he to survive his original plan. Briefly, he also glanced at the girl running at his side. Would Miwa have gotten off just as easily had his plan succeeded? He didn't know. He only knew one thing for sure.

"Miwa," Kurama said quietly, and a warehouse emitting a dangerous aura slowly loomed upon them. "You _do_ understand I need to repay Yusuke for everything he has done."

"Are you asking me not to interfere?" He didn't answer her, and Miwa shook her head with a small smile. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"It is not my intention to die any time soon."

"Good enough."

If there was one thing Kurama didn't like about Miwa's oath, it was that she would do anything he required of her, from the simple to the insane. She was well aware that she couldn't _always_ prevent him from getting injured, and if Kurama's plan put himself at risk, she was willing to let her dedication to his safety slide at least _that_ much. In this case, Kurama didn't know yet what would await him when they reached the warehouse, but Yusuke's recklessness had saved him. It would not do if Kurama didn't do something to repay the deed.

Kurama chuckled to himself. "Do you feel this strong sense of debt all the time?" he asked Miwa.

"Maybe I do," she smirked. "All this time I've known you and only _now_ you ask that?"

Kurama chuckled again. "No, this is just the first time I thought to ask about it."

The strong, angry aura surrounding the warehouse in front of them would have scared off anyone with even a vague grasp of Spiritual Awareness. Sounds of crashes and painful screams bled through the tightly closed doors, and Kurama and Miwa knew they didn't have much time, but it was imperative that they kept their element of surprise for as long as possible. It would not be easy because of Hiei's Jagan, but with all of his focus on Yusuke, they might have a chance.

With the stealth of veteran thieves, they found a window and easily broke in without making a sound. They hid themselves behind some stacked crates and peeked over the edge to gauge the situation. Kurama confirmed that Hiei had indeed transformed to his demon form, his monstrous green form covered with eyes, and his sword was extended, pointing directly at his target. Yusuke was fully bound by the powers of the Jagan Eye, and he was completely helpless. Hiei ran, Shadow Sword pointed forward, and rushed towards Yusuke with a clear intent to kill.

There was no time to think, and before Miwa could even _consider_ stopping him, Kurama acted on instinct and leapt into action.

{00}

"See, _this_ is why I asked you to not do anything crazy."

Kurama could not say anything to respond to Miwa's quiet scolding as she wrapped bandages around his stomach. Throwing himself between Yusuke and Hiei's sword was certainly unorthodox, but it slowed Hiei down _and_ gave Kurama access to a medium he could use to blind Hiei's Jagan. Yet, it was certainly unorthodox, and in hindsight very unlike him. Perhaps the detective's tendency to rush into things was rubbing off on him, but Kurama had known exactly what he was doing. After using their power to stall Keiko's transformation into a demon, Kurama leaned against a nearby crate in the warehouse while Yusuke gave her the antidote. In true Miwa fashion, she had fussed over his wound, pulling out her basic first aid kit that she carried around in a small pocket on her black pouch. Miwa had no healing abilities, and the kit only carried minimal supplies, but she insisted on carrying that thing everywhere. His life certainly wasn't in danger, but he did appreciate Miwa's attention to his wounds, even if it wasn't really necessary.

"Thanks for all your help, Kurama, Miwa," Yusuke called over. "How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. I avoided the organs at least," Kurama answered.

Miwa shoved a spiteful jab into his arm. "This happens more than you think," she said, grinning at Yusuke and shoving her kit back into her pouch. "He has a tendency to get himself hurt."

She and Yusuke shared a small laugh before Botan interrupted, asking questions about how Yusuke bounced his Spirit Gun off the Forlorn Hope. Kurama himself was surprised that Yusuke had no real strategy for his fight. The Spirit Gun being able to bounce off of the mirror was not something Yusuke knew beforehand, but something he stumbled upon practically by accident. He just thought of it on the fly. He had truly been playing everything by ear. No wonder he had kept surprising Hiei during their fight. The thought made Kurama want to laugh. It was very like Yusuke. Very fitting for the boy who offered his life to the Forlorn Hope without thinking through the consequences it would have for his own family.

"All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist," Kurama said, unable to hold back his amusement, "Really, you're just a lucky fool."

Yusuke did not take the insult very well, but his anger just made Kurama feel even more amused. What an interesting person he had met. As someone who thought things at least five steps in advance, meeting someone who didn't plan at all, and _succeeding_ no less, was simply astounding. But Kurama could not deny that reckless, lucky fool had saved him, his mother, and Miwa.

Then Kurama noticed that Miwa hadn't been paying attention to any of that exchange. She had finished wrapping Kurama's stomach, but instead of joining in the conversation about Yusuke's less-than-thoughtful strategy, she had stared off to the side, past the crates that surrounded them all; past the crates, towards the floor, and right at Hiei's unconscious body.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Miwa blinked, broken out of her silent stupor. "No, it's nothing," she said, dismissing it with a shake of her head.

In order to avoid any further questions, Miwa stood up and walked towards Yusuke and Botan, checking Keiko's condition and leaving Kurama behind. Kurama didn't pursue the matter, knowing she would not honestly answer him. He looked back towards Hiei's unconscious body, left where Yusuke's Spirit Gun had rendered him unconscious. A blast so powerful would keep him out for some time more, but Kurama wondered what Miwa was staring at. There was nothing unusual about the unconscious, defeated Hiei. …Well, that wasn't true. Hiei was a strong, prideful person, so defeat wasn't something even _Hiei_ could have been used to, but Kurama _did_ have an idea of what could possibly be on Miwa's mind. He had known her for decades, and she was not as proficient in hiding her feelings and much more emotionally driven than him. Granted, Miwa was able to keep _some_ things from him, but after knowing each other for so long, Kurama had learned how to read her. Of course, he couldn't say for sure what she had been thinking about, not just yet, and that was fine. Everyone was entitled to his or her own secrets. He was just concerned, that's all; concerned whether or not the thoughts he suspected Miwa was having would bring about change in her.

Miwa was stubborn. Kurama knew that more than anyone else, and she was also reckless. Maybe not as reckless as Yusuke, but for as long as Kurama knew her, she held very little regard for her own life and her own future, instead choosing to prioritize _his_ life and _his_ future. He didn't care so much back when they first met, simply content in letting her do as she pleased; she _was_ useful after all. As time went on, despite Miwa's insistence on her subservient position, they both gradually began to regard each other as friends. But Miwa was stubborn, and she refused to remove herself from the place she had created at his side, even going so far as to seal away a portion of her powers to infiltrate the Living World on little more than a hunch. Perhaps she was stubbornly refusing to back down on her word. Perhaps she still felt that she owed him a tremendous debt for killing the man who destroyed her family. Perhaps she was just content with where she was. Kurama wasn't sure which was the truth; Miwa had always hidden that from him, but for a long time, against his consistent urging, she refused to step out of the prison she created for herself…

…and that was all Kurama ever wanted for her.

* * *

Note: This became a longer chapter than I expected, but this wraps up the Artifacts of Darkness case. Slowly, we are learning more about Miwa and Kurama's relationship, and Miwa's story is not done yet. We still don't know what her pouch is for, and the next chapter is going to jump to Maze Castle, where Kurama first displays his powers, so we will see what Miwa's abilities are as well. I want to thank Xser3ndipityxX and Kamehameha Kitty for their reviews, and as always, any constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Kohryu, the Yellow Dragon

Notes: I've noticed that I haven't been very consistent with naming conventions in this story. Sometimes I use the dub spelling, sometimes I use the Japanese, and sometimes I have a mix of both. Since the canon dialogue comes from the dub, I personally find it hard to use the Japanese spelling exclusively. It's mainly a stylized choice I'm making as I write, and I hope the inconsistency doesn't bother anybody, but "Kohryu" (for example) is just more aesthetically pleasing to me than "Kouryuu."

Fight scenes are also a lot more difficult than I expected. It's not something I have done much in the past, and thus the excessive delay in writing this chapter. The first two chapters are much more emotionally driven, which is what I am used to. Since YYH is an action/fighting series, I knew this story would be stepping out of my comfort zone. I will strive to improve as I continue this story, so any constructive feedback is welcome, as always.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kohryu, the Yellow Dragon

Six months after the Artifacts of Darkness case, life eventually returned to normal, and it was all thanks to Koenma's generosity that Kurama and Miwa were able to return to their lives with very little punishment. Of course, the two of them were on probation; breaking into Spirit World's most guarded vault was a crime impossible to walk away from without repercussion. Their activities were limited to the confines of their city, but Kurama was sure that their supervision wasn't particularly strict, and he was willing to live with this sentencing. Due to school, they didn't have many opportunities to travel in the first place.

Other than their confinement, life progressed as usual, and their classmates were completely unaware they shared classroom space with previously wanted criminals. Kurama was fortunate to have a seat in the back corner next to the window. The seat itself was ideal for students that loved to slack off, but Kurama was no such student. Perhaps he didn't take advantage of the back row as much as other high school students would, but he appreciated the view of the schoolyard. He had the perfect vantage point of anyone playing around outside, be it for their gym class or just burning off steam during their breaks. Classes had already finished for the day, so the schoolyard was full of students playing around, but Kurama was still at his desk reading a book for a later class. This was his usual pattern. He wasn't a member of any clubs, but he always felt more productive with his time at school, especially with the resources at his disposal. The classroom was quieter as well, with only a few students still lingering behind to talk amongst each other, but a familiar approaching smell brought Kurama's thoughts out of his book more than the noise around him.

"Shuichi!"

The sound of a sliding door being opened and a familiar voice momentarily silenced the quiet chatter in Kurama's classroom. Miwa strolled into Kurama's classroom without any reservations and a history textbook clutched tightly in her hand. His classmates, already accustomed to her visits, only spared her an acknowledging glance, and some even greeted her, to which she promptly responded. Miwa strode over to his desk and held out the textbook.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow this," she said.

Kurama smiled and accepted his notes back. "It's no trouble. Although it _is_ unlike you to forget your own, Himari."

"Hey, even _I_ have off days."

Kurama noticed it when she first opened the door, but Miwa wasn't wearing her school uniform. She had changed into the red jersey everyone wore for gym classes. "I thought your class had gym this morning?"

Miwa glanced down at herself and smiled a bit when she realized what he was talking about. She gestured her head out towards the window, bringing Kurama's attention to a group of students outside, also wearing their jerseys, huddled together with an orange ball at their feet. "We're going to play basketball with some guys from your class," she answered. "Are you still reading?" Kurama nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Miwa waved cheerfully and exited the classroom. Soon after, she appeared at the courtyard outside the window of Kurama's classroom, and he watched her join the group of students huddled there. Like Miwa said, it was a group comprised of students from both Miwa's class and Kurama's, and it looked as if they were dividing the teams for a three-on-three match between the two classes. Kurama smiled slightly. He had grown a deeper appreciation for carefree scenes like this since his whole ordeal with the Spirit Detective. Perhaps rising up from an experience where your death was all but certain changes your perspective on these sorts of things. The normalcy of his life almost made his theft of the Forlorn Hope seem like something of the distant past, but in reality it was a mere six months.

"Shimizu is pretty energetic, huh, Minamino?" Two of Kurama's classmates had been chatting a couple desks in front of him, and no doubt they heard everything from when Miwa visited. They too had been looking out of the window, but this time their attention had turned to him. "You two went to the same middle school, right? Was she always that way?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Hey, listen…" One of the boys got up from his desk and sat himself down next to Kurama. "I know it's kinda weird of me to ask, but…is it true that you and Shimizu aren't going out?" He nervously twiddled his fingers; it was almost endearing how innocent this boy seemed. "I mean, if she isn't seeing anyone, then…"

Kurama was slightly taken aback by the directness of the boy's question. "No, we aren't like that…" Of course, this wasn't the first time anyone had asked him such a question, and his answer was always the same. He was well aware that he was admired by a number of female students, and ever since she transferred into his middle school three years ago, Miwa had always been at his side. Rumors flew about all the time, but they both insisted nothing of the sort was going on. The Miwa of three years ago was rather persistent in her oath to always be at his side, so it was no wonder such a thing had happened.

The boy in front of him laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so…" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and stood up from the seat he took. "Sorry for asking you something weird." With that, the boy stood up to return to his friend's side, and he continued to look out the window.

Kurama pretended to go back to the book he was reading, but in the corner of his eye, he could still see out the window. The game had begun and Miwa's team bravely broke through the defenses. Miwa was running along the left side of the court, and a boy on her team was keeping pace with her on the right, watching carefully for an opening. When the boy reached a spot near the basket, Miwa threw the ball across the court with one hand. It flew over the heads of opposing team members, and the boy caught it easily with Miwa's throw going right into his arms. The opposing team rushed to swarm the boy, but he shot the ball as soon as he could. The ball bounced between the rim and the backboard in a nail-biting detour before falling through the net with what was surely a nice swish.

Kurama smiled, no longer holding the façade that he was still reading his book. He watched as Miwa and her team gleefully celebrated together and gave the shooter high-fives. It was always nice to see Miwa interacting well with others. Unlike the old Kurama, Miwa had never held any prejudices against humans. She saw them as a weaker species, but not necessarily inferior. Miwa was always at his side when she started her human life as "Himari Shimizu," and it took her some time to adjust with her limited human knowledge, but by the time they started high school, her lack of prejudice allowed her to adapt very well. It was why he was so sure she would be okay in the Living World, even if he gave his life to the Forlorn Hope. Kurama looked back to his classmate that asked him about his relationship with Miwa; the boy had also been watching the game, and for a brief moment, Kurama wondered if something about their demon heritage made Miwa and himself more appealing to humans.

Miwa's team began running back to the court in preparation for the next round, and Kurama's thoughts were interrupted at the same time Miwa suddenly stopped. Her teammates continued forward without her, unaware that something caught her attention. She stared at the rooftop of the school building, and her expression became serious, the exact opposite of the joyful celebration from moments ago. Kurama sensed what it was the moment she had stopped. He stood up from his desk to catch eyes with Miwa. She looked back to the classroom and right through the window to him; a silent signal that they would meet the visitor on the roof. Without any warning, Miwa rushed back towards the building, only throwing a quick apology to her teammates behind her shoulder, and Kurama followed suit out of the classroom. Behind him, he could hear the confused murmurings of his classmate, no doubt wondering why both he and Miwa suddenly ran off.

They met at the top of the stairs just before the door to the rooftop; neither of them was out of breath. This was not the first time their visitor had come to see them, but somehow, this was the first time they felt a strange sense of foreboding, as if something was about to begin, but they didn't know what. Without exchanging words, Kurama reached out to the door and turned the knob. He swung open the door, and he and Miwa walked out to greet their visitor. Her black kimono stood out in the bright afternoon sun, and her pale skin somehow made her blend in with the white tile at her feet.

"It is nice to see you both again, Kurama, Miwa." Ayame, the Spirit World guide acting as their liaison with Koenma throughout their probation, greeted them with a warm smile. "Lord Koenma has a proposal for you all."

"All of us…" Kurama said quietly.

Behind her, against the bordering fence, another person in black was waiting. His arms crossed impatiently across his chest, his gaze focused on the scenery at his side rather than the people in front of him, and his black cloak swayed around his feet lightly in the wind.

Miwa's eyes widened, but it was not in surprise. It was in understanding of what was about to come. "Hiei…"

{00}

Yusuke could not be happier that Koenma actually heard him complaining and sent reinforcements to help him defeat the beasts of Maze Castle. After Botan practically forced him into taking the case, as well as the impending threat of Makai insects turning everyone in the city into a blue-skinned, dead-eyed zombie, Kuwabara volunteering to join him was a bit of relief. Maybe he was an idiot; maybe he was underestimating what it means to take down demons, but Kuwabara was without a doubt a brave guy for willingly jumping through the breach in the barrior; before Yusuke, the _Spirit Detective_ , even jumped no less. A duo wasn't the same as a team, but Yusuke wasn't in a position to be picky.

The appearance of Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei was perhaps the happier surprise. The fox explained that Koenma agreed to clear their slates in Spirit World if they helped Yusuke defeat the Four Saint Beasts, and Yusuke would gladly take all the help he could. Finally, after nearly getting eaten by the Fugaki, Yusuke finally had the team he had wanted when Botan first told him about the case. It would have been better if Botan had any information for him about what to expect, but a team of five fighters against four Saint Beasts couldn't be too bad, right? Introductions had gone smoothly, save some stupid bickering between Kuwabara and Hiei's attitude, but they could get past that. Yusuke couldn't have asked for a better team.

Or at least, that was what he _thought_ until the freaking _roof_ came crashing down onto them.

An annoying, purple, bat-cyclops thing laughed mockingly at them as everyone struggled to hold the ceiling above their heads. The bat-cyclops called it the "Gate of Betrayal," and that the ceiling's weight was matched to their strength. With the exception of one deserter, the "betrayer," it was impossible for all of them to escape with their lives. Yusuke couldn't have asked for a better team to take down the Saint Beasts, but with a merciless variable like Hiei, who had already said he wasn't there to "help" them, maybe he could have asked a better team to get through this stupid _gate_. Yusuke clenched his teeth at the burning in his muscles as they slowly began to fatigue. _This is not good_ …

"How long can I hold this? Will I die this way?" the bat-cyclops said, pretending to imitate their thoughts, "Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten? Or should _I_ be the one?"

"Just ignore that punk. Stick together!" Kuwabara grunted. "And if anyone tries to run, I swear, I will drag them back myself!

"Ha! And I suppose you think it would be noble if we all died as a team!" Hiei taunted with a smirk.

"That's right!"

"Here's a thought," Yusuke cut in, "let's shut up and find a way out!" Just past the bat-cyclops thing was the switch. Behind him, he could hear the frequent pained grunts of his comrades; even with the strength of demons on his side, they would not last for long. It may be risky, but if Yusuke wanted to save everyone, it was the only way. "Hiei!" The red-eyed demon looked his way. "You're a lot faster than any of us! We'll hold up the ceiling while you go and flip the switch!"

As Yusuke expected, Kuwabara yelled protests from behind him, and Hiei even agreed with his "ugly friend." After everything they went through six months ago, there was no reason Yusuke should trust Hiei, even if Koenma had sent him to help. Hiei was his former enemy, a ruthless criminal that nearly made Keiko a demon just so he could have a hostage. But somewhere inside him, Yusuke had a feeling he and Hiei were similar in some ways. What those ways were, he wasn't yet sure, but he had this feeling he could not explain about Hiei. The Hiei Yusuke met six months ago, the Hiei who had toyed with him before attempting his final strike; _that_ Hiei would not let him die so quickly. Yusuke told him that, and Hiei had the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'll let all the Spirit Power I have left to buy you a little time to flip the switch. Just don't trip." Hiei still stared at him, dumbfounded and with no snappy retort. Yusuke smiled at him. "I trust you." With a rush of Spirit Energy, Yusuke felt the strength in his arms return. "Now, GO!"

In a blur of black, Hiei sped across the corridor and reappeared right at the switch, and the bat-cyclops could only turn around in shock. Hiei reached out his arm to the switch, but before his fingers even touched the rusty metal, he hesitated, and his hand just remained motionless, mere inches from their only salvation.

"What's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara yelled.

The bat-cyclops began talking quietly to Hiei. Yusuke couldn't hear it very well, but he knew for sure nothing coming from that annoying bastard's mouth could be good for them. It sounded like it was trying to convince Hiei to let them die and bring him to their side. Yusuke clenched his teeth. Despite his Spirit Energy assisting, he could feel the muscles in his arms fatiguing again, and the pain from the ceiling's compression was spreading throughout his body. Hiei began to laugh, and when Kuwabara yelled at him again, Yusuke could feel the slightest bit of doubt begin to form. He couldn't have made the wrong choice, could he? What _did_ he really know about Hiei?

"A wise choice. The boulder would have crushed you anyway."

The bat-cyclops turned its back, probably planning to lead Hiei further into the castle, and Hiei used that chance to strike. "Thanks for the clue!" He brandished his sword and instantly slashed the bat-cyclops right through its eye. It writhed slightly in the air before awkwardly flying away in a painful fear. Just like it said, a huge boulder fell from the sky, and the sound of it hitting the ground echoed through the corridor gate. For a moment, it appeared that Hiei had been crushed, but true to his signature speed, Hiei stood on top of the boulder unharmed. "Tell your masters," Hiei said, "This is their chance to beg for mercy."

Yusuke and the others crawled out from underneath the lowered ceiling, and the relief of the ceiling's mechanical weight felt wonderful, although Yusuke could not feel his arms at the moment. Still, since they had escaped from such an impossible trap, a little numbness was nothing. Yusuke flashed a thumbs up at Hiei, thanking him with a smile. He playfully wrapped his arm around Hiei's shoulder; who knew the guy could act?

"You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

"Friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei shrugged off Yusuke's arm and walked away. "And I wasn't acting."

Harsh words, but they didn't really bother Yusuke, and Hiei threw out some excuse about possibly needing everyone's help. Kuwabara continued fuming at Hiei's attitude, but Kurama and Miwa were not the least bit fazed, even _smiling_. They were used to it. Yusuke could tell. That was all he needed to know. He could trust Hiei, no matter how much of an ass he pretended to be.

{00}

Yusuke and his team wandered through the stone corridors of Maze Castle. Through the windows they passed, Yusuke could still see the strange purple sky and black clouds. The corridors were set alight only by a continuous line of torches. It was a strange…almost medieval feel that reminded Yusuke of something he might see in a video game. Despite the flames that lit their way, the interior of the castle felt cold, and a heavy atmosphere seemed to hang in the air. In short, it was pretty creepy, but the further they walked, Yusuke was gradually getting used it. Yusuke would occasionally check around in case there was another trap like the Gate of Betrayal, but he really wished Botan had told him more about the castle.

"Kurama, what do you know about these Four Saint people?" The redhead stopped and turned to Yusuke. "Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have a chance to ask her." As usual, it seemed like Spirit World would throw Yusuke into cases in a trial by fire, keeping their fingers crossed that he would somehow prevail without everything he needed to know. He was still angry that Botan waited until after he got his ass kicked by Gouki to give him the Concentration Ring.

"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid. After the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

Yusuke frowned. _Oh, good._

"What do _you_ know?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies, you might be very surprised."

"But it's not just the Four Saint Beasts we need to worry about," Miwa added, "As we've already seen, the castle itself can be dangerous, but many bounty hunters that survived the Gate of Betrayal were still defeated early on by traps or the castle guard."

"Guard?" Yusuke grimaced. _That can't be good_.

Miwa folded her arms across her chest with a grim smile. "Yes, the one who commands the lower demons in this castle, including the purple one Hiei blinded." Behind her, Hiei huffed quietly with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, that's just great," Yusuke pouted, stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the stone hallway while his team followed. Leave it to Spirit World to send him off to storm a castle without even knowing the creatures he would need to fight. At least his team of five fighters evened out the odds. They eventually came to a four-way intersection, and this time Yusuke vented his frustration by swearing loudly. Now what? They had been lucky so far with one-way corridors, but if they took a wrong turn, the Living World would be screwed.

The five of them remained quiet, contemplating what they should do from there on. In movies, the heroes usually split up in situations like these, but Yusuke had a feeling that would be a terrible idea in practice. Then, just before he could swear out loud again, a low sound reached his ear. It echoed from the hallway in front of him, a low, throaty growl, like the sound a dog would make while baring its teeth. Kuwabara and the others also were staring down that hallway; they could hear that sound too. The throaty growl grew increasingly louder, the thudding sound of footfalls soon joined flurry of noise, and Yusuke could feel a wary tingling in his spine.

"Something's coming," Miwa said quietly.

In the faint light of the hallway before them, a long, skinny silhouette in the shadows came closer and closer, but it was no human-shaped silhouette. It seemed to slither through the darkness side to side like a snake. As it continued its approach, Yusuke was slowly able to make out more distinctive features.

"Oh crap, run!"

Without putting any thought in the direction he chose, Yusuke sprinted down the hallway to his left, and he quickly glanced behind him to make sure his friends were following behind. In the distance, he could still see the slithering silhouette following behind them, and the low growl echoed loudly in the single hallway. They were being chased by some kind of monster, but which one was it?

The hallway they escaped through lead to a wider chamber. It was dome-like in shape but void of any clear function. Across the chamber was an archway to another hallway. Yusuke grinned. The larger room would give them more space should the creature catch up. Behind him, the growl turned into a deafening roar that bounced through the chamber around them. The upcoming hallway seemed smaller than the one they came from, and as they crossed the dome-like chamber, Yusuke hoped it would be small enough to slow down their pursuer. They quickly approached the archway, but just before they could step through, a green wall sprung from the floor and sealed their only exit off.

"What the heck?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke and the others skidded on their feet to stop themselves. Hiei, Kurama, and Miwa managed to stop cleanly, but Yusuke and Kuwabara, who lead the group, had to hold out their hands to painfully force themselves to stop. Yusuke growled at the green wall blocking their escape and pounded it with his fist.

"Where the hell did this wall come from?!" His fist burned with pain. Now that Yusuke had gotten a very close look, the wall was cold to the touch and glimmered dimly in the torchlight. He could just barely see through the opaque green color and the stairwell to their escape seemed to taunt him. The green wall was sturdy. Would they have to force their way through?

"It's here!" Miwa called.

The creature had made it to the dome chamber. It slithered through the entrance, slowly revealing its body, and its scaly arms clutched the walls as if to pull itself out. Its claws pierced through the wall easily, as if it were made of butter instead of stone. The monster's long, yellow body slowly filled the chamber, and Yusuke finally saw the creature its full form. The length of the creature was about as long as everyone's height's combined. Small brown spikes lined its back all the way to the tail, and its tail wiggled slowly behind it, like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Its bright ruby eyes stared down Yusuke and his friends, and long, whiskers floated gently around its long snout. The low growl seeped through its sharp teeth.

Kuwabara's eyes were wide like dinner plates and his hands trembled in absolute shock. Kurama had said they would be surprised when they saw the bodies of the creatures of this castle. He wasn't kidding. This was nothing like the humanoid demons Yusuke had seen so far. This four-legged creature before them looked like something out of myth. There was a considerable amount of space left between them and the creature, even with its full body inside. At the length of their combined heights, it wasn't exactly _colossal_ , but the low ceiling of the chamber made it seem bigger than it really was.

"Is this the guard?" Yusuke asked. Despite his shock, seeing the creature in full alleviated the anxiety of an unknown pursuer.

"Yes," Miwa answered. "Kohryu, the Yellow Dragon."

The dragon's wide lips curved into a beastly smile. Kohryu opened his mouth and spoke in a rumbling voice. Yusuke could feel it reverberating in his chest. "You intruders have come too far into this castle. I cannot allow you to trouble my masters any further."

"If you didn't want any intruders, maybe you guys should install a front door instead of that creepy-ass mouth entrance," Yusuke said.

A green blur shot past Yusuke's head from behind, just barely grazing his ear. He could feel the skin on his ear prickle from the friction, and Yusuke turned his head to see a green pillar had burst from the wall that blocked their path, coming to a sharp point a few inches past his nose.

"You are brave, human, but quite the ignorant fool." Kohryu growled. "Maybe I shall kill you first."

Yusuke raised his fists, feeling a certain glee in being able to irritate such an inhuman creature with his sarcastic banter, but an arm appeared in front of him, preventing him from moving forward. Miwa stepped forward in front of Yusuke, obstructing his view of the yellow dragon.

"He's just a guard," Miwa said, "Leave him to me."

Miwa continued walking forward before Yusuke had a chance to stop her. It was such a strange image for him. Miwa, dressed in the same school uniform she wore when they first met, the spitting image of a normal school girl, calmly approached the monstrous yellow dragon, and Yusuke was sure she was smiling. He had never seen Miwa fight, nor did he know anything about her abilities. His eyes landed on the black, leather pouch she wore on her back. It had a cross body strap, and the pouch was oval in shape with a small cap at the top by her right shoulder. It swayed lightly with each step she took, and the bulge of the pouch deformed slightly whenever it pressed against her back.

"You are underestimating me, little girl," Kohryu said, and he raised his head. "Fine. You shall be the first to die."

"Is…is she gonna be alright?" Kuwabara said slowly. "I mean, that's a _dragon_."

Kurama laughed lightly. "Don't worry." His voice was calm and held no doubts. "Miwa is much more dangerous than she looks." Yusuke could swear that Kurama sounded proud.

Miwa slowly closed the distance between her and Kohryu. Her arms swung freely at her sides. She carried no weapon. Kohryu's front legs went into a wider stance, and its head lowered with his usual low growl. Miwa was roughly a fifth the size of the yellow dragon, but nothing in her demeanor showed any fear. Yusuke clenched his fists. Kurama said not to worry, but the size difference alone was enough to make Yusuke feel nervous. Kohryu's ruby eyes began to glow, and Yusuke felt a faint rumbling through his shoes. Huge green spikes shot out of the walls, just like the one that grazed Yusuke's ear, and in mere moments, the walls of the stone chamber shone green like the inside of a geode. Yusuke lightly touched the spike by his head. Now he knew; that was why the green wall had felt cold to the touch. This dragon produced pillars of green crystal.

"Impressive. You should be an interior decorator." Miwa said, marveling at the sparkling green wonder.

Kohryu growled again, not appreciating her sarcasm. Kohryu probably used the green crystals for attack and defense. Without a weapon, how would Miwa break through? A faint rumbling sound could be heard from the ceiling, and a few crystal spikes started to grow, stretching their pointed edge right towards Miwa. She easily jumped out of the way, and each spike lodged itself into the ground, piercing themselves through stone just as easily as Kohryu's claws. More spikes grew from the ceiling, and Miwa continued to jump away, forming a line of impaling spikes in her wake.

"You can't defeat me by running away!"

Miwa continued to dodge the seemingly endless barrage of crystal spikes. Sometimes, a spike would retract and change its angle to attack Miwa again, but the only thing she did was run away. Miwa weaved in and out between the crystal spikes. She hid behind a particularly large spike, but it was destroyed when another spike plowed through it. The impact made the whole room shake, and the broken shards fell to the ground like a sparkling rain. Miwa somersaulted away to avoid the crystalline debris.

"So, they _can_ break." she said quietly. Miwa squeezed some broken shards in her fist and dropped them back to the ground.

"Not under your own power, they won't."

"Won't know _that_ until we try." Miwa raised her right arm, and the cap of her black pouch popped open on its own. Yusuke held his breath. Finally, he would get to see what that pouch was for, but how could any weapon break through _crystal_? The broken shards on the ground quivered, and in an instant, they shot through the air like a barrage of bullets right towards Miwa's back.

"Look out!" Yusuke yelled.

Miwa whirled around, and a translucent blue substance erupted out of the open cap of her pouch. The substance flew through the air, following the movements of Miwa's sweeping arm, and intersected the incoming bullets, pushing them off course and back to the ground. Upon impact, the substance exploded into clear drops with an unmistakable splash, and the bullet shards lay lifeless on the ground in a large puddle.

"A water apparition…" Kohryu said, and he shifted his body back a bit. "So you were able to overcome the momentum of my shards."

The puddle rose into the air and wrapped itself loosely around Miwa's arm in a thin coil. "Not just the momentum." She smirked at him with her arm raised elegantly to display her ability. "I will break through your crystal, Kohryu."

Yusuke stared at the coiled stream of water. It writhed around her arm like a snake and gave off the faint blue glow of what Yusuke figured was Miwa's Spirit Energy. "So…she controls water?" he asked.

"Yes, to put it in simple terms." Kurama answered.

Yusuke finally understood. The pouch was to ensure she always had a water source. In a place as bone dry as Maze Castle, it was a necessity. But still, the water had splashed when it impacted the ground earlier. That's what water does. How could something as malleable as water break through crystal?

"You are clever, little girl," Kohryu said. The crystal spikes retracted back to the wall, opening up some space in the air. "But splashing around isn't going to defeat me."

"We'll see."

Kohryu launched forward at Miwa's taunt, mouth wide open to devour her. As before, Miwa easily leaped out of the way and Kohryu's open mouth crashed into the floor. The stone collapsed under the force, but Kohryu stood up again, completely unharmed. Then another spike spawned from beneath Miwa's feet. Miwa wobbled to try and catch her balance, but the pillar kept pushing her up to be smashed into the ceiling. Again, Miwa escaped by leaping back down, but when she landed, more spikes began spawning around her, trapping her in a square-shaped spawn. For the first time since the fight began, Miwa's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm tired of playing tag with you," Kohryu growled. The spikes met at a point above Miwa's head, completely incasing her in a crystal pyramid. Yusuke could see the faint outline of Miwa's silhouette pounding on the crystalline walls with her fist, just as Yusuke had done. "There is nowhere for you to run in there," Kohryu continued, looming his face closer to the crystal prison. "Now be a good little girl, and the last thing you will hear is the final screams of your friends!"

Kohryu snapped his gaze towards the boys and opened his mouth. A glowing, green orb of Spirit Energy spouted more crystal spikes shooting towards the air right at them. These spikes were smaller than the ones that spawned from the ground, but much larger than the shards shot at Miwa. There was no way the water crashing into them would slow the momentum. Yusuke could see the spikes approaching them at a terrifying speed, and instinctively, he lowered his fist to build up the Spirit Energy for a Shot Gun blast.

However, before Yusuke's fist was enveloped in his trademark blue glow, another blue light erupted from the crystal pyramid. The light sped towards Yusuke and boys and spread outward into a veil. When Yusuke's eyes adjusted to the light, he could see Miwa's glowing blue water hovering over them like a protective film, and the spikes Kohryu had shot at them were trapped inside, stopped right in midair. The crystal pyramid had a gaping hole on its side, and small sparkling crystalline debris was scattered on the floor; the proof on something powerful forcing its way out. Miwa stood on the top of her former prison, her arm outstretched and a death glare towards the shocked Kohryu. Her cold blue eyes held none of her previous playful mood. She was mad, and Yusuke knew he would _not_ want to be the target of that inner storm.

"No more games, dragon." The film of water that had trapped Kohryu's attack slowly began to crawl up each individual spike, covering it with Miwa's Spirit Energy. Still in midair, each spike became trapped in what looked like a glowing bubble. Miwa's outstretched hand clenched into a tight fist, and the floating spikes exploded into tiny crystalline dust. "You've made me angry by attacking my friends."

Kohryu stared at her, ruby eyes wide in shock. "How could mere _water_ break through crystal?"

"Think about it in Hell."

Miwa's water gathered into a ball and hit Kohryu right in the face, and Yusuke could _hear_ the thud as water hit dragon. It was not the same splash as water hitting ground. Somehow, Miwa's water had changed to having a solid mass; he could sense her Spirit Energy flickering inside the fluid. Through a surprising amount of force, Kohryu's head was painfully forced backward into the ground with a crash that echoed loudly through the chamber.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's confusion must have been as clear as Kohryu's, for Kurama quietly began to explain without needing to be asked. "Miwa is able to coat the water she commands with her Spirit Energy, giving it a stronger density than normal water. A crystal that can be manipulated in size as Kohryu does must retain _some_ element of flexibility. Although it is strong, it is impossible for it to be truly impenetrable."

The echoes of Miwa's strike faded, and Kohryu slowly lifted his head. He still had the guts to growl angrily at Miwa, but he retreated back against the wall like a cornered animal. "Your attacks too easy to dodge, dragon," she spat at him. The water glided through the air gracefully and returned to its coil around Miwa's arm. "All your stupid crystals are good for is defense, and hell, it's not even _that_ great. No wonder you're just a measly guard. All you can do is block us from continuing forward."

Kohryu continued growling without any verbal retort, and more crystal spikes sprouted from the ground, providing Kohryu with some cover. Rather than a defense, it only further proved Miwa's point. Although Kohryu was a big, scary dragon right out of a human child's nightmares, he had barely moved his body through the whole fight, instead letting the crystals do all the work for him. Kohryu's strategy was in his defense, not his offense. Perhaps a human bounty hunter with normal weapons would not be able to overcome him, but Miwa was a demon. Yusuke knew that for sure now. Despite his image of a normal school girl, Miwa was a demon through and through, and her power could easily cut through Kohryu's crystal. Hell, if Yusuke tried, maybe even his Spirit Gun would work.

Miwa thrust her arm forward, and the stream of water uncoiled itself and shot towards Kohryu with the strength and speed of a cannon. It easily pierced the pillars Kohryu had raised to protect himself, and the dragon anticipated it and lowered his body to dodge the attack, but all that was just a distraction. Miwa quickly retracted the stream back to a glowing ball of water around her hand. Miwa jumped into the air, and with her palm open and fingers brought together tight, she sliced the air in front of her in a cutting motion, and the water followed suit. With the same incredible speed as before, the stream sliced diagonally through several crystal pillars, cutting through as easily as a knife through butter (A stupid analogy, but it was the best Yusuke could come up with), and without a stable base, the pillars began to fall.

The tall spikes slammed into the wall behind Kohryu, easily breaking through it and creating a hole that let in the outside light and cold wind. Each falling pillar opened the hole wider, and soon the purple sky and black clouds could be easily seen. As the hole behind him continued to widen, Kohryu was running out of space to stand, and the falling pillars were forcing him back, closer and closer to a fall. He growled again, and his eyes once more began to glow. He was about to reclaim control over the crystal, but Miwa wouldn't let him. With one more thrust of her arm, her water stream weaved through the falling crystal pillars and struck Kohryu once more.

The dragon was forced back one last time, and he too fell into the abyss below. Amongst the sound of falling debris hitting the ground, a loud thud could be heard in the distance. The debris settled, and a quiet returned to the now ruined chamber.

"Is…Is it dead?" Kuwabara asked, and Yusuke wondered the same thing. In myth, dragons were able to fly. If that thing were to come back…

"You needn't worry about that," Hiei said smugly.

Then, as if on cue, the remaining crystal in the room began to slowly disappear. They faded into a golden dust that flew out the window, down to the ground where Korhyu's body should lay. It was an oddly beautiful sight considering the source was a fierce dragon, but the dust sparkled brightly in the light coming in from outside; a strange moment of beauty in the dank castle. Miwa's water lay still in a puddle on the floor, right where it had struck Kohryu. With an outstretched hand, Miwa summoned the water back to herself; the stream slithered into the pouch on her back and the cap closed with a light click.

Then, with the disappearance of the golden dust, the crystal vanished completely. Their path forward was now clear.

"If he produces crystal, then Kohryu must be a dragon with an affinity for earth, not the sky," Miwa explained, smiling at Kuwabara. "He couldn't fly to save his life."

Yusuke found himself giggling. Now that the craziness was done, it was the only thing he _could_ do right then. "Damn, Miwa, you couldn't have been a bit louder when you killed that guy?" He paused to giggle some more. "I don't think the whole castle heard you yet."

Miwa smiled sheepishly. "Well, a dragon of his size required a bit more… _force_ than I would have liked." She also giggled a bit. "And like I said, I was kinda angry after he attacked you guys."

"You sure showed him, though," Kuwabara said, grinning wildly like Yusuke.

Hiei sighed loudly. "You two idiots are letting your guard down. Just because Miwa annihilated the guard doesn't mean the Saint Beasts will be defeated just as easily."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hiei," Yusuke said dryly.

"In any case," Kurama said, cutting off the discussion, "Our path has been opened. We should move along."

"Yeah, alright."

With his hands back in his pockets, Yusuke lead the way through their exit and up the stairs to the next tower. What a ridiculous trip this had been so far. A hoard of Fugaki, a falling ceiling, a dragon guard, and four beasts that should be more powerful than anything they had seen thus far. What else could possibly go wrong? Yusuke took one last glance back at the chamber before it was out of sight. His four friends were behind him, and Yusuke reminded himself how lucky he was to have them along. In retrospect, Kohryu really wasn't something much, and maybe Yusuke _could_ have taken him on alone, but although they had a shaky start, Yusuke really couldn't have asked for a better team to help him take on the Beasts of Maze Castle.

Yusuke remembered the giant hole in the wall Miwa had created. He remembered her sheepishly admitting she may have gone overboard in her anger. He remembered the circumstances of their first meeting. Yusuke had already known how dedicated Miwa was to her oath to always be at Kurama's side. There was no doubting it when she had tried to use the Forlorn Hope in his stead, but Yusuke had just seen a different side of her determination. He did not doubt her word that she was angry her friends were attacked, but Yusuke had to wonder how much of that rage stemmed just from _Kurama_ being targeted.

 _What a lucky guy…_

* * *

Notes: As much as I didn't like how his title is so similar to Seiryu, Kohryu is an actual dragon from Japanese myth. In the original Chinese mythology from which the Four Saint Beasts were based on, the Chinese also had a (maybe lesser known) fifth beast: Huang Long, the "Yellow Dragon of the Center." Although this dragon didn't really import into the Japanese mythology of the four beasts, Kohryu is thought to be the closest equivalent. In this story, he just plays the role of a guard since his mythological counterpart is not one of the main four, nor did I want to do something silly like "Five Saint Beasts." Miwa needed a demon to fight in order to establish her abilities, so I read up on the mythology and decided on Kohryu.

Once again, any constructive criticism is helpful.


	4. Honor Code

Notes: I'm very happy that people seem to like Miwa as a character, especially her dynamic with Kurama. As we learned last time, Miwa is a water apparition that controls the water she carries around with her in her black pouch. Now that her fight with Kohryu is over, we are going to learn more about her relationships with the others as they go through Maze Castle.

* * *

Chapter 4: Honor Code

Kuwabara was either gifted or cursed with a powerful sense of Spiritual Awareness. He had been seeing creepy things that no one else could for his entire life, but Kuwabara was not prepared for the monstrosities he had seen in this castle so far. The weirdness he saw during Genkai's fighting tournament was one thing, but Spiritual Awareness or not, when he jumped in on Yusuke's assignment, he never thought he would be face to face with a _dragon_ or a talking rock.

Miwa had bravely stepped up to take on Kohryu, and Kuwabara never expected a pretty girl would be able to defeat a dragon. Then, Kurama had cleverly figured out the way to overcome Genbu's barrage of stone, but he _did_ get hurt in the process. Maybe because he saw two monstrous demons be defeated, Kuwabara had the courage to step up in the fight against the next Saint Beast: Byakko, the White Tiger. The enormous beast standing on his hind legs wearing a red-spotted-print that somehow accentuated just how heavily built he was, like a creature straight from the most terrifying jungle. It was Kuwabara's turn to take down a Saint Beast, and yet he had offered to handle _this_ one; the one he was most unlikely to defeat.

Yet, against all odds, Kuwabara was able to turn Byakko's ability to absorb Spirit Energy against him and force-fed him more energy than his body could handle. But it wasn't enough. Byakko still returned, and their fight was moved to the Room of Hell. True to its name, the room was hotter than anything Kuwabara had ever experienced, and the lava just below their feet presented an unexpected danger in Maze Castle. The stone pillars protruding from the lava made swinging his Spirit Sword to cause damage almost impossible, and the Tiger Scream slowly whittled away his areas of escape. Byakko destroyed all but one stone pillar Kuwabara could hope to escape to, and the only way Kuwabara could win is if he managed to reach the pillar where Byakko stood. The distance between them seemed impossible to cross, but, even though Yusuke kept screaming in protest, Kuwabara couldn't back down from this fight. His code wouldn't allow it. Even if it were possible Yusuke or any of the others would be able to save him, Kuwabara was a man with an honor code. He had to either see this battle through to Byakko's defeat, or die trying.

"Once again, I'll let you choose your way to die." Byakko's smug attitude was frustrating, and with nowhere else to run, Kuwabara knew how bad his odds were at this point. The rising heat of the surrounding lava became increasingly terrifying. If he wasn't careful… "Either burn up in the lava, or be eaten by me."

Kuwabara gripped his Spirit Sword tightly in his hand. Burn up or get eaten; what a crappy choice. Maybe Kuwabara was in over his head when he joined in this mission. Maybe he didn't have the same kind of experience with demons as Kurama or Yusuke, but he made the choice to take down Byakko, and if Kuwabara was going to die, he would go down fighting no matter what. He swallowed, trying to force down any doubts that he felt, and took his first step forward.

An explosion echoed through the chamber, and the last pillar standing between him and Byakko was no more. "Sorry. The little ones are so easy to overlook." Kuwabara's last safe place of escape vanished like the last remains of hope he could survive this fight. "You're trapped. Just accept it. It will make the last moments so much easier."

Behind him, Kuwabara could hear the faint muttering of his friends. He did not turn around to see, nor was he able to hear properly, but Kuwabara already knew what they were talking about. "You guys better stay put!" Kuwabara shouted. "You're whispering to each other about how you're going to rescue me, aren't you?" He turned around, and the first thing he saw was Yusuke's dumbfounded face. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want your help!"

Kuwabara returned his attention to Byakko, using his last bit of courage to stand tall again. Byakko thought of him as a fool, throwing away his last chance of survival. That was fine. If Kuwabara was to die this way, then so be it, but he had one last trick up his sleeve. Byakko gathered energy in his mouth to prepare one final Tiger Scream. This was it. Nowhere else to run. If there was any time to hit Byakko, it was now. The crackling energy ball shot towards him, and Kuwabara had no choice but to jump. He had prepared himself for this. He knew the distance between him and Byakko was impossible to reach if he were to simply jump, but still, as gravity pulled him closer to the scorching heat of the lava, Kuwabara felt fear taking over.

"Actually, I lied. You could never have reached me." Byakko chuckled to himself.

 _Now or never!_

Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword once more and extended the length of the blade to catch on the stump of the destroyed pillar between him and the tiger. In a miraculous feat, one that even Kuwabara wasn't sure would work the way he hoped, the blade of his sword bent under his weight, and he pole vaulted back up to Byakko's level and threw everything he had into one final punch. _Heh, I'm just happy I got to hit you_.

"Now let's go to Hell together!"

He could not stop his momentum, and his flying body toppled after Byakko over the ledge of that last pillar. Byakko's body plummeted into the lava in a cloud of black smoke. Kuwabara felt a quick rush of satisfaction that, surely this time, Byakko would stay dead. It almost made his fall easier to bear, but he still screamed as once again the scorching lava approached. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the painful impact, but he felt one of his bandages catch on something, and he nearly gagged as the bandages on his stomach tightened as his body jerked in midair, but his descent had stopped. By some miracle, the bandage got caught between a crevice in the stone platform, and it was strong enough to support his weight - temporarily at least. Instinctively, he grabbed the bandage with both hands and pulled himself up, trying to support his weight with one leg planted against the pillar.

"You can't die!"

Hearing Yusuke's scream brought Kuwabara back to reality. Before even realizing what he was doing, Kuwabara called for his friends. "Hey, can I get some help here? Guys!" Could he really survive this? "C'mon, you guys! Hurry up! I think I feel something slipping!"

Yusuke had fallen to his knees in despair, but the boy stood up once more, and this time a relieved laughter echoed through the Room of Hell. Yusuke and the others jumped across the remaining pillars as fast as they could, making their way over to him. Finally, he could see their heads peeking over the ledge of the platform. But...they refused to immediately help him up! They had thought he had died. Yusuke had screamed in anguish and lament, but they still had the guts to tease him in a life or death situation?!

"Well, an interesting strategy," Hiei said, "Maybe we should let you kill the other beasts this way, too."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. Behind him, Kuwabara could hear Miwa's laughter.

"No way, you guys. I've done enough fighting for this trip. Now would you please stop goofing around and help me up!?"

The teasing grin on Yusuke's face made Kuwabara want to climb up there and punch him. "But we can't, Kuwabara! Don't you remember? You said you'd kill us if we helped you."

"Yes, it goes against your honor code." Kurama added.

"But that doesn't count! Once I beat him, it's okay, you see!?"

"Well, we've got two more Saint Beasts we gotta fight," Yusuke said, backing away from the platform's edge, "Might as well get going." Kurama stood up and agreed. "We'll catch up with you later Kuwabara. Hang in there!"

Kuwabara couldn't stop himself from babbling away once his friends were no longer in his sight. They wouldn't really leave him behind right? Yusuke was a stupid punk, but surely he wasn't so cruel. Hiei...Kuwabara couldn't rely on that shorty at all, but Kurama and Miwa were nice, right? There was no way they would just leave him behind in such a precarious position, but the panic had set in. He could still feel the scorching heat on his back from the lava, and he _really_ did not want the bandages to slip to fall into that, especially after such a miraculous save. No...no...they wouldn't really leave him behind. Right? If they did, he would come back from the dead if that's what it took to punch Yusuke in his smug punk face.

"We're just kidding." Then, like a saving grace, a hand extended over the platform's edge, and Kuwabara looked up to see Miwa's smiling face. "Revenge for you scaring us just now."

Kuwabara was still for a moment as his previous panic began to subside, but he returned the smile and reached for her hand. Miwa had a pretty strong grip, and with a little help from Yusuke, Kuwabara was able to pull himself up onto hard ground once again. The solid rock beneath his feet felt wonderful after being suspended for what felt like an eternity, and Kuwabara had to remain with both hands and knees on the ground for a moment to appreciate its solidity.

"Well, now that that's settled, we can move on now, right?" Yusuke said, looking towards Hiei and Kurama for affirmation. Kuwabara ignored him, still savoring the feeling of solid footing. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei began to move on, jumping across platforms to continue on in their mission. Kuwabara sighed. He really survived all that.

"You're very brave, Kuwabara." He looked up once again to Miwa's encouraging smile. "It takes a lot of guts to not back down from a fight when you're at such a disadvantage."

Kuwabara laughed a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed from the compliment, and forced himself to stand. "What can I say? I'm a man who sticks to his code."

"A code, huh?" Miwa stood up, also laughing a bit. "You and I are a lot alike, then." She smiled at him one more time before following after the others, leaving Kuwabara behind to ponder just what that meant.

{00}

With the Room of Hell behind them, the interior of the castle returned to the usual stone corridors. Although Kuwabara didn't particularly like the cold, stone chambers, it was a pleasant change from the scorching lava from before. At some point as they continued through the castle, Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei had pulled ahead of the group, talking amongst themselves about...something. From the bits and pieces Kuwabara could hear, Miwa and Hiei were discussing how Byakko's Tiger Scream broke down molecular bonds or something. It was a technical conversation far beyond what interested him, and Kuwabara had had enough of that attack to last him a lifetime.

"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara hung back with Yusuke, and since the two of them had a moment away from the others, Kuwabara thought maybe it was his chance to ask a question he had been wondering about since all five of them first came together. "How did you uh...meet those three anyway?"

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, taken aback by the sudden question. "Uh...They were part of a gang that stole stuff from some vault in Spirit World. I had to track them down for my first case as Spirit Detective."

"Stole?" Kuwabara had learned Yusuke was doing work as a Spirit Detective during the Genkai Tournament, so it would make sense that was how he suddenly became acquainted with demons, but to think they were working with criminals. No wonder Hiei's attitude was so terrible. Then, Kuwabara's focus wandered over to the two at Hiei's side, seeming completely innocent while wearing their school uniforms. " _They_ don't really look it, though."

"Who? Kurama and Miwa?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, at first."

"Hey, so uh…" Another question came to Kuwabara's mind, but he found himself struggling to form the question into words. "So are those two, like…" It wasn't just the awkward feelings he had asking this question. He really hoped only Yusuke would hear him. He dropped his voice to a whisper, but it still didn't make him feel any less awkward. "Are they like... _together_ or something?" Yusuke's eyes widened, and his hand took hold of his chin in thought. Did Yusuke really not know? "I mean, she was so worked up when Kurama got hurt by Genbu."

After Genbu was defeated, they all realized Kurama had sustained an injury from Genbu's first attack. The tail had made a gash across Kurama's stomach, and although he was able to continue fighting, he still fell to his knees once the battle was over. Miwa was at his side immediately, and she insisted on wrapping his wound with bandages she carried in her black bag. At the time, Kuwabara thought it was a sweet gesture, and he was glad someone had thought ahead to bring some basic first aid, but thinking back on it more made him wonder. Kuwabara had noticed that, as they continued through the castle, Kurama would occasionally keep his hand over his stomach, as if holding back more pain, and Miwa would worriedly glance in his direction each time.

"Yeah, she did say he has a tendency to hurt himself," Yusuke said quietly to himself, and before Kuwabara could ask what that meant, he continued. "I'm honestly not that sure. I always thought of her as more of a bodyguard."

"Why would Kurama need a bodyguard?" He was strong enough as it is.

Yusuke grinned widely and held his hand behind his head. "He doesn't, really. It's a long story, I guess. _I_ don't even know all the details."

"Rather than a 'bodyguard,'" said a calm voice, "I would say she's more of a partner."

Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped back at Kurama's sudden appearance. Hiei and Miwa still lead the group, but without either of them noticing, Kurama had fallen behind to join Kuwabara and Yusuke in their conversation. Could he hear what they were talking about from so far away? Kuwabara made sure to be quiet.

"Jeeze, Kurama don't scare us like that," Yusuke said.

Kurama smiled playfully. "Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear you when I heard my name." Kuwabara glanced worriedly past Kurama to Miwa and Hiei, but they were still talking and hopefully still out of earshot. "And about your earlier question, there is someone else that Miwa likes." Kuwabara was about to ask who, but Kurama turned around and nodded his head to give them an indication. Kuwabara followed, and up ahead, there was only one person Kurama could be looking at, other than Miwa herself. It was the one she had been talking to all this time. The one that insulted Kuwabara every chance he got. The one who caused them so much anxiety at the Gate of Betrayal. The one who immediately got on Kuwabara's nerves the moment they met. _The one Miwa likes is Hiei?_

" _What?_ "

Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped back again at this revelation. That was the one answer Kuwabara would never have expected. Miwa was a kind girl. She helped Kurama with his wound. She looked after his lingering pain. She was the first to reach out her hand to help Kuwabara climb up the stone platform.

His voice ended up much louder than he intended, but Kuwabara could not hold it back. "Why would she like an arrogant shri-"

In an instant, his mouth was covered with a cold hand, stopping any more words from being said. Miwa had appeared in front of him with an angry glint in her eyes, and the same hand she used to help him forced his mouth shut. "You don't need to say anything unnecessary," she warned. Behind her, Kurama laughed quietly to himself, and Miwa turned her head towards him. "You too."

Kurama raised his hands slightly, still keeping his playful smile. "Sorry, but you already know I think it's a good thing." Miwa didn't respond, and Kurama removed himself from the conversation, instead joining Hiei up ahead. Hiei, in the meantime, had been staring back at them all, but he didn't give any indication that he knew what they were talking about, nor did he seem particularly interested. Kuwabara could easily imagine Hiei just brushing it all off as foolish talk.

Miwa lowered her arm, and the angry glare in her eyes disappeared. In the castle lit by only torches, it was hard to tell, but Kuwabara was sure that Miwa was even blushing slightly. "I know it seems a bit strange, but there is more to him than his attitude."

"Right...sorry," was all Kuwabara could spit out.

Miwa gave them a small smile before turning around and continuing down the corridor. She apologized to Hiei for abruptly leaving their conversation, but Hiei did not seem to mind. She also shot one last look to Kurama, but he just continued smiling playfully.

"Well...that's interesting," Yusuke said.

"No kidding."

{00}

Miwa had warned them that the castle had other traps they needed to worry about, and Kuwabara had been wondering when they would learn where Maze Castle had gotten its name. After climbing to the next tower, they had reached another chamber with fifteen doors. They had come across long corridors and a few intersections, but most of their way so far had been very straightforward. In this chamber, the identical doors seemed to surround them, and there were no indications of which door would be the correct path. Kurama told them a story of the dangers behind the wrong doors. Unavoidable traps lay beyond a poor choice, and Kuwabara could feel a strange tickle feeling, the one he associated with the presence of ghosts. Kurama had said countless bounty hunters had lost their lives to this maze, and Kuwabara could sense their lingering spirits. It made him want to shiver, but he refused to show the others that sign of weakness.

Yusuke entrusted their path of choice to him, and Kuwabara scanned each door carefully. The presence of all the fallen bounty hunters was almost overwhelming. However, there was one presence amongst all others that really stood out to him. Behind one door on the left, there was a darker feeling, something larger and more sinister than anything else he sensed. Hiei let out some insult about how he doubted whether Kuwabara's choice was correct, but Kuwabara insisted that something scary was behind the door he chose. ...Sure, he had a bit of an embarrassing moment with the mouse that had been there, but his choice was correct in the end. They didn't encounter any traps, and their path was smooth-sailing until they reached a large blue door. Somehow, the air in this area felt colder than the rest of the castle, and large statues posted on each side of the door guarded the entrance. Plump, blue stone dragons silently growled at them, but Hiei was not impressed with the display. According to Kurama, it was the chamber of the Blue Dragon, but unlike the one they fought before, _this_ dragon was one of the Four Saint Beasts.

They entered the room, and within the eerie fog, a tall, blue-skinned man appeared: Seiryu, the Blue Dragon. Kuwabara was surprised by the beast's towering height, but most of all, he was taken aback by his human-like appearance. Ever since they arrived to this city, all the demons they fought were just monstrous in shape and form. Seiryu was a different story, and he showed no physical features of a dragon. Only a blue dragon design wrapped around his clothes showed any sign of the demon's affiliation.

However, a weak, but familiar presence approached them all from behind. Byakko pushed open the blue doors, surprising everyone - Kuwabara most of all - with his appearance. How could he survive falling into lava? It should be impossible, but perhaps like how they say a cat had nine lives, Byakko just kept coming back. The burned, weakened tiger stumbled through the room and begged Seiryu for help. For a moment, Kuwabara was afraid that they would have to fight the two beasts together, but suddenly, Seiryu lashed out at Byakko, refusing to offer him help.

"Weakling, how dare you show your face here!"

Byakko, who had been so fierce before, was reduced to pleading for his life. "Please, Seiryu!"

Seiryu declared that Byakko was no longer wanted among their ranks, and with a powerful thrust of his fist, a blast of cold air filled the room, and Byakko's body became encased in ice. Without a moment of hesitation, Seiryu lept into the air and kicked right through Byakko's frozen body, shattering the White Tiger into fragments of ice. The frozen remains of Byakko's head rolled on the ground, and with one last cry of Seiryu's name, Byakko was gone. Kuwabara felt himself shaking his anger. Kuwabara did not like Byakko. Kuwabara was the one that punched him into the lava, but he had never imagined something so cruel would become the tiger's fate.

"This race of beasts has no loyalty," Kurama said, "Alliance are formed strictly to gain power."

"I don't care what kinda race they are, it's never right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking you for help." Kuwabara was angry, angry enough to take down another Saint Beast if he had to, and Yusuke felt the same.

Then, Hiei spoke up and surprised them all. "Save your anger." He turned to Yusuke. "You can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine."

Hiei stepped forward and faced Seiryu. The difference in height between them was staggering. Hiei was maybe half of Seiryu's height, but by now Kuwabara knew not to take any meaning from that. Hiei's cold glare directed his own anger towards the Blue Dragon, and he pulled off his black cloak, throwing it over to cover Byakko's severed head. It was a mournful gesture Kuwabara did not expect.

"What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur." Seiryu didn't expect it either. "From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal, I was hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit."

Hiei did not answer him.

"He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Kurama said that in the past, Hiei had acted with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's death really angered him. "Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules, but one thing is for certain: never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight with such an extraordinary amount of his Spirit Energy."

"Good," Yusuke said, "as long as he kicks some ass."

Hiei's incredible speed made the fight difficult to follow, but Hiei appeared and disappeared all around the room trying to escape from Seiryu's freezing technique. Kuwabara had no trouble sensing the increase in Hiei's Spirit Energy, and Kurama's explanation of Hiei's code and rules had struck a chord with Kuwabara. As a man who also lived by his own code, he could understand, at least in part, of Hiei's determination to take this fight. Kuwabara did not know what code Hiei chose to live by, and even with Hiei's display of mourning, Kuwabara still had trouble imagining Hiei sympathizing with Byakko's demise, but even though the black-haired demon before him kept running away from Seiryu's attacks, Kuwabara knew that Hiei would continue this fight to the end, just like he would have done. Kuwabara glanced over to Miwa, who since they entered this room had not said a word. She had told him before that there was more to Hiei than his arrogant attitude. Perhaps this was what she meant.

Miwa's eyes suddenly widened, and she took a worried step forward. "Hiei!"

Kuwabara focused on the fight once again, and Hiei reappeared on the other side of the room kneeling down on one leg. He and Yusuke both felt relief, thinking that Hiei had been hurt, but upon closer inspection, Hiei's left leg had turned an icy blue.

"He won't be able to run away anymore," Kurama said.

With Hiei, who had demonstrated his incredible speed many times before, seemingly crippled by Seiryu's technique, the dragon resumed his taunting. "With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu's Spirit Energy focused on his fist once more, and he prepared one final Ice Dragon blast. He intended to freeze Hiei and destroy him, just like he did to Byakko. "Now you end!"

In a last ditch effort, Hiei struck his sword into the ground to propel his body forward. He seemed to fly across the floor like a black shadow towards Seiryu, and in a flurry of movement, Hiei landed on the ground once more, but this time both his legs and and left arm were frozen, and Seiryu was still standing.

"Ha, you _have_ escaped, but you are wounded." For a moment, Seiryu was impressed, but Hiei's laughter cut him off.

Hiei's confident aura returned, and he easily stood up despite his frozen legs and smirked at Seiryu. "So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend? It won't kill me." Hiei raised his frozen hand and easily clenched his fist as if the ice was never there. To further prove his point, the ice around his arm and legs simply vanished. It was never even a hindrance to him.

"That's impossible! I shall give one final blow!" Seiryu was angry at Hiei's survival, but a trail of blood leaked from beneath his hat, seemingly from nothing.

"I don't think so."

Wounds began appearing all over Seiryu's body, and the dragon clutched his head in pain as the damage from Hiei's attack began to settle in. In a blinding flash of light and a loud scream, Seiryu's body disappeared into an explosion of Spirit Energy and cold air.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke ignored him and ran up to meet Hiei with joyous laughter.

"Don't feel bad, Kuwabara. I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama tried to comfort him, and he too ran forward to join Yusuke in celebrating.

Miwa grinned at Kuwabara before she followed after Kurama, and it reminded Kuwabara again of what she had told him before. There was more to Hiei than his attitude. There was no doubt about that now.

"Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!"

Sure, he was short. Sure, he was annoying, but Hiei had taken down a Saint Beast without even getting injured. It would be a lie if Kuwabara said he wasn't impressed. Only one Saint Beast remained. Even if he and Kurama had sustained injuries, surely the five of them would be able to take down the leader of the Saint Beasts. Kuwabara had been shocked, maybe even scared, by the monstrous things he had seen since coming to Maze Castle, but they had seen four victories so far, and his initial shock had long since been replaced by confidence in the abilities of himself and his friends.

They could do this.

They could _win_.

* * *

Notes: I feel like the Maze Castle case's core purpose is to showcase the basics of everyone's abilities and establish the dynamic they all have with each other, which is what I have been trying to do. This chapter ended up getting split into two. I had originally intended to wrap up the Maze Castle case here, but I decided it would be too rushed, so I instead focused on setting up the relationships Miwa has with Kuwabara and Hiei, and the next chapter will wrap up this case. Miwa has a crush on everyone's favorite little swordsman, so I hope you all will enjoy how it all plays out for her.


	5. Slack

Notes: This chapter is very late, especially after the previous short chapter, and I have no legitimate excuse. I just hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as well. The Maze Castle case will be wrapping up here.

* * *

Chapter 5: Slack

Cultivated Humans: mindless, numb creatures stripped of free will and personality. They funneled out of the tower entrance while their inarticulate moan echoed through the hallways from whence they came. Slowly, their continuously growing numbers filled the open space between towers, making the threat of being overrun increasingly real. With one remaining Saint Beast, Hiei only saw their new obstacle as a tedious annoyance. Kuwabara had sensed something bad happening back in the Living World not too long ago, and according to Yusuke's assistant, the girl Keiko was being chased by humans infected by the Makai Insects. As the stone walkway began to resemble a twisted cabbage patch, it was a clear attempt to slow down the current threat to their leader.

Yusuke was growing impatient, and he had wanted to blast through the Cultivated Human herd with a wasteful and reckless expenditure of his Spirit Energy. Thankfully, Miwa had the foresight to stop his hand, and Kurama insisted that they use their heads and be more strategic with this assault. Yusuke answered with something stupid about headbutting, but Hiei ignored the idiocy for a moment as he surveyed the area. The Cultivated Humans were not the threat they needed to focus on right now. A distraction like this indicated that the remaining Saint Beast was either scared and trying to escape, or he was planning a more dangerous strike, perhaps the assault on Keiko, and needed the Cultivated Humans to buy more time. Neither possibilities were favorable, so Yusuke was right that somehow...or _someone_ cutting through them quickly was their best option, but they still needed to conserve their energy if they hoped to defeat the leader.

A small window several feet up the next tower caught Hiei's eye, and an idea quickly came to mind, but somewhere inside Hiei the plan displeased him. If they were able to boost Yusuke to that small window, the detective could continue on past this annoyance and finish their mission. That would leave himself, Kurama, Miwa, and Kuwabara to break through the army of vegetative creatures until they caught up to Yusuke.

"Set your eyes on the first tower window," Hiei said, stepping forward and turning their attention upward. "That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but as it turns out, I forgot to bring my pogo stick." Hiei _really_ hoped the detective had improved his fighting abilities to match his wisecracking skills.

"Yeah! How do you expect him to jump that high?

"I'll need you to listen closely," Hiei said, choosing to ignore Yusuke's rebellious attitude. "You will have to go on ahead of us. If we stand on each other's shoulders, you should have enough height to climb through that window and continue on to their leader."

"You mean like a totem pole," Miwa said.

"Or like an action movie," Yusuke said while starting to grin. "I'm up for it."

"But uh...what if those things attack us while he climbs up?" Kuwabara asked.

"If he gets a running start, the momentum might be enough for Yusuke to...essentially _run_ up our backs," Miwa explained as she slipped her water pouch off her shoulder, probably intending to open up her back for this plan. "It shouldn't take _too_ long."

Before the pouch slipped off her shoulder completely, Kurama stepped in and pulled it back to its normal position. "Perhaps _you_ should instead keep the Cultivated Humans away from us as Yusuke climbs."

Miwa frowned slightly and placed her hands on her hips, and Hiei noticed that Yusuke's focus had travelled down the length of Miwa's uniform. "If it's about the skirt, you know I wear shorts underneath," she said, "It wasn't a problem when I fought Kohryu."

Her comment didn't faze Kurama, and he calmly answered, "It's not that. With those numbers, Kuwabara _does_ have a point about possibly being attacked." Miwa sighed, but she obediently put her pouch back on. He was right. "The weight of four people is more than a single person at the bottom to bear, and Yusuke could potentially lose his momentum the more people he climbs."

"Fine." Miwa folded her arms, like she wasn't pleased with being left out, but she looked to Kuwabara with a confident smile. As the largest member, it was clear he would serve as the base. "I'll cover you, Kuwabara."

Hiei was glad that everyone accepted his suggestion so readily, but it still bothered him in the back of his mind that he was letting someone _else_ continue on while he stayed behind. In any other situation, Hiei would insist that he goes on ahead himself; he was faster and more than capable enough to get the job done. However, Yusuke was the only one who had not fought since they arrived at the castle, and Hiei already promised Yusuke the chance to fight the leader, so Yusuke was the most logical choice for their last fight, and Hiei was a man of his word, after all.

At some point, the wave of Cultivated Humans had spread out in front of the watchtower, but once they reached a certain distance away, they had stopped, simply staring at their targets with soulless eyes. Hiei knew what they were doing: their goal was to stall, not destroy, so as long as Hiei and the others didn't progress, the Cultivated Humans wouldn't attack and just block their way. They all realized it, and they quickly got into formation for their plan. No matter how many Cultivated Humans appeared, they needed to progress. Yusuke had to go on ahead.

"You better not screw this up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke called as they began running right for the herd.

"Don't worry. I'm like an ox!"

Miwa lead the charge, and with the swift, guiding motions of her arm, her stream of water swept through the legs of the Cultivated Humans, knocking them off balance and clearing a path for Kuwabara. Kuwabara, in turn, planted himself several feet from the watchtower's base, just below their target window. Perceiving the new threat, the Cultivated Humans slowly stumbled forward, but with a strike that strongly resembled Kurama's Rose Whip, Miwa sliced through each of them before they could reach Kuwabara. Even the ones she originally knocked over had tried to climb to their feet, but without missing a beat, Miwa's water strike removed their heads as well.

"All right! Let 'er rip!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama was the first to run up, and with a careful leap, he landed on top of Kuwabara's shoulders in a standing position. Hiei quickly followed, using Kuwabara's back as a stepping stone to reach Kurama's shoulders. He could feel Kuwabara sway under the weight of the two bodies he had to support, but the human boy held strong, and in what surely looked to be a ridiculous maneuver, the three of them stood upon each other's shoulders, creating a ladder for Yusuke to climb. With one more water strike from Miwa, Yusuke's path to Kuwabara was clear, and just like Hiei did, he used everyone's back as stepping stones to climb their totem pole. Each step of the Spirit Detective toppled their tower forward ever so slightly, making their already precarious balance more unstable. Hiei let out a loud grunt as Yusuke's shoe dug into his back, but with one powerful push, Yusuke leapt off their tower and reached for the window with outstretched arms. Before their totem pole collapsed completely, both Hiei and Kurama leapt off Kuwabara's back and returned to solid ground. Immediately, they all looked up, and even Miwa stopped her assault against the Cultivated Humans. Yusuke soared through the air, and in a miraculous feat, he just barely managed to grab the edge of the window, and he awkwardly and wobbly pulled himself up.

He made it.

Yusuke turned around and flashed them all a wide grin. "Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad. You guys have fun with the Veggie Heads!"

Kuwabara laughed excitedly and waved good-bye. "Don't die on me, okay?!"

Yusuke sent them a thumbs up with a smile, and he disappeared into the watchtower. The sight of the Spirit Detective continuing on that way made something stir within Hiei, but he wasn't sure what that feeling was. He felt... _okay_. He remembered how he had settled on Yusuke as the one they should send ahead, and how normally Hiei would have chosen to go himself. But instead, he delegated that task to Yusuke, and he felt _content_ with that. It was strange. Hiei glanced over at Miwa, who was also staring at the window through which Yusuke had disappeared. She had this strange, content smile on her face, and it somehow reminded Hiei of what he was feeling at that moment. If he was as expressive as her, he may have had the same look on _his_ face.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping that maybe she would have the answer he was seeking.

Miwa looked over to him, eyes widened slightly in surprise that someone noticed her smile. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Before Hiei could pursue the matter further, the Cultivated Humans began closing in on them once more, and their eerie moan hung in the air over their heads. Hiei pushed his thoughts about Yusuke to the back of his mind; he needed to focus on their current task for now. Kuwabara declared that he felt bad for the Cultivated Humans, but he still threw the first strike by punching the closest vegetative body. Kurama was next, and his Rose Whip easily cut through multiple heads of the surrounding bodies. Miwa seemed to have taken Yusuke's Shotgun suggestion to heart as she split her water stream to small, floating orbs and shot them like bullets through multiple rows of Cultivated Humans. Slowly, Hiei drew his sword. He resigned himself to this cleanup duty, and he intended to break through this assault. With his signature speed, Hiei sliced through the droves of Cultivated Humans, leaving a pile of detached body parts in his wake.

Hiei didn't know what the strange feeling was that he felt earlier, but he knew one thing for sure: he had no intention of letting Yusuke take on the last Saint Beast all alone.

He would be there.

He would be there as soon as possible.

{00}

 _Just how many could they possibly have in this damn castle?_

Hiei would never claim to be an expert on Cultivated Humans, but he had thought it would take time to, for lack of better word, "grow" them. Yet, at the persistent and endless rate and the density in which they kept appearing before himself and the others, he was almost willing to believe that the process only took mere seconds. He had long since lost track of how many green bodies he had sliced through; he had long since lost track of how much time had passed since Yusuke went on ahead. Their pace towards the watchtower was dismal at best, and even though they finally were able to enter the tower, the narrow staircase was filled with even more vegetative bodies. It felt endless, and it was frustrating, but Hiei put himself in this very position. He had to push through.

In the limited space of the narrow stairwell, Hiei could not use his speed to quickly slice through the extremely dense wave of vegetative bodies as he did before, and he was forced to cut them down individually. Kuwabara withdrew his Spirit Sword in favor of using his fists, and Kurama no longer had room to swing his Rose Whip and was forced to do the same. Even Miwa, who had the most fluid weapon of them all, was limited in what she could do. Like Kurama, she no longer had any room to safely use her adaptation of Yusuke's Shotgun, but she could occasionally cut through several bodies at once, just like when she cut through Kohryu's crystal pillars. Still, their progress was far slower than Hiei would have preferred. The number of Cultivated Humans they needed to push through was far more than Hiei could have predicted.

"This isn't fast enough," Hiei heard Miwa say, "Let me handle this!"

With a frustrated grunt, she shoved her way in front of her comrades, stepping over fallen bodies in the process. The Cultivated Humans at the front of the next wave extended their hands slowly towards her. Miwa spread her arms out at her sides, stretching her water stream across the width of the stairwell. It glowed a faint blue, indicating the presence of Miwa's Spirit Energy, and with a guiding push from both of her hands, the stream rushed forward and cut through the entire wave of Cultivated Humans, reminding Hiei of a horizontal guillotine.

Kuwabara let out a relieved laugh. "Jeeze, Miwa, you couldn't have thought to do that sooner?"

Miwa giggled nervously and smiled back at Kuwabara. "The space was narrower than I expected, so I had to wait for an opening. I need _all_ of this water to ensure a clean cut."

"You can't just...I dunno, make more?"

Miwa giggled. "Unfortunately, no. I'm limited to controlling the water that exists around me."

Hiei noticed Kurama glance shamefully to the ground, but he chose to say nothing.

"Well, we can cover you if you need it," Kuwabara continued; he did not notice Kurama's change in expression.

"That's very reassuring," she said, purposefully not looking in Kurama's direction.

The four of them continued onward, and the wider area of the new hallway felt much more free than the previous stairwell. Unfortunately, their reprieve was very short lived. At the end of the wide hallway was another staircase, but another bunch of Cultivated Humans blocked their way. However, the wider space meant everyone was able to brandish their weapons once more, and the four fighters continued their assault. The echoes of their battle cries mingled with the overly familiar sound of the Cultivated Humans' moan in an odd harmonic. Hiei's speed allowed him to cut through the crowd easily, Kurama's Rose Whip and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword could take down a single Cultivated Human in one blow, and Miwa's horizontal guillotine cleared the way for them as they continued onward. It was an endless cycle of slicing and bodies collapsing, and every now and then, the watchtower would rumble and quake. Yusuke's battle with the Saint Beast must have been something incredible.

Up ahead, another staircase appeared, and Hiei could already see more Cultivated Humans funneling out into the hallway.

"This blows!" Kuwabara said, and the exhaustion was beginning to show itself in his voice, "By the time we plow through all these weirdos, we'll be too _tired_ to help Urameshi."

"Tired hands are better than none," Kurama said quietly.

Hiei glanced over at them with a small smirk. "Do what you like. I'm not stopping."

"We knew this would happen when we sent Yusuke on ahead," Miwa added.

Once more, they charged into the next wave. The motions of cutting through the Cultivated Humans were becoming overly familiar and repetitive, but none of them had any choice. Each Cultivated Human fell to their now well-practiced strikes, and Miwa's handy guillotine trick helped them push through to the next staircase quickly. Hiei had to suppress the strong urge to berate himself for choosing Yusuke to go on alone. He was a man of his word, and he promised Yusuke a chance at the leader, but...when had Hiei ever let himself take care of what was essentially clean-up duty? Hiei had always been the type to make sure things get taken care of himself. He rarely delegated work to others, especially something as important as defeating the leader of the Saint Beasts. He trusted in his own abilities above all others, and the last time he let others handle things for him...it wound up in Yusuke eventually arresting him. When he arrived at Maze Castle, he had expected that he, Kurama, and Miwa would be handling the majority of the work needed for the mission; "Babysitting" was the word he had used. Yet, here he was, letting one of the people he was supposed to be "babysitting" handle the strongest fighter in the castle while Hiei was stuck cutting through droves and droves of mindless, thoughtless creatures.

Hiei had been acting strangely ever since the Gate of Betrayal. He had absolutely no intention to die for the sake other humans, and he couldn't believe Yusuke's proposed plan to trust Hiei, the one most likely to betray them all, to pull the switch and save their lives. Despite what anyone may think, Hiei didn't intend to _really_ let them all die. While Hiei had full confidence that he would have been fine on his own, storming an entire castle alone was just strategically unwise. Furthermore, being responsible for the death of their Spirit Detective would only result in Spirit World going after him again. But Yusuke had trusted him, and that was the first time something in him stirred. The next time was when Yusuke disappeared into the watchtower window after their crazy totem pole plan. Seeing him continue on alone with a smile the way he did, it made another strange, unknown feeling ripple through Hiei. Miwa seemed to feel it as well, but he was interrupted before really figuring out what that feeling was.

The easiest explanation was...he _trusted_ Yusuke with finishing the mission, even without knowing how much stronger the boy had become. This realization felt strange, but it was the only one that made sense, so Hiei stuck himself with this clean-up job.

Unlike the previous narrow one, the next was a gigantic spiral staircase that wound about the edge of the entire watchtower with empty space in the middle. The vastness of the space made it seem extremely ominous, but thankfully the waves of Cultivated Humans had _finally_ stopped. Hiei looked up to the top of the stairs, and from what he could see, it was the last staircase they had to climb before reaching Yusuke and the last Saint Beast. Still...it was a _tall_ staircase. They couldn't afford to loiter, so the four fighters pushed themselves to continue on. They were close. They almost were caught up to Yusuke.

Then, the sound of an explosion and another powerful rumble shook the watchtower, and small bits of debris fell from the walls and ceiling around them.

Kurama stared at the ceiling above. "The biggest lightning eruption by far. Suzaku is getting desperate."

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them," Hiei added.

"Don't say that!" Kuwabara cried before taking off again.

Another rumbling sensation swept through the watchtower, but the source this time wasn't from the raging battle above, but the ground beneath their feet. The stairs immediately in front of Kuwabara and behind Kurama began collapsing. The watchtower had shaken too much, and the stairs were beginning to crumble. The cracking stone traveled up and down the stairs, getting closer and closer to the four fighters, and even more debris fell to the ground below, and the echoes of their fall travelled all over the vast space. Somehow, the stairs supporting them had not collapsed, but the large chunks of stairs both before and behind them were now gone, trapping the four fighters with nowhere left to either advance or retreat.

"The stairs…" said Kurama.

Kuwabara groaned. " _Now_ what are we going to do?"

The only answer Kuwabara received was the watchtower shaking again, this time from the battle raging over their heads. Yusuke and Suzaku were still fighting.

"We have to find a way up there,' Miwa said, "before this whole tower collapses on our heads."

"There's no way we can make _that_ jump," Kuwabara groaned, gaping at the huge chasm between them and their only hope of continuing ahead. Hiei thought back to Kuwabara's pole-vaulting stunt from the fight with Byakko, but considering how high they were from the ground, he wasn't sure Kuwabara's sword would even stretch that far.

"I think I can help you there," Miwa suddenly said.

Water burst out of Miwa's pouch and gathered into four large orbs. Miwa extended both hands forward, and the orbs spread themselves out between the chasm. They flattened into liquid disk-shapes, making a stepping stone path for them and began glowing Miwa's signature faint blue.

"You should be able to make _those_ jumps," Miwa said. Her hands stayed outstretched in front of her, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "I'll be able to support your weight, but please just go one at a time." The watchtower trembled again. "And _hurry_."

"Umm, are you sure that's safe?" Kuwabara asked, staring intently at the liquid platforms before him. Strengthened by Spirit Energy or not, it _was_ water after all.

"If it can cut through crystal, then you'll be fine, Kuwabara," Kurama said gently.

"Just do it," Hiei said without any reservations. "Miwa is right. We need to hurry."

Kurama stepped forward first. The fox had a reputation for being calm in the most tense situations, but he showed absolutely no doubts that Miwa's liquid stepping-disk bridge would get him across safely. He was even _smiling_ , as if he had done this before. Carefully, Kurama made the jump to the first water disk. It supported his weight as well as any stepping stone, without even wobbling from the sudden load, and with only a slight pause, Kurama continued jumping from disk to disk, landing gracefully and without trouble every time, until he reached the stairs across the chasm.

After Kurama's graceful demonstration, Hiei felt much more confident that this would work. He quickly glanced at Miwa, who was still focusing on sustaining her water disks, before making the first jump himself. With Hiei's speed, he had enough momentum to reach the second disk in one jump, and just like Kurama, the disk was strong enough to support his weight and wide enough for him to stand on both feet with room to spare. With one more powerful jump, Hiei crossed the remaining disks and joined Kurama on the stairs. Hiei did not know the full extent of Miwa's abilities, but he had to admit that _this_ was a useful skill.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, still seemed apprehensive. He kept glancing between the disks and the floor below, clearly unsure of himself. Then he vigorously shook his head and squared his shoulders back. "I can do this!" he said confidently and made his first jump. He did not slip, but he put so much energy into his jump that his balance wavered slightly. Kurama took a worried step forward, but Kuwabara managed to regain his balance. He looked down at the solid water disk below his feet, lightly stomping on it a couple times with a small smile. "That's pretty neat," he said.

"Please hurry," Miwa said, still focused and arms outstretched.

"Right, sorry." Kuwabara shook his head once again, and this time he confidently made his jumps across Miwa's bridge, not once losing his balance again. When his feet were gladly on solid rock again, he said, "Pretty neat."

Only Miwa remained. Keeping one arm outstretched, Miwa walked forward to the edge of the chasm. She was very focused on maintaining the disks, and Hiei briefly wondered whether she could keep her concentration while jumping across, but his worries were needless as she jumped from disk to disk as confidently as Kurama.

"Man, you guys are _heavy_ ," she said jokingly as she called the water back to her pouch. "Let's go."

With that obstacle behind them, the four fighters continued up the stairs. If there were more collapsed stairs, they used Miwa's disks to cross when necessary. It was a tall, dangerous staircase, but Hiei preferred it to cutting through endless droves of Cultivated Humans. As they got closer, they were able to to hear Yusuke's screams, and that drove them all to run faster. Mixed with Yusuke's screams was the unmistakable sound of crackling lightning. With the screams and the trembling tower, there was no telling who was winning the fight, but Hiei had a bad feeling that just wouldn't go away.

"Urameshi!"

Finally, _finally_ they reached the top of the tower. There were no doors, and a bright orange light nearly blinded them as they reached the top room. Incredible amounts of Spirit Power filled the room, and above them, Hiei barely made out the silhouette of Yusuke forcing its way towards seven other figures. Hiei knew immediately that they wouldn't be able to help, that _this_ was going to be the final blow for both Yusuke and Suzaku, and when their silhouettes met, a bright white light erupted between them, and a powerful force pushed everyone backwards. The watchtower shook under the most violent trembles yet, and the entire structure began to collapse into the room. With all the falling debris, there was no way any of them could jump in to help Yusuke, nor could they see just what had happened to the detective or Suzaku.

 _Are we too late?_

Eventually, the dust settled, and the tremblings ceased. The red sky and black clouds were clearly visible once more, and bits and pieces of the destruction were on fire and exuded black smoke into the sky. The limp bodies of Suzaku were scattered everywhere, but there was only one body the four fighters were looking for, and they found him: Yusuke, lying flat on his back and unconscious. The battle was over, but with both Yusuke and Suzaku motionless on the ground, the victor, if there _was_ one, was not yet clear. Kurama and Kuwabara were the first at Yusuke's side, and the fox knelt to his feet to check on Yusuke's condition.

"Wake up, Urameshi! Let's go home!" Kuwabara called.

"I'm sorry, he's expended all of his body energy," Kurama reported, "His heart is stopping."

Kuwabara also knelt down. "Then I'll give him some of my own."

"That wouldn't be very wise," Kurama said, "Your body is still badly injured from Byakko. Any more strain on it could _kill_ you."

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together, and we're _both_ gonna come out alive or we're not coming out at all, okay?!" He placed his hands over Yusuke's torso, "Here goes, Urameshi. Come on!" he said, and both of their bodies began to glow with Kuwabara's donated Life Energy.

"...He's a brave guy," Miwa said, smiling slightly.

Kurama rose to his feet, allowing Kuwabara to do what he must, and rejoined Miwa and Hiei. "Well I suppose now we'll have to return to Living World carrying both of them on our backs."

"Like I said, 'babysitting.'" Hiei turned his gaze to Kurama. "Here's what I don't understand: why would he bother saving her if he _died_ in the process?"

"Trust me, Hiei, there _are_ reasons," Kurama said quietly. Miwa nodded.

Hiei recalled Kurama's reasons for his betrayal six months before and scoffed. "Hn, maybe for someone who's _lived_ there, but _I'd_ never do it. The challenge is enough without taking someone _else's_ slack."

"If the other person is important enough, Hiei, you might not _mind_ taking up their slack," Miwa said quietly. "Weren't _you_ the one who sent Yusuke on ahead and stayed behind with us to push through the Cultivated Humans?"

Hiei stared at the ground to avoid her eyes. "I told him he could take their leader. That's all," was all he could say in reply. She did have a point. If defeating the Saint Beasts was Spirit World's mission to Yusuke, then staying behind while the detective finished the job elsewhere was, in a way, picking up Yusuke's slack, but he would never tell her that he agreed.

The glow of Kuwabara's Life Energy faded, and the boy fell over unconscious on Yusuke's body. Hiei did not look forward to having to drag both boys back to the Living World, but...they succeeded. Their mission was over, and as Kurama and Miwa knelt down to collect the unconscious human boys, Hiei realized that he was satisfied with Yusuke evidently coming out on top in this final battle, or else his decision to leave the mission in Yusuke's hands would have been worthless. Hiei would not have been pleased if his trust in Yusuke had been met with defeat.

Yusuke was the first to trust Hiei with _all_ of their lives. It was only right that Hiei returned the gesture.

* * *

Notes: Like I said before, I feel as if Maze Castle was the arc that helped the boys introduce their individual abilities and learn how to work together, and I hoped to accomplish that same thing with Miwa in this arc. Her fight with Kohryu and the skills she displayed against the Cultivated Humans hopefully helped demonstrate the range and limitations of her abilities as a Water Apparition in a human-like guise, and I tried to show her personality as she interacts with the other boys from their different perspectives. Up next, the story will roll into the Dark Tournament, and a lot about Miwa will be revealed in this arc, much more than I think we learn about any of the boys. I hope you will be pleased with what you see.


	6. By Your Rules

Notes: Lots of buildup in this chapter, and most of it are original scenes! I really enjoy writing about Kurama and Miwa's school life, especially how they are perceived by their human peers, and this chapter is the first time that the story takes Miwa's point of view. We will learn a lot about her in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: By Your Rules

Taichi Tsutsumi was, by anyone's definition, a normal human boy.

His grades were above average, and he had a regular group of friends he spent time with. He played basketball on occasion, got regular exercise, and was never involved in any major trouble. He hadn't had a girlfriend since his second year of middle school, but it didn't particularly bother him. Since starting his first year at Meio High School, none of the girls in his class particularly caught his attention, but instead he often found himself sneaking glances at the one who visited their class very often: Himari Shimizu.

She always came to visit her friend, Shuichi Minamino, but Taichi was lucky enough to get to know her by playing basketball after school on occasion. She had a tendency to join in on matches between Taichi's class and her own, and really, the girl had _uncanny_ aim. She had probably scored the most 3-point shots out of everyone who played, and what originally caught Taichi's attention was how graceful she made each shot appear, as if she were gently guiding the ball to the basket instead of making an actual shot. Taichi couldn't deny it. He liked this girl, and one day he had mustered up the courage to confirm what he always feared. He asked Shuichi Minamino if there was anything going on between them.

Those two were something of an enigma. Always together, separated only by the classroom assignments, and when they talked, there was sometimes a sense that the shared history between them was much longer than the three years of their friendship; that was the best way for Taichi to explain it, but he didn't know what made him think that way. In short, the two were _very_ close, and Taichi, like many others, suspected that their relationship was beyond normal friends, so he finally had the courage to ask Minamino directly...

...and the redhead had told him that he and Shimizu were not going out.

They both disappeared from school for a week after that, and Taichi felt himself growing anxious with all that it implied, but he just reminded himself over and over of what Minamino told him. They were not going out. _They were not going out._ Perhaps that confirmation became a spark of courage for Taichi, and some weeks after their return, before he realized what he was doing, he asked Shimizu to meet him by the equipment shed after their basketball game.

He waited there as she changed out of her jerseys, forcing himself to be patient and trying everything in his power to stop his hands from shaking. He would be fine. It's not like he had never confessed to a girl before, and she was a first year just like him. He did not need to be so nervous. All he had to do was be honest, and surely she would at least grant him the same courtesy. In the distance, Taichi could hear soft footsteps, and it felt as if his heart was about to stop.

"Hey, you called?"

Shimizu poked her head around the corner and quickly approached him. Then out of nowhere, Taichi suddenly realized that this was the first time they had ever spoken alone. "Yeah, sorry to call you out like this."

"Is something wrong?"

Taichi shook his head, but he had a feeling he knew why he was so nervous. For Taichi, it was easy to forget since he wasn't around when they played basketball, but the significance of Minamino in Shimizu's life was the likely cause of his nerves. Even if they were not dating, Taichi was just...a normal guy. Minamino was often called a prodigy because he always had the highest test scores, and although he never expressed interest, his good-looking face and well-mannered demeanor made him very popular with the girls. He came off as the loner type, but somehow Shimizu was able to become really close to him. Rumors have it that they had been very close since the day Shimizu first transferred to Minamino's middle school, so their closeness wasn't even one that had required any build up. They just... _clicked,_ just like that, and that closeness made Taichi feel very nervous. How was he supposed to compete with a presence like that?

"Shimizu," Taichi found himself spitting out. "I know this is probably really sudden and all, but…" Taichi forced himself to swallow his nerves, but his dry mouth made it feel as if he swallowed a rock instead. "If you're not going out with Minamino, I want you to consider going out with me!"

The last part came out in a rushed burst of sound louder than he originally intended, but once it left his lips, he could no longer take it back. Taichi opened the eyes he had unknowingly squeezed shut and forced himself to look Shimizu in the eye. She stares back at him thoughtfully, and for a moment, Taichi had no idea how she would respond. Shimizu was thinking carefully, deliberating, and slowly forming her answer. _It's too sudden_ , Taichi thought to himself. Of course she would be troubled. Being asked to answer something like this out of the blue would be hard for anyone.

"If you need time-"

"I'm sorry."

Shimizu's apology cut through Taichi's failed attempt to let her think, and the straightforwardness of her response silenced him immediately, but it also slowed his processing ability, and he had to replay her voice in his head multiple times to really understand what she just said.

"I'm sorry, Tsutsumi," she repeated with a low bow of her head. Her hair fell out from behind her ears and partially hid her face. "You're a great friend, but I…"

"It's alright. I understand..." Never in his life was Taichi so aware of the muscles in his cheeks that strained to make a smile for her. "...It's Minamino, isn't it?"

Those two were so close, it was only natural. Maybe they weren't going out right _then_ , but Taichi was all too familiar with holding back feelings for any silly reason. At least he got to say his piece before they-

"No, it's someone else."

Taichi was struck speechless once more.

{00}

Miwa was a Water Apparition that never held any prejudices against humans. In her three years of living in the human world, she naturally came to learn more about them: their history, their culture, their social structure, and the nature of their relationships. Of course, three years was not a lot of time when your knowledge of their society was close to nothing at the start, and Miwa's roughly average school grades accurately reflected this, but she considered herself lucky. Many weaker demons hiding out in the human world snuck over through rips in the Pseudo Space and often fell into rough crowds or worked in the human underworld with scum like Gonzo Tarukane. On the other hand, Miwa had her demon powers sealed by a specialist she managed to track down who helped powerful wanted criminals in the Demon World hide out as refugees under a false human identity. The seal weakened her enough to pass through the Kekkai Barrier without trouble, and Miwa was taken under the care of a male human father-figure: a kind, unmarried municipal office worker named Takeo Shimizu who knew nothing of demons or the Spirit World. A demon agent sent by the specialist temporarily possessed Takeo Shimizu into forging government documents for Miwa's false identity and brainwashed him into believing he had a daughter. It was a forced, unwilling intrusion into the man's life, and occasionally she felt guilty for it, but it seemed fitting for her. A forced, unwilling intrusion was how she became acquainted with Kurama, after all.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Miwa called.

Kurama, who had been patiently waiting for her by the shoe lockers, gently smiled at her. "It's no trouble. Did you finish your errand?"

"...Yeah, I did."

Forced and unwilling or not, guilty feelings or not, it was all a means to an end in order for Miwa to keep her oath. And in the end, she managed to assimilate into human school life alongside someone she trusted. That was more than enough for her.

 _"No, it's someone else…"_

Miwa shook her head to force that thought out as she put her school shoes back into her locker. Kurama knew how to read her like a book, and she didn't really want to talk about what happened with Tsutsumi right then. She quickly gathered her things and she and Kurama left the school building as they always did. Walking home together had become normal for them, but she and Tsutsumi took longer than she first thought. The sky had already turned the signature orange color of sundown, and the courtyard was devoid of any other students.

"Did you play basketball again today?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. The basketball club manager actually approached us and asked if we would consider joining the club since we play all the time anyway."

"Maybe you should? You seem to have fun playing it."

Miwa folded her arms behind her back and stared up at the orange sky. "I wouldn't say I like basketball in particular. I like _any_ sport where I can use my hands." Miwa spread her arms out at her side, emulating a graceful dancer. "It almost feels like I'm controlling the ball like I control my water."

Kurama smiled. "Well, as long as you are having fun."

They exited the school gate, and even the nearby streets were devoid of people. A cool breeze blew past them, ruffling their hair, and by pure reflex, Miwa caught some of her blustering hair and tucked it behind her ear. In the silence of the empty streets and the sensation of the breeze gently touching her cheeks, Miwa felt herself calming down. Her conversation with Tsutsumi rattled her more than she first thought. She rarely received confessions from anyone, much less someone she regularly associated with, and she suspected it was due to her close relationship with Kurama. Rumors about them occasionally reached their ears, and their perceived closeness supposedly made it difficult for potential suitors to muster up the courage to speak to either of them. She handled it as best she could, but she inadvertently said more than she intended. _Someone else...Yeah,_ that _will surely make the rumors more tolerable…_

"May I ask about what Tsutsumi talked to you about?"

Kurama's voice cut into Miwa's thoughts, and she almost jumped. "...Why do you ask?" _Way to go. Answering a question with a question!_

"He asked me about you a few weeks ago. I just wanted to know if everything is okay."

Miwa looked at Kurama's emerald green eyes thoughtfully. Tsutsumi's newfound courage to confess to her suddenly made sense. Tsutsumi was in Kurama's class, after all. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Is that so? That's good, then." Kurama turned his attention forward and took a couple large strides ahead of her, but she caught a glimpse of a small smile on his face.

"I know that look," Miwa said, leaping forward to catch up to him and jabbing an accusing finger into his shoulder. "You think this is all really amusing, don't you? Even with Yusuke and Kuwabara..."

"What is?"

His blatant expression of feigned ignorance made Miwa forget any possible clever retorts, and all she could do was sigh. Kurama was as kind as he was clever, but he was not above teasing others every now and then; especially her. "Thinks he's so smart…" Miwa quietly grumbled, and she slowly pulled back her accusing finger. There was really no point in pursuing that further.

Eventually, they made their way to a larger shopping district, and the sounds of people scrambling around for last minute dinner ingredients drowned out any remaining tension from Miwa's talk with Tsutsumi. Salesmen called out to the street news of their current sales, housewives lead their small children by the hand through the crowd while discussing what they should put in the curry that night, salary men heading somewhere to eat dinner together, a cheerful woman passing out promotional tissue packets to passersby, and girls from another high school huddled around a crepe truck discussing the latest gossip while enjoying a pre-dinner dessert. Miwa had always liked walking through this place. It was a place so full of energy and typical scenes from the everyday human life. Even during the busy times or peak sale crowds, Miwa always felt a sense of what she called a "calming sense of everyday madness." Just like Kurama, Miwa also appreciated the simple pleasures of the everyday that made life feel peaceful to them, especially because of the many changes in their life since meeting Yusuke Urameshi.

"Please come visit our new cafe!"

The woman handing out tissue packets slowly came within earshot of Kurama and Miwa as they walked through the shopping district. Most people walked past her without even making eye-contact, while others would shyly smile and accept a free packet of tissue, likely not paying any attention to the advertisement carefully tucked in the plastic wrap. Still, the woman did not let being ignored get her down, and the box of extra packets at her feet was already half empty. Miwa always wondered how long those people were supposed to stand outside passing out tissue, but she had never asked.

"Use this coupon to get a free coffee!"

The woman's cheerful call permeated the crowd, and as they drew ever closer to her, Miwa was about to ask herself whether or not she _needed_ a tissue pack. She had plenty at home already. However, a familiar sensation of Spirit Energy made Kurama and Miwa slow their pace. The woman, a short brunette in her 20s wearing an eye-catching red and yellow striped uniform more suitable for a fast food chain than a cafe, continued offering packets to passersby without even looking at the two high school students staring at her suspiciously from several feet away.

"...Never seen one passing out tissues before," Miwa said quietly.

Kurama's expression was unchanging.. "Yes, they usually avoid highly populated areas like this…" He quickened his pace to a cautious one to a more normal, less suspicious stride. "Don't take anything from her."

"Naturally." Miwa returned to her normal pace as well, and without any signal or cue, Miwa turned to Kurama with her brightest smile as they adjusted their course to walk around the woman. "...Y'know, I like basketball and all, but I've been wondering lately if trying out for the dance club would suit me better? I mean, it's been awhile since I've done anything like that and I kind of miss it..."

Miwa continued babbling on and on about any random topic she could think of, and Kurama, unphased by the sudden spiel, gave her all the appropriate responses without missing a beat. Perhaps the sudden shift from caution to happy was a bit extreme, but Miwa was sure the woman wasn't listening to them, and she found that being engaged in a conversation with someone else made any salesperson, tissue pack distributors included, reluctant to butt in with their sales pitch.

While Kurama brought up some made-up nonsense about Miwa's time in the middle school dance team, they both focused their gazes on each other, trying to avoid being flagged down by the woman. Unfortunately, she was a bold one, and she did not mind thrusting out her hand in front of them to offer them a packet. "Please come visit our cafe!"

They, like many others, ignored her and walked past her as Miwa continued her spiel ("Can you help me study for the history test? I'm just so _horrible_ at remembering dates."). The woman retracted her hand, and for the briefest moment, Miwa thought that they had managed to avoid her. But fate wasn't so kind, and a voice far deeper in tone than the cheerful salesgirl voice stopped them in their tracks. However, it wasn't the tone shift that made Kurama and Miwa stop. It was the what the voice _said_ :

"This is a _special_ invitation for you, Kurama and Miwa."

Not "Shuichi Minamino", not "Himari Shimizu," but " _Kurama_ " and " _Miwa_."

They said nothing, and neither did they turn around. This woman, this cheerful tissue packet distributor, had stopped her original task to say her piece. Around them, the people of the shopping district walked up and down the sidewalk, taking no notice of the three who appeared to be frozen in time. Then, the woman closed the distance between them, still showing no signs of aggression, and only then did Kurama and Miwa turn around. It would not be good to have their backs turned to another _demon_ , and if that demon were to turn hostile in such a public area...

"What do you want?" Kurama asked sternly.

The woman giggled slightly, and her previous cheerful demeanor had all but vanished. Now, all Miwa could see was the sly smile of a demon who had calculated this encounter all along. "I'm sure you both are aware that the annual Dark Tournament is coming up soon?"

Neither of them answered her, but she did not seem to mind.

"You and your friends have managed to gain _quite_ the reputation among the apparitions these days." She produced a gaudy yellow flier with blood red lettering that strangely matched her uniform. "Therefore, you all have been graciously invited as the Special Guests for this year's tournament."

In her peripheral vision, Miwa was hyper aware of each human passing by, completely ignorant of this exchange. "And if we refuse?" Miwa said, reluctantly accepting the gaudy flier.

The woman chuckled darkly to herself as she twiddled with a strand of her brunette hair in her free hand. It was strange how intimidating she seemed despite being so petite. "It isn't in your best interests to refuse. You wouldn't want to put your loved ones at risk, would you?"

In the corner of her eye, Miwa could see Kurama's jaw twitching, as if he were tightly clenching his teeth. She knew he was thinking about his human mother, and in turn, Miwa was reminded of her own human father. In the three years since forcing herself into his life, Miwa knew Takeo was a good man, and she knew Shiori was a good woman. If either of them were to meet their end at the hands of a demon…

"I do hope that you both consider your choices carefully." The woman bowed politely. "Mr. Toguro anxiously awaits your arrival." Then, after straightening herself, the woman turned on her heel and disappeared down the sidewalk and out of sight, completely abandoning her half-empty box of tissue packets to the crowd.

{00}

" 'You and your friends,' she said," Miwa mumbled.

Once they could no longer sense the woman's Spirit Energy, Kurama and Miwa quickly left the populated shopping district and found shelter from the crowds in a dark, empty alleyway. A normal human would avoid such a suspicious place, and there were probably gangsters lurking around somewhere, but they did not care. The privacy from normal humans was a welcome change at that point. They both leaned against opposing walls of the alley, and the bright main street just a several feet away seemed like another world right then.

"She must have been referring to Yusuke," Kurama said.

"As Spirit Detective, he _is_ one of their biggest threats, especially after all he has done." Miwa folded her arms. "He tracked _us_ down, defeated the Saint Beasts, and now Tarukane's operation, one of the big sponsors for the tournament."

"Our alliance with Yusuke will also ensure that other demons will perceive us as traitors."

A silence hung in the air for a few moments. The threat to their human family still weighed heavily on them.

"...But is this invitation even real? I mean, I thought Yusuke and Kuwabara defeated the brothers."

Before Kurama could answer her, a shadowy figure appeared from seemingly nowhere farther down the alley. "You both got it too, huh?" it said, and the familiar presence drew closer. Hiei's dark cloak blended in well with the dark alley, but the gaudy yellow flier in his hand clearly stood out.

"Yes, we did." Kurama held up their own flier for Hiei to see. "What do _you_ think about this, Hiei?"

Hiei crushed the paper in his hand and tossed it to the ground. "I don't fight for the entertainment of others, especially greedy humans."

Miwa wondered if the messenger had threatened anyone's life when speaking with Hiei. She did not know how many people were aware of his relationship to Yukina, but threatening his own life would not faze Hiei at all. "Did they mention Toguro?"

"Yeah." Hiei kicked the crumpled flyer into a discarded trash pile nearby. "Yusuke and Kuwabara defeated him."

"But an invitation coming right after that fight seems too coincidental." Miwa said, taking the flyer from Kurama to look at it once more. "I feel like we may have missed something."

"It's possible," Kurama chimed in. He stood up from the alley wall and placed his hands in his pockets. "Kuwabara only stabbed the younger brother, but we all know someone _can_ survive that sort of wound," he said, placing a hand over his stomach. Miwa remembered a certain incident several months before involving a stolen sword and an abandoned warehouse, and Hiei chose to awkwardly frown at the ground when he noticed her staring at him.

"So you're saying…" Miwa said, deciding not to acknowledge Hiei's awkwardness, "the younger brother may have survived."

"Not just the younger brother," Hiei said, and a feeling of dread began to pool in Miwa's stomach. "Yusuke and Kuwabara did not deliver a fatal blow to the elder brother, nor did we dispose of any bodies…"

Then, as if fate herself decided to grace them with the answer to their doubts, an enormous amount of Spirit Energy flared up in the distance. The three of them simultaneously faced the entrance to the alleyway towards the sudden, but eerily familiar, signature, and it was all the proof they needed to change their doubts to certainty, but with their certainty of his survival came only more questions: Who was he attacking? Would they make it there in time? How could it be that his power was _unbelievably_ higher than what they saw before?

Kurama was the first to recover from their surprised stupor. "We need to find Yusuke."

They ran towards the Spirit Energy signature, and although there were many questions, there were some things that Miwa knew for sure.

Toguro was alive.

Their invitation to the most vicious fighting tournament in the human world was _real_.

And they would all have to go through the training of their lives if they wanted to survive a power of _that_ magnitude.

{00}

The Dark Tournament: a fighting competition run by the wealthiest humans of the underworld, bringing together six-man teams of demons all fighting to earn the illustrious grand prize. The tournament sponsors would grant one wish for each of the winning team's members, and as far as anyone knew, there was _no wish_ those humans could not grant. The special guests are always a team comprised of particularly trouble making demons, and participation for them was an absolute requirement. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei were among those selected as the special guests of the tournament. However, since all the teams were comprised of six members, they would have to find one more. When the five of them convened for the first time after Toguro's warning, Yusuke had assured them he would find them their sixth member, and he since disappeared on his own training journey.

"But why six-man teams?" Kuwabara asked. He plopped himself on the ground next to Miwa, who was also taking a break.

"Demons have a stronger sense of blood lust than fairness," she answered, brushing some grass off of her knees. "The more fights, the better. So if both teams have three wins, then the tiebreaker will be decided by a fight between whoever is left alive."

"Like battle royale style?"

"That's up to the team captains. It can be a battle royale or they nominate a fighter who has not been eliminated."

Kurama, Miwa, Hiei, and Kuwabara all opted to train together for the two months until the tournament. They made a secluded bamboo forest outside the city their training ground, and they paid particular attention to improving Kuwabara's skills. In addition to being a human, Kuwabara was the only one among them who had not undergone formal training. Hiei showed him how to properly handle his Spirit Sword, Miwa instructed him on improving his control with his Spirit Energy, and Kurama prepared him for the viciousness of a demon tournament.

Kuwabara leaned back against his arms as Kurama and Hiei trained off on their own in the distance. "They don't care who wins, do they? As long as they get a good fight." He clutched at the grass between his fingertips. The lack of fairness and honor in this system was unsettling for him.

"You will occasionally see crowd favorite teams. I'm sure Toguro's team will be quite popular," Miwa grumbled, and she folded her arms in front of her chest. "But since our team will be a human, three demon traitors, and the Spirit Detective, I don't expect _anyone_ will be on our side."

"That's just great." In the distance, the cracking sounds of Kurama's whip and the sound of Hiei's sword slicing through the air echoed around them, and a breeze passing by lightly rustled the bamboo leaves above their heads. It was almost tranquil, considering how their lives were threatened just a month before. "Miwa...do you think we can win?"

Miwa turned to the human at her side. It felt strange that Kuwabara, who she had always known to be a very confident man, express doubt and fear. As an overseer of his training, she knew just how far he had come in the few weeks since Toguro reappeared into their lives. But the incredible amount of power Toguro displayed upon meeting with Yusuke had sent shivers of fear through all five of them. It was a power so great that victory had seemed almost impossible. "...We _have_ to, Kuwabara."

A breeze passed through them once more as they quietly mulled over that thought.

Hiei and Kurama reappeared before them, their weapons sheathed and neither of them showed any clear signs of exhaustion. "Are you ready to continue, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara, who just moments before seemed to be losing confidence, suddenly stood up with his fists clenched and a new fire burning in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He followed Kurama back into the bamboo clearing, and without needing to be told, he summoned his Spirit Sword in a burst of orange light. Miwa smiled. Hiei was fond of mocking Kuwabara for his weakness as a human and a less-experienced fighter, but Miwa believed that the boy's unyielding courage and determination, even in the face of fear and doubt, was his greatest strength.

"What's so funny?" Hiei said, taking Kuwabara's place at her side. Miwa shook her head, and Hiei did not pursue it further, choosing instead to watch Kurama and Kuwabara in the distance.

Kurama was not one to waste time, so he and Kuwabara were already sparring with each other. There truly was no one better suited for teaching Kuwabara the viciousness of the Dark Tournament than Kurama. Both Hiei and Miwa would have held back against him, albeit for different reasons, and Kurama had the greatest control over his emotions than any of them. He could be calculating, cunning, and extremely cruel and merciless. Miwa had always thought it was an oddly beautiful contrast from the beauty of his plants. It reminded her of that trope in human literature about roses and their thorns. Hiei, on the other hand, was quick and efficient, which was exemplified by his signature speed and his quiet nature. Kuwabara was obviously the least experienced, but his determination and dedication to his honor carried him through the toughest of opponents time and time again. Yusuke was similar to Kuwabara in that his determination to win often carried him to victory, but he always managed to surprise them with a newfound power even when trapped in a corner. And Miwa herself...she had been told in the past that the techniques of Water Apparitions originated from a worshipful dance for rain deities, but when she first pitched the idea about roses and thorns to Kurama back in middle school, he referred to Miwa's fighting style as a beautiful ocean suddenly turning to a violent storm.

All five of them were such a ragtag group of fighters brought together by an unusual set of circumstances. When they first came together, it seemed unlikely that they could ever work as a team. Humans and demon felons; they were about as opposite as can be. Yet, here they were coming together in order to stay alive, and Miwa hoped that there was something _more_ keeping them together other than their circumstances. Sure, Hiei, Kurama, and herself were helping Yusuke to atone for their crimes against Spirit World, and Yusuke and Kuwabara held a friendly rivalry, but after everything they went through in Maze Castle, Miwa was certain they had all gained a certain level of respect for each other.

 _"Just a member...of the team."_

Miwa glanced over at Hiei. His red eyes focused carefully on Kurama and Kuwabara's sparring match. Whether he was inspecting Kuwabara's swordsmanship or learning whatever he could from Kurama, she did not know. Miwa was surprised to hear him talk about teams back in Tarukane's compound, especially since he so boldly proclaimed anyone's help was unnecessary back in Maze Castle, but it made her feel happier than she expected. Change was happening all around them, and it was all happening because of Yusuke, the only one whose presence was lacking at the gathering of his newly formed team. Miwa smiled to herself, remembering the cocky teenage boy she first met in the forest a long time ago. She remembered his confidence, his attitude, and most of all his smile. A proud, cocky-as-hell smile. Surely, if nothing else, _that_ smile of his was bringing about this change in everyone. To work together, to rely on one another, and even help each other. It was not a sentiment commonly found in demons. Only in those who understood the power that comes from standing together instead of as one.

"Hiei..." Miwa said suddenly. "I have something important to ask of you."

Hiei did not take his eyes off of Kurama and Kuwabara, but he _did_ answer her with a curt, "What?"

Miwa had been thinking about this for a long time, and of everyone on their so-called "team," Hiei was the _only_ person she could ask this important favor. "If Kurama is ever in mortal danger during the tournament, I want you to stop me from jumping into the fight."

Hiei, sensing the magnitude of this request, finally turned to look at her. "Does that not go against the core foundation of your oath? To serve and protect him at the risk of your own life?"

"My oath would only be a hindrance in this tournament; for both Kurama _and_ everyone else." Miwa frowned. "Interfering in his fight would instantly count as his loss, and probably my disqualification, making everything in vain. A wildcard like me is something we can't afford when the stakes of this tournament are so high."

Miwa thought carefully about whom she would ask this favor. Yusuke was the most likely to join her in ignoring the tournament rules to save his life, so he was out. Kuwabara may be less inclined to jump in someone else's fight, but he too would likely favor on the side of saving someone's life. Without knowing who Yusuke would recruit as their sixth member, Hiei was the only one who would retain enough self control to stop her, even if Kurama's life was in danger right in front of his eyes. Miwa knew that, after risking her life for him countless times in the past, she did _not_ have that self control. It was as if she always acted on instinct rather than rational thought to save him, like her body decided what to do before _she_ did.

Hiei stared carefully at her, probably thinking the same thing she was about Yusuke and Kuwabara. Miwa did not back down from the prolonged eye-contact; she needed to show how serious she was about this. "You live too strictly by your own rules," Hiei said, shaking his head slightly and returning his attention to the training in front of him. "Kurama doesn't need a babysitter, and you _know_ that."

"I do…" She too watched the training before them, and she hoped that at this distance, Kurama's superb hearing was not catching any of this conversation. "But I live by them because I _want_ to."

Hiei scoffed. "You're just making excuses."

Miwa looked back at Hiei, who ignored her to keep watching the training, and tried to figure out what he meant by that. But, at the same time, she knew he would never tell her what he meant. "You're the only one I can ask of this, Hiei."

"...Fine, but only as your last resort. You better try and hold yourself back on your own."

She smiled, but it's usual brightness was tainted by the potential grim consequences of their agreement. It went against everything her oath and dedication stood for. She had already lost him once, and she didn't want to go through it again. Kurama had asked her many times to renounce her oath, to hold more importance in her own life instead of his. But...she couldn't do it, she had _never_ been able to do it, so she _had_ to ask Hiei for this favor.

"Thank you."

{00}

One month later, and Yusuke introduced them to their sixth team member: a tiny fighter with a slim, fragile stature wearing bandages over his or her face. The Masked Fighter spoke no words to them, made no gestures of greetings, and with only the eyes visible through the bandages, it was difficult to even ascertain the fighter's gender. Kuwabara had clearly (and maybe a bit rudely) expressed his doubts, but Yusuke assured him the Masked Fighter would be a lot of help to them.

The Masked Fighter hid his identity with a simple sheet of white fabric wrapped around his head, barely leaving enough room for his eyes to see. His sleeves and pants were both baggy and white, overlaid by a red material with a green trim and a purple stripe crossing diagonally over his chest. It was oddly similar to Hiei's new clothes. His black pants had not changed, but instead of his black cloak, he wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt draped over by a navy blue material with a yellow rim. Miwa wore a long-sleeved wrap top that flared out at both the sleeves and the hem, which covered her hips like a skirt, and her loose-fitting pants were the same light-blue color. Kurama's new clothes were a bit more simple: a white button-up shirt with matching white pants. Yusuke just wore more basic set of jeans and a white t-shirt with a red jacket. Kuwabara was the only one who still wore his school uniform.

Seeing everyone in new clothes made Miwa feel excited, almost like the new clothes signified the start of a new adventure.

A short, stocky, one-eyed pirate lead all the waiting teams on his boat that would serve as their passage to Hanging Neck Island. It was a large boat befitting one that would carry passengers across the ocean to an island, but the simple, wise open space on the deck seemed unbefitting of a pirate. Somewhere deep inside, Miwa was disappointed that there were no cannons, fabric sails, or scallywag crew members screaming about while swinging on overhead ropes. It was a silly thing to wish for right before the tournament began, but when she saw the captain's eye patch, she had been excited to possibly see some of the things she read about in human literature come to life before her eyes.

After letting her pirate dreams fade, Miwa chose to instead be excited about the fact that she was once again surrounded by water. She was the first to claim their spot on the ship, excitedly running up to the railing to take a peek over the edge as soon as she was able, and she happily beamed down at the large body of ocean water splashing against the side of the ship just several yards below. Miwa loved the city where she and Kurama lived, but due to living in a more urbanized area, the closest she could get to a large body of water was either a swimming pool or a pond in the city park. When the others joined her, Yusuke immediately sat himself down, Hiei demonstrated his incredible balance by standing on the railing of a moving, rocking boat, and the others simply stood. Miwa chose a middle ground position: sitting on the railing between Kurama and Hiei so she could continue listening to the sounds of the ocean splashing against the boat as it traversed to Hanging Neck Island, and her upper body swayed back and forward in time with Hiei's to keep their balance. The other teams had stuck to their own little groups scattered about the ship's deck, but a menacing, dangerous air still hung over them all, and Miwa could sense a certain hostility towards the Spirit Detective slouching near her feet.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei said.

Kurama closed his eyes with a small smile. "We are not on vacation, you know."

"I know," Kuwabara grumbled, "but couldn't they have just given us a place to eat...with pretty waitresses…"

Miwa smiled at the boy awkwardly. "I'm not sure if demon delicacies would suit your tastes, Kuwabara…"

"Awrighty mateys, turn yer eyes t' the captain's deck." The captain's voice, sounding as if he regularly swallowed sand, boomed over all the menacing voices of the other demons through a speaker. The captain himself stood high above them with a small microphone in front of his large face. His particular dialect reminded Miwa once again of pirates she had read in stories. "It's still going to be quite a time b'fore the ship finds 'er way to the 'arbor, so we'll be 'aving some entertainment to keep ya from gettin' rowdy."

Kuwabara excitedly said something about dinner and dancing, but he was unfortunately wrong.

"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought 'ere on me trusty ship."

The excitement from Kuwabara's face drained away in an instant. "Say what?!"

"A preliminary for the competition," Hiei explained.

"Now that we can't go anywhere…" Kurama gravely added.

The entire ship began to vibrate underneath their feet, and a loud mechanical whirring sound overshadowed any complaints from the demons about the sudden proclamation and Kuwabara's cries about an earthquake over the water. The ship's deck slowly split in two, and the edges spread out over the sides of the ship, making it seem like the ship had sprouted rectangular wings. Somehow, Hiei and Miwa managed to keep their balance on the ship's railing. A large, circular ring rose from the chasm the deck had opened up, and a glistening stone arena towered above them. Miwa briefly wondered about whether or not the ship was able to balance with such a gigantic arena being lifted so high up, but the rumbling of the arena's mechanisms quieted down, and the ship continued on through the blue water as strong as ever before. The sounds of the water below once again reaching her ears and the sight of the stone arena made Miwa's fingers thirst for battle.

"Now I'll tell it to ya straight," the captain's sandpaper voice continued, "Fifteen teams 'ave a'ready been chosen for the Dark Tournament. They're awaiting yer arrival. That means out of all of you on my ship, only _one team_ will compete on dry land."

The sounds of the water were drowned out by the loud complaints of the other demon teams, and somewhere deep inside, Miwa had the strong urge to make them all shut up. Of course, she could easily understand their frustration. None of them had been informed this was how the tournament was going to work, so they all were rightfully angry. But, it's not as if the tournament committee had ever cared about doing things fairly, even without such a hated team like them participating, and Miwa had a feeling the odds were only going to be stacked higher against them soon enough.

"Hold on, I thought that _we_ were the special guests?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is the way they operate," Hiei answered simply.

The captain and his sandpaper voice explained the rules of the preliminary battles. Each team on the ship would send one member to the ship's arena, and the winning team would be decided by a battle royale. The last demon standing (the captain was sure to stress the word "alive.") would move on to fight on Hanging Neck Island. The promise of a huge bloodbath calmed the angry crowd very quickly, and where there were complaints just moments before arose cheers of excitement and anticipation. At times, demons could really be such simple creatures. But on the other hand, even Kuwabara seemed interested at the thought of what he called a "big beatdown," and he began cracking his knuckles in preparation. However, some rather large demons passed by him, and they made very loud, obvious comment about their own blood lust and desire to kill the human, Yusuke Urameshi. Poor Kuwabara seemed to lose his sudden courage, and despite his desperate attempts to get Yusuke to fight on their behalf, the detective was...asleep. Miwa watched their exchange, and even though the fight could turn ugly for their team, she couldn't help but feel amused at Yusuke's refusal to wake when Kuwabara shook him by the collar and screamed directly in his face, and for a moment she noted that Yusuke looked a lot younger when his hair wasn't slicked back in his usual style. She might go so far as to say she even preferred it this way, but couldn't quite place the reason why.

Thankfully, the Masked Fighter silently volunteered to take Yusuke's place in the arena. He calmly walked through the crowd of demons twice his size, arms folded behind his back as if taking a walk through a peaceful park. He exuded an air of confidence that, despite the number of demons that would surely be against them, made it seem as if the fight would be as easy as child's play. In the meantime, Yusuke peacefully slept on.

"Hm, it seems we have a volunteer," Hiei said, and an intrigued tone was clear in his voice. "Good, I'm anxious to see what he can do." Miwa agreed, and she was glad that he sounded excited about the mysterious fighter.

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara was not so curious. "We don't know jack squat about that guy! What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament?"

Hiei still smirked confidently. "If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team, and _no one_ will complain."

"You didn't have too many friends growing up, did you…"

Miwa giggled quietly to herself. Kuwabara still had much to learn about the ways of demons, but it was just as Hiei said. This was they way they operated. It didn't matter whether things were fair or just, only strength. The most powerful fighter, after all, would be able to stand out on top against all the odds. Perhaps _some_ demons had a sense of honor like Kuwabara, but those types were few and far between.

Twelve fighters gathered on top of the arena, but immediately it was clear that factions were beginning to form. Instead of a battle royale like the captain said, the demons had all gathered on one side of the arena, setting up what was clearly going to be an eleven versus one assault. It was almost scary how they all came to that conclusion with barely any discussion; just a silent unanimous decision to take down the tiny fighter from the human team, who still calmly had his hands folded behind his back, and his barely visible eyes staring carefully at the foes before him. The sight sent a wave of apprehension to the Urameshi team, who could do nothing but watch as a fighter they knew nothing about would have to take on eleven bloodthirsty demons _alone_.

"Attack!"

The eleven demons charged towards the Masked Fighter at the captain's call, and their battle cries and loud footfalls filled the air. However, the lone fighter did not back down, and he pulled his fist back to gather his Spirit Energy. An oddly familiar blue glow enveloped his fist, and with one powerful punch, a barrage of Spirit Energy blasts barrelled through the incoming mob. Hundreds of blasts boomed over and over around them, covering the entire ship in that familiar blue light, and Team Urameshi could only stare in awe. All the demons were pushed back from the blast and overboard, and their splashes were the last thing everyone heard before a shocked silence overtook the ship. The Masked Fighter retracted his fist, and the battle was over without him sustaining even a single scratch.

"Holy crap, he got everyone up there with one blow," Kuwabara said, breaking their silence.

Kurama laughed. "I guess that explains why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons."

The captain officially declared Yusuke Urameshi's team won the right to move on to the Dark Tournament, and the Masked Fighter returned to their side from the arena. However, a sinister feeling began to overtake the previous shock, and before they could do anything about it, Team Urameshi was surrounded by the remaining members of the defeated teams. Miwa tensed up, suddenly realizing that although they won the preliminary, the number of the defeated still _far_ outnumbered the number of the victorious, and they were not out of trouble yet. Miwa knew very well just how little demons really cared for the rules, and she had a feeling Captain Sandyvoice would do nothing to stop them.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei said. "We'll have to make them pay _very dearly_ for that."

"Of course," Kurama said, producing his rose.

Miwa grinned. "They will rue this day."

On a wordless cue, Miwa, Kurama, Hiei, and the Masked Fighter all leapt into action. Miwa leapt in front of the nearest railing, grinning happily at being able to hear the sounds of the crashing waves once again. Her pouch swung wildly on her back, as if to remind her of its presence, but she had no need for it. A large group of demons chased after her, arms outstretched and teeth bared. Their blind rush towards her was almost comical, and it also seemed too easy. Still, Miwa did not care. The sound of water in her ears awakened something in her, a sensation of power she had not felt in a long time.

She raised her hands up to her shoulders, arms open wide as if to accept a hug, and the ocean water rose behind her in a large arch. Miwa brought her hands forward in a motion that looked like she was giving the incoming demons a gift. The water arch behind her stretched over her head and landed behind the group of demons running towards her. The boat lurched under the sudden weight on one side, but no one lost their balance. Miwa jumped high into the air once again, and like a twisted game of jump rope, the demons were trapped in the water arch and forced over the railing. Their screams were replaced by bubbles escaping their throat, and they were pulled into the sea below.

She landed back on the ship's deck, but the demons were not through with her yet. A new wave of demons approached, and Miwa decided to resort to some of her usual tactics. Her pouch burst open and the water flew to her aid. Miwa spun through the new wave, swinging her arms in circles around her as if she were dancing, and the water followed her movements, slicing up any demon that was unfortunate enough to be in its path. When the second wave had fallen, she could hear the sound of metallic scratching and groans. Miwa ran back to the railing and carefully peered over. Some of the demons she had pulled into the ocean had survived the first assault and were using their claws to climb back up the side of the boat.

A particularly ugly green one plucked some coarse hair from his head and flung it up at her. They pierced through the air with the stiffness of needles, but Miwa dodged easily by pulling her head back. Keeping her grip loose on the railing, Miwa leapt and pushed herself off from the railing in a graceful back flip overboard. Unlike the demons before her, Miwa did not fall into the water, but instead landed _on_ it by using her Spirit Energy to increase the surface tension of the water below her feet to support her weight. She stood on top of a glowing patch of the ocean's surface surrounded by demons who were both clamoring up the side of the ship and just struggling to keep their heads above water.

Miwa grinned, revealing that her canines had grown larger, like fangs. She let out an excited hiss passed through her teeth, and she extended her hands once more. This time, thin pillars of water rose up out of the water, strongly resembling the tentacles of an octopus. The water tentacles shot towards the demons climbing up the side of the boat and wrapped tightly around their ankles. A simple tug was all it took for them to come sliding down back to the water, and some even left trails of their claws against the side of the ship as they tried to slow their descent. All of the demons found themselves submerged once again, and Miwa slightly lowered her arms with her palms facing down. Below the surface, Miwa had a strong grip on every demon's ankle, and no matter how hard they tried to swim, they would never see the surface again.

Miwa looked at the amount of water surrounding her. In the three years of living in the human world, she had never felt more alive than at _that_ moment. The surface of the ocean had grown calm, and the sunken demons were so far deep that Miwa could not even see them. The moonlight glistened beautifully over the surface, It had been so long since she could control so much water. It was so pleasant; so nostalgic. She had to relish the feeling as much as she could. She knew very well that once they reached Hanging Neck Island, she would never have this chance once the tournament began. She would again be surrounded by land, far away from any water source aside from the pouch on her back, but she didn't care. Toguro dragged all of them into this corrupt tournament against their will. The wretched tournament committee made sure that all odds would be stacked against the human team. For all she knew, this could be the last time she would ever feel so free.

 _"Miwa...do you think we can win?"_

If they had no choice but to participate, then so be it.

If they had to be the team that everyone wanted to kill, then so be it.

She would play by their rules, because if they wanted to survive, then just like she told Kuwabara, they _had_ to.

* * *

Notes: Miwa's dedication to her oath is very similar to Kuwabara and his honor code, so I think they can understand each other very well. Hiei has his own honor code, but he disagrees with Miwa's methods. Some bits of Miwa's backstory were revealed in this chapter, but most of them are just hints to the larger picture, so unfortunately for you readers, I am being intentionally vague. Like I said before, a lot will be revealed during this arc, and I'm very excited to explore what all these hints mean through the Dark Tournament.

On another note, the story slightly diverts here since the teams now have six members instead of five. Obviously, I could not write out Genkai's role, nor could anyone be delegated to the "Substitute" position since it's an important part of the Finals. However, like Miwa says, demons are all about more fights and more blood, and they don't care about fairness, so I thought a six-member team would be an interesting twist. Miwa will have her own battles throughout the tournament, and I can't wait for you to see them.


	7. The First Fight

Notes: The first fight of the Dark Tournament! I'm so excited to finally be at this arc!

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Fight

Kuwabara put up a good fight. He _really_ did.

In Team Urameshi's very first battle of the Dark Tournament, they were to fight against Team Rokuyukai: a team of which two of their members infiltrated Team Urameshi's hotel room unnoticed the night before. With Yusuke still sleeping like the dead, Kuwabara stepped up to decide the terms of the fight, which became a one-on-one elimination match. Rinku, a small, playful demon child who commanded yo-yos, was the first member to represent Team Rokuyukai, and Kuwabara bravely decided to participate in the first fight. The battle had gone back and forward many times. At first, Kuwabara seemed to have the advantage because he was able to keep track of Rinku's movements. But then, Rinku gained a dangerous upper hand with his yo-yos immobilizing Kuwabara. However, Kuwabara made a comeback by demonstrating his new ability to flex and curve his Spirit Sword at will.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Both fighters were knocked out of the ring, but Rinku's yo-yos wrapped themselves around Kuwabara and immobilized him once again, keeping him from getting back to the ring in time. Miwa felt bad for Kuwabara's first fight ending in a loss, but she was proud that he was at least able to apply what he had been trained in. Since her training with him focused on his control over his Spirit Sword, it pleased her to see him use a technique that resembled her control over water.

"Please, I'll handle this one."

Kurama was the next to fight. A blue-skinned demon with hair that stood straight up named Roto was his opponent. He had a cruel arrogance in his thin, yellow eyes, but Miwa did not sense much power in him, nor did she feel that he was much of a threat. She listened to Kuwabara and Hiei talk about how Kurama manipulates his Rose Whip, but based on their calm discussion, even _they_ did not sense much of a threat from Roto. And really, once the fight started, Kurama had a clear advantage. Roto demonstrated an ability to form a scythe based from his wrist, but no matter how often he sliced, Kurama gracefully dodged him each time with very little effort.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round." Hiei said before sending a pointed look to Kuwabara. "It's a pity _you_ couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little _child_ and his _yo-yos_."

"Hey, watch it, Shrimpy. I just got cheated, is all!"

Miwa wanted to stop them from fighting, but she was too focused on the match in front of her. Something was off about this battle. The things Roto said before the match made her worried about its outcome.

" _I know you've been spending years in the Human World..."_

" _I only hope you didn't say...get attached to one of them?"_

Roto didn't seem especially powerful, but such pointed threats reeked of the blue-skinned creep having something twisted up his sleeve. As if...he had a strategy specifically designed to take down the clearly stronger opponent. It bothered her deeply that Roto brought up Shiori Minamino, which to any other cold-hearted demon would be the _one_ method to exploit Kurama's laughable weakness.

Then, just when Kurama had appeared behind Roto with an offensive hand raised, Roto muttered a string of words with a sinister grin, words that, although barely audible to her, made Miwa's blood run cold.

"I have your human mother, Kurama, or should I say, _Shuichi_?"

Kurama, taken aback by the revelation, retreated from Roto's counter attack, but he was not unscathed. A thin line of blood appeared on his cheek, and it dribbled a grim trail of red on his pale skin. Kurama no longer exhumed the same confidence he held as he dodged Roto's strikes. He had leapt far away from Roto, and everything from his posture to his angry expression showed that, for the first time, Kurama was on the defensive against Roto. On the defensive, but with no opportunities to attack.

"What happened?" Kuwabara exclaimed, just as surprised as everyone else. "He's _bleeding_. You said no match!"

Miwa clutched her fists. _This is bad…_

"Allow me to introduce my little button." Roto pulled a black, handheld device with a glaring red button from his pocket. It fit so easily within his palm, that Miwa had to wonder how often he used this trick. Roto explained with an arrogant glee that the device would signal his brother to bite off Shiori Minamino's head. Shiori, the woman who raised Kurama for fifteen years, the woman who had escaped death by her son's crime, the woman who had finally resumed a normal life after her illness, was under threat once again.

Kurama understood the situation immediately, and to Miwa's dismay, he dropped his defensive stance and just _stood there_ , with his hands uselessly hanging at his side. This was Roto's plan all along, and he took full advantage of it. The moment Kurama's hands hung at his side, Roto's scythe disappeared, and he ran up and punched Kurama straight in the face. With his mother at risk, Kurama had no choice but to take the hits, and each hit made Miwa's fingernails dig deeper and deeper into her palm. Her fists shook at her side, holding back the powerful urge to jump into the ring and punch Roto in his smug face, but Miwa couldn't allow that. With all of her willpower, Miwa forced herself to take a step back. She couldn't jump in. She just _couldn't_.

In between punches, Kurama had managed to flick a pebble that struck Roto's cheek. The blue-skinned demon shrugged it off as a small act of rebellion, but Miwa knew better. She knew Kurama's plan. She had seen it take root right under Roto's stupid nose. But Kurama's plan would need time, and Miwa tore her eyes away from the fight to look at her palms. Small, red, crescent moon lines had already formed across both palms. _It's only the first fight, and already I…_

She had no doubts Kurama could hold himself back until the proper moment, but could _she_?

"Now fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please," Roto sneered.

Miwa hated to see Kurama act so submissive. Miwa hated that even with his counter fully planted, Kurama had to submit to such a weak, disgusting creature. This was part of the cruelties of the Dark Tournament. There was the blood, the death, the killing, but there were also the cheap, underhanded tricks. Miwa could hear the cheers of the crowd around her. They loved seeing the demon traitor obey the commands of someone as detestable as Roto. Even if they knew about Roto's threat, they would not care that an innocent woman's life was on the line. To them, a demon showing such kindness to a human was just _laughable_.

"What's wrong, Kurama?! Let 'em have it!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to overpower the cheers of the demon crowd.

"Quiet," Hiei snapped, eyes fixed on the ring.

Kuwabara looked down at the shorter demon to protest, but he fell silent when he looked past Hiei to Miwa's slowly building anger. Miwa did not look at him, nor did she say anything. A horrible sense of dread was building in her chest, and she had a feeling she knew what was going to come next. If she were to say a word, even to tell Kuwabara that he need not be worried, she feared that her anger would spill out with her words, and she would find herself climbing up the ringside before anyone could stop her.

Hiei cast her a sideways glance, but said nothing.

Roto arrogantly approached Kurama, taunting him, but Kurama only stared forward blankly. Even when he was hit over and over like a punching bag, his emotionless look had never faltered. He was always better at hiding his emotions. The complete opposite of Miwa. She would never have been able to hold her anger back so perfectly behind a mask of pure emptiness. Roto hated that mask. He summoned the scythe on his wrist again and slowly cut another wound on Kurama's cheek, but the fox didn't do so much as flinch. Roto hated that look, the look that he perceived as condescending, that Kurama was still better than him.

"Stop...that... _look!_ "

Roto sharply drew his scythe upward, completing the x-shaped wound on Kurama's cheek, and blood flew through the air in droplets like red confetti. More blood dribbled down Kurama's cheek, over his chin, and down his neck, but his emotionless mask _still_ did not waiver. Roto, clearly tired of this attitude, raised his left leg and pointed his foot to the ground. He leaned his elbow against his raised thigh so arrogantly, as if he held some kind of regal power.

"I want you to lick the scum off my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean."

Miwa bared her teeth in anger, and she could not hold back the low growl from the back of her throat. Roto was really pushing his limits with her patience. He probably didn't know it, but that would just make it all the more pleasant for Miwa when she finally-

"Stop." Hiei's cold voice cut right through her thoughts. "I know you have better control than this."

Miwa whipped her head towards Hiei's direction, and it felt wonderful to have an outlet, however brief, for her anger. But Hiei calmly stared right back at her, and she remembered what she had asked of him back in the bamboo forest. _Right..._ Miwa knew better than anyone that Kurama would soon be free of his submission. She knew better than anyone that he would soon turn the fight in his favor. She knew better than anyone that all Kurama's plan needed was _time_ …but waiting, waiting while Kurama was being put to such submissive torture, was _such_ a hard thing for her to do.

"I will not."

Finally, _finally_ , Kurama could fight back. He brushed off his shoulders calmly, daring Roto to push the button. And with the calm confidence back in Kurama's demeanor, Miwa could feel her anger abating quickly. _This_ was the Kurama she was so proud of. Roto was very taken aback by the sudden change, and with good reason. Without the threat over Kurama's mother, there was no way he could win, and he knew it. In a panic, Roto held up his hand triumphantly and made to push the button, but before his thumb could even _twitch_ , Roto's entire body became immobilized. His thin, yellow eyes widened to full circles when he realized he could no longer move. Now Roto was the one standing there, slightly trembling as he struggled against his paralytic binding, and with no way to defend himself.

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble," Kurama said, easily brushing the switch out of Roto's hand. "What if I truly _didn't_ care? Or what if I could just make you immobile?"

The small, budding seed of the Death Plant from Roto's chest was the proof of Kurama's inevitable victory. Because no matter how much Roto babbled that he wouldn't have really pushed the button, no matter how much Roto begged for his life, Kurama did _not_ believe in mercy.

And Roto's pitiful, evil life came to an end when the Death Plant sprouted from all over his body, and gigantic purple and pink flowers bloomed from the last of his life's blood.

"What irony. Such beauty, bloomed from such an ugly soil."

Kurama calmly returned to his teammates, and where there was once anger, Miwa greeted him with a bright smile, but Hiei spoke up first.

"Don't worry about his demon friend. He vanished the moment Roto died," Hiei said, and that made Miwa smile even more.

"So you knew," Kurama said with a small, relieved smile.

"What a relief," a small voice came from behind them. They turned to Yusuke's sleeping body propped up against the back wall. The boy was still slumped over, eyes still closed, but maybe not so shut off from the outside world as they originally thought.

"Yes…" Kurama said, and then he turned to Miwa. "I should have known _you_ knew what was happening. I could sense your anger even in the ring."

Miwa grinned sheepishly. "Well, even though I knew what you were doing, the guy was such a _jerk_. I dare you to tell me that _you_ weren't angry."

Kurama laughed quietly to himself, but he did not answer.

"Well _that_ was a turnaround nobody expected!" came Koto's cheerful announcer voice. The arena had been cleared of Roto's corpse, and Koto stood in the center of the arena circle with her hand raised high above her head. "Next contestants, please approach the ring!"

Across from Team Urameshi, the next member of a strangely calm Team Rokuyukai stepped forward. Unlike Roto, his skin wasn't a deep blue color, but a toned down, dirty-looking pink. His head was covered by maroon colored hair that stuck up in every direction, and he wore a similarly colored tank top and jeans.

"Ooooooh, Kagao looks like he's _ready_ to go!" shouted Koto, and cheers from the audience quickly followed.

Kagao smirked over at Team Urameshi, and he even beckoned them over by curling his pointer finger. The taunt brought out an annoyed huff from Kuwabara, but Miwa stepped in front of him. "Let _me_ handle this guy," she said, leaping up to the stone arena. She rolled her shoulders back a couple times to loosen them up. "I couldn't stop myself from getting angry earlier, so let me vent it out on _him_."

Miwa walked forward with her hands swinging casually at her sides, and the two fighters met up at the middle of the ring. Kagao's primarily red attire seemed to contrast with Miwa's blue, and she briefly looked down at herself. Her hair was a very dark blue, so it stood out against her light blue clothes. Her clothes were also much more loosely fitted than Kagao's since it flared out like a skirt over her hips, but as much as Miwa liked her clothes, it was no time to be thinking about fashion.

"The next fight will be Team Rokuyukai's Kagao versus Team Urameshi's Miwa!" Koto called, and she held her hand up in the air once again. "Begin!"

Kagao had crossed his arms across his chest when Koto called his name. His smirk continued on strong, but Miwa did not return any sort of facial expression. She didn't know what this guy was capable of, but from what she could sense, he wasn't that big of a threat, just like Roto. Still, Miwa didn't want to underestimate him, so the cap of her pouch burst open and her water emerged. The stream slithered around both her arms to prepare for any threat.

"You don't seem very threatened by me," Kagao said.

"Should I be?"

He shrugged. "Depends, I suppose, on how well you can _keep up_."

Kagao clenched his fists and flexed all of his muscles. His eyes squinted in concentration and his Spirit Energy flared to life. Miwa raised her arms in anticipation when a bead of sweat rolled down Kagao's temple. If not for his scrunched up face, she might have thought he was trying to pose for a bodybuilding competition (that he was doomed to fail since he was a rather small, scrawny demon, just barely reaching Hiei's height). Miwa had never seen a technique such as this, and the only clue she had about his abilities was his taunt about keeping up with him. Would his flexed muscles and rising energy increase his speed? Miwa didn't know, but after all the craziness that went down during Kurama's fight with Roto, she didn't want to take any chances. She thrust her right arm forward, and the water stream untangled itself and sped across the air right towards Kagao. She didn't think it would kill him, but she wanted to test what exactly was going on with him.

The water stream slithered ever closer through the air, but just before it could hit Kagao, his white eyes flashed and small splashes of sweat began bursting all over his body. His pink skin bubbled up like he was horribly burned, and from the bubbles, a second hand suddenly sprouted from both of his wrists, and the new appendages peeled themselves away further and further up his arms. A scream erupted from his mouth, and his new limbs pulled themselves off of his body as _another_ Kagao wrenched itself free from the original body in a grotesque splash of pink sweat. The force of pulling the two bodies apart separated them in time to dodge Miwa's water stream, which she promptly summoned back to coil around her arm.

"Did you _see_ that, people?!" Koto screamed into her microphone. "Kagao just split his body into two identical clones!"

Two Kagaos stood in front of Miwa with equally toothy smirks. "Surprised?" they said in unison. "Can you keep up with us?" The two Kagaos began jumping around the ring at an incredible speed. Miwa threw her water streams forward over and over to try and land a hit, but the little bugger was _fast_. His small, scrawny stature suddenly made sense. Miwa raised her arms again and spun around, unleashing a ring of water around her, expanding and glowing blue reminiscent of her guillotine attack. But as expected of someone of his speed, both Kagaos easily jumped over the ring before it could reach them. "You can't hit us with a long-range attack, Water Apparition!" dual voices sneered at her in a strange barrage of surround sound.

Miwa frowned; her abilities _were_ more suited for long-distance fighting, but that didn't mean she was suddenly helpless. Kagao was fast, but she could still keep track of his movements. The problem was that, unless she managed to catch the two bodies together, she could only attack them one at a time. The two Kagaos had taken to leaping around her in a misshapen circle, and they wisely maintained their distance from each other. Clearly this would not be as easy as chopping down the Cultivated Humans, but Miwa was not discouraged. She summoned the water back to loop around her arms and sprinted across the arena, right into the path of one of the Kagao clones. She raised her right arm, and the water slithering around it glowed a bright blue. Miwa stopped her sprint right in the Kagao's path, and the pink demon skidded to a grinding halt, but it was too late. With a quick smirk, Miwa and her water stream sliced clean through Kagao's abdomen. Little droplets of stray water splashed through the air, giving the gruesome scene a oddly cheerful bright blue twinkle in the air. For a brief moment, Kagao's face had frozen into a look of absolute shock, but the two halves of his body lost their delicate balance, and they collapsed to the ground, Kagao's face still frozen in shock.

"Woah!" Kuwabara cringed.

" _Brutal!_ " Koto screamed into her microphone. "Miwa's clearly wasting _no_ time in narrowing down which is the real Kagao!"

Across the arena, the remaining Kagao clone stopped his leaps around the stone circle, and he gave Miwa a hard stare. He was...not disturbed that his clone had been destroyed. Miwa did not fully understand Kagao's abilities yet, so she did not know whether or not she had hit the true body, but the lack of distress in the demon standing in front of her, despite the motionless torso and legs sprawled at her feet, was...disturbing, at best. Miwa took several steps away from the body, just in case, but still kept her focus on Kagao. Instead of feeling triumphant in her successful strike, all Miwa felt was suspicion.

"Impressive," Kagao said quietly. "But if that glowy water is all you have, you won't win."

Before Miwa could ponder on what that meant, a faint rustling behind her caught her attention. The two halves of the Kagao clone were wiggling violently, and the skin began swelling in disgusting bubbles all over the place. Then, Miwa realized something she should have noticed far sooner: the two halves did not _bleed_. Instead of blood, the inside of the two halves was just more pink, bubbly skin. Then, the missing half of each part burst out amidst the pink bubbles, and _two more_ Kagao clones stood up, staring at Miwa with a toothy grin.

"Well... _that's_ impressive," Miwa parroted.

"You're too kind," Kagao said. "Unless you can find my real body, every clone that you destroy will come back with one more alongside it. And just to make things more interesting…" Kagao, the apparent main body, flexed his muscles again, and with a much shorter build up than the first time, another clone ripped itself from his body. "If you're not careful…" the four bodies around her said in unison, "the odds can be stacked up against you _very_ quickly."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kuwabara yelled. "It's four against one!"

"But they each have the same energy signature," Kurama said. "They appear to act independently, but they are _all_ Kagao."

The water around Miwa's arms began to glow again. "So, I just have to keep track of which ones are clones, right?" Miwa whipped around and thrust out her hands "No problem." The two glowing water streams shot forward and sliced a large gash in the right shoulders of the two clones, once again making a sparkling blue splash in the air. Without any blood, the gashes appeared very clean, as if she had pressed a knife through clay, but it was a mark as clear as day.

"Nice try, but a mark like that won't work."

As if to mock her, each clone grabbed their right forearm, For a moment, they playfully tugged at their shoulder, opening and closing the gash Miwa made without any hint of pain. Then, with one powerful tug, they used the gash as a starting point to _rip off_ their own right arm. The limb fell to the ground lifelessly at first, but soon, the pink skin began to bubble and another Kagao emerged, bringing the total number of bodies to six.

"Uh oh…" Kuwabara moaned.

"Let's see if you can keep up _now_."

The six Kagaos sprung into life, and they raced and leaped around the arena, each demonstrating their impressive speed and agility. They circled around Miwa like sharks intimidating their prey, and their circle gradually became smaller and smaller, with Miwa trapped inside. She whipped her head back and forward, doing her best to keep track of all their locations. Her water streams still glowed blue in a loose coil around her arms, which were raised in case of any oncoming attack. Then, one Kagao leapt right at her with his arm pulled back for a punch. Miwa dodged easily, but another Kagao appeared behind her and kicked her right in the spine. Miwa toppled forward, but out of instinct, she twisted her body and swung her arm. The water stream broke off Kagao's leg, but it was another clone, and from the broken leg, the seventh Kagao body joined the fight.

"Fragile little bastards," Miwa muttered under her breath. The slightest of hits might end up breaking off a limb, which would create _another_ clone. Still, she _had_ find the main body, and the only way for her to know for sure was to attack. Miwa spread her water streams into another circle around her, and once again, the ring glowed blue. The stream condensed itself into small, blue water orbs, and with one outward push of Miwa's arms, they shot outward in every direction. Miwa's variation of the Shot Gun managed to pierce four of the Kagao bodies, but each one left a clean hole in their bodies. No blood. One quick pink skin bubble was all it took for the hole to patch itself up. The Kagaos went on the offensive, and three bodies leapt forward at once with their fists raised, but Miwa blocked it with a large water veil. While the three bodies recovered from the impact, Miwa's water veil flipped them over and flat onto their backs. With her right arm pushing downward, the hardened veil squished the bodies into the stone arena until cracks began to form in the marble. However, one body came up from behind her and landed a swift kick in her forearm, sending Miwa spiraling to the ground. Pain erupted through her arm as her body skid across the stone arena, and the lapse in attention made her water veil fall uselessly to the ground in a dull splash.

"Is that all the water you've got?" One of the Kagaos taunted. "You don't even have enough to kill all of us at once!" said another.

Miwa stood up and rubbed her cheek, bright red from the friction of her slide. She ignored the pink demon's taunts and summoned the water back to her arms. "Oh trust me," she said, "This is more than enough."

The six Kagaos took to their predatory circle again, but their attacks became much more rapid. They kept attacking in groups of two or three, and some even leapt in as a feint. Miwa, on the other hand, had suddenly thrown all caution to the wind, and she just stayed in the middle of the predatory circle, attacking every single Kagao that came near her. Her water sliced, pierced, bashed, and did all kinds of damage imaginable to the various bodies, and she no longer seemed to care whether or not her strikes caused another clone to produce. Her arms swung in every direction at her side as she appeared to dance through the blue sparkles her attacks left behind. She spun, lunged, and stepped within the predatory circle with a fluid grace as her arms guided the water around her, and with each dance move, her water stream lashed out for another attack.

"What is she doing?" Kuwabara asked. "She's just making even _more_ clones!"

"Just be patient," Kurama said calmly.

Suddenly, the Kagaos stopped leaping around. There wasn't much room for it anymore. With all of Miwa's attacks, the number of Kagao bodies had grown exponentially, and Miwa was surrounded by a huge crowd of identical Kagao clones.

"Miwa's barrage of attacks may have turned the odds in Kagao's favor now!" Koto announced. "Now we are looking at _at least_ thirty against one!"

"Now what can she do?" Kuwabara asked. "There's no way she has enough water to cut them _all_ down at once. And I lost track of which guys were clones or whatever a long time ago!"

"If she can't keep track of who she already identified as clones, there is no way she can win," Hiei said calmly.

"What? Are you saying _you_ can keep track, Shorty?!"

"Miwa will be fine," Kurama cut in. "You already know this, Kuwabara, but there are other ways to track your adversaries than sight and memory."

"You mean sense their Spirit Energy? But they all feel the same!"

"Yes, but it is not _their_ signatures you should be looking for."

"...What?"

The Kagaos laughed, but with more than thirty voices, the small laugh sounded more like a dull roar. "What did I tell you? The odds are not in your favor anymore, Water Apparition."

Miwa smiled. "That's what _you_ think. I know _exactly_ where the main body is now. You're the one who keeps running away."

They frowned. "This is no time for bluffs! You couldn't _possibly_ keep track of me when there are over thirty bodies running around!"

"Try your circling trick again, then," Miwa said, her smile turning into a cocky grin strangely reminiscent of her Spirit Detective friend. She raised her arms elegantly again, and the water streams coiled themselves in their usual place. "I will hit you in one shot."

The crowd of Kagaos growled a low rumble. "Fine!" The Kagaos leapt around the arena, once again trapping Miwa in their predatory circle. But due to her calm threat, they all kept their distance, choosing instead to watch Miwa make her move.

"Good, leap higher," Miwa taunted. Due to the sheer number of bodies, the Kagaos stayed airborne much longer than before to keep space in the arena. "It's much harder for you to dodge when you're in the air." Then, Miwa whipped around, looking one single Kagao dead in the eye, and his face twisted in shock when their gazes met because she had caught him at the peak of his jump.

He had nowhere to dodge.

Miwa thrust her arm out, and the water stream followed. It sped towards Kagao at an alarming speed, and the glowing blue stream pierced him right through his stomach. Unlike every other body Miwa struck, this time blood spewed out from the wound and plopped onto the arena floor below. Kagao, whose face was still twisted in shock, feel to the ground flat on his back, and the pool of blood continued to grow underneath him. All the remaining clones suddenly stiffened, and their eyes went glossy, staring straight ahead but focused on nothing. Their pink skin began to bubble again, but instead of a new clone forming, the bodies lost their structure and they just fell to the floor in a pink, bubbling pile of goo. The goo then slid across the floor like the world's fastest slugs, and fused themselves back to Kagao's main body. Kagao thrashed about violently as each clone returned to him, but from afar, Miwa could see the wound in his stomach slowly filling in.

"That's amazing, people!" Koto yelled. "Somehow, Miwa was able to track down Kagao's main body, and she completely gained control of this fight! I'll start the count! Ten!"

Kagao lay on the ground, and although healed from his wound, he was weak and just barely able to pull himself into a sitting position. "How...how did you…?"

"Seven!"

"You didn't notice? Maybe even _you_ had a hard time keeping track of all that craziness. Every single one of my strikes, even ones that created a new clone, were deliberate." Miwa held up her hand, and the water stream coiled around it glowed blue once more. "I imparted a small bit of my Spirit Energy into each body that I attacked, and the energy remained even when a new clone was formed. All living beings have water in their system, after all." The glow subsided, and Miwa lowered her hand. "After that, it was only a process of elimination. Eventually, _you_ were the only one I had not yet attacked."

"Four!"

Kagao frowned, but he did not say anything. He saved his strength to slowly, and wobbly, force himself back onto his feet, and Miwa waited patiently for him.

"Kagao is back on his feet! The fight continues!" Koto yelled.

Kagao may have been back on his feet, but he was in no shape to fight. His breathing was rapid and ragged, as if he had just run a marathon. Sweat was dripping from every pore in his body, and he held his hands over his stomach, as if some pain still lingered there even after the clones healed him. "I'm…" he panted, "not done yet!"

"Yes, you are."

A swift flick of Miwa's wrist was all it took to decapitate the pink, cloning demon.

"What a twist that was!" Koto announced. "The winner by death is Miwa!"

Angry yells and boos from the audience filled the stadium, but Miwa ignored them all and returned to her teammates.

"So by other ways to track," Kuwabara asked slowly, "you meant Miwa's Spirit Energy?"

"Yes," Kurama answered with a small smile. "It's one of her older marking tricks. She just had to sense which body already had a bit of her energy placed inside."

"There is one flaw though. I was lucky Kagao didn't notice its significance," Miwa said quietly as she joined them. "Didn't you see all the blue sparkles, Kuwabara?" She wiggled her fingers to emphasize her point. "They were leftover bits of my Spirit Energy that didn't make it into his body. My attacks normally don't do that because it stays in my streams."

"Well...now that you mention it…"

"Ooooh, get ready everyone," Koto's voice suddenly cut in, "It looks like Zeru is just _burning_ for a fight!"

Team Urameshi's focus suddenly returned to the ring, and Zeru, the pale, muscular demon from the night before stepped into the ring. His Spirit Energy flared angrily and dangerously about him. He glared menacingly at Team Urameshi, out for their blood as vengeance for his fallen teammates being made fools of by demon traitors. But for Team Urameshi, all it did was bring about confusion. Why would the team leader, _supposedly_ the strongest of the team, fight so soon? But Hiei insisted that Zeru was just fighting out of anger and not taking the fight seriously.

"I'll go," Hiei said confidently, ripping off his pale blue scarf and casting it aside.. "This one's been irritating me ever since last night."

"Team Rokuyukai: Zeru!" Koto announced. "Team Urameshi: Hiei!"

Their stare down had grown silent, and both refused to move.

"Begin!"

* * *

Notes: Miwa is a very different person when she gets in the ring, but the moment she steps off, she is back to her bubbly self. Her personality has this extreme duality between her cheerful and serious side, so I think that's why she has a harder time controlling her emotions compared to Kurama, but I like that about her. In the last chapter, Kurama once compared Miwa's style to a beautiful ocean suddenly becoming a violent storm, so I guess I can call that trope an inspiration for her personality. We will see more of this duality in the future. I'll see you next time!


	8. Devotion's Reach

Chapter 8: Devotion's Reach

Hiei's fight against Zeru was nothing short of dumbfounding.

Zeru's own powers were impressive. A large section of the tournament audience was burned to ashes just by his power up, and even Hiei himself was temporarily subdued by his fire. But just when everyone else thought he was dead, Hiei reappeared, seemingly unharmed, and engulfed in Zeru's orange flame. Miwa would never forget the look on his face. His eyes, fixed on Zeru in a deadly and powerful stare, would have immobilized the strongest man. His excited smile as he held out his right arm to summon the most dangerous flames from the pits of the Spirit World. One of the most dangerous techniques that very few, if any, have ever survived, and Hiei was going to summon it with absolute confidence that he would succeed.

Miwa could sense the apprehension all around her: Zeru's fear, the audience's awe, Kuwabara and Botan's wonder, and Kurama's disbelief. The consequences of the Darkness techniques could be deadly, even for the user. This was _dangerous_ , and even if Miwa had access to all the water in the world, she would never be able to stop such a powerful attack.

" _Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"_

Nor could she ever hope to stop Hiei from _crippling himself_ just to win this fight.

The black dragon erupted from Hiei's right arm, engulfing the entire forearm in the darkest fire, and despite being so far away, Miwa could still feel the heat painfully stinging her skin, and she was forced to close her watering eyes. The monstrous beast lunged for the utterly helpless Zeru and crashed into the wall behind him in a huge explosion of power. The ring before Hiei was scorched black, and even _he_ seemed to stare down at his horribly burned hand in surprise at his own accomplishment, taking in the reality that he actually succeeded in summoning the Dragon. As for Zeru, all that was left of him was an ashen shadow staining the border wall. The sight of that shadow, like something she had only ever seen in human history books, sent shivers down Miwa's spine. An entire existance wiped out until a dark outline was the only remaining indication of what used to be a powerful demon.

It was remarkable.

It was _terrifying_.

Kuwabara began to panic, worrying about what would happen if Hiei ever decided to turn the Dragon on _them_. Hiei calmly told him not to worry, claiming they had entered an alliance that he had no intention to break for as long as they were in the tournament, but both Miwa and Kurama noticed him cringe in pain as he exited the ring. They exchanged glances, each knowing how much pain Hiei must have been hiding. His arm was horribly burned a sickening mixture of black and red, but all he did was hide it in his pockets, and they knew his pride would never allow him to show anyone his pain.

Miwa wanted to help him, she wanted to reach out her hand, but there was nothing she could do.

Two remaining members of Team Rokuyukai fled the stadium after witnessing Hiei's horrifying strength, but after the echoing sounds of screams and a small scuffle, a tall man with a blue mohawk appeared from the dark hallway with the two dead members clenched in his hand. He stumbled towards the ring with a giant bottle of alcohol in his other hand, chugging at least a fourth of the total volume in just a few seconds. From across the ring, the bitter smell of alcohol filled Miwa's nose. After Hiei's destructive display of power, this bumbling lush pulling himself onto the arena was a strange reliever of tension. He slurred his words as he talked to Koto about the rules for bringing in a substitute for his team, but...his drunkard behavior still seemed to hide something more...dangerous.

"His Spirit Power is a lot less than Zeru's," Kuwabara said, "but for some reason, I've got a _creepy_ feeling. Watch out, you guys."

"What could you be worried about?" Botan asked, "He's the alternate fighter, and secondly, he's a _lush_."

"I dunno…"

If someone as Spiritually Aware as Kuwabara was worried, then Miwa had even more reason to feel nervous about this fighter. She glanced over at Kurama and Hiei, and neither was confused by his clownish antics. _They_ were worried too, and so the very important question began to hang over their heads. They all sensed something dangerous in this Chu character, but who would fight him? No one, not even the Masked Fighter, stepped forward to volunteer, but...they didn't _need_ too. Out of nowhere, a red blur had leapt into the ring.

"Waking up from the smell of alcohol. Can't help but feel a touch of home."

Yusuke was awake.

"Hey, all you stupid demons!" he shouted, grinning excitedly with his fists pumped into the air, "I've been trying to sleep through all your trash talk, and I'm ready to kick some asses!"

As if in response, the audience began a new cheer. They weren't cheering for Rokuyukai anymore. Not really. Their only goal was for Yusuke to die in the ring. In an audience cheer that has never before been so united, the endless mantra of "Kill Yusuke," roared through the stadium. "Kill Yusuke...Kill Yusuke...Kill Yusuke…"

Yusuke didn't care one bit.

He walked calmly towards the center of the ring, his hands resting in his jacket pockets. His hair was still not slicked back in his usual style, instead just resting free around his face, the style that Miwa decided she preferred back on the boat. It made him look younger, but when coupled with his cocky smile, he looked... _innocent_. His eyes had all the excitement and life of a little boy about to play the most fascinating game, but it was also full of confidence. Even though the rest of Team Urameshi had been worried about Chu, even though the whole stadium wanted him dead, Yusuke and his cocky smile looked as if the challenge excited him.

"Kill Yusuke...Kill Yusuke...Kill Yusuke…"

Miwa felt something stir within her, a warm and comforting swirl of emotions. Yusuke's smile. His confidence. His eyes so full of life and excitement. They all seemed to transfer his excitement and confidence _to_ her. She had felt something like this before, back in Maze Castle. When they had hoisted him to the tower window, he left them with this same smile and a thumbs up. Back then, Miwa did not know what she was feeling when she saw that smile, but now she did. So what if they sensed something off about Chu? So what if he killed his teammates without the slightest bit of his energy detected? So what if the audience was rallying for Yusuke's death? Yusuke, their leader, had finally appeared, just like the hero of a favorite childhood story. Like a hero, he inspired courage and happiness in her; it almost made her want to jump up and down and cheer. Because even without knowing about Chu's power, all Miwa needed in that moment was that smile of his.

A smile that made her believe, from the bottom of her heart, that everything would be alright.

{00}

When both fighters were exhausted of their Spirit Energy, Yusuke's fight with Chu evolved into a fist-to-fist, all-out brawl of physical power: a Knife Edge Deathmatch. The edge of the knives was the edge of their world. Any step back would pierce their feet, and they would forfeit their lives. It was an incredible fight, and in Kuwabara's words, the kind of stuff legends were made of. But in the end, the fight was decided by both fighters bashing their heads together. Time seemed to freeze for just a moment. No one moved, not even an inch, just waiting on bated breath to see who would survive this strike. Then, finally, Chu fell over, and the impact of his skull from the fall was enough to crack the cement. That same head crashed into Yusuke, a _human_ , but he was still standing.

And so, Team Urameshi's first fight in the Dark Tournament ended in victory, but not without its consequences. Yusuke was pretty beaten up from his fight with Chu, but Hiei was probably suffering from the worst casualties. No one had seen him since they returned to the hotel, and Miwa could not get that image of his burned arm out of her mind. The right arm was Hiei's dominant hand. Just how was he planning to continue on through the rest of the tournament? Even if he could use his sword with his left hand, could he withstand the pain well enough to continue fighting? He cringed when he first left the ring. Miwa wasn't so confident that he would really be okay.

She needed to see for herself.

The day after the fight, Miwa left the hotel alone. The island wasn't especially large, and Miwa had a feeling Hiei would be somewhere no one could see him. And just from knowing Hiei for over a year, she knew he had a penchant for trees. So with her pouch on her back, Miwa strolled through the forests around the hotel. The quiet, nature scenery was a big contrast from all the screaming and yelling from the demon crowd. Every now and then, the sound of their cheers from watching whoever was fighting would echo through the leaves, but she was so far away from the arena that the excitement of the fights seemed worlds away. Kurama had mentioned he was going to watch the other battles to get a feel for the other teams, so Miwa wondered if he was also hearing these cheers. When the noise died down, Miwa was just surrounded by silence, with the occasional rustle of leaves and the crash of ocean waves her only company.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Miwa did not have to turn around to identify the voice in the trees. "I'm a tracker, Hiei. It's what I do."

Behind her, Hiei leaped down from the tree branches to the ground. He was wearing his usual black cloak again, but both of his arms were hidden underneath. "I take it you're not just out for a walk."

Miwa smiled and turned around. "I would be at the water if I was doing _that_." Hiei did not return her smile. He just stared at her, as if he already knew what she came to do. Miwa grabbed her pouch strap and lifted it over her shoulder. She held it in front of her so the front pocket, the place where she kept her med kit, was facing Hiei. "I don't have much, but Kurama made some healing salves for me before the tournament. If it can help your arm-"

"No."

Miwa stopped, and she lowered her arm. She had a feeling it would end this way, but she still felt a bit disheartened at his immediate refusal.

Hiei turned his back to her. "Save it for the later fights. The one _you're_ meant to help has always been Kurama."

"Aren't _you_ the one who said he doesn't need a babysitter?"

Hiei snapped his head back towards her. "Are you saying that _I_ do?"

"No, I'm just saying I want to help you, if I can."

A small silence fell between them as Hiei stared at her again. If Miwa were to be completely honest, she had no idea whether the salves Kurama made would help what the Dragon had done to Hiei's arm. Very few demons have ever been able to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and live to describe the experience, so even Miwa's knowledge on the after effects was very limited. But she did know for sure that, despite Hiei's nonchalance, he was definitely in a _lot_ of pain.

Hiei scoffed quietly and turned back around. "I don't need your help," he said simply, and he disappeared in a black blur.

Miwa chuckled to herself and swung her pouch back over her shoulder. Hiei's pride was admirable, and maybe even a driving force for his growing strength, but at times it was also very predictable. She knew from the start that Hiei would never accept her help. He didn't like having to pick up on others' slack, and although he may give leeway for those he respects, there was no way he would let _anyone_ pick up on his own slack. She had a strong feeling that, somewhere out of everyone's sight, Hiei would be suffering through the pain alone while trying to find a way to regain control of his right arm. Miwa didn't like that thought, but Hiei would never show anyone that side of himself. She didn't like it, but...if he suffered alone and figured out a way, it would still be better than just hiding it from people trying to help him and _not_ finding a way at all.

Kurama thought that Hiei's arm would be crippled permanently, but Miwa thought that, if anyone were to find a way around that, it would be Hiei.

Miwa sighed, ultimately resigning to Hiei's decision. In the distance, she could hear the crowd cheering with excitement once more. Kurama should still be there scoping out the other teams, so she may as well join him. Since Hiei refused her help, learning what they may be up against in the future was the only way she could help not just Hiei, but _everyone_. As she walked through the quiet forest, Miwa realized that the cheers sounded much different than the ones she heard during their fight with Team Rokuyukai. She didn't know who was fighting, but the cheers sounded much more excited and bloodthirsty than the unanimous hatred for the human team from the day before.

"Must be a bloody one," she said to herself before sprinting towards the arena. If her newfound goal was information, then the quicker she got there, the better.

As the grey arena loomed closer and closer, the cheers grew louder and louder. Miwa mentally prepared herself for reaching the demons crowding around outside. If they noticed the demon traitor among them, it may not be as simple as just walking through the front entrance.

"Hello there."

A low, quiet voice cut through the trees, and Miwa immediately stopped in her tracks. It wasn't the voice that surprised her...if only it were so simple. It was what she sensed _behind_ the voice: a power that, in that moment, made Miwa think she would much rather deal with a crowd of demons rioting over the demon traitor. A power like nothing she had sensed since… _Toguro_ returned.

The voice's owner was nestled neatly in the surrounding brush. It was a thin woman that towered over Miwa in height. Her long, burgundy hair was tied back in a ponytail with a thinly cut piece of white fabric, and her clothes resembled those of a shrine maiden. Her _hakama_ -style red pants did not flair out as much as a traditional shrine maiden, likely to be more efficient in battle, but her sleeves still draped low to the ground with thick red thread stitched around the edge. The woman had a very wise, mystical air about her, but it was her thin, icy blue eyes that froze Miwa in place. The way her eyes gazed so calmly at Miwa was...extremely unsettling, as if just by looking in her eyes, Miwa had spilled all her secrets to this stranger.

"...Who are you?" Miwa asked cautiously.

The woman grabbed a branch that was peeking over her shoulder with thin, pale fingers, and even at their distance, Miwa could see numerous white lines all over her hand, like scars that had healed long ago. "My name is Rikiji," she said in her low, rich, velvety voice. If Miwa hadn't sensed her power, the sound of Rikiji's voice might have made her feel safe. "I have heard so much about the infamous Urameshi Team, so I thought I should offer my greetings."

The mere sound of her name made Miwa take a step back. The night before the tournament officially began, all teams were given a list of the names of all the competitors in each team. As someone who specialized in information gathering and tracking, Miwa had memorized all of the names fairly quickly. Some names she recognized, most she did not, but the members of one particular team had stood out to her from the start.

"You're from the Toguro Team," Miwa said, taking another step back.

"There is no need to be afraid, Miwa," Rikiji said, but Miwa still stepped back again at the mention of her name. "Like you, I am here merely to observe."

"Observe what?" What could she possibly see hiding out in the bushes like this?

"...Curious name you have," Rikiji said, ignoring Miwa's question. She took a step forward and brushed some foliage out of her path. "Written as 'the looping snake,' is it not?"

Miwa frowned. True, perhaps the characters that made up her name were a bit unconventional for a girl. Instead of something more feminine, like "truth" or "beauty," Miwa's family chose "snake" to represent the "Mi" of her name. She was told that the idea of a looping snake from the Ouroboros symbol: a snake eating its own tail. It represented a cyclical renewal, life and infinity, death and rebirth, any sort of cycle that continued on forever. She was named as such in hopes that she would carry on the traditions of her family and her people. As far as Miwa was concerned, it was a unique name full of meaning that her family put deep thought into. She was fond of it, and she wouldn't have it written any other way.

"My parents thought of it as an inside joke," Miwa said. "The reference is a bit obscure."

"Obscure, you say?" Rikiji said. "I was thinking that it was similar to someone else I have heard of before."

Miwa did not respond.

"Well," Rikiji continued, "If it is not you I am thinking of, then I suppose such strange coincidences _do_ happen in this world." Rikiji turned around and began stepping further into the foliage. "I am sure we will see each other soon," she said, and she disappeared into the forest like a ghost.

Then Miwa was left alone, and finally she realized that the sounds of the audience were still roaring around her. When her mind registered what she was hearing, it felt as if she was suddenly pulled back to reality. She took one last look into the forest, but Rikiji was nowhere to be seen. Then, she looked down to her hands and realized that they were shaking ever so slightly. In her mind, the quiet, almost musical sound of Rikiji's voice still echoed in her mind.

Somehow, the Toguro brothers had become the face of the Toguro Team that they had all come to fear, but meeting Rikiji had reminded Miwa that there were definitely _others_. Others that were surely just as powerful as the man who forced them all to be here. They had barely gotten through the first fight, but to think that such a threat was the only thing waiting for them at the end… To force away the doubt that was beginning to cloud her mind, Miwa shook her hands violently in front of her face and let out a loud, nonsensical shout. The sound of her own voice echoing around her seemed to erase the aura Rikiji had left behind, grounding herself closer to the reality of screaming demon fans behind her.

 _I can't lose it now. We've only just begun._

Miwa forced herself to turn her back to the direction in which Rikiji disappeared and sprinted to the arena. The reality of screaming demon fans and a corrupt tournament committee seemed much more welcoming than whatever just happened in those quiet woods.

{00}

"And you _sure_ you're not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Miwa had managed to find Kurama right when the fight between the Dr. Ichigaki Team and Team Meikyuu began. She explained to him what happened, but he seemed more concerned about whether she was hurt. She flipped her hands back and forward in front of his face to show him that there were no scratches or wounds. When he finally seemed satisfied with her answer, probably because of the big smile she kept beaming at him to assure she was fine, they both focused their attention back to the fight.

The Dr. Ichigaki Team immediately captured everyone else's attention. Their team comprised of three yellow lizard men and three men who looked...more _human_. One was a really skinny boy with messy yellow hair, the second was a taller man with his black hair in a ponytail, and the third was a really muscular man with a scar across his forehead. They seemed to be the main, and the most _brutal_ , fighters on the team, and they had a knack for decapitation. The Dr. Ichigaki team's fighters were very efficient and deadly. The terms for winning was the best of five, and in almost no time, the first three fights were over, each of them ending with the other fighter's head lying in a pile on the grass. It was quick. It was bloody. It was a fight that the audience _loved_.

"We should be the only human team in this tournament," Kurama said, "yet those three fighters are undoubtedly human as well."

"They may have been registered at the last minute," Miwa suggested, "but I'm more concerned about their movements. It seems... _unnatural_ somehow."

"So you see it too…"

The fight ending so quickly really angered the captain of Team Meikyuu. The gigantic Minotaur demon, at least three times the size of any of his dead teammates, stormed into the arena demanding a chance to fight. His sheer size alone made the stone arena seem tiny, and his angry roar filled the stadium and seemed to reverberate within Miwa's chest. The three human fighters all stepped up without even a cue to defeat the new threat. The young boy and the scar-faced man quickly used their individual abilities, the Angel Blades and Grizzly Claw, to rip the Minotaur's arms right from his sockets. The Minotaur roared again, this time in great pain, and his discarded limbs fell lifelessly outside the arena, staining the grass with black blood. He stumbled forward on his two hooves, but the Dr. Ichigaki Team would not leave it at just that. The third human fighter, the one with a ponytail, merely had to slice his hand, and an "Invisible Slash" cut the Minotaur's body in two. Despite the impromptu intrusion, and even though humans were the ones who achieved victory, the demon fans still loudly cheered. _These are the kind of fights they are looking for…_

"Their teamwork is impressive, but I don't like the look on their faces," Miwa said. "Their expressions are dead no matter what they do. Even when they win or kill another fighter, there is absolutely no change in their eyes."

Kurama stared at the Dr. Ichigaki Team as they calmly left the arena. "We will need to be cautious. Something isn't right."

...And as fate would have it, the Urameshi Team would be the first to fight them in the next round of the Dark Tournament.

{00}

The Tournament Committee didn't even bother to hide their bias against the Urameshi Team. The roster basically put their team at the very bottom stair towards the final match. Only two teams on the bracket would have to fight four times to win, while the Toguro Team only had to fight twice. Miwa had heard of dirty tricks and foul play in the tournament before, but those stories usually came from the fighters, not the committee itself. Still, it wasn't as if the committee would listen to any complaints from the Spirit Detective's team, and they had all expected favoritism towards Team Toguro, so aside from Kuwabara, no one was really surprised.

The next day, Hiei once again disappeared without a trace. Miwa and Kurama, who both had a decent idea of what Hiei was suffering through, opted to leave the hotel early in the morning to search for him. Their fight was only a few hours away. They needed to know whether Hiei would be able to fight. Since she had already managed to track him down, Miwa knew that Hiei would avoid the area she found him in the day before. However, she also knew that Hiei would want privacy as he worked through the pain, and there were some cliffs near the coast that could easily hide him from nosy people like her. Interestingly, Hiei wasn't trying too hard to mask his energy that morning, so at some point, they were able to find him just by following that trace. He probably knew they would come looking for him. Maybe he even knew they were already on their way.

Miwa and Kurama had taken to waiting in the trees for Hiei to pass by, and sure enough, their black-haired friend walked underneath their feet, right in the direction of the tournament arena. This time his wounded hand was out on full display. He hobbled along with his good hand clutching his right, and every now and then, something in his right arm would twitch and he was forced to stop and wince in pain.

"Is this wise, Hiei?" Kurama called down.

Miwa could feel Hiei giving her a hard stare, as if accusing her of tattling or something.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, feigning as if they had not just witnessed him nearly collapse to his feet.

"It won't be easy to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand. Perhaps you should withdraw."

"Hn, you heard what Toguro said. We don't have a choice."

An approaching energy signature caught all their attentions, and they all had a feeling that the new presence would not be friendly. Kurama and Miwa leapt down to join Hiei on the grass, and the three lizard men from the Dr. Ichigaki Team appeared through the trees.

"If we don't make it through this tournament, he _will_ kill us all. Fighting is our only way out."

The three lizard men all wore jeans and light-colored t-shirts that accentuated their muscles. The timing of their appearance was just too coincidental and reeked of foul play. But when she watched their team fight the day before, only the human fighters showed their skills, not these lizard men, so Miwa did not know what to expect from them. But that didn't mean the three lizard men posed any threat. The human fighters were surely the ones who were more powerful and dangerous than these three.

"Seems the doctor's team has gotten lost," Kurama said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, what a horrible coincidence for us," Hiei added.

All three of them sank into defensive positions. "Maybe we should show them the way back," Miwa said, finding herself smiling as well.

Two lizard men suddenly lunged forward, and in moments, weapons were brandished. Whips, swords, and water streams lashed out in flashes of light and the quiet sounds of flesh being pierced. Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei landed gently on their feet, and behind them, the two lizard men fell to the ground in dismembered chunks of flesh and splashes of blood.

"And that was using my _left_ arm, Kurama," Hiei said.

"I'm sorry, I used my right. Next time I'll use my left to be fair."

Miwa looked down to her hands, briefly wondering what she could add to that as an ambidextrous fighter. Technically, her techniques preferred the right hand, but she largely used both hands to throw her water around. Clever quips were more Yusuke's thing instead of hers, so she gave up on it and instead turned to the single remaining lizard man. "Shall we try it out on _you_ next?"

The lizard man giggled and pulled a purple remote out of his pocket. "Thanks, but I'd rather not. Death gives me the _shivers_." He pressed the button and a red light flashed in the distance. A gigantic machine marched from its hiding place in the trees and stood next to the lizard man. It was a bipedal grey and red machine with a long tail and wide shoulder guards. Its claws resembled something from a human crane game, but it was large enough to easily trap any one of them in its grasp. The flashing light was its big, red eye. "Gatasible is what we like to call him," Lizard Man said, "One of the doctor's earlier projects. Part demon, mostly machine, and no feelings, no pain, and no _fear_."

Lizard Man ordered the monstrosity to kill the demon traitors, and Gatasible obediently marched forward, making the ground quake slightly with each step. When it planted itself a large distance from Lizard Man, it raised its two arms and pointed those large claws right at the three of them. The claws stretched out from its wrists, exposing a tangled, grey interior, and each claw seemed to have locked on them as a target. Hiei ran off on his own to avoid the claw, and Miwa followed along with Kurama to ensure his safety. The claws barreled through trees and branches, not even minding the slightest change in momentum, and each time it crashed into a tree, it would either break right through, or leave five piercing holes before freeing itself and continuing on. When she and Kurama managed to gain some distance, Miwa turned around and gathered all of her water into a large ball. She swung it at at Gatasible's long arm, hoping to break it off, but all she managed to do was push it off to the side for a brief moment. _It's really strong_. The claw loomed ever closer, so Miwa leapt to the side to get out of the way, but the claw did not come after her. Instead, it continued its pursuit after Kurama, as if it knew Miwa's only weapon was not strong enough to hurt it.

In the distance, she heard a loud clanging of metal on metal, and she saw that Hiei had also tried to cut off Gatasible's arm, but his sword did not even leave the slightest scratch, and the Lizard Man laughed. "Gatasible's whole body is covered with a special formula of hybridized metal, combining the hardest steel with actual living cells. No substance in the whole world can break it."

Hiei leapt into the air, glaring daggers at the Lizard Man. "Maybe I can't kill the beast, but at least I can still kill _you!_ " Hiei sped towards Lizard Man with his sword outstretched, but Gatasible's claw had managed to clip Hiei in the leg and throw him off balance. Hiei came crashing to the ground, and out of instinct, he reached out his wounded dominant hand to catch himself. The force sent an incredible amount of pain through Hiei's arm as he rolled on the ground, clutching his right arm with loud, painful groans.

Miwa could see Gatasible's claw coming right for Hiei as he was on his knees, distracted by the pain. She ran over to his side as fast as she could, putting herself in between Hiei and Gatasible's incoming claw. With a wave of both her hands, her water stretched out into a protective veil, and it glowed blue as she tried to make the barrier as strong as she possibly could. However, no matter how strong she made her veil, she could not compensate for Gatasible's overwhelming mass. It crashed into her veil, slowing for only for the briefest second as the claw actually _broke through_ Miwa's veil. It pushed through the wall as if it were made of paper, leaving a gnarled hole that dripped water from all edges, and then the veil collapsed to the ground in a useless splash of liquid water. _Crap..._

Before either Hiei or Miwa could do anything else, Gatasible's claw crashed into them both. Miwa, who had been a bit offset from Hiei, was thrown to the side when the claw pushed through her left side. Her arm stung with pain as she rolled through the grass, and the dirt and rocks beneath her left red marks on her skin, but Hiei had been grabbed by the claw and pinned against a nearby tree trunk.

"Miwa! Hiei!" she heard Kurama shout in the distance.

Miwa could barely hear Lizard Man ramble on something about Gatasible's intense focus on only making the kill, but she couldn't pay much attention to it as she tried to push herself off the ground with the immense pain in her side pulsing through the rest of her body like the inevitable bruising produced its own heartbeat. Thankfully, nothing was broken, but the pain would keep her from using that arm freely until it subsided. Hiei, who was trapped underneath Gatasible's claw, had begun to summon power to his own left hand, a power that had a very similar signature to the Dragon.

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama shouted.

Finally, Miwa forced herself back to her feet. Gatasible's claws were still focused on Kurama and Hiei, and she raised her right arm to summon back the water that had fallen to the ground. The puddle that had barely begun absorbing into the ground returned to her side and coiled neatly around her arm. What could she do? Killing the Lizard Man would send Gatasible after her instead, but that was no guarantee it would free Hiei, and she had already proven to herself that her water was not strong enough to penetrate Gatasible's body. _If I can cut through the tree, Hiei may have enough leeway to escape,_ she thought, and she raised her arm to send a water blade, but in the distance, she could see Kurama making his way back to the clearing and towards Hiei, and Miwa realized what he was trying to do. Miwa lowered her hand and ran out of the way again, making way for Kurama's plan.

The fox drew Gatasible's other claw after him, and he gracefully somersaulted over the claw pinning Hiei. The claws crashed into each other, making another loud sound of metal on metal echo through the air. Hiei was free, but now both claws were chasing after Kurama. _Dammit, I shouldn't have left his side!_ Miwa immediately forgot the pain in her left arm and gathered her water into a large ball again. Kurama turned around, seemingly waiting for Gatasible's arms to reach him, and Miwa threw her ball as fast as she could.

 _I have to make it…!_

"Kurama!"

She heard her ball make contact, but it did not stop Gatasible's arms from crashing directly into the ground, and it kicked up a large cloud of dirt that prevented Miwa from seeing if anything she had done made a difference. She and Hiei could only stare into the cloud of dirt, hoping that they would eventually see a sign that the fight had turned in their favor. Her mind was racing with a mental debate. Should she run over and see if he's okay? Should she trust in his own strengths to keep himself alive? _I can still sense him…_

Lizard Man laughed triumphantly, thinking he had finally succeeded in getting a kill. He ordered Gatasible to finish of Miwa and Hiei, but the machine did not move. "What's wrong with you?! I said kill!"

"You were wrong on two counts."

The dust cleared, and Kurama survived. He was kneeling in front of Gatasible's claws, and one had a huge hole in the metal, created from when Kurama had freed Hiei. His Rose Whip slithered its way inside the hole and wrapped itself around the parts inside, and sparks flew from the opening in protest to the intrusion. Water dripped from the edges of the hole and spilled out from the inside, and Miwa sighed in relief. She had managed to push the claws away from Kurama in time.

"Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself," Kurama explained, "and the ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It's a strength." Pain informs a creature of its vulnerabilities, but Gatasible did not have such knowledge. Hiei and Miwa joined Kurama at his side, and they slowly closed in on the Lizard Man. "Your robot is dead, and so, I'm afraid, are you."

{00}

"You know, usually something like this is _my_ job," Miwa said, giggling slightly at the irony.

Miwa may have been the one to propose an interrogation of the Lizard Man, who they learned was unimaginatively called M5, but she wasn't sure how the whole escapade turned into Hiei single-handedly beating the information out of him. She had a feeling that Hiei had a lot of pent up frustration towards his arm that he just needed to get out. In the end, it didn't really matter who was doing it, they managed to get quite a bit of information out of M5. Dr. Ichigaki had used Mitamura, the martial arts master of the three human fighters to test his invention. It used microelectronics to take control of their circulatory system and make them efficient killing machines. He tried to isolate Hiei, Kurama, and herself from the match to give him better chances of defeating Yusuke to obtain his body for more experiments. Miwa and Kurama just sat patiently on Gatasible's shoulder as Hiei punched all this information out of M5. If they could find the master, Mitamura, they could _still_ help the fight without being able to actively participate.

" 'Control the blood and the body is yours,' huh…" Miwa said quietly to herself. "It's not easy to overtake someone's movements with that much control."

Kurama looked over at her, pausing for a moment, as if debating whether or not he should respond to that. In the end, he chose not to. "How is your arm?"

Miwa looked back at him, slightly taken aback by his sudden topic change. "It's fine. The pain is going away, so it'll be back to normal soon. I'm sure Hiei is way worse off." She rolled her shoulder a bit to test its mobility. "I was more surprised that it broke through my shield, but with what I can carry on my back, there's no way I could block something as massive as this guy," she said, kicking Gatasible's shoulder with her heel.

"...I've never seen you risk yourself like that for anyone else," Kurama said, smiling at her.

Miwa looked back at him and awkwardly averted her gaze. "Well, he was in pain...but I wasn't there when the two claws went after you."

"Your water still reached me in time." Kurama looked back down to Hiei who was still beating up M5. "I think it's a good thing if you find other people you want to protect."

Miwa didn't answer him. Finding other people she wanted to protect wasn't really the problem. She did not mind caring about other people, or even protecting them. If someone she cared about needed her, she would do anything for them in a heartbeat. That wasn't the problem. It was whether the desire to protect them would keep her from helping Kurama if he ever needed it. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even the Masked Fighter, she cared about them all, and some part of her didn't like how she couldn't devote as much of herself to them as she would for Kurama. But...she had to keep to her oath. As much as she cared for the others, she would not allow herself to break any promise she has made.

Below them, M5, the Lizard Man had finally begun to talk. He finally spilled the location where Dr. Ichigaki was hiding Mitamura: a small, coastal cave on the south-west side of the island. It was, at most, a two mile walk from where they currently stood, so they may be able to get back to the arena before the fight with Dr. Ichigaki's team ended.

"Do you think Yusuke and the others are alright?" Kurama asked.

Miwa smiled, remembering how she felt at the sight of Yusuke awakening to fight Chu. His smile, his confidence, and his ability to make you believe that everything will be okay.

"Yeah...Yusuke is there. They will be fine."

And they were.

{00}

Well, maybe not _completely_ fine. Kuwabara had sustained heavy injuries from the three human fighters, but the Masked Fighter was able to cleanse them of the mind-controlling Beruki with a powerful Spirit Wave technique. However, the doctor still had some tricks up his sleeve. He injected himself with some kind of serum that made him grow three times in size and power. He came at the Urameshi Team with stretching arms similar to Gatasible, and he even managed to scrape Yusuke's arm with his sharp nails. Hiei stepped in to defend Yusuke, a move that surprised everyone, but it was even more surprising when he listened to Yusuke's request to back down. In all her time knowing him, Miwa had never seen Hiei show such a blatant display of protectiveness and respect.

Yusuke easily pummeled the doctor into oblivion, and the three human fighters survived the removal of the Beruki. It was a nice, clean ending for a fight littered with anger and pain, but not without its casualties. Kuwabara could not even walk on his own, and the Masked Fighter was very low on Spirit Power after using her last attack. Time would have been ideal to get everyone, including Hiei, back on their feet, but the Tournament Committee was not so kind. They announced that the next fight of the Dark Tournament would take place immediately, which meant that Team Urameshi was forced to fight against Team Masho without any time for rest.

The mysterious team cloaked in black appeared on the field in a flurry of wind and leaves, and the captain removed his cloak in a gust of wind, revealing his identity to be Jin, the Wind Master. Kurama explained to Yusuke about their team, how they were known as the Shinobi of the Spirit World, mercenaries for hire who took care of shady business in the shadows. Their team had been listed under obvious pseudonyms on the program Miwa had memorized, so the sudden reveal of their next opponents made a nervous chill run down Miwa's spine. Defeating them would not be easy even if the Urameshi Team was complete, let alone comprising of only three able fighters.

Yusuke and Jin decided the terms for victory would be the first team to gain five wins. But before the fight officially began, the committee called for a Medical Check due to the quick succession of matches. From a medical tent that none of them noticed before, a beautiful woman with silky red hair appeared, and she summoned Hiei and the Masked Fighter to her tent. Kurama and Miwa watched them go with a vague sense of apprehension. The sudden kindness from the corrupt committee was suspect at best, and their suspicions were quickly proven. When Hiei and the Masked Fighter tried to leave the tent, a force field created from Spirit Energy trapped them inside. The nurse, an Enchantress named Ruka, had trapped them, and even when Yusuke rushed forward to help, her Spirit Energy kept him from even getting close. Then, the Tournament Committee officially ruled Hiei and the Masked Fighter as unfit to fight, citing the clearly fraudulent medical check as their reason.

"This is just great," Yusuke grumbled.

With Kuwabara out of commission, that meant their match would be three against six. Yusuke, Kurama, and Miwa all stood in the middle of the arena, listening to all the demons that cheered for their defeat. The audience seemed to love the idea of the Urameshi Team getting defeated when they were tired. No honor, no fairness, and they did not even want to see blood anymore. All they wanted was the Urameshi Team dead. Yusuke was about to rant at Koto for the blatant lies, but Kurama stopped him.

"We have not been hurt. Truthfully, the Masked Fighter and Hiei are in no shape to fight anyway."

He explained that Ruka did not help the committee as much as they think. She only took two members who were, in reality, too weak to fight back, so her powers were not as strong as she lead them to believe. If she _were_ powerful, she would have been wiser to trap Yusuke himself, or even Kurama and Miwa. However, since Hiei and the Masked Fighter were perceived to be two powerful members of Team Urameshi, their absence from the fight would only put Team Masho under a false sense of security, thinking the odds are more in their favor when really, they haven't been changed at all.

Jin, oddly enough, took a page from Yusuke's book and did not seem happy about the unfair rulings, and he instead waited at the edge of the grass, choosing to be a spectator instead of a fighter. Team Masho squabbled a bit to determine who would be the first to fight, and the cloaked man with a circle decoration stepped to the ring. He revealed himself to be Gama, the Master of Disguise. He was a very pale demon with skin as white as paper and two brushes attached to his belt. Yusuke stepped forward to take the first fight, but Kurama interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"You must leave this one to me," Kurama answered. "We're going to have to play this round very carefully, Yusuke."

Miwa watched him prepare his opening position, and a sense of dread began to pool in her stomach. Not much was known about the Shinobi. They kept to the shadows, and their abilities were largely a mystery, even to someone like Miwa, who dealt in information. Even if known titles like the Wind Master or the Master of Disguise gave clues, there was no way to pinpoint any strengths or weaknesses without meeting them in battle first.

"Let me fight them as long as I can and ascertain their weaknesses." He glanced back at Yusuke and Miwa. "You'll take over when I fall."

Miwa did _not_ like the sound of that, but Kurama had already made up his mind. She would not be able to take his place up there.

 _Please, Kurama, don't die in a place I can't reach you..._

* * *

Notes: Miwa's name originally came from Mt. Miwa, a mountain in the Nara Prefecture of Japan. I went with the (maybe unintentional) trope of Hiei and Kurama having similar names to spiritual mountains in Kyoto. Depending on the mythology, Mt. Miwa is also associated with a rain deity and snakes, so aside from being a cool name for a character, I thought it was particular fitting. The "loop" character I used for Miwa's name is the same as the mountain, but I chose "snake" to represent "Mi" to disassociate her from the mountain and for the reasons described in the chapter.

As someone who enjoys Japanese kanji and how they are used in naming conventions, I try to give my original characters at least _some_ meaning for the names they are given. For example, the kanji for Kagao's name (although, in my mind, he writes his name in katakana) was "adding faces," to reference his cloning ability. Miwa's human name, Himari Shimizu, is written as "facing the hollyhock" (a flower, to reference her relationship to Kurama) and "pure water," referencing her abilities as a water apparition. Her human father, Takeo, got his name from a character in the Japanese horror movie _Ju-On_ , which I chose because YYH started out as a series with lots of ghosts. Rikiji's name will be covered later on in the story.

Anyway, the next chapter will be about one of my favorite scenes that I have planned for Miwa. I'm very excited.


	9. Binding Chains

Chapter 9: Binding Chains

Kurama was in a _lot_ of trouble.

Gama's defeat by Kurama manipulating his Rose Whip simply turning his neck was an impressive feat, but his Spirit Energy imprisoned inside his already immobilized body because of Gama's last curse put him in incredible danger for his next battle with Touya, the Ice Master. By the rules of the tournament, Kurama was delegated as the next fighter for Team Urameshi since he was still standing in the ring. He had managed to stall enough time for Gama's first curse to wear off, thankfully returning his body's mobility, but without Kurama's Spirit Energy, there was no way he could attack.

Touya was fully aware of how dangerous Kurama could be just by his intelligence alone, so he refused to give Kurama any _time_ to think. He enclosed the ring in a dome of ice-cold air, cutting off Kurama from the safety of outside the ring, where Yusuke and Miwa desperately tried to convince him to withdraw from the fight. Kurama ignored them, and Touya relentlessly attacked him with long-range strikes of icy shards that easily cut through Kurama's skin. Kurama's white clothes, which had only been dyed with Gama's purple blood, was slowly becoming stained with his own red color. Rips and tears appeared all over his sleeves, exposing his bleeding wounds to the icy cold air, but Kurama continued to stall for time: running away from Touya's attacks, trying to force Touya to talk for as long as possible, and even smearing Gama's blood with his own to negate its effects.

Everything, from the smeared blood on Kurama's chest to his desperate attempts to stall for time, all of it made Miwa's heart feel like it was bleeding.

Kurama tried to summon his Rose Whip, but all it brought him was more pain. Traces of his Spirit Energy lingered in his blood, but even with all the bleeding he has done, it wasn't enough to even transform his weapon.

And Touya knew it fully well. "To release enough of it to beat me," he said, "you'd have to bleed yourself _dry_."

As Kurama forced himself to stand again, asking Touya more questions about the Shinobi's plans for Hanging Neck Island as their prize, Touya slowly realized just how dangerous Kurama was as an opponent. Despite the blood speckles all over the white arena floor, none of Touya's ice attacks made direct hits. Kurama had blocked all of his most vital areas with his own body, just delaying for more time. Once Touya figured it out, he refused to drag the fight on any longer. He did not entertain Kurama's question and summoned a sword of ice around his right forearm.

It was clear. He intended to finish this fight quickly.

"Kurama…" Yusuke cried.

In the distance, Hiei stood up from his perch on the medical tent table, as if he intended to bust through the forcefield trapping him if that's what it took.

The audience's cheers grew louder, expecting a barbaric finish with heads rolling on the ground.

As for Miwa...her voice would not even come out. She had no words, and for the first time since the tournament began, she felt emotionally numb despite Kurama's peril. She stared at the dome Touya created around the ring. If she reached for it, the energy may strike at her, and the freezing temperature would prickle at her skin, but she would have no problem going through. Jumping in the arena and saving him would be so _easy_ ; it's what she would have done if the circumstances were normal. The dome may be separating them, but Miwa knew deep in her heart that it was the rules of the tournament holding her back. She _can't_ help him, even if it would be easy for her. And...she also promised Hiei. She promised that she would hold herself back as much as possible, because Team Urameshi can't afford an emotional wildcard like her who may end up disqualifying them all.

Miwa looked back to the ring, and Kurama dodged every single swing from Touya's ice sword.

The only thing separating them...the only thing keeping her from saving his life...was the _rules_.

" _You live too strictly by your own rules. Kurama doesn't need a babysitter, and you know that."_

Even in her memory, Hiei's disapproval of her lifestyle rang as clearly as it did that day in the bamboo forest.

" _But I live by them because I want to."_

" _You're just making excuses."_

She didn't respond to him that time. She didn't know what to say.

 _...Excuses… for what?_

Kurama's scream of pain yanked Miwa from her thoughts. Touya's sword finally landed a hit, and a huge gash up Kurama's left arm spurted blood high into the air as he fell face first into the ground. Despite the excited screams from the audience, all Miwa could hear was the sound of Kurama's scream, playing in her head over and over again, reverberating in her mind like the echo in a dark cave. Did he scream like this back then too? Back during the first time she had lost him? She didn't know. She wasn't there to help him.

"Son of a friggin' bitch, Kurama! Don't get up!" Yusuke screamed, bringing Miwa back to reality once more. "Just let us take over! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Miwa opened her mouth, but still no words would come. Her mouth was completely dry, and it felt as if a lump in her throat was holding her voice down. But it didn't really matter. Yusuke was speaking _for_ her, because he felt the same way. Trapped behind the rules, desperately wanting to save a life but unable to. But as Kurama forced himself back up, he looked back at Yusuke and Miwa. Blood dripped down to the marble arena floor, and it dribbled down his arm like a fountain, but Kurama's eyes were still calm, confident, as if he was still planning to win against all the odds.

"Let me do what I must," was all he said to them.

Yusuke eventually nodded, but Miwa...she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though his confidence assured her that he still had a plan, it just made her feel anxious. Kurama knew how to read her so easily, but she could read him too. She has been watching him, and _only_ him, for years, decades, as long as they have known each other. Kurama had a plan, and he was confident that it would work, but the look in his eyes was exactly the same as when he first proposed his plan to use the Forlorn Hope. Kurama had a plan...but at what cost?

"I'm going to end your life in one blow," Touya said, "Prepare yourself."

Kurama let go of his wounded arm to sink into another fighting stance, but in another scream of pain he clutched at it again, and Miwa did not miss the slight twitching of his fingers over the bloody gash. Miwa knew Kurama well. She has been watching him for as long as they have known each other, and she knew exactly what he had just done. She knew exactly what those twitching fingers meant. It was not a gesture to try and sooth the pain. He was planting the seed for his next attack, his plan that would end this fight once and for all.

But at what cost?

"Kurama, what are you _doing_?!" Miwa was already screaming before she realized her voice had even returned. "You're going to _kill yourself_ this way!" She was barely aware that she began taking steps towards the ring, and her throat burned from the screams. "I'm not gonna los-"

Her screams were cut short as Yusuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She whirled around and yanked her arm free, ready to attack him for getting in her way, but the look on his face stopped her. His big, brown eyes, the very same eyes that inspired courage in her, those eyes bore into her very soul. He _understood_. He was just as worried, just as fearful for Kurama's life as Miwa, but he was also ready to put his trust in Kurama's judgement.

"He's made his choice, Miwa," Yusuke said, smiling at her as best he could. "Now he needs you to believe in him too."

Miwa wanted to scream at him. That Yusuke didn't know what Kurama was about to do. That he hasn't known Kurama as long as she. That he didn't understand the pain she went through the first time she lost Kurama. How lost she felt when the people around her told her he was dead. How empty and meaningless her life became when her purpose for living had disappeared. How hard she worked to find him again. Miwa's newly found voice was pounding at the back of her lips, itching to come out, begging to tell Yusuke everything that was running through her mind.

But she couldn't do it, she couldn't shout at him...because Yusuke was right. Miwa, of all people, should be the one believing in Kurama the most. If she didn't, then her oath to him was worthless.

Miwa took a deep breath and returned her focus to the fight. Touya was running towards Kurama, sword extended, and despite the dread weighing heavily in her chest, Miwa forced herself to watch. From underneath Kurama's sleeve, bright green vines wormed their way out at an alarming speed. The plant weaved around his hands into a blade that stabbed through Touya's chest, and the other vines captured his Ice Sword in mid-air. For a moment, everyone froze as they tried to process just what happened, but the answer was clear as day. From Kurama's freshly opened wound, a plant of the Demon World had sprouted to do his bidding.

"Insane…" Touya said, eyes wide in shock, "You actually sewed the Death Plant seed into your own body."

"It was my only option," Kurama grunted, "My power is locked inside. By inserting the seed into my open wound, the plant could enter my bloodstream and take root in my imprisoned energy."

Touya collapsed to the ground, and Koto made her count to ten, but Miwa felt her heart sink. Kurama won the match, but such a dangerous plant was crawling around _inside_ Kurama's body. She could vaguely hear Yusuke and Kuwabara celebrating behind her and the complaints of the audience, but Miwa just waited for the inevitable. Soon, that plant would take its effect on the already wounded Kurama, and whether he lived or died was something she could not control, even if she ran up to the arena right at that moment.

Feeling completely helpless, Miwa's fingernails dug into her palms once again.

Kurama asked Touya one more time about what the Shinobi wanted to do with the island. He talked about regret, and light, and how he hoped the Shinobi could have lived a more nobler life than he, should they ever obtained that light. It would be a lie if Miwa said that Kurama has never committed terrible deeds in his life, but there were very few that she could name. Surely, there were many things that he regretted in his long life: people he stole from, people whose lives he ruined, people he killed; but Kurama never shared any of that guilt with her, even though she knew fully well that it was there. He hid it inside himself, like a cross that only _he_ should bear, and sharing that burden was the _one_ thing he never asked her to do, even if she would have gladly done so.

Then, Kurama's hands went limp at his side, his head hung from his shoulders, and his eyes closed as if he were going to sleep. Miwa held her breath with her fists clenched tight, and her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, but Miwa did not move one inch. Would Kurama live through the consequences of his plan? Or would he leave her forever right in front of her eyes?

 _I don't want to lose him again..._

Koto slowly approached Kurama's still body, preparing to give the verdict of his condition. She brought her ear close to his chest, and it twitched slightly, checking for any sign of life. "Wait, people! Kurama still has a faint heartbeat!" Koto announced. "He seems to have slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet!"

The audience screamed loudly in protest, and Miwa let her knees buckle as she sank to the ground in relief. She released the breath that she was holding, feeling the tension of the fight leave her body. Her lungs still burned, she could barely hear the screams around her, and once again, her voice would not come out for any words, but although the miracle that Kurama survived literally brought her to her knees, a small voice in the back of her head kept reminding her that the Death Plant was still taking root in his body. Its ominous name flashed in her mind like a beacon through the haze of her relief, and Miwa pressed both hands onto the ground to force herself back on her feet. The match may be won, but Kurama was not out of the woods yet, and she had an idea.

 _I need to talk to Yusuke… There is still something I can do..._

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere!" Yusuke said, and the life was returning back to his eyes. "And hey, Fox Girl, just so we're clear: the rest of the fights go to us!"

Miwa still hadn't found her voice yet, but she stood alongside Yusuke, ready to step into the arena if need be. Her priority right then was getting Kurama out of harm's way.

"Not so fast," a deep voice said from the other side of the ring, and a huge, muscular man with scars on both sides of his face approached Kurama and Koto. He had an air of smug confidence that made Miwa begin to feel angry. This man did not have anything good planned for the unconscious redhead. "You forgot something. He's standing in the ring," he said with his deep voice, grinning smugly at Kurama's unconscious face, and Miwa's blood ran cold. "Yes, it looks to me as if he's _volunteering_ to fight again."

"Give me a break! Kurama's not even conscious anymore!" Yusuke screamed, and Miwa once again felt as if Yusuke was speaking her thoughts aloud. "He's _not_ fighting! One of us will take his place!"

Koto looked back and forward between the new fighter and Yusuke, struggling with the conflicting rules in an unusual situation. At first, she was going to approve Yusuke's request as the Team Captain's decision, but the Tournament Committee interrupted them all with a chilling announcement that the next fight would be Kurama vs Bakken.

"What!?"

"A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed from the ring against his will," the announcer lady explained with no concern for the utter crap she was saying. "As will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains."

With the committee's twisted approval, Bakken seemed really happy to have gotten his way, and he picked up Koto by her collar. He easily tossed her aside, saying that they would not need her anymore, since _they_ were making the rules now. It all seemed incredibly convenient for Team Masho with so many rulings seemingly in their favor. Not that it wasn't unusual at this point for the rules to be biased against Team Urameshi, but this round in particular was just...blatantly corrupt. _Team Masho must have someone powerful backing them,_ Miwa realized, _if it gives a useless thug like this guy that level of smug confidence_. The feeling of dread in Miwa's stomach changed to a bubbling anger. From the moment he first spoke, Miwa did not have a good feeling about Bakken, but as his intentions were becoming clearer, her anger was slowly turning into hatred.

Bakken continued to grin smugly at his new target. He pulled back his large, balled up fist and threw a heavy punch right into Kurama's face. Kurama flew to the side and his body slammed to the ground. He lay there motionless, unconscious, and maybe unaware of the pain as of yet, but he was completely defenseless against an idiot letting his position of power get to his head. Bakken calmly walked towards Kurama's helpless body and kicked him in the side to roll him.

"Kurama's definitely down, Bakken," Koto interrupted from the ringside. "Step away so I can start the count!"

She began her count, but Bakken wasn't going to allow the farce to end with a simple ten count. He walked over to Kurama and, just as easily as he did Koto, he picked him up by the collar and brought the unconscious man to his feet.

"Oh look, he's on his feet again. I guess that means he wants more." Bakken held onto Kurama's collar tightly, and he punched Kurama in the stomach once more. Kurama's limp body folded over Bakken's fist from the impact. Bakken punched him over and over until Kurama's collar ripped right out of Bakken's grasp and he fell motionless to the arena floor once again.

" _Stop the fight!_ " Yusuke screamed.

Since the beginning of the tournament, there have been a couple situations where Miwa felt herself struggling to hold back. Roto's threat against Shiori's life to force Kurama to take a beating had made her so angry that Hiei had to remind her of her promise. Gama literally immobilized him and he only narrowly escaped. Touya had brought Kurama the closest to death he had ever been since his plan with the Forlorn Hope. Throughout all of it, Miwa forced herself to hold back, because somewhere deep inside herself, she truly did believe that Kurama could somehow pull through, either with his wits or his stubborn will to live. He always had. _Every time._

But this was different.

If Kurama is not even conscious, if he doesn't even have the ability to somehow pull through, then Bakken was just a threat. A big, ugly, smug _threat_ , and Miwa took an oath to eliminate all threats against Kurama's life, no matter the cost.

 _ **I'm going to kill him...**_

Miwa's fists shook violently at her sides. Small, sharp streaks of pain and a warm, sticky feeling enveloping her palm warned her that her fingernails had pierced her skin, but Miwa didn't stop. With Hiei trapped in the medical tent, those sharp streaks of pain were the only things keeping her from jumping into the ring and slicing off Bakken's smug, ugly head. She hated Bakken. She hated this tournament. She hated her promise to hold herself back. She hated how the rules prevented her from doing _anything_. Rules weren't even tangible things. They weren't physically chaining her to the ground to keep her from interfering with the fight. Rules had no hands to pull her from leaping into the arena should she lose her self-control.

Rules are like binding chains only because Miwa _lets them_ stop her.

Beside her, she could sense Yusuke's Spirit Energy rising, and in the distance, she could also feel Hiei's Spirit Energy clashing with the forcefield Ruka created. They were angry; just as angry as her, but unlike her, Hiei or Yusuke never had a problem with breaking the rules. They had been graciously following the rules of the tournament so far, but Miwa knew that Yusuke would break them without hesitation if he had to. And Hiei, he would never let someone else control him if it interfered with his goals. They both had such strong convictions. If they had to fight _everyone_ in the stadium until their goals were met, they would do it. Just because they _wanted_ to.

Bakken picked up Kurama by his ripped collar again, and it seemed that he was about to end the absolute farce of a fight for good. He pulled his fist back again, and Miwa heard Yusuke audibly gasp beside her. Both his and Hiei's Spirit Energy flared up, and at the same time, Miwa felt a strange sense of camaraderie between them. Whatever happened next, they would do it together, and it gave her the courage to release the hold on the anger she tried so hard to hold back. It would be dangerous for the three of them to launch an assault. But surprising even herself, Miwa realized that she really didn't care.

 _To hell with these rules. I'm not losing him again..._

She lifted her hand, and the cover of her pouch opened with a sharp pop.

"Bakken, stop."

In mid-punch, Bakken's fist stopped just before Kurama's face. He retracted his fist and turned to the tallest Team Masho member with his cloak still on. "But why, Risho?" Bakken asked.

"Lay him outside of the ring," a calm, authoritative voice said.

"But he's killed our sect members!"

"Yes, and if you had landed that punch, _you_ would have died as well."

Bakken turned around, discovering for the first time the imminent threat on his life. Yusuke held up his hand in preparation for his Spirit Gun, and his angry glare showed the strength of his conviction to fire that blast if Kurama were hurt. Miwa also had her hand raised, one extended directly at Bakken with a glowing coil of water ready to strike. Was this breaking her promise to Hiei? Miwa wasn't sure. They hadn't broken the rules, not _yet_ anyway, but their intention to interfere was undeniably why Risho told Bakken to stop. But really, Miwa didn't have time to think about that. The only thing going through her mind was the insane desire to kill _anyone_ who hurt Kurama even more. The anger and rage pulsated through her veins, like a murderous mantra, giving more power and intent to the strike that had yet to be. The fact that she stopped her attack at Risho's warning was a miracle on its own, but if that smug bastard pushed her just the slightest bit more…

 _ **I'm going to kill him...**_

Something in Bakken's expression changed. He seemed to want to retreat from Yusuke and Miwa's stares, and small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Fine, take your precious buddy," he said, carelessly tossing Kurama to the grass outside the arena.

A frustrated Koto declared that the match was over, and the scoreboard changed to reflect the first win for Team Masho.

Yusuke gently lifted Kurama in his arms and propped him up against the edge of the arena. Miwa followed him, but she did not break eye contact with Bakken. She glared at him every step along the way, radiating her hatred with her entire being, but even Bakken taking one retreating step back did nothing to smooth her rage. When Kurama was safely propped up, Miwa finally broke contact and took a moment to examine his condition. The Death Plant looked as vibrant as ever, probably delighting in the blood and Spirit Energy it nested in, even twitching every so often. Since Kurama was no longer commanding it for battle, it seemed to have settled down for the time being, but that didn't mean the plant wasn't still growing. Miwa pressed her fingers gently on Kurama's neck, and although weak, a rhythmic pulse lightly bounced underneath her touch.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Yusuke asked.

"It'll take a lot of energy to remove that plant," Miwa explained, "but as long as he is unconscious, the plant will keep growing inside his bloodstream."

Yusuke looked worriedly over the wound from which the Death Plant sprouted. Luckily, the bleeding had slowed down, but the sight of a plant growing out of an arm was really unpleasant. "You'll be alright," Yusuke whispered, as if to comfort Kurama in this plight.

"Yusuke," Miwa said slowly, looking down at her hands. "It's extremely unfair for me to ask this of you, but do you think you can fight three of them alone?"

Yusuke looked up, confused. "Three?"

"There's still four members of Team Masho left, including Bakken," Miwa explained. "We don't know when Kurama will regain consciousness, and I think I can help stall the Death Plant, but…" she paused and forced herself to look Yusuke in the eye. "...I'll likely be knocked unconscious afterward."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "...What are you trying to say?"

Miwa clenched her fists, and more blood dribbled out of the open wounds on her palm. "I can't forgive Bakken for what he has done, so _please_ just let me take this fight. I'll help Kurama once I win, but...you'd have to take on the remaining three on your own."

A quiet moment passed between them as Yusuke considered her proposal. Miwa felt horrible asking this of him. For Yusuke to fight three members while she only fought one was just incredibly unfair, and the odds were already against them from the start. But she couldn't let this slide, despite any promises she has made. Her life centered around Kurama. She would do whatever she needed to for his sake, even ask Yusuke for this ridiculous request, no matter how much she respected him.

 _...What am I doing?_

Yusuke looked over to the remaining members of Team Masho. Of the remaining four, he would have to fight three: Jin, Risho, and the one who had yet to reveal his name. For a moment, Miwa was scared that Yusuke would turn her down and fight Bakken himself, but then he looked back at her.

"Do what you gotta do," he answered, smiling slightly. "If _you're_ here taking care of him, then I can take down three no problem."

"...Thank you." Miwa stood up and slipped the strap of her pouch over her shoulder. She gently tossed it over to Yusuke, who fumbled to catch the sudden presentation. "There are salves in the front pocket that should help with his wounds. If you see the plant causing him pain, just release a bit of your Spirit Energy, and it will try lash out at you instead of him." She turned her back to him and jumped into the arena where Bakken was waiting.

"Hey, don't you need this?" Yusuke asked, holding up her pouch over his head. He had already grabbed the small containers of salves Miwa had stored away. "You can't forget your weapon."

Miwa did not turn back to answer him. She only glared right at Bakken. "I don't need it," she said. "I know who he is, and I'm going to kill him with his own technique."

Yusuke stared at her, wide-eyed, but he lowered the pouch back to the ground. "Miwa…"

Bakken's forehead still glistened with beads of sweat, but his deep, mocking laughter brought a smile to his face. "Oh really? So you're familiar with the Shinobi."

Miwa returned his laughter with a cocky smile of her own, revealing that her canines had grown into sharp fangs. "Information _is_ my specialty," she said, gently running her tongue over the sharpened points.

 _...What am I doing?_

"And the fourth match: Bakken versus Miwa. Begin!"

Bakken stepped back at the sight of Miwa's fangs. Her expression seemed very different from before. During his fight with Kurama, both Miwa and Yusuke showed clear signs of anger towards him, but now...now Miwa seemed very calm. Her eyes never stopped glaring at him, but that smile of hers with the sudden fangs just brimmed with absolute certainty that she would follow through with her threat. And as a Water Apparition...

"Don't let her intimidate you, Bakken," Risho scolded behind him. "If you're stronger than her weakened human disguise, then she can't use your technique against you."

Bakken glanced at the small pouch that Yusuke had laid on the ground. Risho was right. If that small amount of water was all she had to throw around, it should be just as easy a fight as with Kurama. With his newfound confidence, Bakken clenched his fists and teeth. His large muscles flexed as he hunched over and let out loud, pained grunts. His bulging muscles stretched out his dark skin, seeming to push out drops of sweat through every pore on his body. The sweat pooled into a foul-smelling puddle at his feet, and his clothes soaked up any drop that did not make it to the ground.

Miwa, needless to say, was not impressed. "Charming," was all she had to say.

"You'll soon be eating your words, Demon Traitor," Bakken answered, and he held up his clenched fists above his head. "Mystical Powers of the Shinobi: White Mist!"

Bakken's Spirit Energy flared to life, not just from his body, but from the pool of sweat surrounding him. Then, just like the hundreds of sweat drops, white smoke expelled itself from Bakken's body at an incredible speed. The smoke quickly enveloped the ring, the audience, and the entire stadium. Before long, Bakken's large, imposing body faded into the thick, white mist. Miwa glanced around and held up her hand. She could only see a faint outline of her palm when it was mere inches from her face, so in this mist, she was effectively blind. The mist, made from Bakken's own sweat and Spirit Energy, held it's own, strange energy signature, and it completely masked Bakken's location from her. However, Miwa was sure that strange signature helped Bakken know exactly where _she_ was, and Miwa would not be able to see him until it was already too late.

"The White Mist to conceal yourself from enemies. A vital technique for someone who works in the shadows," Miwa said, and a foul taste of the mist hit her tongue when she took in a breath. Disgusted, she spit on the ground. "But mist is just drops of water suspended in the air."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you just because you're a Water Apparition?" Bakken's voice sounded muted through the thick mist. "My White Mist is saturated with my own Spirit Energy. You'll _never_ be able to take control of it!"

Miwa smiled, baring her fangs once more. "You'll be eating those words."

 _...What am I doing?_

Miwa raised her arms once more, but instead of the straight, powerful swings that her friends had become accustomed to, this time her arms were curved close to her body. Her right shoulder turned forward and her left elbow bent at nearly a right angle with her arm pressed close to her chest. Her right arm bent in a similar angle, but it was held forward and in front of her face. Both her palms faced the ground and bent at her wrist, and her fingers were held together tightly, looking like the head of some sort of creature. Miwa bared her fangs once more, her tongue poked between them as she licked her lips, and a quiet, warning hiss escaped through her teeth. At first, Bakken was confused by her change in fighting style, but even though the mist, he could see the position of her arms, her tongue poking through her fangs, and he could hear the quiet hiss.

Then he put it all together: her pose, her fangs, the hissing...it all resembled a _snake_.

Her hands began to glow, and a wave of her Spirit Energy released into the mist. Her blue light swept through the white cloud like a beacon across the darkness, and for a moment, Bakken feared that she had actually taken control of his mist. So he waited, sensing the condition of the mist around him, looking for any change. But there was none. The White Mist hung tranquil in the air, undisturbed, and just as concealing as before.

Bakken burst out laughing, "Nice try! Like I said, you'll never take control of my mist." Risho was right. She was just trying to intimidate him.

But Miwa kept smiling. "You'll eat those words," she repeated.

She maintained her snake pose, carefully gauging the area around her. She may not be able to see, but any shift in movement and wind would indicate Bakken's position. A muted sound of rustling air quickly approached her from her right, and through the haze, a powerful whirlwind was heading straight for her, leaving a small vortex of clean air in its wake. Miwa easily leapt out of the way, but a light breeze behind her gave away Bakken's position. Like she thought, she wouldn't be able to see his presence until it was too late. She could hear Bakken's smug laughter behind her as a huge force impaled her back. It sent her flying forward, but she spun around and dug her heels and hands into the arena floor until she skidded to a stop. The wounds her fingernails created on her palms stung from the intrusion of dirt, gravel, and the friction against the stone tiles.

"You don't even know where my attacks are coming from. Without your weapon, you have no chance!"

Miwa slowly pushed herself up and shook some gravel off her shoes. "What _abysmal_ strength," she muttered, frowning slightly as she dusted off her bloody, dirty hands. "It's a shame this mist is all you really have."

"What did you say?!"

"Tell me, Bakken," Miwa said, ignoring Bakken's frustration and continuing to tidy herself up. "What do you know about the true form of Water Apparitions?"

"...What?"

"So, nothing, just as I expected." Miwa resumed her snake pose, and her hands began to glow again. "Most demons associate us with the Ice Apparitions because our abilities are similar, but they couldn't be more wrong." The blue glow reflected onto the mist around her, and soon that reflection spread to all the mist in the stadium. The White Mist, which just hung still in the air like a cloud with no breeze, began to shift and spiral about. "We distanced ourselves from our true name long ago due to prejudice and fear, but _I_ am going to bring us back." The mist gathered in front of Miwa, spiraling in front of her like water running down a drain, and slowly, the faint silhouette of Yusuke came into focus.

 _...What am I doing?_

"Dammit, what are you doing to my mist?!" Bakken yelled.

"Did you really think I failed to take control?" Miwa mocked. Behind her, Yusuke was becoming more and more visible, and he looked wildly from side to side, trying to figure out just what was going on now that his vision was restored. "It just took some time for my poison to take effect."

"P-Poison?" Bakken stuttered.

Miwa bared her fangs once more, and the gentle shifting of the mist suddenly picked up speed. The spiral of mist in front of Miwa quickly gathered more, and eventually all the mist in the stadium gathered in front of her snake-like hands. With one final flash of blue light, the mist condensed into a large floating ball of white, foggy, liquid water hovering in front of Miwa and under her complete control. With the White Mist gone, all of the color seemed to be restored to the tournament stadium. Yusuke, Team Urameshi, Team Masho, and the whole audience could see them again, and with all of the eyes on him, Bakken suddenly felt vulnerable, and Miwa's initial threat echoed through his mind.

"M...My mist!"

"My Spirit Energy...my _poison_ has been working its way into the White Mist all this time, overcoming your own pathetic powers and making it my own." Miwa straightened her arms diagonally from her sides, the pose that everyone was familiar with, and the white mist-water slithered around her arm in a long coil, but unlike the water stream Miwa normally used, this one seemed to have a _face_. At the edge of her right hand, the coil leered menacingly at Bakken, like it was about to lash out and bite into its prey, and that realization made him step back again.

"This is amazing!" Koto's voice cut in, "Miwa has taken complete control over Bakken's technique!"

Yusuke watched the white coil as it slithered over Miwa's arms, and he realized that to him, it looked like Miwa created a white snake made of water. Yusuke found himself turning to look at the stadium screen, where the characters that made up Miwa's name shone the same color white as the snake she created. _The 'looping snake...'_

"Our truest name is _mizuchi_ , the water snake," Miwa smiled again, and she extended her hand forward so her white snake targeted Bakken's shaking body. "Let me say it again: I'm going to kill you, Bakken, with _your own technique._ "

Bakken's shaking knees finally gave way, and like a frightened child he scampered backward to put as much distance between him and Miwa as he could. His nervous sweats returned, drenching his body, but no mist was going to save him now. "Please," he blubbered, "I...I-I didn't _really_ mean to hurt your friend. All the excitement of the fight just got to my head!" The snake created from his mist slowly slithered against Miwa's arm, but she did not say anything. "I'm sorry!" he started blabbering, and he scrambled backward once more, "Please don't kill me!"

"How pathetic," Miwa spat. "I'm a demon who always keeps my word, and even your blubbering won't barter any exception." Miwa could see the veins in Bakken's neck rapidly bulging from his fearful racing pulse. The terror in his eyes was such a lovely contrast from his smug confidence before, for he knew that the moment his mist disappeared, his fate was sealed, and death was imminent. "I'll say it one more time: You will eat your words, Bakken, and I will kill you with your own technique."

Bakken found strength in adrenaline, and he managed to stumble to his feet despite his shaking legs and the fear running rampant in his mind. He turned his back to Miwa's frightening gaze and ran, nearly tripping over his own feet, but before he could even scream, before he could even take two steps, a cold, wet substance wrapped itself around his mouth and nose. He skidded to a halt and looked down, just barely seeing a familiar white substance keeping him from _breathing_. It was Miwa's white snake, wrapping itself around his head like a snake capturing its prey. Bakken kept himself from screaming with everything he had, he couldn't allow any water to infiltrate his mouth, but without any chance to take a breath before being captured, his lungs already burned from the stress and fear.

 _I'm going to drown_ , he realized. _She's going to drown me with my own sweat!_

"And Miwa is certainly proving to be one of the more _ruthless_ members of Team Urameshi," Koto commented excitedly, "Bakken's in serious trouble if he can't find some way to breathe!"

Bakken frantically grasped at the white snake, hoping to claw himself free in order to breathe, but the snake wasn't even solid. His hand passed through the snake's skin, just like sticking his hand into a pond, but he kept trying, clawing at his face over and over to try and pry himself free. But nothing worked. Water was known for not having a solid mass, and Miwa's powers held it fast to his face. Bakken felt himself getting lightheaded, and his vision began to cloud over. In desperation, Bakken slapped his hand against his face, still blocking the air, but the snake no longer was going to drown him. He had to think. How could he get out of this? Bakken tried to form his hand into a small cup, giving himself space to breathe again, but the water snake seeped its way between his fingers, and in a panic, Bakken couldn't stop himself from gasping, and the salty water began sloshing around in his mouth. He swallowed the foul-tasting sweat and coughed out of disgust, but that only let in more water. It crossed Bakken's mind that maybe he could free himself by _drinking_ the sweat making up the snake. The thought made his stomach churn, and he nearly retched as

He remembered the taste of the sweat he already swallowed, but death was certainly much worse. Committing to his last resort, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, preparing for the cascade of sweat.

"Such resolve, but I won't let you get out of this."

Miwa's snake hands began to glow again, and the white snake slithered itself free from Bakken's head. The fool took a huge gasp of air, finally reunited with oxygen, but his wide-open mouth made it easier for Miwa. The snake turned in the air and launched itself right for Bakken's face, but instead of wrapping around his nose and mouth, it slithered right into his open mouth and down his throat.

" _Woah!_ " Koto screamed.

The audience cringed, and Miwa heard Yusuke gasp loudly in shock. Kuwabara made a loud retching noise and Botan visibly shivered, but Bakken's reaction was the most violent. One hand went up to his throat while the other pounded desperately at his chest. He gagged and coughed up drops of white sweat, eyes bulged nearly out of its sockets, and a small trickle of what was once the white snake dribbled down his cheek. Bakken looked like he was trying to scream, to grasp for air, but no sound came out. He kept bashing his chest and stomach, hoping to puke out what Miwa forced him to swallow, but it was useless. Miwa did not make him _drink_ the white snake, she had forced it down his windpipe and into his _lungs_. Seconds passed by with continued beatings against Bakken's chest, but the white snake did not reappear, and eventually, Bakken fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground.

He was dead.

Koto excitedly examined the body. "I don't think I need to count this one. The winner by death is Miwa!"

The audience did not complain at her this time. The shock of the white snake had stunned them all to silence, but Miwa did not pay any attention. Without even waiting for Koto's verdict, Miwa already returned to the ringside where Yusuke was waiting. She knelt down next to the still unconscious Kurama, finally calm after her vengeance had been complete; even her fangs were reduced to their normal size. She checked over Kurama's condition, and the Death Plant seemed to have made very little headway. His pulse was even regaining strength. Miwa let out a relieved sigh, and her natural smile finally returned. There was still time to save him.

 _...What did I just do?_

In the back of her mind, she had asked herself that same question over and over. Why did she chose to fight? Her answer was to get revenge for Kurama, to make Bakken pay for his arrogance, and while it settled her anger, that answer didn't make any sense. Her priority above all else was Kurama, to be whatever it was he needed of her, to ensure his safety and survival before her own life. But she had just sighed in relief that her fight with Bakken was quick enough to still save Kurama. Instead of immediately attending to his wounds, like she had always done, she entrusted his care to Yusuke while all she did was vent her anger and hatred. If her initial examination was in any way wrong, Kurama could have _died_ while she was up in the ring. No matter how much she respected Yusuke, she would have never forgiven herself for that.

"So you think you can help him?" Yusuke asked.

Miwa glanced at him. She reflected back on the moments that lead to her fighting Bakken. She had sensed Yusuke and Hiei preparing for battle, no matter what the rules would have to say against them, and it was that feeling of shared anger that made Miwa feel as if she could be like them. They were such opposites of her, who lived strongly by the rules she imposed on herself, and it almost made her want to laugh.

 _You're something else, Yusuke Urameshi, to make me want to forget my own rules_.

"I won't be able to remove the plant on my own," Miwa said, deciding to deliberate over her own rule-breaking later, "but I can stall its movement long enough for Kurama to wake up if I take control of the water _inside_ the Death Plant."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You can _do_ that?"

Miwa nodded. "It won't be as easy as taking control of Bakken's mist. The water will be mixed with Kurama's Spirit Energy _and_ the Life Energy of the Death Plant itself, but I can stop it from moving deeper into his body, and it will lash out at _me_ instead because I'm the immediate threat."

Miwa did not tell him that she wouldn't be able to overcome the Life Energy of the plant with her Spirit Energy alone. She did not tell him it would take her _own_ Life Energy to overcome the plant's life force and gain control of the water inside. It wouldn't be enough to put her life in serious danger, since it was just a plant, so she was sure that at most she would just be knocked unconscious for the rest of the match, but if Kurama didn't wake up…

She shoved that grave thought to the back of her mind. Her priority was Kurama's safety now. There was no need for such thoughts. Yusuke also seemed worried about Miwa's plan, so she had to dispel those doubts. She turned to Yusuke and smiled confidently at him. "I'm sure you can win, Yusuke. There's something about you that just inspires confidence in people."

Yusuke looked taken aback by her compliment, but Miwa meant every word. It was the same feeling she felt when she saw him disappear into the tower at Maze Castle, the same feeling when he woke up to fight Chuu, and it was this feeling that made her glad that he was their team leader. She didn't know if Yusuke understood what she was thinking or what made her feel that way, but he returned the compliment with a thumbs up and his usual confident smile. "Right. You take care of him, okay?" he said, and Yusuke stood up. The next cloaked member of Team Masho was approaching the ring. "Any intel on this guy?"

"That's probably Todoku, the Master of Poison," Miwa answered, but unfortunately, that was all the information she could really offer him. "He's nothing much, but save your Spirit Gun for Jin and Risho, if you can."

"Got it." Yusuke disappeared from her view as he jumped into the ring to start the next fight.

With Yusuke gone, Miwa focused her attention at Kurama's wound. Yusuke had applied the salve and even cleaned up some of the blood, but the lack of blood just made the sprouting Death Plant much more apparent. Miwa took a deep breath and posed her hands like the twin snakes once more. She aimed her palms right at the Death Plant, bringing their blue glow as close to the plant as possible. For a moment, the plant did not respond. But after a while, the vibrant green vines began to twitch as it felt Miwa's Spirit Energy slowly infiltrating the water inside. In retaliation, the vines quickly lashed against Miwa's palms and forearms, striking with sharp precision that left thin cuts in her skin. But Miwa did not move. She expected the plant would attack her, so she continued to slowly take control of the water, but as she worked, small waves of dizziness and fatigue began to consume her. Even unconscious, Kurama's Spirit Energy wasn't easy to overcome, and the plant's Life Energy was putting up quite the fight, just as she expected from a plant of the Demon World. With each second that passed by, Miwa felt her strength draining and the world around her slipping away, but she forced herself to stay focused.

It didn't matter how much energy she spent, as long as she maintained control until Kurama woke up.

{00}

Yusuke thought he was looking at some kind of bipedal frog.

Todoku wasn't particularly tall nor short, but he was certainly one of the larger, pudgier members of Team Masho. His round cheeks looked oddly soft to the touch, but his green skin had a strange shine to it that looked more like slime than a well-moisturized face. His scruffy black hair sat on his head as if it had never been brushed, and his round stomach bulged underneath his black clothes accentuated with a vibrant red trim and belt.

"To think I would be the firs' of my sect to fight th' infamous Spiri' Detective," Todoku said slowly in a low, croaking voice. He seemed to have a habit of letting the tip of his thin tongue perpetually dangle over his bottom lip, like his tongue was too long to fit in his mouth, and it muffled some of his words.

"Sorry, I don't do autographs for demons who wanna kill my teammates," Yusuke answered.

"That's too bad," Todoku said, "I guess I'll take th' glory from defeatin' you instead."

Koto took that as her cue. "Round 4: Yusuke Urameshi versus Todoku! Begin!"

Yusuke raised his fists, readying himself for anything that Todoku might throw at him. Miwa warned him that Todoku was a master of poison, but she did not know how he used it. Furthermore, he needed to save his Spirit Gun if at all possible. Todoku did not appear very strong, so Yusuke hoped that a good, old fashioned fist fight would be enough to end this quickly.

Todoku's tongue slid side to side over his bottom lip, leaving a shiny trail of fresh saliva with every slide. Between his fingers, he revealed his weapon: thin, silver darts as long as his whole hand, and Todoku's nickname flashed through Yusuke's mind once again as he imagined what would happen if any of those darts pierced his skin. Todoku leapt high into the air and threw his darts at Yusuke. The silver darts did occasionally glisten in the sunlight, but they were so thin that they were really hard for Yusuke to see. Yusuke pushed off his feet to run to the side, and behind him he could hear the needles scrape against stone as they lodged themselves into the ground. _So I just gotta dodge his attacks, and I'll be fine right?_ Yusuke asked himself. Todoku landed in the center of the ring, still licking his bottom lip with his oversized tongue.

"You're fast, Urames'i; much fas'er than me." Todoku said, and his tongue withdrew into his mouth. His cheeks bulged slightly, and like a rocket his red tongue shot out from his open mouth, stretching across the arena right for Yusuke's legs like a frog trying to capture a fly.

"Gah!" Yusuke cringed. He pivoted on his heel in mid step and changed his direction to avoid the tongue. However, the slimy, red appendage licked his ankle just below his pant leg. Yusuke smirked for a moment, feeling triumphant in dodging the disgusting attack, but a strange, prickly sensation overcame his foot right around the area Todoku's tongue grazed him, and Yusuke nearly tripped over his own feet.

He slowed his run to a complete stop, shaking his leg to try rid himself of the numbness. "Let me guess, your deal with poison isn't just for needles, huh?"

Todoku chuckled to himself, and his long tongue rolled up back into his mouth. The edge of his tongue dangled out between his lips again as it always had. "Very good, Urames'i. You were lucky to escape tha' wit' jus' a graze. Prolonged expos're would have disabled your leg completely."

Yusuke shook his foot again. His ankle prickled with every muscle spasm, but it wasn't enough to keep him from running. Not _yet_. He had to make sure that tongue didn't touch him again. It reminded him too much of what happened in Kurama's match with Gama. "Well, let's just hope I can keep up my speed, then," Yusuke said, smiling slightly.

Ignoring the prickly feeling in his foot, Yusuke ran forward towards Todoku as fast as he could. Todoku threw more darts in retaliation, but Yusuke dodged with a well-timed jump. The distance between him and Todoku diminished rapidly with each step, and Yusuke raised his fists. Todoku, clearly not someone who prided himself on speed, took a step backward and braced himself for the impact. Yusuke threw his fist forward with all the strength he could muster, hoping to end this fight in one punch. His fist came into contact with Todoku's face, and Yusuke could feel Todoku's slimy, pudgy skin wrapping itself around his fist as his punch made contact. Todoku was sent flying backwards in a rolling heap across the arena, and even when he slowed to a stop, he did not get up. However, Yusuke had no time to take in his success. His fist suddenly exploded with a burning, twinging pain. Yusuke let out a small cry as he inspected his fist, and he noticed that the skin of his knuckles was becoming inflamed, and small blisters began to form, as if Yusuke was burned.

Behind him, Yusuke could hear Todoku chuckling again. "What the hell," Yusuke said through gritted teeth, "Your _skin_ is poisonous too?"

This time, Todoku laughed out loud. "Yes, Spiri' Detective. My entire body, from my tongue to my feet is covered with a layer of poison that will hur' you, even if you only touched me with the tip of your pinky finger."

Yusuke groaned. The prickly feeling in his feet was disappearing, but the burning sensation on his fist showed no signs of healing. He was right. Todoku was just like a frog. "Damn. Didn't think cutting that science class would bite me in the ass like _this_."

Todoku ignored Yusuke's insult. "Your friend tol' you to conserve your Spiri' Gun, didn' she?" As he spoke, Todoku quickly removed his shirt, bearing to the whole stadium his poison-coated chest and stomach. "But touching me in any shape or form will only cripple you further!"

Behind him, Yusuke could still sense Miwa's Spirit Energy surging as she maintained control of the Death Plant, and Todoku's actions finally made sense. _That_ was why he didn't even dodge the punch. He _wanted_ Yusuke to hit him. Maybe he even knew that neither Yusuke nor Miwa thought of him as a real threat, and his overall goal was to weaken Yusuke, either through poison or exhausting his Spirit Energy, so that if Todoku himself couldn't defeat him, then Jin or Risho would.

 _Then maybe a solid kick to the gut will-_

Todoku's tongue sped across the stadium, much faster than before, and quickly wrapped itself around Yusuke's right ankle. The cool, slimy sensation of the tongue on direct skin made Yusuke gag, and he could feel the prickly feeling climbing up his skin. Yusuke lifted his free leg to try and stomp on Todoku's tongue, but added weight forced his captured foot to send waves of pain that felt like a thousand needles poking through his skin. This time, Yusuke _did_ trip over his own feet, and he unceremoniously fell to the ground.

"Todoku's poison techniques has floored Urameshi!" Koto announced. "Will the Spirit Detective be forced into using his Spirit Gun?"

Todoku's tongue slowly released his ankle and withdrew back into his mouth. "You were thinking of kicking me, weren't you?" Yusuke did not want to answer him. "Sorry, but now your only chance of beatin' me is with the Spiri' Gun, and while I may not be fast..." Todoku produced two small black balls from his pants pocket. "I hope you don' miss."

Every twitch and flex of his right foot sent waves of prickling needles throughout his entire leg, but Yusuke did everything he could to ignore that pain as he stumbled his way back on his feet. As long as his foot stayed numb, there was no way he could even take a step without falling flat on his face again. "And just what does that mean?"

"I hate to borrow a technique from Bakken, bu' even a fool like him knew of its usefulness." The balls glowed as Todoku infused his Spirit Energy into them, and he threw the two black balls to the ground, They burst open upon impact, and gigantic plumes of purple smoke quickly released into the air.

In a matter of seconds, the arena took on a purple haze that blurred Yusuke's vision, but a burning sensation in his nostrils caught his attention. "Let me guess. This is poison too." The purple smoke wasn't as blinding as Bakken's White Mist. Yusuke could still see Todoku and Miwa kneeling on the ground at ringside, but the burning in his nostrils had moved to his throat.

"Not especially dangerous to strong fellows like yourself, but to those who are weak…"

He pointedly nodded his head towards Miwa and Kurama. Yusuke didn't notice before, but Miwa's Spirit Energy had drastically lowered since she first began. She did say the attempt to stall the Death Plant may knock her unconscious, but that reality didn't really sink in with him until just that moment, and sensing it now made him realize just how _dangerous_ it was. Then, as if the universe wanted to smack him in the face with that harsh reality, Miwa's energy suddenly disappeared. All Yusuke could see through the purple smoke was her hair trailing after her as Miwa collapsed to the ground, but even unconscious, Miwa made sure not to fall on Kurama.

"Hey!" he said, taking a step toward her, but the forgotten numbness in his foot sent another wave of pain through his leg, and it took everything Yusuke had to not fall over again.

"Reckless frien' you have there," Todoku taunted. "Using her own Life Energy just to buy time."

" _What?_ " Yusuke whirled around, and this time he didn't even notice the numbness in his foot. Botan temporarily left Kuwabara to help prop Miwa up against the ringside.

"You didn' notice, Detective?" Todoku sneered, "At this rate, my poisonous haze might affect her even sooner than your crippled human friend."

Through the smoke, Yusuke could make out Botan standing over Miwa and Kurama as she shouted something at him, but he could not make any sense of it at all, whether it was an update on Miwa and Kurama's condition or a call to kick Todoku's ass. The realization of his friends' lives in danger resurfaced all the anger he felt towards Bakken that he had no chance to vent, and focused it all on Todoku. Yusuke slowly turned around to face the still sneering Todoku, and the rage boiling his blood made the numbness in his leg seem nonexistent. He didn't care if this was part of Todoku's plan to weaken him, or force him to waste his Spirit Gun.

 _Screw it, this guy's officially pissed me off_.

Without even a moment's hesitation, Yusuke aimed his finger right at Todoku, completely ignoring the poison burns on his knuckles. Todoku braced himself, preparing to jump, but Yusuke didn't care. A ball of blue light illuminated his finger, growing in size before shooting forward in a burst of energy. Todoku predictably dodged the attack, but the Spirit Gun continued on until it collided with the wall in front of the audience. The explosion threw into the air large chunks of rubble and the bodies of audience members too slow to get away in time. As their screams echoed and the rubble settled, the force of the explosion pushed all of the purple smoke into the sky, returning fresh air to those still in the stadium.

"Yusuke's Spirit Gun has cleared the stadium of Todoku's poison smoke bomb, as well as the unsuspecting audience members of Section F!" Koto announced, and even _her_ voice sounded scratchy from the haze.

Todoku laughed to himself. In all the commotion he landed just a few feet from Yusuke, and he applauded with his pudgy hands. "Well done, Detective, you saved your friends." Then, his hand slipped into his pocket, and two more smoke bombs appeared between his fingers. "But can you keep i' up?"

Todoku raised his hand to release the smoke bomb again, but Yusuke was at his side with his wrist in a death grip before Todoku even realized he moved. Yusuke's palm burned from the contact with Todoku's skin, but Yusuke didn't even flinch. Todoku stared incredulously at the Spirit Detective. "You fool! You're touching my poison direc'ly!" In his panic, the smoke bombs slipped from Todoku's fingers into Yusuke's other hand. Yusuke tossed them to the side, and without Todoku's Spirit Energy, they rolled uselessly on the ground.

"Well then, let's fix that." Yusuke said.

Yusuke's knee shot up right into Todoku's abdomen. The poison on his skin frayed the fabric of Yusuke's pant leg, but Yusuke was far too pissed off to even notice. Todoku staggered backward, away from Yusuke's leg, and cradled his stomach in his arms. He only had time to hack out a cough or two before Yusuke continued his assault, and an insane barrage of punches showed absolutely no mercy, forcing Todoku backwards even farther.

"Oh, man!" Koto screamed excitedly into her microphone. "Talk about flying fists of fury! Without even holding back because of the poison, Yusuke's punches are moving so fast, I can barely even see them!"

Yusuke's two fists came at Todoku in a flurry of what felt like ten fists. Each punch imparted more pain than the last, and Todoku was sure he could hear bones cracking underneath Yusuke's angry screams. He couldn't dodge, he couldn't block, and even backing away didn't help. Yusuke's punches forced Todoku back to the edge of the ring, and just before Todoku could let gravity save himself from Yusuke, the Spirit Detective stopped his barrage by pulling his red, burned, but completely unnoticed poisoned fist back for one final blow.

"Take this, you frog bastard!"

The punch landed square in Todoku's gut, folding his body over Yusuke's fist as a disgusting mixture of blood and bile expelled from Todoku's mouth onto the ground. If he were to be honest, Todoku didn't feel any pain. His mind just went completely blank, unable to think or even process what just happened to him. His vision clouded over as the last bits of consciousness left him, and Todoku's body flew backwards again. This time, his unconscious body crashed into the border wall right next to an unfazed stadium shook from the impact and audience members fled, but Todoku's body did not even twitch. It just layed there in the brown rubble as the stunned audience looked on.

A moment passed where no one said a word.

"Looks like Todoku is unconscious and outside of the ring!" Koto chimed in, breaking everyone out of their stupor. "The winner is Urameshi!"

Yusuke sighed, not really relishing in his victory at all, and looked down at his fingers. Both knuckles and palm had taken on that red, blistered texture from Todoku's poison, and now that the adrenaline from his anger had subsided, it really stung like a _bitch_. Thankfully, Yusuke's barrage had been so fast, his minuscule exposure probably helped the pain not bother him so much. Even the numbness in his leg was gone. Todoku's plan was to cripple and exhaust him for the rest of the fights, but Yusuke could live with this.

Yusuke turned his back to the rest of Team Masho and went back to his team. Botan had returned to Kuwabara's side, so Miwa and Kurama were both propped in a sitting position and quietly resting against the edge of the ring. Todoku's comment about Miwa using her Life Energy crossed Yusuke's mind, but he was glad to see her shoulders slowly move up and down as she breathed. And even better: Kurama had regained consciousness.

"How you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll survive," Kurama grunted weakly, "Sorry, I couldn't finish first three of them, like I planned."

"Shut up, just focus on getting better," Yusuke said, laughing slightly. Then he nodded his head towards Miwa. "How's _she_ doing?"

Kurama also looked over at Miwa. Her head hung as she slept, and her hair slightly obscured her face. She was pale and still, but her breathing was slow and rhythmic, just as if she were merely asleep. "She'll need time to recover her strength, but she should be awake by tomorrow."

"That's a relief." Yusuke smiled. From what he could tell, his Spirit Gun had cleared the poisonous smoke before it had a chance to really affect her. "You should thank her when she wakes up. She kicked some major ass for you when you were knocked out."

"I owe her much more than thanks," Kurama said, smiling slightly. Yusuke had a feeling he meant more than just what Miwa had done in this match, but he did not pursue it further. Then, Kurama offered a small jar to Yusuke. It was one of Miwa's salves. "This should help with those burns," he explained. "I think she left it out for you."

"Well, that's very nice of her." Yusuke opened the jar and rubbed the paste into his hands. Its cool, creamy texture felt soothing over the burns Todoku's poison left behind. "You guys just gest some rest, okay? These last two guys are gonna be fish meat pretty soon."

"Be cautious, Yusuke. Whatever plans the Shinobi have for this island, they want it very badly." Kurama looked at Yusuke dead in the eye. "These last two members are, without a doubt, the strongest."

A roar of cheers turned Yusuke's attention from Kurama back to the ring. Jin, the red-haired Wind Master, who until just then was just lazily resting on the side, approached the ring with a toothy grin and an excited gleam in his eyes. The audience cheered for Jin, clearly confident in his strength to finally take out Team Urameshi. Miwa advised him to save his Spirit Gun for Jin and Risho, if possible, and Kurama warned him that they would be the strongest fighters of Team Masho. Yusuke looked down at his hands. They were still inflamed red, and the blisters from the poison had not disappeared. But Miwa's salve had cooled the burn enough that Yusuke no longer felt any pain. The numbness in his leg disappeared completely, and he only used one bullet against Todoku. Overall, he wasn't in bad shape.

But he had this lingering feeling that wouldn't go away. Despite only starting out with three members, despite Kurama being assaulted while unconscious, despite Miwa withdrawing to care for his wounds, Yusuke had this lingering feeling that the hardest trials of this match were still yet to come.

* * *

 **Notes** : I hope the extra long chapter was worth the wait! This chapter went through lots of revisions to make sure it was just the way I wanted things to flow. As is probably obvious by this point, I changed a bit of the order for Team Masho's match for the purposes of this story. I really struggled with myself in whether Yusuke or Miwa should be the ones to fight Bakken, and as much as I love the display of Yusuke's care for his friends in this fight, I knew Miwa isn't ready to let what Bakken did go without punishment by her own hands. Maybe, in the future, she'll be ready to leave such things to Yusuke while she focuses on her true priorities.

Miwa's stance and snake poses were inspired by the snake style of Chinese martial arts. I always imagined Miwa's normal fighting style to resemble the Chinese water sleeves dance, but I imagine her snake style is the more traditional technique of her _mizuchi_ heritage _. Mizuchi_ are also creatures from Japanese mythology associated with water and rain. I've left hints of Miwa's demon race in previous chapters, but it was so much fun to write Miwa showing off her true heritage while terrifying Bakken. It wasn't just the Oroboros symbol that inspired her name. (Todoku's name, by the way, is written with the characters for "tadpole" and "poison.")


	10. My Lord Bag of Rice

Chapter 10: My Lord Bag of Rice

The perks of being the Special Guests of the Dark Tournament included the use of a luxurious hotel suite for their accommodations. Not only did the suite have enough bedrooms for the entire team, there was even a full living room space where they had the misfortune of meeting Rinku and Zeru on their first night. Nonetheless, the suite was spacious and beautiful, much more space than they really needed and more beautiful than any hotel Kurama has been to in his life. He had a feeling it was meant to be some kind of compensation for the team known for causing the most trouble, and in their case, the most unanimously hated team in the tournament's history.

Kurama left the window open in the bedroom, and a gentle breeze made the sheer white curtain rise, fall, and flutter. The lights were not on, but with his back to the wall, the early morning sun outside shined enough light through the window to illuminate the book in his hands as he sat comfortably in a bedside chair. After the fight with Team Masho safely concluded (and in Kurama's mind, the term "safely" was used very lightly), Botan helped him carry Miwa's unconscious body back to the hotel while Yukina tended to Kuwabara's wounds outside and Yusuke and Keiko had a much-needed talk. Botan changed Miwa's clothes and tucked her into bed before leaving the room with a cheerful assurance that both Miwa and Kurama will be "right as rain" by morning.

Even Hiei was kind enough to stop by later that evening and check on her before disappearing, but not until he gave some back-handed comments about her reckless expenditure of Life Energy.

"Her priorities are in a dangerous order, Kurama," Hiei had warned. "Not only for us, but for herself."

Kurama hesitated to answer because it was something he himself has felt for a long time. "Dangerous, yes," he answered slowly, "But you may not have noticed, Hiei. Her order has been _changing_."

Hiei did not answer him, and he disappeared out the open window into the darkness.

Kurama did not leave her side that night. The chair he settled himself into was more comfortable than it looked, and since the Death Plant was properly removed, the rest of his recovery would be relatively simple. He had always been a light sleeper, and he wanted to keep an eye on her in case her condition changed, but by the next morning, Miwa still hadn't awakened.

Kurama lowered the book in his hands and gazed at the morning sun outside. This wasn't the first time he watched over Miwa as she recovered from using her Life Energy. He knew that a life form as simple as a plant, even one of the Demon World, would not be enough to endanger her life, but he heard from Yusuke about how angry she had been while he was unconscious, and what she had done to Bakken. This also wasn't the first time Miwa exhibited such ruthlessness in her anger, but if that anger had gotten to her head, it was possible she spent more Life Energy than necessary when helping him. Yusuke told him that she seemed calm after killing Bakken, but as expressive as she often is, Miwa was, at times, frighteningly proficient in hiding her fury, especially behind that fanged smile of hers.

The morning breeze through the open window fluttered the pages of the book in Kurama's hands, and he glanced at Miwa's sleeping face. Stray hairs over her pale skin rustled in the breeze, and he could hear the quiet sounds of her breathing. He still remembered hearing her screaming during his fight with Touya, begging him to stop the fight so loudly that her voice had even cracked. When he awoke from unconsciousness, there was only a brief moment of eye contact between them before she passed out from either exhaustion or Todoku's poisonous gas. She smiled at him, her normal smile, devoid of fangs, before collapsing at his side, and he didn't even get a chance to say a word.

 _Her face is so still…_

Kurama carefully watched the rise and fall of her chest, ensuring that she was still breathing. Miwa always went out of her way, to crazy lengths at times, to make sure that he is safe, but she rarely offered the opportunity for him to return the favor. It would be a lie if Kurama said he never acted recklessly like _she_ does; the fight with Touya proved that to everyone, and he glanced at the bandages under his sleeve. "Both of you are so reckless," Botan had jokingly chastised while helping him wrap the wound on his left arm. Would this be how their relationship remained? Covering for each other's recklessness until one is inevitably killed? Their lives became much more dangerous in the past year, but Kurama still found it in him to smile, despite such grave thoughts. Miwa once told Yusuke that Kurama had a tendency to get himself hurt. He hoped that by now, she was too stubborn to let herself die if it meant leaving _him_ alone with his own recklessness.

Miwa's head turned slightly to the side, and her eyelids squeezed together. Kurama placed his book back on the bedstand without even marking his place and leaned forward. Slowly, Miwa's eyes opened, and he could see her pupils retract as the early morning light intruded on her bleary eyes. She blinked a couple times before realizing where she was and who was at her side.

"You're okay…" she said quietly.

"And so are you."

Miwa took a deep breath and sat up. She looked out the window, gauging how much time passed since she was last conscious, and she turned her head sharply back to Kurama. "What about Yusuke? I made him fight three people…"

Kurama smiled to himself. She expends her Life Energy until she passes out, but the only thing out of her mouth when she awakens is concerns for others. "Two, actually. Kuwabara is the one who defeated Risho."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought he was too injured..."

"But the committee never ruled him unfit to fight, like Hiei or the Masked Fighter."

Kurama explained to her what happened to Team Masho. After Jin was knocked out, the Tournament Committee announced that Koto delayed her ten-count when Yusuke was out of the ring, and thus his fight with Jin was ruled a double-loss. With no one able to fight Risho, Kuwabara stepped up, even with all his injuries his injuries, and stopped Yusuke and Hiei from killing every apparition in the stadium until they were the only ones left standing. Even though every step caused bones to shift and crack, miraculously Kuwabara found the strength to win upon seeing Yukina in the audience.

"So Yukina is here. Interesting…" Miwa mused. She glanced at the clock, then hurriedly threw off the covers. "I should find Yusuke and Kuwabara." After swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Miwa stood up quickly with only the slightest stumble in her step. Botan had dressed her in a simple black t-shirt and sweats, so she didn't even bother to change her clothes. Her new task at hand was much more important than fashion.

Kurama watched her carefully as she wobbled a second time while reaching her hand for the doorknob. Miwa was awake and on her feet, but she was still clearly weak. "You should rest today," he said, also getting on his feet. "Our next match isn't until tomorrow."

Her hand rested on the turned doorknob, but she did not turn around. "Our team nearly lost because of me..."

"Not because of you. It's the committee doing everything it can to defeat us."

"But I should have been awake to help."

"...It's in the past, Miwa."

Miwa looked back at him as she pulled the door open. "The past is where regrets lie," she said simply and disappeared out the door.

The door closed behind her, and Kurama was greeted by the silence of the dim bedroom. He sighed loudly and ran his fingers over his scalp. Her sense of responsibility was admirable, even when she stumbled every few steps. Kurama sighed again and left the room. He needed to leave for the stadium soon. The match to determine their next opponent was going to be fighting first thing that morning, Team Uraotogi vs Team Gokai 6, and he wanted to scope out their next competition. If he were to be honest, he wasn't sure Miwa would be ready to fight the victor. She stumbled every other step and her face was still pale. He hoped that taking control of the Death Plant didn't take too much out of her, but there were still some leftover consequences. Even if she was finally awake, perhaps it was _his_ turn to make sure that she will be okay.

{00}

Somehow, it didn't surprise Miwa that Yusuke and Kuwabara were heavy sleepers. She felt bad to wake them up, but she was sure they wanted to watch the next match too; they needed to wake up anyway. She rapped her knuckles on the door until her skin turned red, and then Yusuke finally answered the door. Eyes teary and his mouth covered by his right hand to hold back a big yawn, Yusuke silently stared at her in the doorway for what felt like an eternity as his sleepy brain processed who exactly was standing in front of him. _In hindsight, I may have been too hasty coming here…_

"Oh, hey," Yusuke said, blinking several times to focus on her face. "You're awake."

Miwa pulled away from the door a bit. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to talk to you and Kuwabara before today's matches start." Behind her, she heard the door to their hotel suite close, and Miwa briefly wondered if that was Kurama leaving for the stadium without her. He did say he wanted her to stay and rest today...

"Uh, sure. Gimmie a second." Then, without even closing the door, Yusuke simply turned to look behind him and shouted, "Hey, Kuwabara! Get'cher ass outta bed! We got a visitor!"

Miwa awkwardly stepped away from the door. "I'll wait in the living room until you both are ready to talk…"

Yusuke looked at her carefully. The shouting seemed to have awoken his brain. Then he smiled brightly at her and said, "Sure, we'll make it quick."

The door closed behind him to give them privacy, but Miwa could still hear their muffled voices as Kuwabara struggled to get out of bed.

"Visitor? Is it Yukina?!"

"No, you doofus. Miwa wants to talk to us about something."

Their voices quieted down, and Miwa took that as her cue to head for the living room, but she had barely sat down on the sofa when both boys emerged from the hallway. It appeared that they had only bothered to change their clothes. "Y-You didn't have to rush…" Miwa stuttered.

"I dunno. I have a feeling it's kinda important," Yusuke said, sitting opposite her. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling after all that stuff you did yesterday?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down next to Yusuke.

Miwa calmed down from her brief moment of fluster and folded her hands in her lap. "I'll be fine by tomorrow, but Kurama told me what happened while I was unconscious." She fell silent for a moment, and the two boys both looked at each other nervously. "If I had been awake, Kuwabara, you wouldn't have had to step in the ring even though you were so injured…"

"I told you it was okay to let me take them!" Yusuke cut in, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, and you helped out Kurama after you beat Bakken. I say you did plenty," Kuwabara added.

"...I knew I was taking a risk by asking that of you guys, but my priorities were focused on something other than our team, and it put the everyone in danger. So…" Miwa's folded hands clenched into fists and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry that you guys had to cover for me like that."

The boys quietly stared at her, then looked at each other, wondering what they should do or say. They both had respect for Miwa and her abilities as a fighter. To see her, a full-fledged demon no less, bowing her head to them in such humility was something neither of them were ready for that morning. The last time Yusuke saw her like this, she had bowed to him out of gratitude for saving Kurama's life.

"You live in the past too much, Miwa," Yusuke said with a light laugh in his voice, and he smiled at her again.

"Thanks to you, Kurama is on his feet again," Kuwabara added, confidently raising one of his fists. "And now that Yukina's healed my injuries, Team Gokai 6 or Team Urao-whatever won't stand a chance against us!"

The possibility that Kurama could have been fine _without_ her help came to Miwa's mind, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. These two wouldn't have any of that anyway, and the realization made her start to smile. "The past is where regrets lie," Miwa had told Kurama, but maybe Yusuke was right. Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara let past decisions bother them, even if they were bad ones, and maybe she should try doing the same. Demons, as far as Miwa understood, had a much higher tendency to cling to the past than humans. Miwa had thought it was because demons tended to do more atrocious acts to survive in Demon World, but now Miwa began to think it was because their lifespans were just so different. Humans, by comparison, didn't have the time to be weighed down by such things. _Nearly four years in the Living World, and I still have so much to learn…_

Miwa smirked at them. "Yeah, you're right." Miwa stood up and headed back to her room. "I'll see you guys at the stadium?"

"We'll be there," Yusuke said. "You should hurry though. I have a feeling Kurama's gonna want to keep an eye on you today."

Miwa stared at him for a moment, and then she laughed. "He probably would."

The three of them returned to their rooms to prepare, and Miwa quickly changed into a nicer blue shirt and black pants. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed that she indeed was still weak. Her pale skin was as clear a sign as any that her full strength had not yet returned, and she knew Kurama noticed the number of times she had stumbled to get out of the room. Miwa herself could feel the weakness in her body and her Spirit Energy, and there was no way to tell how much would return by the match tomorrow. But just based on past experiences of using her Life Energy this way, Miwa could guess that even by tomorrow, she would have to be careful. There was little chance she would go up against a weakling like Bakken again in the semifinal round.

In a vain attempt to revitalize herself, Miwa splashed her face with water to get rid of any grave thoughts about the next match. She needed to hurry if she wanted to even _see_ what they would be up against. As she passed through the living room to leave the suite, she could still hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's bickering voices as they got ready to leave. Miwa left the suite, smiling to herself about how those two were always so energetic, and took the first elevator down to the lobby. The grandiose of the luxury hotel's lobby surprised her each time she saw it, and she uncomfortably shifted past the rich humans still loitering around before the day's matches began. No matter how long Miwa lived in the human world, she would never understand the rich ones who spend their time watching dangerous demons kill each other; it surely wasn't in _her_ taste.

"Did you finish speaking with them?" said a voice. Miwa snapped her head to the side. In her musing, she did not even see Kurama hiding amongst the crowd. He was sitting patiently at one of the lounge chairs near the lobby entrance, just as calmly as if he belonged with all of these rich humans. Kurama smiled at her and stood up. "I _thought_ you wouldn't just quietly rest upstairs."

Miwa sighed and continued out the door. Kurama followed her without any hesitation. "I like to gather my information first-hand, if possible," she grinned.

{00}

They found Hiei quite quickly as he hid from the main crowd by loitering near the entrance to the audience seating. They were lucky to have arrived at the arena when they did; Team Uraotogi was extremely efficient. In what must have been a record time for the quarter finals, Team Uraotogi annihilated three members of the opposing team in less than two minutes with mainly bare handed strikes, securing enough points for them to advance to the semifinals.

"Semifinals? We are going to be the grand champions. 'til then, everyone else is just practice." Shishiwakamaru, a young man with long blue hair and a sword tied to his hip, pointed a challenging finger up in the stands, directly at the three members of Team Urameshi. He grinned confidently up at them, threatening them of the impending doom in their upcoming fight. " _Everyone_ else."

They left the stadium as Koto hustled around, frantically trying to get the next fight started earlier than expected. Hiei scoffed. "What an arrogant fool."

Some familiar voices echoed behind them, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter emerged to the stands. "Guess you guys have the same idea we do about scoping out the competition for the semifinals," Kuwabara said cheerfully.

" _Had_ the same idea," Kurama cut in. "The fight is over."

" _What?"_ Kuwabara leaned over the railing to hear Koto's official announcement that Team Uraotogi will advance to the semifinals. "That is unbelievable. I mean, I can't believe we missed the entire fight just because I took a couple extra minutes to brush my teeth."

Miwa awkwardly glanced to the ground and said nothing, wondering if her insistence on apologizing had any hand in them missing the fight.

"It _was_ an impressive sight to behold," Kurama said.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay," Hiei added before turning to Yusuke. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?"

Miwa followed Hiei's line of sight, and she noticed a small, blue, penguin-like creature with long bunny ears sitting on Yusuke's head. _...A Spirit Beast?_

"It's just a puberty thing, okay?" Yusuke said, deflecting the question with a small pout. He deflected it even further by turning his attention elsewhere. "So Kurama, how's your wound treating you?"

"It will be fine. I'll be fighting again tomorrow."

Even though she already knew that, Miwa still belt herself lightly sigh in relief.

Hiei smirked at him. "Sounds like it's not as bad as you made us think."

"Compared with _your_ energy loss, no, it seems not," Kurama retorted, innocently looking in the opposite direction.

Kuwabara chimed in about Yukina's amazing healing powers as a suggestion for them both, and Miwa saw Hiei visibly flinch at the sound of her name, a sight that also captured Yusuke's attention. "She's actually partially here to find her long lost estranged brother," Kuwabara added, oblivious of Hiei's discomfort and Yusuke's obnoxious smile. "I'm gonna help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament."

"My, what a brave girl, coming all this way by herself," Miwa said, feeling a teasing smile tug at her lips as well.

"Isn't she?!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Yukina's brother," Kurama said, leaning in towards Hiei with that same, innocent smile. "Yes, seems like a noble cause. We should assist her too, Hiei."

Yusuke's obnoxious smile turned into a huge grin. "Yeah, you can even lend an eye!"

Hiei's shoulders shook as he growled in frustration. "Will you _shut up_?"

Kuwabara looked between the four of them, realizing he was not in on a big joke since their attention had all focused on Hiei for some reason. Yusuke, Kurama, and Miwa giggled to themselves gleefully, but Yusuke dismissed Kuwabara's questions by saying they were laughing about what Hiei said to Yusuke about his Spirit Beast. Kuwabara didn't buy the excuse at all.

Then, their gleeful laughter came to a stop as the entire stadium seemed to hush all at once. All eyes of the audience members turned to look at the seating entrance across from Team Urameshi, and five members of what could only be Team Toguro stood in their terrifying glory. Miwa recognized the Toguro Brothers and Rikiji instantly. Beside them were a man dressed in a full set of heavy armor and a pale, skinny man dressed in black and a mask. Miwa once again remembered what she had thought in the forest that day she met Rikiji. The Toguro Brothers were not their only threat. There were _others_ as well, and even by the power Miwa could sense from across the stadium, the _others_ were also extremely powerful.

"To-gu-ro! To-gu-ro!"

The only thing more unanimous than the hatred of the Spirit Detective in this year's Dark Tournament audience was the love and respect for Team Toguro. Just by the mere appearance of their team, the entire audience erupted into deafening chants and cheers. But their team captain, the younger brother, was not interested in crowd favorites or praise. He stared across the stadium, right at Yusuke Urameshi. He extended his long arm to point at Yusuke and then himself, calling out his tournament rival in a much more intimidating way than Shishiwakamaru ever could.

Yusuke returned that gesture with equal intimidation: slicing his thumb across his neck and pointing it down.

Toguro seemed pleased. He turned his back to the stadium to leave, and his team followed, leaving a black cloud of ominous energy in their wake.

"At least your act is tough," the Masked Fighter said.

"Hey, I work hard at it," Yusuke retorted.

Kuwabara, who could sense Team Toguro's overwhelming power best of all, sank to his knees at the realization of what they were truly up against. The difference in power was so great that Kuwabara's hands shook against the railing, and the boy lost confidence in their chances of winning, especially since he was too blind to sense this power before. "We can't compete with these guys, Urameshi. What are we gonna do?" His voice shook from the pressure alone.

Koto's cheerful voice announced the next match, but Team Urameshi paid it no attention. To sooth Kuwabara's sudden rush of fear, Yusuke lead the team to a small locker room near the arena. Even though they were away from the audience, away from the arena, the hopelessness of defeating Team Toguro loomed over them all. Kuwabara's Spiritual Awareness left him the most affected, and even after some time passed, his shaking did not cease. Yusuke did his best to assure Kuwabara they could win using words very befitting of a team leader, unlike his usual punk attitude. He insisted that the only reason Kuwabara could suddenly sense their power was that his own senses have gotten better. However, Miwa _did_ wonder just how much Yusuke believed in his own words. Even _she_ felt an ominous shiver down her spine upon sensing the power of Team Toguro.

"C'mon, Toguro's the guy who made us come to this stupid tournament," Yusuke said, "None of us thought it was gonna be a joyride, but we _can_ beat him, okay?"

The door to the locker room they sought refuge in suddenly opened, and a gentle voice scolded Team Urameshi for forgetting about someone. Team Uraotogi stood in the hallway, and it seemed that Shishiwakamaru wasn't through with trying to intimidate them. Behind Shishiwakamaru were the four members that defeated Gokai 6 in less than two minutes. Kuromomotarou, a tall blond man with two black peaches embroidered on his lavender vest. Makintarou, a muscular man with dark skin with a red piece of fabric with the character for "demon" written in black. Onji was an old man in simple villager-type clothes. Hitawara Touda was a man wearing brown samurai armor with a large straw container strapped to his back and a bow hanging off his shoulder. Uraurashima, the other member aside from Shishiwakamaru that Miwa had not seen fight, was a short, boyish man in a blue kimono, and he held a long fishing rod.

"If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you're wasting your, and more importantly, _our_ precious time," Yusuke said, showing off his best punk sass.

Kuromomotarou spit out his chewing gum to the ground. "Nah, it's the exact opposite. We want a _good_ fight."

"We _will_ be famous," Shishiwakamaru continued, "But we're going to need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way."

As they walked away, Yusuke commented, "Arrogant little prick, don't you think?"

"You can say that again," Kuwabara agreed.

Shishiwakamaru suddenly stopped walking, as if he were affected by the insults. Yusuke smiled, realizing they had gotten under his skin. "If you wanna be famous, why don't you start a boy band? You've got the look down."

Shishiwakamaru turned back to them, and his pretty-boy face contorted into something more twisted and demonic. His teeth suddenly sharpened to fine points, horns sprouted from the top of his head, and his pupils seemed to shrink in size, accentuating his sudden demonic face. "We'll get ugly soon, Urameshi! Just you wait!"

Then they walked away, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"Those guys aren't even worth two minutes," Kuwabara said. "Their power levels are nothing compared to Toguro's."

"Who knows?" Yusuke added, "Maybe we could fight them blindfolded. _That_ would make things more interesting."

Despite all the schoolyard intimidation, Miwa was glad to hear that Kuwabara seemed to regain some confidence. Or at the very least, he was no longer overcome by fear. The boys laughed together, further boosting their spirit...at least until the Masked Fighter spoke up.

"Pride is for the weak, Yusuke."

The rejuvenized mood disappeared in an instant. Yusuke did not take the jab very well, and he began yelling at the Masked Fighter to leave him alone and stop looking at him "like that." Poor Botan, who just returned with some drinks, dropped the cans to the ground in shock at Yusuke's angry outburst. He even punched a large dent in the wall. The Masked Fighter did not recoil at all and proposed a question: As the team leader, was Yusuke strong enough to take down Toguro on his own?

A fair question; one with dire consequences if Yusuke were wrong.

"You think _you_ should be leading this team instead of me?!" Yusuke retaliated.

"If need be."

Kurama, Hiei, and Miwa stood quietly on the side. Miwa agreed that pride, especially if it developed into overconfidence, was a double edged sword. Sure, it's important to be confident in your own abilities and a little pride does no harm. However, that pride can also be blinding to any real, unexpected danger. Kuwabara and Botan had stepped in to try and mediate the argument, but Miwa had to wonder if the Masked Fighter was _really_ just trying to pick a fight. She wanted to believe the fighter they saw save the three men under Dr. Ichigaki's control was much wiser than _that_. Beside her, Kurama and Hiei were standing there silently, making no effort to step in this fight.

"Follow me," the Masked Fighter said, strolling out of the locker room with as calm a demeanor as ever.

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" Yusuke grunted, storming after her, and Puu helplessly flew into Botan's arms.

"Yusuke, don't be stupid!" Botan shouted.

"Let them be," Hiei interrupted. "They will have to settle this themselves."

"Yeah, that's what we're afraid might happen," Kuwabara commented. "Those two are so strong and so mad they'll probably settle this all the way to the _death_ , and that's no good."

"It's a shame, but there's nothing we can do," Hiei said.

"And even if there were anything that _could_ be done," Kurama added, "it's hardly our place to meddle in their affairs."

Miwa looked over at Botan and crossed her arms. "If those two don't work out their differences on their own, the friction between them will only become a liability moving forward."

Botan's eyes shifted frantically between each remaining member of Team Urameshi. No one, not even Kuwabara, looked back at her in sympathy. They didn't even make eye contact with her. She released a frustrated growl and shouted at them about the team tearing apart, about none of them being bothered enough to care. She grabbed Puu by his long ear and raced outside, likely trying to find her own way to solve this problem, and over her footsteps echoed Puu's pained cries.

Once they were gone, a silence hovered in the room, but Kuwabara was the first to break it. "What are we gonna do if they don't come back by tomorrow?" he asked worriedly.

"We won the _last_ match with only four members," Kurama said, smiling slightly at Kuwabara to cheer him up. "I'm sure we can do the same again."

Kuwabara returned Kurama's smile with a nervous one of his own, but Miwa looked down worriedly at her hand, where the wounds from the day before were still visible. Four small, red, semicircle-shaped fingernail wounds imprinted across each palm, and rugged, thick, scabbed lines from the Death Plant's lashings were scattered randomly over the rest of her hands. Each movement of her fingers sent small jolts of pain through her skin and muscles. These wounds weren't the only remnants of her battle with the Death Plant. Miwa was able to walk around and observe fights with her teammates, but every time she stumbled, it was because of a sudden wave of fatigue and dizziness. Her vision would blur, her sense of balance would disappear, and her mind clouded over until her thoughts were nearly incoherent. It's happened before. Every time she used Life Energy with her snake techniques, these symptoms would plague her for at least a couple days. It was likely a sign of her Spirit Energy working overtime to sustain her as she regained her life force, and while Miwa appreciated her body keeping itself alive, it would be a major handicap in the fight to come.

The semifinal and final rounds of the tournament were different from their previous fights. Six wins were required to advance, no matter how the team captains decided the rules. It was a similar setup to their match with Team Masho, and they _barely_ won that. The semifinals would no doubt be much tougher. Kurama and Kuwabara were well on their way to a full recovery, and Hiei had been making excellent progress in regaining control of his right hand. Miwa extended her own hand in front of her face. Despite how much time had passed, her Spirit Energy felt just as weak as it did that morning. If this feeling of weakness didn't pass by tomorrow, any fight would surely fatigue her very quickly. For her, this next match would not be easy, regardless if Yusuke or the Masked Fighter came back.

And they did _not_ come back.

{00}

The semifinal and final round of the tournament was to take place in an entirely new stadium. A much darker, more sinister stadium. Unlike the grey, open roof stadium before, this new one was black with a closed roof, and the interior design of the hallways looked more like the throat of a horrible creature than a building. Instead of rows and rows of seats, the audience was divided into various sections that stacked into four floors, probably for an even larger, wilder crowd than before. Even the committee's overlooking booth looked like it was being swallowed by a black alien creature. The only thing that felt familiar was the large, circular ring at the center of it all, where the remaining matches were to take place.

Juri, a beautiful girl with fish-like ears and tail announced the beginning of the semifinals, and Koto was moved to a broadcasting booth in the front row of the audience. The two opposing teams for the first match, Team Urameshi and Team Uraotogi emerged from gigantic doors, and once the audience's boos settled down, a murmured confusion over Team Urameshi's missing members became clear, but Kuwabara remained confident as their acting team leader in Yusuke's absence.

Jury clarified for them all that starting from the semifinals, six wins would required to move on. Shishiwakamaru proposed a unique method of deciding the fights: six-sided dice representing the members of each team. A dice roll would designate who would fight whom, as long as that designated member was still alive. In light of Team Urameshi's missing members, Hiei offered to take their place should the dice land on Yusuke or the Masked Fighter.

The dice rolled, and the first fight was decided: Hiei vs Makintarou.

Miwa felt a little apprehensive as Hiei entered the arena. He had not participated in a tournament match since his first fight with Zeru, and he was suddenly thrown back into the semifinal round. His arm seemed to have recovered greatly in the past few days; he wasn't walking around with his arm constantly twitching in pain anymore. But using it in battle was a much different story. Between Hiei's arm and Miwa's energy loss, she had the slightest bit of worry growing in her stomach about this match, even if Kuwabara and Kurama were at 100% health.

But for Hiei, her worries were all for naught. In less than a second, he removed Makintarou's arm in a few swipes of his sword and swift movements nearly impossible to see, and it took even Makintarou several seconds to realize his _arm_ was gone. Once he did, he tried to fight back. His arm regrew into a large axe made of flesh and bone that he swung at Hiei, but true to form, Hiei was much too fast for him, and Hiei landed on Makintarou's back before the taller man could do anything about it. Then, Hiei quickly ended the fight by stabbing his sword right through Makintarou's head.

One win for Team Urameshi.

The next roll of the dice put Yusuke against Kuromomotarou, but as per Hiei's conditions, he took up the challenge in Yusuke's absence. Kuro was a much more mysterious opponent. At the start of the match, he used Hiei's own sword to cut his arm. His surprise display of self-mutilation confused everyone, especially when he started ranting about just how painful and sharp the sword was. However, that move was much more significant than it seemed. Kuro removed a small, yellow ball from his belt, calling it a "Steaming Sphere," and crushed it in his fingers. The yellow ball expelled white smoke that Kuro breathed in, and his body suddenly grew a thick pelt of dark fur and sharp claws. It was the first stage of armor granted by his Steaming Spheres: the Armor of the Ape, and Hiei's sword could no longer cut through that pelt. Instead, the blade broke into several pieces upon impact. Miwa had never heard of such an item, but as long as a fighter was able to withstand an attack, it could build up an unbelievable defense, and with Kuro's large body and muscles, she was sure he wasn't all about the defensive maneuvers either. Even in a battle of their fists, Hiei could not gain the upper hand, and whether the armor gave Kuro a strength advantage or not, he managed to smash both of his fists directly onto Hiei's head, sending him skidding off the ring, across the ground, and into the stands.

"He's in trouble," Kurama said as Miwa and Kuwabara stared in shock.

The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. Even though he never shared with anyone how his arm was recovering, Miwa was sure that Hiei would not be able to summon the Dragon like he did before; his arm would not stand the strain of becoming the conduit for the Dragon. Team Uraotogi would surely be wary of Hiei's deadly attack, but if someone like Kuromomotarou could build up a defense strong enough to block Hiei's primary weapon, then without the Darkness Flame, there was very little chance of Hiei breaking through the armor to deliver a killing blow, and that would assume the Dragon didn't _kill_ him first.

Hiei was probably well aware of all this the moment his sword broke into pieces. Still, he stood up and confidently walked back towards the ring, and his face showed no signs of giving in. Miwa felt a strange surge of excitement flow through her body. Something about the sight of Hiei walking back to the arena made her think that he still had a plan. Could Hiei have other techniques up his sleeve that could penetrate the Beast Armor? But, Kuro started taunting Hiei, daring him to summon the Dragon. Hiei removed the white bandana covering his Jagan Eye, and his body became engulfed in his Spirit Energy. However, Hiei's energy still had not recovered from the fight with Zeru. With little over half his energy, the chances of him controlling the Dragon were next to impossible, and Hiei would be devoured by the Dragon instead. Miwa hoped with all her might that Hiei's pride would not get the better of him. That's just what Kuro wanted. A stronger attack was what Hiei needed to win, but his stronger techniques were just what could _kill_ him instead.

Hiei leapt back into the ring, and his right arm was engulfed in his Spirit Energy. He landed two strong punches in Kuro's abdomen and his face, but the raging flame was nothing like a dragon. It was the Fist of the Mortal Flame, a fire from the human world. Kuro fell to his knees as his wounded body burned and smoke plumes rose into the air. The smell of burnt hair and flesh stung Miwa's nose, but the successful hit did not bring her joy. Kuromomotarou's energy remained as strong as ever.

Another Steaming Sphere was crushed in his hand, and the fur of his Ape Armor was replaced with bright blue scales, and large yellow wings sprouted from his arms. His voice took on a more shrill tone, squawking like a bird, and without a doubt his new form, the Armor of the Phoenix, was much stronger than the Ape. It came with other perks as well. His wings gave him a much higher jump than before, and he seemed to fly through the air to attack Hiei once again. But perhaps the drag of his wings slowed him down. Hiei easily dodged Kuro's punch, and he sped in circles around Kuro, trying to confuse him. Miwa prayed that the drop in Kuro's speed would give Hiei some advantage, if only to buy him time to think of a new plan, but in exchange for speed, Kuro's sight improved greatly. He tracked Hiei's movements and was prepared to counterattack when Hiei moved in to strike, but Hiei was still faster. Hiei ducked, dodging another punch, and both of his fists burned with the orange flame of the human world. Hiei launched into a barrage of flaming punches into Kuro's chest, leaving bright red burns on his blue, scaly skin, but this armor was made from the pain of Hiei's first Fist of the Mortal Flame attack. Two Mortal Flames were not enough either. It only took a few punches for Hiei to faceplant on the marble arena floor and to slide across it on his cheek. His body landed shortly after, looking more like a limp ragdoll than a fighter.

Miwa felt a fearful shiver run down her spine. _This isn't good. The only other flame he has is…_

Kuro laughed. "You convinced yet? There's nothing you can do to beat me. You might as well stay on the ground and think of a nice way to beg."

Hiei pushed himself off the ground. "Never. You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down."

His determination to continue on was admirable, but as Kurama advised Hiei to not give Kuro any ideas, Miwa could hear the panic begin to show in his voice. None of them knew any way Hiei could get out of this mess. Kuro's armor was getting stronger and stronger, and the Mortal Flame was no longer strong enough to beat it. Miwa racked her brain, searching through all of her knowledge of the Darkness techniques. The only flame that stood a _chance_ of piercing the armor was the Darkness flame, and even if Hiei _had_ enough energy to summon it, Kuromomotarou's armor was so strong, at this point there was no guarantee even _that_ would break through.

"Too bad you can't call up that little dragon. I'd like to show the world I could beat you with an even playing field." Kuro reached to his belt and grabbed the third Steaming Sphere. "But then again, it might just be fun to go all the way." He crushed it between his fingers, and that white steam spewed out once more. "I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

The yellow wings shrank back into his skin. The blue scales darkened and changed back into fur. Kuro's face morphed to show more of his teeth and his ears pointed upward. His teeth and nails grew longer to a sharpened point, and his hair grew long and white. He no longer held any traits of his original body. He changed into a dangerous, demonic beast with teeth and claws that could easily rip flesh from bone. The Armor of the Wolf. He was faster, stronger, and much more dangerous. Hiei, who by then was already gasping for breath, had no choice but to run from those deadly claws, but Kuro managed to get a swipe in, and the fabric of Hiei's blue shirt had four neat slices just in front of his chest.

"I promise I won't miss your flesh again. Just needed a moment to get used to this body."

Hiei growled back at Kuro, and he actually _stepped back_. Neither Miwa nor Kurama had ever seen him do that, and it did not help settle their nervous fears. Breaking through the armor seemed impossible, and the prideful Hiei actually stepping back was a sign that even _he_ was running out of ideas. Then, as he stepped back, Hiei's heel knocked into the hilt of his broken sword. He stared down at his old weapon; a piece of the blade still remained intact, and with a light shrug, Hiei sighed, "What the hell."

Kuro laughed again. "Does that mean the great Hiei is ready to quit?"

Hiei kicked the hilt of his sword to bring it up into the air and back in his hands. "No, you incompetent, but I will give _you_ one last chance to."

Kuro laughed again. "That's very sporting of you. I think I'll pass, however. Your memory isn't like mine, so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my first Beast Armor, it _sure_ won't work on the third."

"I know. I'd hate to use this attack. I find it totally devoid of any taste or artistry."

Miwa stared carefully at the sword in Hiei's hand. Kuro was right that the blade had no chance of breaking through the third Beast Armor, but she also stared at the hand Hiei used to hold it. His bandaged hand, the one nearly eaten up by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and Miwa suddenly had an idea. _Could it be he's...Would that work?_

"Don't hold back on me because something's offensive. I'm no snob." Kuro pointed one of his sharp claws right at Hiei's face. "I was planning on a vulgar move myself."

Kuro leaped into the air, and he opened his mouth wide, bearing his sharp fangs for all to see. His clawed hands captured Hiei by the shoulders, and those sharp fangs pierced right into his shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound in all directions, almost like a fountain that painted the floor around them red, and its iron smell permeated the air. Miwa had never seen so much blood come from a wound before, and it made her skin crawl and stomach churn. The rest of the audience was equally stunned into silence; even the bloodthirsty audience was not ready for such a messy display. Hiei, on the other hand, was _smirking_. From Kuro's back, a green and black burst of light and heat erupted into a raging fire. In Hiei's hand, his hilt was the base of a fiery Sword of the Darkness Flame. It easily cut through Kuro's body, and the remaining pieces fell to the ground as the black flame burned and ate its way through the skin until there was nothing but charred black spots on the ground. Hiei did it. He lured the Darkness Flame to his sword instead of his arm, saving him from being swallowed by the Dragon, and it was powerful enough to cut Kuro into pieces.

 _Amazing..._

As Hiei walked off the ring, Miwa noticed he was clutching his shoulder and wincing. Immediately, she slipped her pouch off her shoulder and dug through the front pocket. Just as Hiei returned to their sides, she produced a folded piece of white fabric. In the corner of her eye, Miwa could see a small smile on Kurama's face.

Hiei saw through her plan before she could even say anything. "Don't even think about it," he said.

"Just shut up and let me wrap your shoulder," she snapped.

Hiei looked slightly taken aback, but he still kept his hand clasped on his wound. He probably was planning to wrap it himself, and with Kurama and Kuwabara watching, his pride wouldn't let him back down. "I told you, Miwa, I _don't_ need your help."

"It's not help," she said, "It's a reward for killing that cocky bastard."

They both stared at each other for a moment, and unlike that time in the forest, Miwa had no intention to back down. Hiei's cold eyes glared at her, as if sizing up her resolve, and Miwa just smiled back at him, daring him to try defy her again. Then, to everyone's surprise, Hiei sighed and removed his hand from his shoulder. "Whatever," he sighed, and Miwa quickly wrapped the wound with a small smile. Hiei had nearly protested when she started to apply her salve, but she snapped at him again, asking if he wanted to catch rabies from that animal, and finally, Hiei quietly let her do as she pleased, if only to shut her up.

"Well, _that_ was weird," Kuwabara said quietly, "Hiei actually listened to her."

Kurama chuckled softly to himself. "Perhaps she's getting through to him after all."

Two wins for Team Urameshi.

{00}

The next dice roll called on Miwa and Hitawara Touda as the next contestants.

Hitawara was a tall man wearing dark brown samurai armor, minus the helmet. He had a very young face, but a scar across his nose and his cold stare gave him the aura of a warrior who has seen many battles in his time. The tips of his black hair brushed gently over his shoulder armor. The armor had light scuffs and scratches from battle, but there was still a beautiful gleam in the color. The straw barrel he carried covered most of the area of his back, and although it looked like it would be really heavy, the weight did not make Hitawara slouch in the slightest. It was actually quite impressive since he seemed so young. His bow hung over his right shoulder while a small quiver strapped to his belt bumped against his left thigh as he walked. He looked like a hero from an old Japanese folktale you would see depicted in traditional paintings, but Miwa couldn't shake the feeling that there was a much larger presence in the ring than a young warrior.

"Miwa."

Just as she took her first step towards the arena, Kurama's quiet voice stopped her. He stared at her with a strange look on his face, as if there was something really important he wanted to say, but her turning back to his call somehow stopped him. Miwa suspected it was something about her own energy loss, or to not recklessly use her Life Energy again, but his lips curved upwards into a tiny smile and he said only, "Be careful."

Miwa returned his smile with one of her own and a thumbs up. "I always am." Then she leapt into the ring and walked to the center, stumbling only once.

"...Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Hiei asked as she walked out of earshot, "She is anything _but_ careful."

"She's well aware of how little energy she has," Kurama answered.

Hiei huffed. "If you're so worried about her, you should have forced her to stay in the hotel."

"Miwa would never agree to that, even if I ordered her to."

"Oh, c'mon, you guys!" Kuwabara jumped in, "I'm worried too, but would it kill you to have some faith in her?"

"Faith has little consequence on reality," Hiei snapped.

Kurama chuckled quietly to himself as Kuwabara glowered down at Hiei and his bluntness. It wasn't as if Kurama didn't have faith in her, but Hiei was right; he _was_ worried. Miwa should have already recovered her Spirit Energy, but he has seen her recover from using her snake techniques in the past. She did her best to hide just how weak it made her feel, especially in front of him, but he knew just by watching her stumble. This would be a dangerous fight for her, even if she were against a weaker opponent.

Juri raised her hand high above her head. "Our third fight of the semifinals: Hitawara Touda vs Miwa! You may begin!"

Miwa watched Hitawara carefully; figuring out his strategy as soon as possible would be her best chance to win. She couldn't afford to prolong the fight and risk getting fatigued from her weakened life force. Hitawara was a fighter with quite a large load. Samurai armor in itself was heavy, but he also carried a cumbersome rice barrel on his back for an unknown purpose. And judging by the bow as his weapon, Miwa could guess that at the very least, Hitawara fought long-distance.

"I'm very intrigued by your abilities, Miwa," Hitawara said, smiling gently.

For a moment, Miwa felt taken aback. That was the first time her opponent called her by name in this tournament. "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it as you wish," he answered, smile unfaltering. "You've shown quite a range of skills in just the last match alone…" His bow slipped off his shoulder, and with the grace of well-practiced hands, his bow was drawn and aimed right at her. "I don't intend to give you a chance to use them."

The arrow released with a quiet _thock_ and rocketed across the arena; that bowstring must have had _incredible_ tension. Miwa did not even have time to summon her water and could only sidestep out of the way. The bristles at the end of the arrow shaft tussled violently as they went through the air, and the sharp point easily lodged itself into the stone wall separating the audience from the arena. That's a _powerful_ bow.

"Don't drop your guard, now."

Quiet _thocks_ in rapid succession quickly followed, and Miwa leaped, sidestepped, and spun all around the arena trying to avoid them. She only had an instant to see where the bow was pointed before she heard the _thock_ and the arrow became near impossible to track, and too fast to block with water. It didn't matter if she were a stationary or moving target; Hitawara had exquisite aim. _Once his quiver is empty…_

But then, Miwa stumbled again.

 _No...not now!_

With the worst possible timing, on Hitawara's last arrow, Miwa's vision and focus blurred for just a moment, and her right foot slid awkwardly to the side. As Miwa pitched forward, she stomped on the ground a couple times to try and catch herself. In the meantime, Hitawara noticed her falter and readjusted his bow. The arrow flew as fast as ever, speeding right for Miwa's right shoulder. She looked up upon hearing the last quiet _thock_ , but it was too late. Hitawara's arrow was right in target.

"Look out!" Kuwabara screamed.

" _Aaaagh!_ "

A paper-thin line of pain sliced across the upper-half of Miwa's shoulder blade. The friction of the arrow's sharp tip ripped through everything: the strap of her pouch, her clothes, and right through her skin. Warm liquid dribbled from that painful line and stained the fabric of her shirt bright red. Miwa's left hand immediately went up to cover the wound, and her pouch fell off her back and to the ground. The crossbody strap was sliced cleanly through, as if someone just took some scissors and cut through paper. The shock and pain made another rush of weakness and fatigue sweep over Miwa's brain, and for the slightest moment, she did not even know her primary weapon had fallen from her back. Her mind felt hazy and bland, like that haze blocked any thought from being formed, and everything was empty, devoid, and dead.

Hitawara strode up behind her as Miwa tried to regain her composure. His empty quiver bounced erratically with each step, but he did not seem to mind that his ammunition was now gone. He calmly picked up Miwa's fallen pouch and shook it a couple times to gauge the weight. "So this is all you have to fight with, huh?" In his hands, Miwa's black pouch looked minuscule compared to the rice barrel on Hitawara's broad back. He flipped up the cap with his finger and shook the pouch once again, letting a few drops of water splash out. "...All that you can carry on your small back."

Miwa cautiously stood up, still clutching her shoulder, but before she could even call the water back to her, Hitawara lifted the pouch up to his lips and _drank_ it. The muscles in his throat bounced up and down with each gulp, and thin streams of water dribbled from his lips and left a bright trail down his neck as Miwa watched, horrified.

"This isn't good," Kurama said quietly.

Hitawara lowered the pouch and tossed it to the ground. He dramatically smacked his lips together and smiled at Miwa. "Such an interesting flavor. Is this the taste of your previous opponents?"

Miwa shook her head violently, ridding herself of her dizzying fatigue. "Who knows? I don't know what they tasted like to begin with."

Hitawara laughed. "So even though you're still weak, you don't lose your sense of humor."

Miwa did not return his smile. "Keeps the mind sharp, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure it does. Seeing as you've managed to dodge all my arrows, I have to get creative as well." Hitawara dropped his bow and raised his hands to the straps of his rice barrel. The straps slipped off his shoulder like a backpack, and he effortlessly placed the large barrel on the ground. "Or rather than 'creative,' maybe I just want to play."

Cautiously, Hitawara stepped back, gaining distance from Miwa and the barrel. The container innocently sat in the middle of the ring, all alone and unmoving. On the ground, the barrel came up to Miwa's chest in height, and she could probably easily fit inside if she were to crouch. Miwa removed her hand from her shoulder wound and backed away. Without her weapon, she didn't have any method of defending herself, and she had a feeling that, whatever was in that barrel, she would need to be prepared to _run_.

"Come out, Seta!"

The barrel was motionless for a few seconds, but then it began to twitch and jerk in place, with no one standing anywhere near it. The twitches and jerks increased in intensity, and it was amazing the barrel didn't fall over. The barrel bulged slightly at the top, and Miwa heard a faint screeching sound from inside. The twitches stopped, and the barrel sat still for a moment. Then, the top of the barrel burst open in a violent explosion of force. A giant, brown _thing_ flew out of that open barrel, screeching so loudly that Miwa had to cover her ears. Miwa could make out hundreds of legs on the side of this creature, and its body was segmented into multiple sections. The creature had two long feelers sprouting from its head, and its body continued pouring out of that barrel; a barrel far to small to hold it in the first place. How did it possibly fit? It was like the creature was crawling out of a different dimension. Then, the creature's body fully escaped, and from its back were two longer legs with a hooked edge. It crawled around the circumference of the ring, and each step from one its hundreds of legs clacked against the stone in a blur of creepy crawly noise. It completed its circle around the arena, essentially trapping Miwa and Hitawara inside with just its body length, and reared its giant head. Each segment of its long body had a faint gleam that eerily resembled the color of Hitawara's armor, and on the middle of its forehead was a gray, star-shaped scar.

Juri let out a disgusted scream into her microphone. "A giant centipede just burst out of Hitawara's pack!"

"Let me introduce you," Hitawara said calmly. "This is my pet, Seta. He lives in my rice barrel." As if to affirm his introduction, Seta screeched loudly again.

Hiei stared at the centipede body in front of him and crossed his arms. "That barrel must have some sort of properties that lets Hitawara fit such a giant creature inside.

"That's not what's important right now!" Kuwabara said, worriedly pulling at his hair. " _That's_ a giant bug, and Miwa doesn't have her _weapon_!"

Kurama stayed silent, but he too stared at Seta's large body with wide, worried eyes. Kuwabara was right. Miwa was weaponless, and it was just a matter of time until she felt weak again. Kurama looked around him, wondering if there was any other water source Miwa could use to defend herself. But...there was nothing there. Just an empty ringside and a screaming audience. Was there a restroom nearby he could run to and retrieve more water? Would he make it in time? ...Would that even be _allowed?_ Seta continued crawling around the ring, and his skinny legs clacked against the stone arena with each step. A break in Seta's circular trap allowed Kurama a glance at Miwa's face, and her eyes were darting around wildly, perhaps looking for another water source as well. He hadn't seen her that panicked in the middle of battle for a long time, but Hitawara noticed and exploited the _one_ limitation of her power over water. Kurama looked down at his hands when he suddenly realized they were stinging in pain. Faint, semicircular lines were forming across his palms from his fingernails as his fists clenched, just like the wounds on Miwa's hands. _So...this must be what_ she _feels like watching from the outside…_

"Go, Seta. This is your new prey."

Seta screeched again, and his large body lunged forward. Miwa did the only thing she could: _run_. Seta followed closely behind her as Miwa sprinted around the ring as fast as she could. Pincers on Seta's mouth gnashed together with loud chomps, and Miwa did _not_ want to find out of Seta was poisonous like a normal centipede. Seta's screeching came closer and closer, and Miwa leapt to the side to avoid Seta's lunge. His large head crashed into the arena floor, leaving a giant dent, but Seta recovered quickly and resumed his pursuit. Knowing she couldn't outrun him forever, she jumped on top of Seta's head. Her feet slipped a bit on Seta's smooth shell, but he also screeched in pain when she took a firm grip on his feelers.

"Looks like Miwa's hitching a ride to avoid being bitten by Seta's sharp pincers!" Koto announced excitedly, "But how can she defeat him without any water to throw at him?"

Seta's painful screeches subsided, but then he lifted his head high. Miwa shifted her footing to regain her balance as Seta carried her high into the air, and his head slowly became vertical. The change in gravity's direction made Miwa's feet slide backward until they were lifted from Seta's shell completely, and Miwa clung to Seta's feelers for dear life, or else she would _fall_. Then, Seta turned his body again, so the top of his head faced the ground, and he threw his head back violently, with Miwa still clinging on tight. Miwa's body slammed against Seta's shell from the change in direction, wind roared as it passed over her ears, and as the ground quickly approached, she realized what Seta was trying to do. He was planning to smash her into the ground.

"Woah! Here comes a head smash!" Koto screamed.

Miwa curled her legs and pressed her feet against Seta's shell again. If she didn't get out of the way, the impact would surely _kill_ her. Seta's body forcing her down made it really hard for Miwa to put strength in her legs, but she had no other choice. Miwa let go of Seta's feelers and pushed off as hard as she could. For several seconds, her body flew through the air in free fall, and the ground continued to rapidly approach. She shut her eyes and braced herself. Her back slammed against the ground, and her body slid backwards until she uncontrollably rolled across the grass. In the distance, she heard Seta's own body hit the ground and his angry screeches, but then Miwa's body crashed into the wall, and the rubble fell all around her as if to create a rocky tomb. The pain pulsating through her body was distracting, and her shoulder wound stung, but through the rocks, Miwa could hear the sound of Seta's legs clacking against the arena. He returned to Hitawara's side, probably unharmed.

"Miwa is out of the ring!" Juri exclaimed. "Starting the count! One!"

The audience started cheering really loudly, nearly drowning out Juri's amplified voice. Finally, after two fights of Hiei essentially kicking ass, finally they got to see the "demon traitor bitch" on the losing side of the fight. They cheered for Hitawara and Seta, begging them to finish her off while she was weak and defenseless. Slowly, their cheers turned into a murderous mantra of "Kill the bitch! Kill the bitch!" The only other thing they could possibly do to show their distaste was to start throwing things at her, even if she stayed down for ten seconds..

 _The audience..._

"Four!"

Kurama stared at the pile of rubble in which Miwa lay. His fists clenched together tightly, unsure of whether he wanted Miwa to get up and continue fighting or just stay down. Back in the ring, Hitawara gently pet Seta's head, rewarding him for a good job, even if the head smash did not go down as planned. Seeing them so close together, Kurama could see a distinct similarity between Seta's shell and Hitawara's armor. Not only the shine, but the swirl of brown color with faint traces of red looked extremely similar. Hitawara must have made his armor from Seta's shell, but if he trusted the shell enough to do that, then Seta's shell must also serve as a powerful shield.

 _Please, Miwa...find a way to fight back!_

"Eight!"

The rubble shook, and Miwa's pale hand burst through the crevices. Her quiet grunts echoed in her small tomb as she pushed the stones out of the way, and when her head finally emerged, Miwa took in a huge gulp of air. Without even hesitating, Miwa leapt back into the ring. New scratches covered her body, her light blue clothes were ripped and stained with grass and dirt. Her shoulders rose up and down as she panted heavily; the battle and her fatigue was beginning to take its toll.

"Miwa just doesn't know when to give up!" Juri said excitedly. "The fight continues!"

Miwa took a deep breath. "He obeys you quite well," she said, "even though I suspect _you're_ the one who gave him that scar on his head."

Hitawara's fingers glided gracefully over the gray mark, and he stuck one finger into a distinct crack in Seta's shell surrounding the scar. "You must assert your dominance to tame a beast," he explained. "That's what I have learned from my time in combat."

"I see. _I've_ learned a few things too," Miwa said, and inexplicably, she started to _smile_. "...That water is all around us.."

Miwa raised her hand, and suddenly, a bunch of confused noises came from the audience. Those confused noises quickly turned into angry cries, and a number of colored orbs came flying from the audience. They converged around Miwa's hand, colors mixing into a murky brown, and a small stream of liquid slithered its way around Miwa's arm.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Juri said, peering carefully at the brown stream, "Miwa just appropriated the beverages in the audience and made it her new weapon!"

"I love it!" Koto exclaimed. "A beautiful display of desperation and resourcefulness all in one!"

Hitawara chuckled quietly to himself. "Desperation, indeed."

"I make do with what I have," Miwa said.

She threw her hand forward, and the beverage stream shot forward. Hitawara watched calmly as the stream rapidly approached, but he didn't even move. Without even a verbal or visual command, Seta moved his gigantic body and shielded Hitawara with his protective shell. Miwa's stream exploded on impact with the brown armor and splashed in all directions. She swung her arm around again, collecting the liquid back into a single stream, and it glowed, increasing in density. The stream struck against Seta's hard shell over and over, slashing and whipping like a lion tamer in a circus, and each impact echoed in the closed roof arena, but not one laceration even made a _scratch_ on Seta's shell. He did not even screech in pain. His large body just sat there, patiently waiting for Miwa's assault to end. Miwa growled in frustration, and in an instinctive act of anger, her stream whipped Seta's scar, but that only got a mild whimper.

"It's useless," Hitawara's amused voice said, "Seta's armor was legendary in the village he used to terrorize." He smiled. "...Or, at least until my arrow pierced him."

Miwa frowned, but she wasn't ready to give up. If an arrow was able to work, then she may get lucky if she were persistent. Her arms swung around in all directions, and the stream continued its barrage against Seta's armor. Seta crawled around the arena again, as if he were taunting Miwa with his impenetrable shell. Miwa and her stream moved around the ring in a strange mixture of offense and dance, but none of her attacks broke through. The stream returned to its coil around her arm, and Miwa stared at the scar. That may be her only way in, but surely Seta would protect that spot above all else. However, since Hitawara discarded his bow, he must be relying on Seta to defeat her in his place. His arrows were all lodged in the wall outside the ring. If she can defeat Seta, she would have another chance to defeat Hitawara. Seta's hundreds of legs clacked on the arena floor, and suddenly, Miwa had an idea. She didn't know much about the anatomy of a centipede, but those legs didn't have the same brown color of Seta's shell. _That could be my other way in…_

The stream uncoiled itself, Miwa swiped her arm in an outward fan, and the stream launched itself forward like a curved blade. Her guillotine stream headed right towards Seta's legs. Seta crawled backward and lifted its body to try and dodge it, but as a centipede, his body was too long. The guillotine hit Seta's legs right at the joint closest to his feet, and it continued to move. Miwa smiled, thinking that her slice was successful, but when the blade made its way through Seta's legs, there was no signs of a cut. For a brief second, Miwa could see gaps in the guillotine stream where the legs passed through. Then the stream hit the ground and splashed uselessly onto the grass. The brown liquid formed a puddle there, but soon it absorbed into the dirt, and only small, droplets remained on the blades of grass.

Miwa stared wide-eyed at Seta's undamaged legs and the residual brown spot on the grass. The weapon she stole disappeared before her eyes. Then, as if to add salt to a wound, another wave of fatigue and weakness overcame her mind. Seta's body in front of her warped into an indistinguishable blur, Miwa swayed back and forward as she tried to orient herself in the noisy haze, and she covered her face with her palm, vaguely hoping that a lack of sensory input would restore her senses quicker.

 _Not good…_

"I don't get it! Kuwabara yelled. "Miwa cut through _crystal_ before with that attack! Those skinny bug legs should be no problem!"

Kurama grit his teeth. "She doesn't have the Spirit Energy to make the water dense enough for a clean cut..."

Seta suddenly started scurrying in an insane burst of speed. Miwa still had her eyes covered, but she could hear the clacking of those accursed legs getting closer and closer. She forced herself to remove her hand from her eyes, and she could see a large brown blob coming closer. Instinctively, Miwa covered her face with both arms to protect herself, but she instantly knew that was a big mistake. A huge force crashed into her body, knocking her to the ground. Her chin hit the floor with the most force, and the iron taste of blood filled her mouth when her teeth cut into her bottom lip. A number of thin _somethings_ brushed over her the sides of her arms and legs and dug themselves underneath her body. A chill ran down Miwa's spine as she pulled her arms free and tried to crawl away, but the _somethings_ clenched together tightly against her waist and legs, and Miwa felt her body be pulled against warm and smooth. The _somethings_ on her arms and legs dug into her skin, holding her fast in place. Miwa did her damndest to pull at them with her free hands, but she did not have the strength. Whatever grabbed hold of her lifted her into the air, and as her vision slowly regained focus, she could see Hitawara beaming up at her and Seta's skinny legs wrapped around her body. Seta had captured her and held her high above the arena, dangling her in front of his master as an open, exposed target.

She was trapped.

Hitawara laughed. "Your desperate attempt at being resourceful lost to your own weakness, and now your makeshift weapon is gone." At some point in all the confusion, Hitawara must have left the ring and quickly returned, because one of his arrows, the ones Miwa was sure were stuck in the arena walls, was clutched in his right hand and his bow in the other. "I could just let Seta kill you with another body slam…" Hitawara drew back the arrow and aimed it right for her. "But I much prefer making the kill myself."

Miwa pulled at Seta's legs again and wiggled her body as much as she could, but even if she were at full health, she would not have had the muscle strength to free herself from Seta's powerful clutches.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stared up at Miwa's struggle, wide-eyed and afraid, and they held their breath when they heard the quiet _thock_ of Hitawara's bow.

"Miwa!" Kurama shouted.

Miwa continued squirming as the arrow came closer and closer, but then she swung her arms in an arch over her head and screamed.

" _Come!_ "

The ground began to vibrate. It didn't feel like an earthquake. It just felt like something was moving around beneath Kurama's feet. The dirt felt slightly softer, like it was squishing more under his weight, and before he could even try guess what was happening, a giant water stream burst from the ground. It stretched across the arena like a rainbow and knocked Hitawara's arrow off its trajectory. Then the stream, roughly half the size of Seta's body, changed its course in the air and looped around, crashing right into Seta's head. Seta screeched in pain, and it's thin legs released Miwa. She landed gracefully back in the ring, and the giant stream dove down to the ground and seamlessly disappeared into the dirt, like a diver slipping under the water's surface with minimal splash. Seta made another circle around the ring, retreating back to Hitawara's side, but his master paid him no attention and instead glared menacingly at Miwa.

"What is this?" he asked. "Where did that water come from?"

The large water stream burst from the ground again, but instead of her arm, it looped itself around Miwa's whole body like a barrier. "It's groundwater, usually hiding under the Earth's surface in porous soil and fractured rock." Miwa raised one of her hands forward, and the stream reared its head toward Hitawara. She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat dribbled down her skin, scratches covered her skin, and her clothes were ripped and stained with blood and grass, but despite all that, a cheeky smile still appeared on Miwa's face. "Something I learned from the humans."

Kurama snorted quietly and covered his mouth with his hand. He giggled to himself without caring about Hiei's incredulous look or Kuwabara's curious stare. He didn't even think about how summoning groundwater would use a lot of Miwa's already low Spirit Energy. Her sudden quip about using knowledge of the human world in a demon tournament just caught him so off guard; even more than her surprise water source. _That's so like you…_

Miwa thrust both arms forward, and like a giant snake, the water stream uncoiled from around her body and lashed out towards Seta. It glowed bright blue as Miwa hardened it as best she could, and, once again, the stream crashed into Seta's head, receiving another piercing screech of pain, and the audience members simultaneously covered their ears to protect them from the sound. The stream looped back, but instead of going for another headshot, this time the stream crashed into the lower half of Seta's body, and mixed in with pained screeches was an undeniable _crack_. The massive stream hit a section of Seta's legs in full force, and pieces of his off-yellow legs broke off at the joints and fell to the ground like confetti.

"Miwa's groundwater attack seems to have turned the tables on the giant centipede!" Juri announced, "I sure hope Hitawara still has some arrows hidden somewhere!"

Hitawara watched in horror as his pet wiggled across the ground, whimpering pitifully and extremely off balance since maybe a third of his legs were suddenly gone. He growled and lifted one of the tassets on his waist as Miwa swung her arms to loop her stream around once more. Underneath the tasset, a small dagger was tacked, hidden from view, as Hitawara's last resort if his arrows were ever gone. He watched carefully as Miwa focused on her giant groundwater stream, waiting for a chance when her back was turned. Seta continued wobbling around the ring, and his screeches devolved into painful whimpers, but Miwa's arms and eyes were focused on the giant centipede. Hitawara quietly crept forward, trying to minimize his movements so Miwa wouldn't notice him. Then, she turned away, preparing to strike Seta again, but Hitawara threw his dagger with all his strength. The blade whistled through the air, with as much speed and precision as any of Hitawara's arrows, right for Miwa's back.

Seta screeched again; the water stream bashed him right on his scar.

Then, without even looking behind her, Miwa sidestepped, and the dagger flew harmlessly past her, just centimeters from touching her skin.

"Do you think you're the first person who's tried that on me?" she asked.

Seta scurried across the ground, and the sound of his many legs clacking against the arena floor sounded less rhythmic with a section of his feet gone. His enormous body hurried back to the rice barrel, which had fallen on its side during all the madness. With one final, sad screech, Seta squeezed his head back into the barrel, and his entire body disappeared inside, section by section, leg by leg. The barrel didn't even wobble upon his body entering, slurping Seta's body in its mouth like a giant spaghetti noodle. Once his last two legs squeezed inside, Seta was gone, and the ring seemed much wider in his absence.

"Oi, Seta!" Hitawara screamed, but there was only silence inside the mysterious rice barrel.

"Now…" Miwa said, as the stream coiled around her body once more, "Do you have anything else you would like to try?"

Hitawara took a small step back. That dagger was gone. His arrows were lodged in the wall outside the arena. Seta retreated back into the rice barrel like a coward. The only weapon he had left was his bow, and that was useless to him now. He growled again, but he wasn't going to give up. He still had his armor fashioned from Seta's shell. Perhaps it would protect him long enough to get in one last hit. She was weak. Controlling that much water labored her breathing even further. He still had a chance. He ran forward, tossing his useless bow forward as a distraction, and raised his fist.

 _I won't give up. I'm a warrior!_

Miwa's groundwater slapped away the bow like it was a tiny fly. It pulled back for a brief second, and then it launched itself straight forward, right at Hitawara. It slithered through the air at a speed faster than any of his arrows, but it was only when it approached him did Hitawara really understand how much groundwater Miwa had summoned. It looked small compared to Seta, but when it came right at his face, that thing looked absolutely _monstrous_. It swallowed his fist as the water crawled over his skin, and once the stream reached his body, the wind was knocked out of his lungs as it pushed him back. Water spilled into his mouth that he involuntarily swallowed, and in the corner of his eye, Hitawara could see the audience whizzing by just before he smashed into the wall with a crash that echoed through the entire stadium. The stream burst in a huge splash upon impact, and Hitawara could feel the force of every bit of groundwater that trapped him there. Eventually the wall caved in, and large pieces fell above his head. The stream pulled away, and finally he could breathe again. Small beams of light shown through gaps in the debris, but to Hitawara, it all just looked like bright spots in a dark blur.

"Out of the ring! I'm making the ten-count! One!"

 _I won't give up...I'm a warrior…_

Hitawara, mind dizzy and unfocused after that impact, mustered whatever strength he had and tried to lift his arms, but there must have been more rubble on him than he thought. His arms just felt so _heavy_. A rock must have landed on his wrist or something, and it was hard to even move. He tried moving his legs, but the best he could do was buckle his knees slightly. He could literally see light shining through the debris, and he could still breathe without any weight on his chest; how much debris could possibly be on him?! Then, his dizzy mind began to clear, and he looked to his left. It wasn't just the light shining through that allowed him to see his arm. A distinctive blue glow surrounded both of his hands, holding him to the ground like shackles.

"Five!"

It was Miwa's water.

 _...I'm a warrior!_

Hitawara pulled his arms again, but his wrists wouldn't even budge. He could not see his feet, but as he failed to even lift his legs, he had a strong suspicion that they were captured as well. He pulled his arm again, then twisted his body to the side to try give it more leverage. He pulled and pulled, but was forced to stop when he felt the joint in his shoulder shift as if it was about to pop out of his shoulder. He felt his joint painfully slide back into place as he lay his back flat on the ground again. He took a deep breath. If there was any chance of him getting out, he may just have to dislocate his shoulder. But just as he turned his body…

"Ten!" Juri called, "And Miwa is the winner!"

Three wins for Team Urameshi.

* * *

Notes: Hitawara is one of my favorite opponents for Miwa. He's a bastardized version of the Japanese fairy tail Tawara Touda, or My Lord Bag of Rice, to fit in with the theme for Team Uraotogi. The "hi" in his name is a Japanese prefix meaning "non-." Miwa, on the other hand, had the limitations of her abilities brutally exploited in this fight. It's fun writing her kicking ass, but most of her struggles so far have been internal with her relationships or the order of her priorities. Despite her limitations, she is quite resourceful. Water really is everywhere.

It's been nearly a year since I started writing this story, and 10 chapters have been posted in that time. I'm not sure I'm proud of that pace, but I think posting it before it was finished really helps me push through the hard-to-write scenes. There is still so much story left, and I'm really excited to put all of it into words.


	11. Ties that Bind

Chapter 11: Ties that Bind

The audience's boos echoed loudly through the stadium, so much that Miwa could feel their angry voices reverberating in her chest. But she paid more attention to the loud sounds of her heavy breathing. She could see small drops of sweat drip from her nose and plop on the ground, her arms felt heavy, and as the adrenaline of her fight slowly wore down, the weakness in her whole body made her wonder if she would pass out again. She focused on her breathing, the sounds of air rushing in and out of her mouth, drying it of all saliva and chilling her gums. The wound on her shoulder still throbbed painfully, and a warm, sticky patch on her clothes clung to her back like a leech. Despite her weakness, Miwa remained acutely aware of all these sensations.

 _I'm not going to pass out again…_

Her feet felt heavy too, but Miwa stubbornly marched back to her teammates with her head held high. Her left hand clutched at her wound, and she could feel a mixture of both dry and sticky fresh blood. She jumped off the elevated arena platform and quickly glanced at the ground, hoping that she had put all the groundwater back to its proper place. She let go of her shoulder and wiped her bloody hand on her pant leg; her clothes were ruined anyway. Then, when she realized her teammates were watching her cautiously, she flashed them all a cheerful peace sign.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

Miwa grinned. "I'll finish them _all_ off if you want me to."

Kurama remained silent. He honestly wasn't sure if she was being serious.

"The dice will decide that, not you," Hiei said. But to everyone's surprise, he had somehow, without anyone noticing, acquired Miwa's pouch in his bandaged hand. He casually tossed it to her, and Miwa caught it by one of the severed straps. "You should at least stop the bleeding," he said curtly.

Miwa glanced over her right shoulder, but she could not see the arrow wound. It was too low, but Kuwabara took a curious look and inhaled sharply through his teeth. It must have looked pretty bad. Kurama took the pouch from her hand, pulled out her salve container, and twisted the cap without a word. Miwa pulled her hair out of his way, even though it wasn't that long, and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Hiei," she said.

He did not look at her.

On the other side of the ring, a visibly irate Shishiwakamaru quietly approached the center. The two dice lay on his outstretched hand, and he gently tossed them to Juri's feet. The yellow dice rolled across the ground with a quiet clatter that reminded Miwa of Seta's legs. At her side, Kuwabara anxiously clenched his teeth while he glared at the dice, as if begging it to not land on his name. Miwa took a deep breath as the cool salve made her shoulder wound sting ever so slightly. She didn't know why Kuwabara wouldn't want to go fight, but if she were to be completely honest with herself, she felt the exact same way.

Juri read the dice carefully and announced to the crowd, "Now fighting in the fourth match of the semifinals, from Team Urameshi: Kurama! And from Team Uraotogi: Uraurashima!"

Uraurashima was a very short man, maybe only coming up to Kurama's waist. His face had an interesting mix of the structure of a grown man and the pudginess of a young child. He dressed like a simple village fisherman, and his giant fishing rod leaned against his shoulder. Like Hitawara, he also carried something on his back, but it looked more like a blue backpack than a rice barrel. Miwa knew better than to judge by appearance, but not only did he not _look_ very tough, she didn't sense much power from Uraurashima either.

"Let the next match begin! Start your fight!"

Both fighters jumped back at Juri's signal and brandished their weapons over their heads. Uraurashima swung his giant fishing line, Kurama swung his Rose Whip, and both weapons spun in large circles, slicing through the air and making _whoosh_ noises echo through the stadium.

"Looks like this match is gonna be a duel of lashing weapons," Koto commented, "This one's gonna be all about skill."

Both fighters took to the offensive at the same time, but each attack by one was blocked by the other, and they swung their bodies and arms in all directions, but their feet remained firmly planted. The sound of sliced air became accompanied by bright sparks bursting at every place their weapons made contact with each other, and each contact rang out with an audible _clack_ , like something hard striking metal. Before long, both fighters moved their feet, running all over the arena, but their arms kept swinging, and although they were moving, they could get no closer or no further from each other.

Kuwabara watched them with wide eyes in awe. "Woah, _this_ is a fight."

Hiei huffed at him. "Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real."

"What? He's whip-swinging like a maniac-"

"Have you learned _anything_?" Kuwabara had no retort, and Hiei continued. "It's Kurama's obnoxious habit. He never forms his own strategy until he fully understands his opponent's."

Miwa sighed. She hated to admit it, but Hiei _did_ have a point. "...That's what got him in trouble with Gama, but at least his weapon is out this time."

This time, Hiei grinned. "So even _you_ think he has flaws?"

Miwa rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. What else would I be covering for?"

The raging battle of lashing weapons continued as Uraurashima and Kurama traversed all around the ring. They did not say any words to each other, only letting slip meaningful glances as they tried to attack. Hiei was right. Kurama wasn't showing this fight his full potential yet. But even Uraurashima seemed to be holding back. Using a malleable fishing line as a whip was a risky choice since it does not have the same strength of a normal whip, but it would have more flexibility and control. Miwa had to assume Uraurashima was quite capable with it if that were his choice, but by the skill they were both displaying, it looked more like he and Kurama somehow found a happy middle between their whip abilities and were only testing each other, or else stalling for time. But Miwa couldn't help but feel curious about those glances they were sending each other. Neither of them said a word, but it was almost as if they were _communicating_.

Uraurashima tripped, and Kurama took the opportunity to strike. He lashed his whip forward, but suddenly, Uraurashima disappeared. Kurama's whip strunk only the ground, and Uraurashima appeared behind him. He lashed his fishing line at a speed unlike anything they had seen before, and Kurama was trapped in an entanglement of thin, strong, fishing wire. Uraurashima tugged at his fishing rod, the line cut through Kurama's clothes, and tiny drops of blood flew through the air as that thin line cut through his skin. The sounds of sliced air stopped, the sparks were gone, and the clanging metal sound disappeared, all replaced by Kurama's pained scream.

"Kurama!"

His body crashed to the ground. The Rose Whip fell uselessly to the side and transformed back into a normal rose. Kurama slowly pushed himself back up, but Uraurashima trampled that rose with his foot. He rambled on about a "goodie two-shoes act" or "the way you lived your life" that Miwa didn't understand, but somehow, some way, he claimed to take advantage of Kurama's one weakness: his kindness. Kurama didn't answer him. He only glared angrily back, as if he were feeling betrayed. Uraurashima lashed his fishing line forward, and without his weapon to counter it, Kurama was forced to run away. Each strike bit at Kurama's ankles, but none of them made a direct hit. Then, just as he reached the edge of the ring, Kurama stopped. Yellow energy sparked at his feet, and slowly, thin lines appeared in the air, sparkling with Uraurashima's Spirit Energy. The sparkling lines formed odd shapes around the ring, but they created a wall, trapping everyone inside. He made a forcefield. A _net_.

Uraurashima laughed at his deception. "Hook, line, and sinker. And _you're_ the stupid fish."

Miwa resisted the urge to reach out and touch Uraurashima's net. Unlike other demons, like Jin, Kurama did not have the ability to fly, and the tournament rules stated that Kurama could not be outside of the ring longer than ten seconds. Fishermen nets are designed to keep prey from escaping, but why would Uraurashima need to trap Kurama if he couldn't run away? Uraurashima removed his backpack, and he pulled out a large, maroon box wrapped with string.

"Let me introduce you to the Idunn Box!" He quickly removed the decorative strings. "Anybody other than the possessor who breathes its air will quickly return to their _younger age_. Back to those awkward adolescent years. The terrible twos! Or even infancy!"

A terrible feeling of dread welled up in Miwa's stomach. _That's what the net is for…_

Uraurashima ripped open the box, and a lavender smoke expelled from inside, quickly filling the inside of the fishing net. The ominous cloud stopped at the sparkling barrier, keeping all the smoke from spreading too thin, and making sure that it all stayed in one place with no escape. Kurama quickly faded from everyone's sight, and Uraurashima taunted him that he could not hold his breath forever. Anxious seconds turned to anxious minutes passing by painfully slowly. With her sight blocked, Miwa focused all she had on what she could hear: Uraurashima's confident laugh, wobbly and unsteady steps, Kurama coughing as that purple cloud filled his lungs, and faint, weakening moans. But the worst was what she could sense: Kurama's Spirit Energy rapidly growing weaker...and weaker…

 _Kurama…_

...until it was _gone_.

Miwa stood absolutely still, forgetting to even _breathe_. How could this be? Even in infancy, she should still be able to sense _something_. Just how far can that stupid box reverse age? Hundreds of ridiculous scenarios ran through Miwa's head, trying to understand why she sensed _nothing_ , but it didn't make sense. Even Uraurashima, who also sensed the missing energy, sounded confused. It's a mystical box that made people younger...but...what if it wasn't age that reversed? What if it was _time_?

 _Kurama…_

The purple cloud turned white, and a white light began to flash at the audience from within the smoke.

"Do you feel that too?" Kuwabara asked.

A power quickly began to grow within that thick, white cloud. It took over the power of the smoke, filling it instead with its own ominous strength. Energy crackled like black lightning both inside and out of the ring. The energy mixed with the white smoke and shifted against the wind's natural flow, coming alive as if it were fire, and as that energy continued to grow, it became more and more familiar. Once again, Miwa forgot to breathe and stood absolutely still. She did not understand how sensing this energy made her feel, like something she had wanted for so long, but did not know how to react once it was finally in her hands.

"Youko has returned, they cry."

It was Kurama's voice, but it wasn't the one she had grown accustomed to. It was deeper, more menacing, like a predator about to go on the hunt, and it lacked all of the kindness that Uraurashima tried to exploit. Miwa took in a deep breath and tried to calm down her confused feelings. The recognition. The nostalgia.

This.

 _This_ was it.

That power. That voice. _This_ was what she had started searching for fifteen years ago.

"Youko Kurama…" Even the name felt nostalgic on her lips.

Miwa finally understood what she felt. It was the feeling of _reunion_ , the feeling of a search finally being over, and she remembered that three years ago, she did not feel this way when she found a human redhead named Shuichi Minamino.

The black energy sparked again, and Kuwabara took a step back. "It's like a thunderstorm in there! Where's all of that weird energy I'm feeling coming from?!"

Hiei stepped forward. "It's _all_ Kurama, down to the last drop."

The energy struck outwards and crashed into the stadium walls, making the whole structure shake.

"But...it's different somehow, and a heck of alot more powerful."

"Seems that fool he's been fighting has turned him back into his demon form, before he was tainted by you _humans_."

Hiei had a strange, excited grin on his face, as if Kurama returning to his demon form was what he had wanted all along.

"Demon form…" Kuwabara repeated slowly, and then he turned to Miwa, realizing that all he knew about his three other teammates was that they were once demon criminals.

She glanced at him with no discernable emotion on her face. "Fifteen years ago, Kurama was thought to be killed by a hunter, but he escaped to the human world by merging his spirit with an unborn human child," she explained. "I tracked him here twelve years later, and Hiei found us shortly after that." She smiled gently at Kuwabara, but he could see it was a smile with no emotion behind it whatsoever. "The rest, I think you've heard from Yusuke."

They fell silent, listening carefully for things they could not see. Uraurashima's pathetic cries as he begs for his life. The crackling sound of a growing plant. The dripping, acidic saliva of what Miwa knew to be Kurama's Death Tree. The smacking lips of that demonic tree's salivated mouth.

...Kurama's lower, _menacing_ voice.

He was trying to learn more about the Idunn Box. If this reversing effect wasn't permanent, then Youko Kurama wanted the secret to returning back to his truest form from his human captivity. But before Uraurashima could spill those secrets, he stopped when his voice became garbled with the sound of splashing liquid, like blood had suddenly filled his throat. The sparkling net began to fade, and the smoke slowly disappeared. The dark silhouettes slowly took more shape, and instead of Uraurashima, a red illusion creature lay dead on the ground with a sword through his chest. Kurama's hair and clothes tussled in the wind as the smoke receded and vanished, revealing his true self to the world. Tall, long silver hair, sharp golden eyes, and the ears and tail of a fox. Youko Kurama is alive.

"Woah, Kurama really is a fox thing!" Kuwabara shouted. "Gee, and to think I let him near my kitten."

"He's as he _should_ be," Hiei said quietly, and then he turned to Miwa, smiling excitedly again. "How does it feel, Miwa? Seeing the man you swore your life to after fifteen years..."

A white light surrounded Youko Kurama's body, and when it faded, the redhead body she had known for the past three years emerged. But even though that was the form she had become accustomed to, it still felt strange to see Shuichi Minamino again…like he was a _stranger_. Because in that short moment she saw Youko Kurama, the past fifteen years suddenly felt like it never happened, as if someone ripped out that lonely chunk of time from her memory, and the last time she saw this form was just yesterday. _That_ was the man Miwa swore her oath to, the man she vowed to serve until the day she died. "How does it feel?" Hiei had asked.

And Miwa did not answer.

{00}

The remaining matches of their semifinal round ranged from fantastic to flamboyant. Shishiwakamaru made quick work of Kuwabara by sending him through a different dimension with his Cape of No Return, but the Masked Fighter, who they all learned was actually the Psychic Genkai, quickly defeated the fame-obsessed fighter and his second mystical item: the Banshee Shriek. Kuwabara returned just in time from the inappropriately named cape's attack to fight Onji, the last remaining member of Team Uraotogi and the supplier of their mysterious items. However, as the supplier and creator of those items, Onji knew how to send Kuwabara through a different dimension without any props, giving Team Uraotogi their second win. But the dice called upon Genkai as the next fighter, and she exposed Onji's true identity: a ridiculous clown who went by the name of the Beautiful Suzuki. He truly embodied the phrase "all bark and no bite." His attacks were colorful, extravagant, and visually pleasing to look at, but that was all Suzuki had. His strength was abysmal at best, and Genkai only had to use her fists to ruin his beautiful face and defeat him, giving Team Urameshi the sixth and final win that they needed to qualify for the finals.

The only match left before the finals was Team Toguro vs Gorenja Team, and everyone was expecting the Toguros to advance. Before she left to take care of her own business, Genkai instructed Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei to watch that fight and learn the fighting style of their members. However, Kurama was the only one who showed up to watch. They both already knew that Hiei would not listen and disappear, but when Kurama invited Miwa to join him, she politely declined and walked away, asking that he tell her what he learned later on.

 _She has been acting strangely…_

Ever since the end of the match with Team Uraotogi, Miwa avoided eye contact and did not speak to him unless it was necessary. Her eyes had this odd, faraway look to them, as if she were contemplating something deep and meaningful. But her strangest behavior was not even going to see the last semifinal match. Miwa took her role as information gatherer very seriously, but she willingly passed on the chance to see the members of Team Toguro in action. Miwa said that Rikiji once approached her directly in the forest, but there was no way that brief encounter was enough to ascertain Rikiji's skills, especially since she didn't even attack. He didn't think she was _afraid_ of seeing what Team Toguro could do; she would have used that information to alleviate any fears. His only explanation was that seeing him transform into Youko Kurama must have done something to her, and she was trying to work through whatever that something was.

Kurama watched anxiously at the arena below, where only four members: Karasu, Bui, Rikiji, and the Elder Toguro were the only representatives of their team. The younger brother was nowhere to be seen, and their sixth member was unknown to all. Team Gorenja had all six members ready to fight, and they refused to be intimidated by the Elder's confidence in his victory. They hoped that their six to four member advantage would lead them to victory.

Rikiji gracefully jumped into the ring, and each of her steps toward the center were so gentle and soft that she appeared to float, like a ghost. Opposite her, Kokurenja stepped forward with very firm steps, but somehow he moved without making any sound. Kokurenja was of average size and build, for a demon, wearing dark clothing that matched his team and a belt with a large "B" written in black on the buckle. His brown hair was slicked-back, kept out of his face, and he wore a pair of tinted goggles. He carried a machine gun in his hands, and a small pistol was strapped to his right ankle.

Our first match: Rikiji vs Kokurenja!" Juri spun around and signaled the fighters with a bright smile. "Fight!"

Kokurenja opened by swiftly running in circles around Rikiji. Each step he took left no sound, no trace of his existence, as if he too were a ghost gliding across the ground. He held up his gun, aiming it right at the center of his circle, and fired. Rikiji watched him carefully and dodged each bullet with impressive speed. Not even her shrine clothing, which was very loose and trailed after her, was punctured by any bullet.

"Wow!" Koto squealed, "We've seen Kokurenja's sniper skills take down his opponents before, but Rikiji is the first to dodge his assault! This is what the semifinal round is _all_ about, folks!"

Kokurenja slowed down, but he kept his gun at the ready. "You're fast, but only because you can see where my attacks are coming from."

Rikiji just passively stared at him.

Kokurenja frowned, and decided not to speak further. With his gun still armed, his Spirit Energy also began to increase. True to his name, his energy enveloped his body in a black light, and slowly, Kokurenja began to disappear, guns and all. He grinned confidently just before his body became completely transparent, and his energy signal disappeared when the black light faded. A resounding _bang_ echoed through the stadium, and a little debris from the ceiling came sprinkling down. Everything about Kokurenja, his body, his guns, and even his muzzle flash, were invisible, and he let off a warning shot to let everyone know he was still there.

"Not this again!" Juri said nervously, "His body disappeared while he was in the ring, but that shot makes it sound like he's still here…uhm…"

"He is still in the ring," Rikiji said calmly. She turned to Juri and assured her with a calming smile and velvety voice. "I will show you."

Rikiji raised her arms, letting her long sleeves dangle to their full length. They swayed gently with the momentum, then stilled. Small sheets of white paper suddenly came billowing out from her sleeves, soaring out in a large group like a giant flock of white birds. Hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of sheets rushed out and swirled around the arena until they formed a tornado, with Rikiji at the center. The sound of all the crinkling paper roared through the stadium, and Juri's surprised scream could barely be heard. Rikiji lowered her arms and carefully looked around her paper storm. There. To her right. Sheets of paper were crumbling into a little ball as they crashed into something invisible. Rikiji stretched out her hand again, and the paper storm suddenly converged on Kokurenja's exposed location, and Kurama realized the crinkling roar had disappeared. The paper didn't flex or bend as they shot through the air; they had hardened into razor-sharp blades.

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Kokurenja's scream was the first indication that the attack was successful. Soon, his body reappeared, covered in numerous paper cuts. His clothes were torn, chunks of hair was missing, and his goggles hung precariously from his left ear as the right temple was missing. Now exposed, Kokurenja did the only thing he could: he forced himself to bear the pain and aimed his gun at Rikiji once more. He fired one shot, and Rikiji dodged it effortlessly. Kokurenja growled and yanked a small, red magazine from his pocket and switched out his ammo. But while he was distracted by that, several pieces of paper curled themselves into a ball and wiggled their way into the barrel of Kokurenja's gun. He aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger, but then, with the paper blocking the bullet's escape, the gun exploded in his hands, enveloping Kokurenja's whole front with flame and pushing him outside the ring.

Juri cautiously wandered over and peered over the ring's edge as the paper storm retreated back into Rikiji's sleeves. Kokurenja's body lay there, still and unclear of whether he was alive or dead. His clothes still had small sections burning, his goggles had fallen off in the blast, his eyebrows were gone and there was a faint smell of burnt hair and flesh. Blood from his paper cuts had dribbled all over his body, but as far as Juri could tell, he wasn't breathing.

"Kokurenja seems to have been killed by his own gun backfiring on him," she said, unaware of Rikiji's paper trick. "The winner by death is Team Toguro's Rikiji!"

Kurama watched carefully as Rikiji gracefully left the ring, not even acknowledging the excited audience.

 _Her powers are similar to Miwa's, but she commands a much larger amount of paper…_

The next match was Karasu versus Midorenja.

Midorenja, a small, green, ogre-looking demon, concentrated his energy into a small ball in his hands. A small ball that smelled _horribly_ and dripped a liquid that burned the stone arena. Karasu seemed unaffected by the smell, and he dodged Midorenja's attack with an unnervingly fluid sidestep. The ball crashed into the wall behind him, exploding upon impact and its acidic contents vaporized audience members caught in the blast. Midorenja prepared another attack, but Karasu fearlessly walked forward. Then, as Midorenja launched his second attack, Karasu dodged just as easily as before. He jumped so high that he seemed to take flight, especially as his coat tails billowed behind him like the wings of a giant black bird. As his flight descended, his pale, thin hand gently brushed over Midorenja's shoulder, as lightly as a feather. Seconds later, Midorenja's shoulder exploded from the inside, cauterizing the wound immediately with its heat and leaving behind nothing but an ugly stump. Karasu swiftly brushed past Midorenja again, and his other arm blew off in mere moments.

"Now what part should I dispose of next?" Karasu asked. He raised his hand, pale, thin, and immensely dangerous. "Shoulder? Leg? Or maybe the head?

"Please! I give up!"

As Midorenja ran away for his life, wobbly and unbalanced as it may have been, Karasu did not even let him escape, and with one more brief touch, Midorenja's remaining body exploded in a gruesome burst of skin and guts. Kurama felt a small chill run down his spine. That speed...that frightening ability where one failed dodge could cost your life…

"The fight is over! The winner by death is Karasu!"

And the audience roared with approval.

 _He sends his energy directly into his opponent's body, and ignites it from inside…_

The next fight: Bui vs Kirenja.

Kirenja towered over Bui in height, and he brandished a giant sword, perhaps as long as he was tall. The curved blade looked sharp and heavy, but Kirenja had no problem wielding it with ease. He proudly boasted about his sword, but Bui only answered with silence. He raised his right hand above his head, releasing his Spirit Energy until an even larger battle axe materialized from thin air. Just from catching it, Bui's body sank into the arena floor, crushing it under the weapon's weight, and the blade alone was so huge, Bui could even use it as a full body shield.

"Alright, fighters. You may begin!"

An impressive display of weight and size, making Kirenja's sword almost laughable. Bui rested a majority of the axe's weight over his shoulder, but he did not even hunch forward. Bui was strong, that was for certain, but a blade that size would take a long time to swing, and Kirenja was counting on it as he inched his way forward, preparing to strike from as close as possible. Even the audience could see that Bui was allowing Kirenja to get too close. Kirenja pulled his arm back, preparing to thrust his sword forward, but before he could even try, Bui easily swung that gigantic axe, as if it weighed less than _nothing_.

The giant blade impacted Kirenja's upper body so quickly, his lower half had no chance to follow. The blade sliced through skin, muscle, organs, and bone, and all of Kirenja's innards scattered across the arena like the prize candy of a pinata. Kirenja's whole upper half became a messy splatter on the ground, while his intact legs fell over lifelessly. As Juri called the fight as Bui's victory, the armored man turned around and walked away with the axe still in tow, and each step he took crushed the arena floor, proving that the weight of his terrifying weapon was still there.

"I don't understand," Akarenja exclaimed, "If these fighters are all so strong, why are they obeying that little man?"

The Elder Toguro, a small, frail-looking man dwarfed by his brother and teammates, just laughed. "It's simple, underling. Because even the strongest man knows when to be _afraid_."

Kurama felt another chill run down his spine.

Then, Elder Toguro proposed something crazy: to take on the remaining three members of Team Gorenja alone, and his loss would result in Team Toguro forfeiting the match. Team Gorenja, angry and fearful, accepted those conditions, relying on their teamwork to overpower such a little man. The audience seemed confused, believing that he was helpless without his brother, but surely, from what he had seen at Tarukane's mansion, Kurama had no doubts that the Elder Toguro was just as frightening as his younger brother.

The remaining members Team Gorenja opened with an intriguing show of teamwork and speed. Each member leapt around the ring, leaving behind numerous convincing after-images of themselves. One body looked just as real and solid as the next, and it appeared that twenty fighters in total had appeared to fight against the one, smaller, Toguro brother. They called it the Gorenja Battalion, Koto announced that it was nearly impossible to defend against, but the Elder Toguro didn't even take his hands out of his pant pockets. Then, Team Gorenja produced balls of energy in their hands, preparing to strike, and finally, Elder Toguro removed his hands from his pockets and stretched them out wide.

From there, everything happened so quickly.

Something sprouted from Elder Toguro's body in all directions, wiggling and stretching out to the very edge of the ring, covering any and all possible places to hide. Those things punctured and dissolved the many after-images, until only the three main bodies remained, stabbed clean through and suspended in mid-air by what was, in actuality, an extension of Elder Toguro's _skin_.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm well equipped for fighting the large groups."

His elastic skin withdrew, and all three members crashed to the ground. Momorenja, who was pierced right between her eyes, was dead, and Akarenja and Aorenja struggled to push themselves up. Elder Toguro was impressed with their endurance and offered to spare one of their lives. Just _one_. Akarenja said that Elder Toguro had no choice but to kill them both, or else they would just get stronger and defeat him one day, but Aorenja took a much more pathetic approach and begged to be spared. But Elder Toguro, who did not like grovelers, stabbed Aorenja's face by extending all five fingers of his right hand.

He put his hands back in his pockets and looked down proudly at Akarenja. "My teammates there said the same thing as you when they challenged us and were beaten down." He turned to look back fondly at Rikiji, Karasu, and Bui, but Kurama could not read the expression they gave him. "Their desire to kill us keeps them motivated to get stronger."

Kurama frowned. _So, they follow the Toguro Brothers not by loyalty, but by fear..._

For a brief moment, Kurama could have sworn Rikiji glared up at him. But when he focused on her face, she was watching the arena as calmly as ever.

Elder Toguro said something about how his younger brother liked people like Akarenja, who would have been fueled by the same hatred and murderous intent to get stronger, making him a perfect addition to their team. However, Elder Toguro hated keeping his promises, so instead of sparing Akarenja's life, he stretched one finger and pierced Akarenja through the forehead, ending his life with the simplest of gestures.

 _They are all stronger, faster, and more powerful than I,_ Kurama thought anxiously. _I cannot beat them, not while I am still part human…part Shuichi Minamino..._

Kurama could no longer hear the audience's cheers for Team Toguro as the scoreboard reflected their victory. He could only hear Elder Toguro's shrill, frightening laugh.

 _Perhaps Hiei and Miwa were wise to not come see this…_

{00}

Meanwhile, as Kurama observed the power of Team Toguro, Hiei went off on his own to train for the finals. He found a large cliff on the island's coast and prepared a large bonfire. The orange flames roared with life, dancing at a height much taller than Hiei and radiating heat that made his skin sting. Watch their fight? Kurama seeing them would be more than enough. Hiei had more important ways to spend his time. Ways that would hopefully keep himself from getting _killed_.

The fire sparked and crackled before him. Hiei unbandaged his right arm, exposing the healing flesh to air and heat. As he reached out his arm, his instincts screamed at him. This is dangerous. This is not something he should do. It will only hurt him. But Hiei forced himself to push away his instinctive urge to flee. This was the only way. He needed to master the Dragon, or he would die.

Hiei thrust his right arm into the fire, and immediately the heat swallowed it, burning the already mutilated skin and forcing Hiei to scream as his only method to cope with the agonizing pain. He ignored his desire to pull back his arm and released his Spirit Energy. Black flames miked with the orange and spouted columns of both colors in all directions. They struck the cliff, the ground, and the ocean with tremendous force, shaking very the cliff on which Hiei stood.

Ocean waves generated by Hiei's power splashed against the bottom of the cliff, spraying Miwa with a faint salty mist. Even from her hidden spot below Hiei, she could feel the heat of his fire, and the mist that left tiny drops on her face evaporated in seconds. Miwa kept her Spirit Energy concealed to hide herself from Hiei, but she knew him finding her was only a matter of time.

 _The semifinals should be over by now…_

Hiei had told her many times in the past week that he did not want her help, but still, it pained her to hear him scream in such agony. She didn't want to walk away from this. She wanted to be there for support if nothing else, but if she were found, he would disappear and resume this training elsewhere. Miwa walked carefully along the coastal edge of the cliff, back towards the stadium. The waves licked at her feet, soaking her shoes, but she didn't care. The only way she could help anyone was with information, so she needed to hear what Kurama had learned.

" _Miwa, shall we go watch the next match?"_

" _I'm sorry, I...have somewhere to be…"_

Such an obvious lie.

If Kurama was oblivious to how awkwardly she acted around him, her lame deflection would have given it away in spades. But Miwa just...didn't know how to face Kurama right then. It was strange how only seeing a glimpse of Youko Kurama in his true form made Shuichi Minamino feel like such a stranger, and this realization made her feel ashamed. By his abilities, knowledge, and even general demeanor, Miwa should know better than anyone that the redhead is surely Kurama. He was gentler now, and more sympathetic to human lives from his fifteen year captivity, and Miwa kept asking herself if she longed for the old days more than she thought.

 _But Kurama…_

"Miwa."

Just as Miwa quietly leapt back up the cliff, supposedly behind Hiei and out of his sight, Hiei's stern voice halted her in her tracks, and Miwa released the breath she had been holding by laughing.

"You got me," she said, holding her hands up in feigned surrender. Miwa turned around and returned to the forest. "Sorry to bother your training," she added casually.

"...That form is how he _should_ be," Hiei said, repeating what he had said by the ring.

This time, Miwa did not stop walking. "Yeah...yeah, it is."

Hiei didn't follow up on her half-hearted response and remained silent as she entered the forest until Miwa could no longer sense his presence. The sound of crashing waves was gone, the heat of the fire was replaced by a rather humid day, and Hiei's painful screams were just a quiet noise in the distance. Surrounded by hundreds of trees and no beaten path, Miwa had to rely on her sense of direction to find her way. The semifinals were surely over. Would Kurama still be at the stadium? Miwa closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to sense any trace of Kurama's energy. She couldn't quite pinpoint its location, but she knew he was somewhere near the hotel. Miwa continued walking, adjusting her course as needed.

 _I can't be feeling awkward anymore. We don't need that during the finals..._

Miwa continued making her way through the forest, feeling a bit more courageous, but then, a familiar presence up ahead sapped all of her uplifted mood in one gulp. Why here? Why now? Did they know she wouldn't be at their semifinal match? Miwa took a deep breath and walked forward. This wasn't the first time Miwa felt this presence, and just like before, it did not feel like it was there to threaten her. The blatant show of Spirit Energy could only be an invitation for Miwa to come speak. A small clearing in the forest eventually appeared, and at its center waited a tall, beautiful woman with dark red hair and her back turned.

"Rikiji."

"How brave of you, coming alone." The shrine maiden slowly turned around, smiling gently and watched Miwa carefully with her icy blue eyes. "Where is your friend?"

"...You need to be more specific."

"The one who transformed so beautifully in your team's last match."

Miwa froze, like her own blood had turned to ice, but she did her best to keep calm. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, really." Rikiji folded her arms, but her calm smile suddenly turned into a fierce sneer. "It is just strange to see a _slave_ so far from her master."

"...What?"

Then, Miwa remembered what happened when she and Rikiji first met. What she had said when Rikiji first mentioned Miwa's name.

" _Written as 'the looping snake,' is it not? ...I was thinking that it was similar to someone else I have heard of before…"_

"Miwa, the Water Apparition," Rikiji said, taking small steps forward, "Right hand to the infamous thief, Youko Kurama." She stopped and unfolded her arms, raising a long, pale finger right at Miwa's chest. "The one who swore her life to servitude."

Miwa could feel her hands trembling, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. Rikiji's entire countenance changed. Her gentle smile looked more like she was baring teeth. Her ice blue eyes, already intimidating on their own, burned with a strong sense of disgust and revulsion. Instead of the graceful shrine maiden, she looked like an angry, vengeful ghost.

"You even go so far as to _weaken_ yourself just to follow someone thought to be dead," Rikiji continued, each syllable dripping with spite. "Willingly bound by chains you can't even see…"

A small slip of paper flew out of Rikiji's long sleeve. Miwa watched it carefully as it curved around her body and aimed for her back. Miwa immediately spun around and threw some water at it from her spare pouch. But her stream did not halt the slip of paper for even a moment, and it curved around her body at an even faster pace, slipping under her pouch and pasted itself to her back before she could stop it. Miwa threw off her pouch and clawed at the paper as best she could, but it wouldn't come off.

"What are you trying to do?!" Miwa asked, but she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Confirmation."

The paper began to glow with Rikiji's energy, and at the same time, a small ball of heat welled up in Miwa's core. The heat grew more and more intense, more unstable, and it felt like it was wiggling and throbbing painfully inside her body. Miwa helplessly clutched at her chest and sank to her knees. All of the heat inside her chest throbbed like it had a life of its own, and if she were to do anything to potentially agitate it, it felt so unstable that it could _explode_. Miwa breathed heavily as she tried of think of a way out of this, but that damn slip of paper just wouldn't relent, and a faint voice from her memory whispered; the quiet, stern, voice of an old woman.

" _This is a permanent measure...If you mess with it, you could_ _ **die**_ _…"_

"So what if I weakened myself!" Miwa burst out, "Why do _you_ care?!"

The painful throbbing in her chest subsided, and the heat receded into nothing. The slip of paper peeled itself off of Miwa's back and innocently floated through the air, back into Rikiji's sleeve. Miwa forced herself to stand as she caught her breath. Other than her shortness of breath and the sweat rolling down her temple, she felt completely normal. Whatever that paper did to her was gone. Rikiji's disgusted demeanor was also gone, replaced by that beautiful, graceful shrine maiden with piercing eyes.

"Alike, but so different, you and I," Rikiji said with her deep, melodic voice. Then, for just a moment, her tone went right back down to that of disgust and revulsion. "I _will not_ be beaten by someone who willingly made herself a slave..."

Rikiji turned around and swiftly disappeared into the trees. Once again, Miwa was left alone in the forest, with only the occasional breeze as her company. The rustling leaves echoed between the tree trunks, further exemplifying just how alone Miwa felt. No one was around anymore. No one was there to see what transpired. Rikiji left so quickly, everything that happened almost felt like a crazy dream.

 _Rikiji knows..._

Even if Rikiji only had vague suspicions when they first met in the woods, there was no proof. Kurama and Miwa sharing the same names as infamous thieves could have been a coincidence, but Rikiji knew. Seeing Kurama transform must have confirmed everything for her. She knew everything, even the nature of Miwa's weakened human disguise. That paper...that power...Miwa knew _exactly_ what it was.

… _.Willingly, huh?_

Then, in the far-off distance, Spirit Power of _incredible_ strength began to grow. The energy climbed higher and higher, without end. Slight tremors in the ground rumbled under Miwa's feet. Flocks of birds escaped from the trees with fearful cries. Near that frightening power, a smaller, significantly weaker energy signature began to rise, but in comparison to that frightening power, which could _only_ be Toguro, that weaker signal was drowned out, near unidentifiable. The only thing Miwa knew for sure was that it was a _familiar_ energy.

 _Someone is in danger…_

" _It is just strange to see a slave so far from her master…"_

Before she even realized what she was doing, Miwa sprinted through the forest, back towards the hotel, in the general direction of Toguro's terrifying might. Trees, branches, leaves, and twigs rushed past Miwa in a blur of green and brown colors. Branches caught against her arms and legs, leaving bright red lines, but she didn't care. All thoughts of meeting Rikiji were pushed aside. All thoughts of feeling awkward were pushed aside. Who cares if he didn't look the way he did before? Who cares if he didn't _act_ the way he did before? There was only one person in the world Miwa swore her life to, and the only thing that mattered was finding him before that _monster_ found him first.

 _I don't care what form you're in...as long as you are alive..._

But then, that other weaker presence suddenly disappeared, snuffed out like a lit candle in a strong wind.

{00}

Miwa locked onto Kurama's energy as she got closer. He was alone, hiding in the forest a good distance from their hotel, and far from the location of Toguro's terrible power surge. She made no effort to hide her own energy. She wanted Kurama to know it was _her_ approaching, and not some awful threat. The passing branches continued their scratchy assault on her arms and legs, but Miwa still kept running. Finally, she burst through the foliage into a small clearing, and Kurama sat patiently on a rock, waiting for her. But when he saw how frazzled she was, he immediately stood up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, raising his arms to catch her if she fell. "You shouldn't be running around so much…"

It was only then that Miwa remembered her still recovering Life Energy. No wonder the sprint had tired her out. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, just like when she finished her last fight. In her haste to find Kurama, she didn't even notice any dizzy spells along the way. Either it was the adrenaline rush, or her strength as actually beginning to return.

"I'm fine," she said, ignoring how stupid it sounded when she was so out of breath. "I just needed to find you."

"...You sensed Toguro?"

"Who _wouldn't_ sense that monster…"

Kurama ushered her to the rock he had been sitting on and made her rest. The clearing actually had a nice breeze blowing through it, cooling Miwa's sweaty face and calming her breathing. As the excitement faded away, Miwa realized that the fussy redhead at her side no longer looked like a stranger. She was just so _happy_ to see him alive, she would have taken him in any form. Maybe she was just overthinking her feelings of nostalgia. She confirmed it herself three years ago. This redhead was the only one who would scold her so much about her recklessness. The only one who would smile at her upon their twelve year reunion. The only one who knew her better than she knew herself. This was the person she found after twelve years of searching. There was no doubt that this boy in front of her was Kurama. This was the form he was in _now_. That was the only thing that should matter to her.

"I'm sorry I skipped out on Team Toguro's match. I needed to clear my head about some things," she said, smiling slightly. "Did you learn anything?"

Kurama looked solemnly to the ground. His fingers clenched together tightly, shaking with either their own strength or fear. "This won't be an easy fight to win...for _any_ of us."

Miwa wasn't quite sure how to describe Kurama's expression. If Team Toguro was so powerful, she could understand fear or anxiety, but Kurama seemed more...frustrated, or even helpless. He was rarely so open about such feelings, even to her, but as he slowly described the things he saw that team do, the more Miwa began to understand. Rikiji's command over paper; Karasu's deadly touch, Bui's impossible strength...Elder Toguro's shrill, chilling laugh.

Miwa brought her knees up onto the rock and hugged them close to her chest. She hated to bring this up, but it wasn't something she should avoid. Not if their lives were on the line. "...You're thinking that you can't beat them, aren't you?"

"...Not as I am now."

They both fell into a solemn silence. Based on what Kurama told her, Miwa had already confirmed the nature of Rikiji's abilities, but that knowledge would do her no good if Rikiji was as powerful as she seemed. Miwa's "weakened" human disguise was so limited in strength and range that victory seemed so far out of reach.

"I met Rikiji today."

Kurama's eyes widened, grim frustration taken over by shock. "Did she attack you?"

"No, more like formally challenge." Miwa smiled again, but it didn't do much to improve either of their moods. "She knows who we are, and I don't think she likes me."

Miwa opened her mouth to detail the whole encounter, but something stopped her. The more she thought about Rikiji's abilities, the more she felt that maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't reveal it yet. It would only make Kurama worry even more. Instead, she summarized it by saying, "You said they follow Toguro out of fear, right? She thinks I've made _myself_ a slave like her by willingly swearing my life to you."

"A slave…" Kurama repeated, looking back to the ground.

"You _know_ that I don't think of it that way," Miwa assured, leaning forward so she could see his face. "But that's how _she_ sees it."

"...Can you beat her?"

" _I will not be beaten by someone who willingly made herself a slave..."_

Miwa readjusted the strap of her pouch. "As I am now, it wouldn't be easy."

Kurama grimaced. "If I could just figure out the secret to that transformation…"

Miwa sat up and leapt to her feet. She had an idea. "Well, if you're safe, then I better head to the stadium," she said, turning her back and walking towards the forest.

"What for?"

Miwa looked back and grinned. "It's about time I did my job."

Then, without another word, Miwa disappeared into the trees. As he watched her leave, Kurama noticed that Miwa was no longer stumbling around. Her body was covered in scratches from her mad dash to find him, and her shoulder was still patched up, but they did not seem to bother her. She looked much happier, healthier, and much more... _herself_ than she did when they parted. It made him feel relieved, but at the same time, her behavior made him feel nervous. He believed something about his transformation to Youko Kurama was the reason she did not watch the last semifinal round with him, but something was off about her meeting Rikiji again. Kurama didn't know what it could be, but he had a strong feeling that Miwa hid something from him. He did not tell her, but shortly before he sensed Toguro's increase in power, he had also sensed Miwa's power fluctuate in a very peculiar way. It had felt dangerous, panicked, unstable, and there was something else mixed in with that madness, a foreign power that reminded him of something they talked about back when they first reunited. And Miwa...she did not bring it up at all. Nor did she seem at all curious about Rikiji's power.

As he put the pieces together in his mind, a sudden realization gave him a very bad feeling.

 _Miwa...what are you doing?_

{00}

Tucked away in the hallways of the stadium was a small, quiet room the demon audience had no desire or need to see. Small, white, and lined with fully occupied beds was the tournament's infirmary, resting place for the injured, weakened, and dismembered fighters. Demons wrapped in bandages, lamenting their loss, healing from battle wounds, or just barely clinging to life, were tended to by nurses in the typical white uniforms and red cross hats. Their pained whimpers and frustrated monologues mixed with the quiet voices of the nurses, but one man in particular sat up in his bed. He too was wrapped in bandages, and his body still shook with pain from his wounds, but he did not blabber on about losing or whine over his injuries. He just sat there, contemplating his next move.

The door to the infirmary slammed open, silencing all the patients and nurses. A girl, not dressed in the nurse's uniform, strolled inside with as much confidence as someone who belonged there. One nurse approached their guest, asking her to leave and let the patients rest, it wasn't visiting hours yet, but the girl brushed the nurse aside without a word. Maybe the guest _did_ belong there; her arms were covered in scratches, and as the man was well aware, she had taken some considerable damage in her last fight. The girl stopped right at the foot of the man's bed, and they locked eyes in a serious staredown. The nurses beside them watched fearfully, wondering if a fight between previous opponents was about to occur.

Suzuki broke their eye contact and chuckled quietly to himself. "And just when I was wondering how I would find you guys…" He threw off the bed covers and stood on his wobbly feet. A nurse leaned forward to help, but he swatted her hand away. "Now what could Team Urameshi want with me?" he asked, smiling at the girl as if he already knew the answer.

Miwa returned his look with a knowing smile of her own.

* * *

Notes: I had wanted to finish this chapter in time for the one-year anniversary of this story being published, but at the time, it just wasn't good enough. I kinda enjoy how Miwa always seems to run to Hiei when she has doubts about herself or her motivations, even if she ultimately does nothing to help with whatever he is doing. A lot of her story so closely tied to Kurama that sometimes I forget Hiei is the one she actually has feelings for, even if she doesn't really know what to do with them. Even though Hiei rejects her help all the time, I don't think he particularly dislikes her or what she tries to do. He probably admires her dedication and resourcefulness, if nothing else. Up next is the Dark Tournament finals!


	12. Ingenuity and Brute Strength

Chapter 12: Ingenuity and Brute Force

The Beautiful Suzuki had an offering for Team Urameshi. Miwa lead him from the infirmary to the woods, finding Kurama and Kuwabara much faster than he ever would have alone. Suzuki was surprised when the demon traitor waltzed into the room like it was her own domain and demanded information about his mystical items, but it was a demand that he expected. If not under orders from the spirit fox, then the loyal follower would surely have come on her own to ensure that fox's survival in the finals.

"Just the exact two guys I wanted to see. Lucky me."

Kurama and Kuwabara watched the two of them as they appeared from the trees, confused by their former enemy being lead to them by their own teammate. Miwa raised her hands to calm their nerves, saying, "I brought him here because he wanted to help us."

"Help us, you say…" Kurama said warily, but he released the tension in his body, clearly trusting Miwa's words more than anything Suzuki could ever say.

Suzuki sighed, but he expected the distrust. "Your type is so incapable of good conversation." Before them, Suzuki held up two items in his hands: a small jar of red liquid with a small seed floating inside, and a black and white sword hilt with no blade. "Let me just skip to the point: these two items are my gifts to you."

They were taken from his hands with skeptical looks, but Miwa returned to Kurama's side and smiled at her teammates confidently.

"Could you elaborate?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, who cares about a fancy ruler?"

"It's a hilt, amature," Suzuki groaned. How in the world was his team beaten when they had someone like _him_? "These were the starting points for two items I gave to my own team."

Kurama looked up, intrigued by his words. It was clear to even Suzuki that the fox was interested in learning more about his transformation back during the semifinals. A brief glimpse back to his old powers must be incredibly tempting in the face of a dangerous opponent like Team Toguro. "The bottle, Kurama, contains the Fruit of the Previous Life, a recent discovery in the Demon World. It was from just such a fruit that Ura derived the smoke for his Idunn Box, and drinking _that_ will produce the same dreamy effect of returning you to your demon form."

Miwa grinned proudly at Kurama, as if she wanted praise for finding just the thing he needed, and the redhead just glanced down at her, astounded. "If what you said is true, Miwa," Suzuki continued, grabbing back her attention, "then that medicine might work for you as well."

Miwa glanced at the bottle, but said nothing, so Suzuki turned his attention to Kuwabara. "And that one is called the Trial Sword, made from a Japanese cedar that grew to great heights by sucking up the surrounding life." Kuwabara panicked a bit, not wanting to an item made from such a dangerous tree, and he fumbled with it in his hands before throwing it into the air. Suzuki caught it with ease. "For Shishiwakamaru, it became the Banshee Shriek, but for you, it should be quite different, and probably without the demons."

He tossed it back to Kuwabara. The fool was still scared to even hold it, but that didn't really matter to Suzuki. All he could do was give them a warning. "This fight was the first time those items were used. I still can't tell you exactly how they work or what kind of side effects they would have upon their user."

"So we're guinea pigs now?" Kuwabara asked, still frowning.

"It's all up to you whether you want to use them or not. Now, good luck."

He turned around to walk back to the infirmary, but Kurama stopped him. "Why on earth do _you_ want to help _us_?"

Suzuki turned to face them again. Miwa wasn't even smiling anymore, even though she had been so trusting of him until that point. But it was for good reason. She had probably expected to use force to bring him here, or even drag him kicking and screaming to beat the information out of him if she had to. His willingness to follow her would be very suspicious, but she decided to trust him. He had the information she wanted, after all. He didn't mind. He had only one reason to help.

"Because I dislike you, but I _hate_ Toguro."

{00}

A large full moon rose in the sky that night; a very beautiful evening for those that were not coming to terms with their potential death. Kurama and Miwa lingered in their forest clearing, staring apprehensively at the small bottle Suzuki left behind. The brown seed floated innocently in the red liquid, but a troubling thought lingered in their minds. Could they trust Suzuki's words? Even Miwa, who lead him to her friends, did not know for certain if he could be trusted. He talked about how Toguro defeated and humiliated him long ago. How he trained himself to learn new techniques and gathered all sorts of enchanted items just to prove that ingenuity could defeat brute force. He wanted his items to win if _he_ couldn't, and he hoped for Team Urameshi to prove Toguro wrong. But...there was no guarantee anything he said was true.

"Do you trust him?" Kurama asked.

Miwa had talked to him in the forest before they found Kurama and Kuwabara. It was his emotion and sincerity in telling his story to her that lead Miwa's choice to believe him, even _if_ those could be faked.

"We don't really have the luxury to doubt him," she answered.

Kurama had said it himself. As Shuichi Minamino, he had no chance of defeating Karasu. Miwa also did not have the power to stop Rikiji, given her current state. Different as they may be, both of their human disguises were just too limited in strength. They had to trust in the items Suzuki provided.

Or else…they would be killed.

Miwa grabbed the small bottle and opened the cap without any hesitation. She sniffed it a couple times, but there were no scents that predicted any danger.

"Brave, aren't you?" Kurama joked with a small smile.

Miwa smiled back. Suzuki warned them that the items could be dangerous, but as the one who brought him to her friends, she would not allow Kurama to be the first guinea pig.

"It would be more dangerous if we didn't test it first."

Again, without any hesitation, forcing herself to act before she changed her mind, Miwa brought the small bottle to her lips and took a tiny sip of the oddly sweet liquid. None of them knew much about an appropriate dosage for transformation, not even Suzuki. The Fruit of the Previous Life was only recently discovered in the demon world, and as he said, the items were used for the first time in the semifinals. However, the medicine's effect was likely more concentrated in a liquid form. If they were lucky, Miwa wouldn't need much. Between the two of them, the bottle was small enough as it was, and she only needed to regress about three or four years at minimum. She placed the bottle in Kurama's hands, and he carefully closed the cap. They stared at each other for a long time, neither daring to speak, just waiting for something to happen. ...And for a while, _nothing_ happened, but they needed to be patient. It took Kurama some time to transform when he breathed in the smoke.

Then, several minutes later, a strange feeling spread in Miwa's stomach. It felt warm, but had that slight tickling feeling of numbness. It crawled from her stomach throughout her body; through her legs, her chest, her arms, and even her head. Suzuki was right about one thing so far: the medicine did produce a dreamy effect. Miwa's sight blurred in and out of focus. Kurama's voice sounded like distant, indistinguishable echoes. It reminded her so much of the dizzy spells she felt during her last fight. The warmth felt comfortable and soothing, but a different heat began to well up in her chest; a sharper, more unstable heat, like when she spoke with Rikiji. The heat fluctuated, twisting and morphing in strength...but it was also gradually getting _weaker_.

"Miwa!"

The numbness in her mind receded, the heat disappeared entirely, and a familiar sensation of power trickled through her body like the leak from a dam. Miwa opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The air felt cool and moist, and she could almost taste the earthy smells of the forest around her. Kurama stood at her side, wide-eyed and speechless, likely feeling the same waves of nostalgia as Miwa did when she saw Youko Kurama. Out of habit, Miwa gently touched the pouch strap across her chest and smiled at Kurama, softly brushing her fangs with her tongue.

{00}

All five of them gathered that night, and Yusuke told everyone that Genkai would not be joining them for the final round. She wasn't well, he said, and she needed to get some rest. His words weighed heavily on their team, confirming any suspicions for those who sensed her power against Toguro. Yusuke assured them he would find a replacement member for their team, and each remaining fighter went their separate ways that night, collecting their final thoughts for the tournament.

They defeated four teams.

They lost five fights.

They fought with a full six-member roster only once.

They came close to death…more than any of them would have liked to count.

The Dark Tournament only lasted for seven days, but in that time, Team Urameshi faced and overcame many trials and hardships, experiencing growth and development both as a team and as individuals. Their strengths were pushed to the very brink of death. They overcame each obstacle and came out stronger than before. For a team that began as a group of humans and demon criminals coming together for their own reasons, distrusting each other and assuring think loyalties at every turn in Maze Castle, they had gained a powerful new ally on this island and their trust grew stronger. Although, with Genkai gone, their numbers returned to how it used to be, but their strength and determination stayed the same. This final round was what they had been struggling and sacrificing for. This final round would determine whether they get to go home or be killed.

The goal was in sight…with such a high hurdle still left to cross.

Do or die. This truly was the beginning of the end.

{00}

Unlike the previous rounds, the finals required that all six team members be present. Until then, only five members of Team Toguro ever showed their faces to fight, with the sixth remaining unknown and unseen...until the finals began. Sakyo, a human man with long, black, shiny hair and the finest suit Miwa had ever seen calmly stood alongside demons as their official sixth member, even though he had absolutely no fighting capabilities as the wealthy owner of Team Toguro. However, he was confident that the match would be over before he would need to fight, and Juri had no reason to refute him.

Team Urameshi was nearly forced to forfeit because of Koenma's late arrival. The overseer of the Spirit World and Team Urameshi's owner made a very grand appearance to step in as their substitute fighter. Like Sakyo, he had no intention to ever enter the ring, and he had a ridiculous jet pack hiding under his cape to illustrate his intentions. However, Juri still wanted to disqualify them without proof of Genkai's death to bring in a substitute fighter, but Sakyo intervened and assured that Koenma's presence would be of no consequence to Team Toguro's victory.

An infuriating judgement call, but finally… _finally_ …the final match could begin.

Karasu was the first one to step into the ring. He eyed Kurama with a menacing, terrifying stare, and he brought a finger to his temple, whispering, "bang." Miwa felt a small shiver run down her spine. Karasu, for lack of better word, gave her the creeps. Not only did his appearance remind her of an ominous omen like a crow, but he walked with an almost nonchalant confidence. His touch alone was extremely dangerous. Defeating him would not be easy, even if their plan went smoothly, but Kurama accepted the challenge and stepped forward.

"Fighting for Team Toguro: Karasu!" Juri announced, "And fighting for Team Urameshi is Kurama!"

Before Kurama could get to the ring, Kurabawra stopped him. "You think you'll use that medicine stuff that Suzuki gave you?" he asked.

"Actually, I took some about two minutes ago." Kuwabara reeled back a bit at the revelation, and Kurama explained about the experiments he and Miwa conducted to ascertain the effects.

"I don't know if you guys should take that stuff multiple times, it could be bad." Kuwabara said worriedly.

Miwa reached up and put a reassuring hand on taller boy's shoulder. "Coming here without testing it could have been worse," she said.

Kuwabara took a deep breath and swallowed down his nerves. "So…what's it do when you take it?"

Kurama gracefully leapt into the ring. "…Suzuki was right in assuming it would transform us. However, there is a time limit, and we can only retain our form for fifteen minutes…"

Karasu approached closer to the center, and his eyes were squinted slightly, as if he were smiling underneath his strange mask.

Miwa shivered.

"I'm not worried though," Kurama said, "Fifteen minutes is more than enough."

Then, the fight began.

As per his plan, Kurama made the first move. His open palm revealed a handful of rose petals that scattered into the air around him. The gentle petals gracefully swirled around Kurama, bending and curling in the wind, like a protective cloud. However, as Karasu soon discovered, despite their delicate flow, the edge of each petal was as sharp as a blade, and it sliced Karasu's cheek so a small trail of blood dribbled free. Anyone who walked through this cloud of petals would be torn to shreds, so even if his human body was slower, Kurama could still avoid Karasu for as long as he needed to with this technique. Yet, Karasu was not afraid, and he continued to stroll through the petals as if he were merely attending a flower viewing party. The petals stopped their graceful swirl and converged, racing towards the intruder at maximum speed. But then…Karasu revealed the horrifying truth of his powers. Before the petals could reach him, Karasu thrust out his hands, but without even _touching_ the petals, each one exploded in midair, one by one, spontaneously combusting and falling to the ground in tiny bits of ash, and Kurama's protective cloud was quickly burned away.

They were wrong. Very, very _wrong._ Karasu did not have to touch _anything_ to make them explode.

"You aren't able to see my power, so you feel secure, but it's everywhere, even in the air you breathe…" Karasu warned. "You can't escape it. It's all around you… _inside_ of you. Why don't you make things easier and _submit_?"

Karasu went on the offensive. His dangerous hands clawed at Kurama's face, chasing the red head all over the ring. Kurama tried to fight back with his Rose Whip, but Karasu's powers made the whip blow apart from the inside, rendering it completely useless and forcing Kurama to abandon his primary weapon. Karasu chased after Kurama again with his claws, talking about the pleasure he takes in murdering other people, especially those he was interested in. The intimacy between a murderer and his victim. Witnessing the spirit leave their body. He grew more and more excited as he kept talking, and his attacks on Kurama became more relentless, and there was no way Kurama could dodge forever. Karasu leapt into the air, swooping down on his opponent like a bird of prey with his hand stretched forward. Kurama dodged, and Karasu's hand broke into the stone floor, but just as Kurama regained his footing, a small green glow lit up just below his left shoulder, and a small explosion burst forth a frightening amount of blood.

Karasu reveled in watching Kurama's pain. "Like I said, it isn't necessary for me to touch you," he said gleefully, "It's just one of the perks."

He chased after Kurama again, who had no choice but to flee, but another green glow exploded on Kurama's right leg, stopping him in his tracks. How could Kurama dodge attacks he could not see? No matter where he ran, if Karasu did not need to touch him, he was completely open to another explosion, even if he managed to evade his claws. Karasu explained about his powers, and how he could use his energy to manifest his thoughts into physical objects that, at his current level of power, were invisible to Kurama. Invisible, but still very real and deadly. But, because of Karasu's desire to show off, if only for his sadistic mind games, he decided to make his powers visible to everyone. The green glow manifested itself in his hand, converging together and taking a distinct rectangular shape in his hand. The shape absorbed the green glow, taking in the energy to visibly manifest, and when the light faded, a grey pack of what looked like dynamite appeared in his hand.

"Deleterious Bomb."

Karasu released the bomb, and it exploded right in front of Kurama. The flash blinded the stadium and the force pushed back so much debris that no one could see anything. Miwa's covered her eyes, and her ears were in physical pain from being so close to the explosion. Through the noise and confusion, she tried to sense for any trace of Kurama's energy…but there was none. The dust settled, and the echoed screams faded away. The only remnant of the blast was the large black smoke that had yet to dissipate. Karasu emerged from the black cloud, unharmed and not even out of breath, but Miwa continued searching. She only had two explanations for why she could not sense anything, and one of them…she didn't want to think about.

 _Kurama…_

"Anyone see?!" Yusuke yelled.

The only sign of Kurama's presence was in Karasu's hand. A single rose had pierced through his palm, like a last show of defiance, but Karasu was only amused and easily ripped the rose from his wound.

The smoke began to churn, changing directions without any reason, and a low rumble emanated inside. Flashes of white light briefly changed the smoke's color, and a white surge of energy blazed like fire. Black electricity began to crackle, both in and outside the smoke, and slowly, a very familiar power began to grow from within.

"I've seen all this before," Koto said in awe, "This battle's in for a heart-stopping face lift!"

There was a high-pitched, animalistic shriek, the smoke cleared, and Youko Kurama stood at the center, bleeding and with tattered clothes, but very much _alive_.

"Alright!" Kuwabara cheered, "This is gonna be sweet!"

Yusuke was wide-eyed in surprise. This was his first time seeing this form. "You're telling me _that's_ Kurama?"

"Basically," Koenma explained. "As you know, his full name is Youko Kurama, but he's known by several other titles too."

"This is what he looked like," Miwa said quietly, "back when I first met him."

Hiei smirked.

The audience talked among themselves about the reappearance of the legendary bandit. They had only seen a short glimpse of him during the semifinals, but now, the Spirit Fox was back for a longer stay, and they would have the chance to see what Kurama could do at his full power. He stood against Karasu, tall, confident, and with a demeanor more dangerous than Shuichi Minamino could ever achieve.

"Creating a bomb from nothing takes talent. That caliber of power is a sign you belong to a superior class of demons, a class I consider to be fairly worthy." Kurama smirked and wiped blood from his lip. "Worthy to fight, and worthy to die."

Karasu raised his hands. "You flatter me, but we're still not equals."

Karasu's power glowed once again, but this time, Kurama could see exactly what was being created: two small, spherical creatures that chase their opponents to act as invisible bombs. But since Kurama could now see them, he easily stopped their attack by throwing more sharp roses. Karasu was not intimidated, and he even welcomed Kurama to still try and defeat him. He created several of a different type of monster called Trace Eyes, a bomb with bat wings and a large eye that would lock onto their target and follow them forever. His ability to create such a variety of creatures was expected of someone of the Quest Class, and that still made him dangerous, even if Kurama had transformed. Each bomb chased after Kurama, never giving up even if they missed, but he continued to dodge them effortlessly. Even when some of the Trace Eyes exploded, Karasu easily created more, and eventually Kurama was trapped.

"My my, looks like you're surrounded," Karasu said, "What's a boy to do?"

Kurama wasn't phased at all. "I thought you'd know better than to corner a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

Gigantic vines burst from the ground underneath Kurama's feet. They lashed out in all directions like tentacles and sliced through every last Trace Eye. The resulting explosions made everything difficult to see, but when the creatures were gone and the dust cleared again, Kurama's monstrous attack was revealed. His Ojigi, a carnivorous plant nurtured with a demon's energy, mutated into a giant monster. Each writhing vine connected to a leafy bulb that opened to a wide mouth with sharp teeth dripping saliva, and just above it was another small mouth at the vine's tip. It was a plant sensitive to movement and heat while searching for prey, making it a more terrifying tracker than any Trace Eye bomb. The Ojigi targeted Karasu and lurched forward to try and capture him in their large mouths, smashing into the ground whenever he dodged, but the more Karasu ran, the easier it would be for the Ojigi to follow. The smaller mouths spewed dark red streams of energy, but Karasu still dodged, and he threw a small hand grenade into the mouth of one of the Ojigi. The plant screeched in pain as the bulb was engulfed in flame, but only one plant was down; the rest still pursued.

Now that the tables had turned in Kurama's favor, Kuwabara and Yusuke were getting excited.

"This is it! He's plant food!"

"Kick his ass, Kurama!"

Their excitement was contagious, and even Miwa felt her heart racing and a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Kurama had been through many rough battles in this tournament; nearly getting killed at times. He was always afraid of Karasu, and afraid that his human body was no match for Karasu's power. Miwa got nervous when Karasu revealed his invisible bombs, but it was nice for Kurama to gain the upper hand in such a spectacular way, even taunting Karasu as he ran away from the Ojigi. Shuichi Minamino wasn't really one for taunting, but perhaps that tendency had toned down from years of living in the human world.

"You seem happy," Hiei said quietly, "Much more than the first time you saw him this way."

Miwa turned her head, but Hiei wasn't even looking at her. "Well, you were right," she said, "This _is_ as he should be…"

"You still don't sound convinced."

Miwa looked back to the ring. Kurama stood at the base of the Ojigi plant with his arms crossed, calmly watching Karasu leap and dodge in every direction to avoid getting captured. "Kurama sees these identities as different, and maybe they _are_ , but to me, it doesn't matter. I'll be there…no matter which form he takes."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

The mouth of a large Ojigi plant clamped its toothy jaws around Karasu, quickly immobilizing him and tightly squeezing his limbs. His arms were trapped between leaves, trapped with no way to pry himself free. Other Ojigi plants gathered in, clamping around any exposed part of Karasu they could find. The jaws compressed around his chest, squeezing it so hard that he spat up blood when his mask came loose, and the small metal object fell lost and forgotten to the ground. Another Ojigi clamped around his head, concealing Karasu's entire body into a giant ball of demonic plant life. The ball twitched and screeched with each bite, squeezing more and more tightly with every intention to devour Karasu slowly and painfully. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered, exclaiming that Kurama only took five minutes to take down Karasu, and Juri announced that Kurama was the winner by death.

But just as Kurama turned to leave the ring, the Ojigi ball began to violently shake. It bulged out, as if pressure was building from the inside. A sickly green light shone between the leaves, the ball ruptured in bright orange flame, and a gigantic explosion forced everyone back.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet…" Karasu was unharmed, barely even wounded, and he calmly stood amidst the smoke with his hands resting in his pockets. With his mask gone, Karasu's full face was exposed, and the only sign of injury came from a small trail of purple blood dribbling from his lip. His thin lips curved into a confident smile, and he wiped the blood away with a single swipe of his hand. Those thin lips then opened and Karasu took in a slow, deep breath of air. His energy flared out around him and his black, straight hair turned to a wavy blond.

Kurama watched him cautiously.

"Can someone fill me in here? What's going on with his hair?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's an explicit sign that he's internalizing his power," Hiei explained, "That means the bombs he creates are now inside of him, virtually making him one giant explosive."

Koenma's eyes went wide with shock at Hiei's detailed explanation, and Yusuke leaned forward. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. If my assumptions are correct, he's about to detonate. If you were wise, you would take cover now."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all retreated backwards. Hiei was never one to hide the dangerous truth with his words, and he was right. Karasu had said himself that his power was even in the air they breathed. It was a dangerous enough skill when it was invisible to most eyes. But in his _body_ , the explosion would be much more mobile, agile, and dangerous than any object he could throw around at will. Karasu's body became enveloped in the sickly green light, and Kurama stepped back, fully aware of the danger. Miwa braced herself. She _couldn't_ jump in this time. She had to believe Kurama would figure a way out of this.

Karasu's excited laughter echoed throughout the stadium. Maskless, everyone could see the unbridled joy on his face, like a psychotic child about to play with the greatest toy. He launched himself at Kurama, and a white light blinded everyone before the blast opened a giant hole on the side of the stadium. Black smoke filled in when the white light faded. Rubble, debris, and dismembered body parts flew about in all directions, and the sound waves echoed throughout the stadium dome, making it sound as if the explosion lasted just a few seconds longer. The audience members who failed to escape lay motionless in the stands, crushed by fallen rock, blown apart from the force, or simply killed where they stood from the shock waves rippling through their bodies. The screams slowly died down, and the black smoke escaped to the sky through the gaping hole Karasu created.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma picked themselves up from the rubble. Hiei and Miwa took shelter behind the yellow wall separating them from the audience, and they leapt back down to their friends when Yusuke asked if they were all okay. The ringing in Miwa's ears made her head hurt, and she could barely hear Yusuke's voice, but they all managed to survive despite being so close.

"Where's Kurama?!" Yusuke asked, whipping his head back towards the ring.

The smoke was thickest in the ring, at ground zero. It was a miracle the ring itself wasn't destroyed, but as the black smoke slowly dissipated, Karasu once again remained completely unharmed. He laughed to himself, but it wasn't the confident laugh of someone who thought himself the victor. It was the laugh of someone who was about to see something very interesting. Then, across the ring, a small pile of rubble shifted, and a pale arm pushed its way out. The body underneath emerged, tattered, torn, and dirty, but that wasn't the problem. The problem made Miwa's heart feel like it was about to stop.

"Oh wow!" Koto said. "That Kurama's like a nasty virus: you just can't get rid of him! However, it _does_ look like this last explosion has taken its toll, because now, he's back to his original human form."

The body of Shuichi Minamino.

"Aw crap, the potion wore off. Now he's really gonna have to wing it," Yusuke groaned.

"Wha- I don't get it!" Kuwabara yelled. "He said the stuff's supposed to last fifteen minutes! That's it. The next time I see Suzuki, I'm gonna mop up the _floor_ with his _face_."

Miwa frowned. "His body might be building up an immunity to the medicine's effects…" Even though she was the one who originally proposed they test it, she didn't imagine a tolerance could be built so quickly. For once, Kurama's preparedness was working against him, and now he was in much more danger..

Kurama weakly stood up and clutched at his arm. Any prior injuries would affect him worse now, but he still pulled out a rose. He gathered his energy into the flower, but before he could even brandish his weapon, the rose shattered in his hands. He had no energy. Not even enough for his most basic skills. And even if he did, with that body, he could no longer see any of Karasu's bombs. But he had no choice. Kurama threw aside his broken rose stem and leaped back into the ring. With surprising agility for someone so injured, he raced towards Karasu without hesitation, kicking, punching, and swiping his arms in a display of hand-to-hand combat that no one at the tournament had ever seen before.

But Karasu dodged with ease.

"He has a plan," Hiei said quietly. "It's obvious in the way he moves."

Miwa clenched her fists, digging her nails into the still-healing wounds. "His plan is going to get him killed…"

Karasu watched with amusement. "I think you've finally lost your mind. If you come any closer, you are a dead man."

Karasu raised his hand, gathering energy for another blast.

"I will not be afraid of something that I cannot see!"

Kurama predicted Karasu's move and dodged his first strike by jumping into the air. He landed at Karasu's feet, crouched down with his hands gathered at his side. He pushed himself up on his legs and extended his arms forward, pushing Karasu back with both hands. Karasu slid back several feet, and a small, purple bruise quickly formed on his pale chest.

For the most part, Karasu looked unharmed. However, he knew exactly what Kurama had done. Karasu reached to the purple bruise and picked at it with his fingers. He punctured the skin, blood spilled down his front, and he plucked out a tiny seed from the wound with his thin fingers. "I must congratulate you, though. You've injured me more than once, and that is practically unheard of." He flicked the tiny seed into the air, and it exploded in a tiny blast.

Suddenly, a metal clamp popped from the ground and grasped Kurama's foot like a bear trap. A small, purple creature with one eye and a lit fuse on its head popped up and grinned manically at Kurama. Karasu called it his Mad Bomb, and with absolutely no way to pry his foot free, the Mad Bomb exploded point blank, and Kurama screamed loudly in pain with a giant gash in his leg spouting a frightening amount of blood as he collapsed to the ground. His white pant leg turned a bright red, sticking to his burned skin and ripped flesh. Kurama's whole body trembled as he forced himself back on his feet, gasping and hissing in pain while Karasu laughed. But then, Yusuke ran forward, screaming urgently.

"Don't move another _inch_ , Kurama! You're surrounded by _bombs!_ "

Yusuke could _see_ them.

Miwa squinted her eyes, but try as she might, all she could see was Kurama standing there in empty space. His eyes darted around wildly, but even his trembling had come to a stop. She couldn't see. _He_ couldn't see. How many were there? How far did they range? How powerful were they? Kurama was surrounded by an invisible death trap with only Yusuke's warning to give him information. Once false move, not that he could see any _right_ move, would set off another deadly explosion with him trapped right in the middle.

"Didn't you say you chose _not_ to be afraid of things you couldn't see? Well, here's a better look."

A heavy, twisted, painful feeling churned in Miwa's stomach. Her breaths were short and shallow, and she could not stop her fingers from shivering. Her mind felt like it was going hazy, as if the horrible dread was slowly taking over her whole body. She could not speak, she could not _think_ ; she was experiencing the world around her with the instincts of a terrified animal, paralyzed by anticipation of something _awful_ , not knowing what to do or say to make any of the situation better.

Karasu slowly walked towards Kurama, taunting how weak, tired, and pathetic he had become. He raised his hand, and the explosions began. The first hit Kurama at his waist, then his shoulder, his leg… _everywhere_. Each blast was followed up by a scream. Kurama stumbled back and forward, only bringing himself closer to more and more bombs. He couldn't escape it. Even without seeing, Miwa knew they were everywhere. Bright red, sticky blobs stained his clothing, and the blood trickled off his hands at too fast of a rate. It resembled the flow from a leaking pipe more than a human body, and Miwa could hear each drop of blood splatter on the ring with a sickening _plip_. Every drop making him weaker. Every drop bringing him closer to death.

The explosions began again, but instead of hitting different individual spots, they happened simultaneously all over Kurama's body. The blasts spurt forth more blood like a red firework, but for Miwa, all she could hear was the _screaming_. This was nothing like what she heard against Team Masho. Nothing like the other times she was at his side when he was in pain. They were screams of absolute _agony_ , of an awful, blinding pain that even in her worst nightmares she could never imagine. The screams of a man being slowly and painfully _tortured_. The explosions stopped, and Kurama's clothes were completely stained red. They still burned slightly at the edges, and blood continued to spill from his fingers. His body fell limply to the floor, motionless, still, and more blood streaked across the floor from the mere force of impact.

Yusuke screamed, and that was all Miwa needed to move.

"KURAMA!"

Miwa hobbled forward, legs trembling in fear and shock, and her eyes never leaving the ring to watch where she was going. The audience's cheers around her sounded like nothing but a dull blur of sound. They didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. She had to get there…She had to _save_ him! His life was the _only thing_ that mattered to her!

"Wait."

A strong hand captured Miwa's wrist. Miwa, who by then was only running on crazed instincts, didn't even look back and tried to shake off the intruder's grip, but that hand held fast and refused to let go.

"Miwa, stop."

"…I have to be there…" she said weakly. "…I have to save him…"

 _I don't want him to die… I don't want him to die… Not again…!_

The strong hand yanked her wrist back, pulling her around and off balance. The hand let go, but only to clench into a fist and swiftly punch her in the stomach, forcing her to double over and experience the dull sensation of pain through the dreadful haze in her mind. Miwa coughed and held her middle, and the sounds of the audience cheering and Kuwabara's scolding voice slowly made their way to her ears.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Hiei!?" Kuwabara yelled. "This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Yusuke held in arm in front of Kuwabara to stop him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain in her stomach brought Miwa back to her senses. Weakly, almost dreamily even, she looked up to Hiei's piercing glare.

"I thought you said you would hold yourself back," he said coldly.

It wasn't often that Miwa looked up to Hiei's face, but his imposing glare and stance made her remember the promise she asked him to make before the tournament began. She had managed to come this far without him physically stopping her, but she knew…she _always_ knew that it was only a matter of time before he would need to step up.

"He's going to die…" she whimpered.

"And you charging in there like a misguided hero is only going to make it worse," he snapped.

He was right.

Of _course_ he was right.

Miwa's hands began to shake again, but she forced herself to look back at the ring. Kurama had barely managed to prop himself up with his arms, but Miwa knew exactly what was going through his mind. She knew, not because of something like having known him for so long or knowing all his tricks.

No, Miwa knew what he was about to do because it was what _she_ would do.

And for the briefest moment, Miwa was sure he glanced back at her.

 _Kurama…_

Karasu raised his hand to deliver the final blow, and Kurama's body lit up with a newfound energy. Another plant arose, a large, powerful, _hungry_ plant, and pierced Karasu's chest around his open wound. The vines fed with its thin, needle-esque mouth, resembling the world's most hideous mosquito and greedily devoured Karasu's blood like its first meal in decades. It continued to feed, even after Karasu fell dead to the ground, and the plant crawled closer and closer, consuming his body until it was completely covered by the demonic foliage.

Kurama's body also fell to the ground, motionless, and his Life Energy fading quickly.

Miwa froze in her spot, clutching at the grass in her fingertips. She watched, she sensed, she searched for any sign of life. He couldn't die like this. Not when there was nothing she could do to even _try_ and save him. She waited, watching carefully for anything indication that he survived, begging for, if nothing else, that faint, _miniscule_ signature of his energy to stay.

A finger twitched.

His eyes opened.

Miwa let go of the grass. The shaking in her fingers stopped. The haze in her mind cleared. The dreadful churning in her stomach subsided. The pain from Hiei's punch faded. The strength in her legs returned, and Miwa stood up. She had to get a better view, to make sure that what she saw wasn't an illusion. Kurama's arms lifted, and he slowly pushed himself back up. Without any help, he stood on his own two feet, and he did not even stumble. He looked back at his team, and his green eyes were as vibrant with life as ever. The faint trace of Life Energy Miwa had tracked grew stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Was it the medicine? Did it have something to do with the shorter effect? Was it not a tolerance? Miwa didn't care.

He was tired.

He was weak.

But Kurama was _alive_ …

{00}

Their happiness and relief were short-lived.

Juri revealed that Kurama failed to stand after the Ten Count started, and his killing blow to Karasu happened 0.28 seconds after the Ten Count was completed. For the first time in the tournament's history, the victor was dead, and the loser survived. It was infuriating. To think that Kurama nearly died to even have a _chance_ at victory, only for the rules to determine it a loss. If the medicine hadn't returned the powers of Youko Kurama to Shuichi Minamino's body, he would have been dead _and_ the loser.

Miwa hated this tournament with every fiber of her being.

She and Yusuke helped a weak Kurama limp his way off the arena. She did her best to ignore the warm, sticky feeling of Kurama's blood stained clothes. The sound of his tourchered screams was still fresh in her mind, and she didn't need any reminders of how that made her feel. They set him down to lie against the ring wall, and out of habit, Miwa removed her pouch and immediately applied her salve to his wounds.

"And you call _me_ reckless…" she said bitterly.

"I've learned from the best," Kurama answered, smiling weakly.

Miwa rolled her eyes, but she wasn't in a position to argue with him. She was just happy he survived. The crowd's excitement began to rise as a tall figure quietly approached. Rikiji's icy blue eyes watched Miwa from across the ring. Rikiji, the tall, maroon-haired woman with the flowing clothes of a shrine priestess and the power over paper, gave everyone a gentle smile that sent a shiver down Miwa's spine.

"Miwa…" Kurama called as she began to stand, "Be careful with that medicine. It may wear off early, like with me."

Miwa grinned down at him as she swung her pouch over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I have a plan, too."

Behind her, she could feel the hard stare of red eyes burning into her back. She turned around, and Hiei did not waver when his glare was discovered. His steady gaze, watching as if he had seen everything she planned and had something to say, but Hiei remained silent. Miwa grinned back at him, trying to assure that everything would be alright, and then she jumped into the ring before her teammates could say anything else.

"And so, the slave has come to fight," Rikiji said, elegantly clasping her hands together. "You must be happy your master survived."

"I'm happy my _friend_ survived."

Rikiji smiled. "You are not trembling this time. You must be feeling confident."

Miwa didn't answer.

Juri stood in between them, and her cheerful, announcer girl demeanor returned. "Second match of the Dark Tournament Finals: Rikiji vs Miwa!"

Finally, after two terrifying meetings in the forest, they could face each other in the ring. Rikiji had purposefully come to intimidate Miwa throughout the tournament, filled with disgust towards Miwa's sworn oath. She teased her, threatened her, called her a slave, and used her own powers to bring Miwa to her knees. The time had come for their inevitable showdown to begin.

The slave to fear versus the slave to invisible chains.

* * *

Notes: A long wait for this chapter, especially one that heavily adapts the original. The tournament is such an emotional ordeal for Miwa, much more than one of strength. I knew from the start that Kurama's fight with Karasu would be the hardest for her, but she did hold herself back a bit longer than the fight with Team Masho, and Hiei finally stepped up as her last resort. It's hard to see the nature of her relationship with him, even for me. At times they have playful banter, and at other times their ideals and actions stand against each other. Hopefully they can both learn something from that.

The fight with Rikiji will culminate a lot of plot threads that have been weaving around Miwa's story. I hope I've built them up to be decent rivals so far.


	13. Slave

Chapter 13: Slave

Miwa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She clenched her fists and unclenched them nervously, unsure whether the churning feeling in her stomach was anticipation of a climactic battle or fear for inevitable death. Rikiji was at least two heads taller than Miwa, and her ice-blue eyes alone were powerful enough to stop someone in their tracks. She looked harmless with her beautiful, sharp features and long maroon hair until those eyes struck fear into your heart. Miwa, in comparison, was visually unimposing and had the face of a young girl that blends in with her human peers. Her ruined clothes from the semi-finals were replaced with a fitted hanfu top and pants. The upper garment was white with a deep blue trim. The belt and pants matched with that same blue color, bringing the look together with a richness reminiscent of Rikiji's graceful aura, but to Miwa it felt more like a cheap imitation. Miwa's black pouch rested on her back and rhythmically swung with each of her steps; the only thing that made her feel like herself.

"Both fighters take your opening positions," Juri announced, raising her hand to signal the beginning of their showdown. "Ready, set, go!"

Miwa raised her hands, and a long water stream slithered from her pouch. It coiled her body protectively, and Miwa positioned her hands in front of her, facing Rikiji. Her fingers were held tightly together and her palms faced down to the ground They glowed with a bright blue light as she powered her snake techniques, and the water ring sparkled with the same color.

Rikiji smiled gently and raised both of her arms. Multiple slips of paper wiggled free from her sleeves and picked up speed as they flew towards Miwa. The paper flexed and crinkled in the air, not solidifying into blades like in Rikiji's semifinal match; she was only testing her opponent for the time being. Miwa responded by swinging her arms. Small, glowing orbs detached themselves from her water ring, and each orb catapulted forward like bullets, piercing each slip of paper so the scraps fluttered down like monochromatic confetti. The orbs convened and aimed for Rikiji, but without even a hint of alarm, she effortlessly sidestepped each orb as if she were merely dancing.

The orbs returned to Miwa's glowing ring, but Miwa herself was already on the move. She ran forward with her arms wildly swinging about. The protective ring broke into a single stream, and it slashed, whipped, and struck the arena wherever Rikiji stood. Miwa chased Rikiji around the ring with her stream striking in every direction, but Rikiji again seemed to dance away from Miwa's attacks without any fear. Eventually, Rikiji evaded in a circle around Miwa, but even then, Miwa could not land a single strike, and each missed opportunity left a sparkling splash in its wake.

"Are you buying time?" Rikiji asked. "I know this isn't the extent of your control."

Miwa scowled. "Then, I'll show you what I can do."

Suddenly, a large volume of water erupted from Miwa's pouch, much more than would be physically _possible_ to fit inside. Gallons and gallons of water burst forth at an alarming rate, like Miwa's pouch was a fire hydrant and she planned to put out a house fire single-handedly. The water diverged into three, glowing rivers over everyone's heads, casting large shadows over entire sections of the audience. Miwa held her arms out steadily in front of her, and her fangs peeked out through her frown. Controlling such massive streams seemed to have little effect on her. The glowing river streams slithered through the air, and then they launched themselves towards Rikiji like giant snakes attacking their prey.

"Woah..." Kuwabara said, awestruck.

Yusuke stared dumbfounded. "Where did all that water come from?" he asked.

Even Kurama was taken by surprise, but he remembered seeing the same phenomena when she fought Hitawara Touda. "...She must have gotten another item from Suzuki."

"...And she didn't tell you," Hiei mused quietly, but said nothing else.

Rikiji wasn't even phased by Miwa's surprise revelation and calmly dodged each snake with graceful flips, but Miwa anticipated that move. Her hands glowed again, and the snakes curved themselves to create spirals around Rikiji's body. Rikiji looked around at this development, but trapped within the vortex, Rikiji could not escape as the glowing streams created a whirlpool around her, soaking her entire body and flinging it about in all directions. A dark silhouette was barely visible through the bright blue glow, and it spun about helplessly in the water's powerful current, twisting and bending limbs at painful angles in every direction.

"This is amazing!" Koto screamed into her microphone. "For the first time, we see Rikiji succumb to an opponent's attack, and Miwa summoned the largest whirlpool I've ever seen from that _tiny_ little bag!"

Miwa's snake hands glowed ominously as she focused on controlling her massive attack, and the whirlpool flashed the same colored glow. But slowly, the dark silhouette lost its momentum. Although the whirlpool spun at the same speed, Rikiji's dark figure calmed and held its place in the eye of storm. Rikiji spread her arms, somehow holding them steadily against the whirlpool's current, and a red light began to glow from within. The red light took shape and formed a circle with a star in the center, and the whirlpool exploded with a flash of red light. The water splashed in all directions, showering the audience, Team Urameshi, Team Toguro, and Miwa with rain that quickly lost its glow. Rikiji stood at the center of the arena, dripping wet but completely unharmed as she smiled at Miwa.

"Is soaking me supposed to help your cause? It will not work."

A single slip of paper, completely dry, floated out of Rikiji's sleeve and hovered right in front of her. The slip straightened and glowed the same eerie red as before. Small, red script appeared on the glowing paper, but Miwa could not read it. The large circle formed in the air with the paper as it's center, and Rikiji calmly walked through its red light. Her foot went first, then her leg, her body, and her head. As her wet body and clothes passed through the circle, they emerged dry as a bone, and the water that previously soaked Rikiji fell uselessly to the ground in a puddle behind the red circle.

"Shikigami," Miwa muttered through grit teeth, "I figured."

Rikiji chuckled, and more slips of paper fluttered around her, reminding Miwa of butterflies, "Yes, you are familiar with it, are you not?"

"...Shikigami?" Yusuke parroted, hair still dripping with Miwa's fallen attack.

Hiei folded his arms over his chest. Somehow, he was already dried off well before his teammates. "Combining a natural manipulation of paper with shikigami magic. Interesting…"

"What's so interesting about some fancy paper?" Kuwabara asked, squeezing water out of the tail end of his jacket.

"It's not just 'some fancy paper,' you idiot," Hiei snapped. "Rikiji uses her Spirit Energy to write spells that can summon nearly anything she needs."

"...It's a versatile discipline with possibilities only limited by the user's ability," Kurama said quietly. "And Rikiji is, without a doubt, highly proficient."

Kurama stared carefully at Rikiji's red magic circle as it slowly faded away. Miwa retrieved a lot of the water she lost and threw slice after slice at Rikiji, but each of Rikiji's fluttering papers formed a small circle that easily repelled her attacks without Rikiji even having to move. Each circle obliterated Miwa's streams like they were crashing into a solid wall. Kurama held his breath as each stream splashed into useless puddles. Now he understood. _This_ was what Miwa had hid from him when she met Rikiji for the second time in the forest. That time when he sensed her power fluctuate in a strange, unstable way, but she said nothing about it. She had said Rikiji "formally challenged" her, but now Kurama understood what that meant, and why she wasn't interested in hearing what Kurama observed about Rikiji in the semifinals; she already _knew_. She _knew_ the power that made her core fluctuate with an unstable heat.

She knew because it wasn't the first time she has seen it.

Miwa didn't give up on her assault. She gathered more water, both from her pouch and the drenched stadium, and formed more water streams. Instead of three large streams, she created multiple thinner streams that slashed and whipped at Rikiji's location. But each time, more paper fluttered about and made shikigami circle shields. Even a barrage of water bullets couldn't make their way through a giant circle. Then, Miwa's assault stopped, and the water pulled back to protect her as she caught her breath. Miwa's relentless barrage of an insane amount of water appeared to finally take its toll on her.

"You are tired already," Rikiji said, leaning her head to the side in mock concern, but then she smiled again. "You cannot break through my circles with _that_ level of physical force, but _that_ is all you have." She laughed to herself. "Perhaps water is not as adaptable as everyone thinks."

"...It can do more than enough," Miwa retorted.

"Is that so?" Rikiji asked, raising her dangling sleeve. "Then, let us see if it can protect you _this_ time."

More paper appeared out of Rikiji's sleeve, and they wrinkled and curled through the air as they speed their way towards Miwa. Miwa swore loudly, remembering what happened in the forest, and ran. The paper gave chase, trailing after her exposed back. Occasionally, Miwa turned around and threw a water attack at the paper, shredding them to pieces. A different, painfully familiar shikigami spell was chasing her, so the circles did not form to shield the paper itself. Miwa swore, confirming her theory that the same spell was after her again, and continued to run. Rikiji's sleeves continued expelling paper without any sign of running out, and finally, Miwa stopped running. With her back to the edge of the ring, she created another water ring around her body. and tiny streams sprouted from the ring to shred any piece of paper that came close.

"Miwa's attempt to evade Rikiji's paper is building up a lot of confetti in the ring," Juri said, "Each fighter keeps switching between offence and defence without actually landing any damage, but that all could change as Miwa seems to be running out of stamina!"

Then, a single sheet of paper slipped through Miwa's defense and plastered itself on her back, just below her pouch. The remaining paper slips retreated, as if they wanted to see, and the paper on her back glowed. It sparked with red energy, preparing for a spell that Miwa recognized. For a brief moment, a look of panic flashed across Miwa's face, but then her whole body began to glow blue. The glow seemed to shimmer and expand, pushing the red piece of paper away from Miwa's body, and as it expanded further, formed a glowing bubble around Miwa. A thin, near-invisible, layer of water had covered Miwa's entire body, keeping the shikigami spell from sticking to her, and she shed that layer like a snake sheds its skin.

"Oooh," Rikiji said, actually sounding impressed, "Quite the foresight."

But now, Miwa was trapped inside her bubble, and the pieces of paper that once retreated resumed their attack. Each paper lost their original red spell, solidified into blades, and relentlessly cut at Miwa's bubble. More discarded water from around the ring slithered across the ground and merged with the bubble, increasing its thickness and strength, and the bubble glowed as it too solidified to shield Miwa from the paper blades.

Miwa _was_ protected, but she was also trapped.

"She can't hold that forever.." Yusuke said.

"This is crazy!" Kuwabara screamed. "They've been going back and forward for the longest time, and Miwa _still_ hasn't transformed!"

Kurama clenched his fists. Miwa tested the potion a lot more than he did. If she developed a stronger immunity…

"You're misunderstanding something." Hiei cut in.

The rest of Team Urameshi looked back at him. What could they possibly not understand? Aside from Miwa's surprise item from Suzuki and Rikiji's Shikigami, everything in the ring had been completely straightforward. Hiei sighed, shaking his head and not wanting to believe _he_ was the only one to have noticed. Then, he looked pointedly at Kurama.

"Miwa won't transform. She didn't take the potion _at all_."

{00}

For a short time before they found Kurama and Kuwabara, Miwa and Suzuki were alone in the forest. She listened to his request to offer items that would help Team Urameshi in the finals. Miwa knew her team didn't feel ready for the final match as they were, and she decided to accept his help. In exchange for his help and bringing him to her teammates, Suzuki wanted to know more about Kurama's transformation, his identity, and if Miwa was also the known partner of the infamous Youko Kurama. So, she told him about herself and how she came to the human world. Suzuki _did_ initially offer her the Fruit of the Previous Life as well, thinking that it should be able to change her back to her full strength, just like Kurama.

But she refused.

Suzuki thought she was on some kind of suicide mission, or had completely lost her mind, and she stubbornly refused his offer without explanation. There was another item she was more interested in, so instead Suzuki offered something else: the Void Cloth. A prototype for Shishiwakamaru's Cape of No Return and the very item that lined Hitawara's rice barrel, which stored the giant centipede, Seta. Since Miwa could only control the existing water around her, the Void Cloth, Suzuki said, would allow Miwa to bring more water with her into the ring.

And _that_ , she accepted.

Without saying anything to Kurama, who she knew would object to her crazy plan, Miwa secretly accepted the Void Cloth in the forest and hid it from her friends, pretending the only items offered to Team Urameshi were the Fruit of the Previous Life and the Trial Sword. She even ran extensive tests on the medicine to give Kurama the impression that she had every intention of using the item herself, and it worked. He fully believed that she was going to use it during her fight.

The only reason Hiei saw through her plan was because he had been keeping a close eye on her, just like he promised he would, throughout the whole ordeal with Karasu. She was counting on everyone fussing over Kurama so they wouldn't notice she didn't drink the medicine, but Hiei did. He had briefly considered calling her out on it, but he suspected that she had something else in mind, and decided to trust her with it. After Kurama's unfortunate loss, Team Urameshi could only afford one more if they wanted to win the tournament. But if Hiei knew anything about Miwa, he knew that she would never allow herself to lose her fight on the blind hope that everyone else would win. Not if the tournament jumped through so many hoops to prove Kurama was the loser, and not when the odds were so stacked against them from the start. No, Miwa would ensure victory for herself so the rest of the team had the leeway of that one remaining loss. So, Hiei chose to think that if Miwa was planning to go in the ring without the potion, it was because she knew she _still_ had a chance, that she _still_ had a plan to win.

But as for what that plan _was_ , Hiei had absolutely no idea.

{00}

"So pathetic."

Rikiji's barrage against Miwa's bubble did not stop, but somehow, Miwa was still hanging on. As the paper blades continued to chip away at Miwa's flimsy shield, Rikiji took the time to look at all the puddles of water everywhere. Indeed, it was impressive that Miwa could control such a large amount of water without much hinderance, even in her disguise, and she was lucky to have procured a method to bring so much water with her, but the more she looked at it, the more Rikiji felt disgusted by her opponent.

"You must rely on tools to even remotely resemble what you once were." Rikiji slowly approached Miwa's bubble. "All so you can try and prove a point. Is it really that important to you?"

The paper blades pulled back, freeing Miwa and her bubble from their assault. All but several slips of paper retreated back into Rikiji's long sleeves, and the remaining sheets encircled Miwa's bubble, just to keep her from trying anything funny. The glow of Miwa's bubble dimmed a bit, allowing her to see what was going on outside.

"Your friends...do they know?"

The papers encircling Miwa's bubble began to glow. Miwa's eyes widened, recognizing the shikigami magic, and her bubble lit up again, preparing to protect her from an attack. A red star circle formed on the ground underneath the paper ring, right below Miwa and her bubble. The circle and papers flashed, creating a vortex and trapping Miwa in a pillar of red, shimmering light. The air currents shifted violently inside the vortex, like a storm were contained in that red light, more powerful and brutal than the whirlpool Miwa created earlier. Red energy crackled like lightning inside, easily popping Miwa's bubble shield, and Miwa's painful screams echoed through the arena as the red energy electrocuted and slashed at her body.

"Miwa!" Kurama yelled.

Rikiji smiled when she heard his voice, as if she finally understood something. "No...you would never say it because of _him_. How cute." Rikiji took several steps towards the red vortex, disregarding Miwa's screams as she kept talking. "Both of you, wallowing in your own guilty conscience as you pretend your relationship is something more than master and slave."

With a small wave of her hand, Rikiji disabled the red vortex, and Miwa's body collapsed to the ground. Her whole body, covered with cuts like a knife was dragged across her clothes and skin, trembled like a shaky leaf as Miwa tried to push herself back up. Her blood seeped into the ripped white fabric, dripped into thick red puddles on the ground, and Miwa weakly looked up Rikiji's imposing height. "What do _you_ know…" Miwa spat at Rikiji's feet.

"You already know the answer to that."

Four pieces of paper took a hold of Miwa's wrists and ankles. Not wanting to wait, Rikiji's paper pulled Miwa up on her feet. Miwa pulled at her paper shackles, but they held fast, rendering Miwa completely immobile. Miwa didn't give up her struggle, but the only other thing she could do was glare at the smiling Rikiji. Several slips of paper floated innocently around the two of them, but they they started to hover right at Miwa's back.

"I am going to show them," Rikiji said, "...what you've been hiding."

The paper stiffened into blades, and then, without warning, did a strange, circular spin, and Miwa began to scream again. Small scraps of white fabric fluttered to the ground, exposing Miwa's bare, sliced, bleeding back. On her back, glaring through the blood like a beacon, was a shikigami circle. The basic star shape like Rikiji's was there, but there were more intricate details in the circle: ovals, squares, triangles, quadrilaterals, and even the same illegible, curvy script as Rikiji's spells constructed the detailed circular red design tattooed on Miwa's back.

Rikiji easily slipped the pouch off of Miwa's immobile body and took several steps back. Then, the paper shackles released Miwa, and she once again collapsed to the ground.

"You did not just seal your demon energy away to come here," she said, casually swinging Miwa's pouch in her hand. "You sealed away your ability to conjure water."

Before Juri could rush in and start a ten count, Miwa forced herself to her feet. Her clothes were torn, showing her bloody flesh to the world, but her back felt the most exposed, showing the seal Miwa received nearly four years before. "I don't need that ability to beat you."

"We shall see." Rikiji smiled. "You discarded not only your power, but the core foundation of your heritage just to continue being a slave." She extended her hand, and a single slip of paper appeared from her sleeve and plastered itself to Miwa's pouch. The curvy script appeared, and with one flash of red light, Miwa's pouch burst into flames. Rikiji continued holding it in her hand, not even affected by the flames, and the fire burned through the black leather. Pieces broke off and fell to the ground, still aflame, and disintegrated into ash at Rikiji's feet. A strange, screeching sound came from the inside of the pouch as the flames reached a thin, translucent purple fabric peeking through the cracks, and the Void Cloth burned just like everything else, leaving any water Miwa had remaining trapped within its void. Finally, Rikiji dropped the burning leather pouch, crushing and squashing the last charred remains under her feet. "You do not even know how far you have deluded yourself."

Miwa didn't say anything.

"...What in the world is she talking about, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama didn't answer at first. He stared at the ground, clenching his fists and teeth in what appeared to be a mixture of a scowl and a grimace. A swirl of emotions flashed over his eyes, quite unlike the calm, wise fox Yusuke had come to know. But one particular emotion caught his eye: _guilt_. Yusuke had seen this look once before, what seemed like ages ago, up on the hospital rooftop during his first Spirit Detective case. When Kurama said that Miwa already sacrificed enough for him…

"It's just as Rikiji said," Kurama answered quietly. "In order to follow me here, the only way for Miwa to acquire a human-like disguise was to seal her power away, including the most basic of her skills."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something else, but the look on Kurama's face stopped him.

Then, surprisingly, Hiei stepped in. "A _mizuchi_ is useless in battle without any water to control, so they learned how to conjure it from nothing with their Spirit Energy. Being unable to do so leaves them severely handicapped, so Miwa started carrying around that pouch."

"Hold on, Hiei, you knew too?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei scoffed. "I figured it out by watching."

" _...if that glowy water is all you have, you won't win."_ Kagao of Team Rokuyukai.

" _Without your weapon, you have no chance!"_ Bakken of Team Masho.

" _So this is all you have to fight with, huh? ...All that you can carry on your small back."_ Hitawara of Team Uraotogi.

All of Miwa's opponents...Kuwabara remembered their voices, the things they said. They _noticed_. They noticed Miwa had been relying on the water in her pouch all along. No wonder they all thought she was so weak in her human disguise. But...even if Kuwabara knew beforehand that _mizuchi_ could conjure water, he would have just assumed her human disguise was too weak to handle conjuring water from _nothing_. Maybe that's what _all_ her opponents thought too. But Rikiji...Rikiji knew because the seal was the _same technique_ as her own.

"Miwa said once that she tracked down a specialist to seal her power away," Yusuke said cautiously. "Something about demon refugees hiding in the human world. Was Rikiji the one-"

"No, they met for the first time here at the tournament," Kurama interrupted. "Seals like this are a highly specialized skill, no matter _how_ they are created. It's likely even Rikiji doesn't understand the full extent of how it works, but she knows enough to recognize and use it against Miwa."

Rikiji _did_ attack Miwa in the forest when they met a second time; now Kurama knew for sure. That unstable fluctuation of power he sensed was Rikiji tampering with the seal. But...that was incredibly dangerous. A seal to hide a demon among humans is supposed to be a permanent measure, interweaving itself deeply into a demon's core and suppressing their power so they can escape to the Living World, but leaving just enough to defend themselves from any clever pursuers. Tampering with it improperly would lead to a chain reaction that destroys Miwa's core, killing her in the process. Not even Kurama, who specialized in breaking codes and seals, would be able to remove it safely.

Rikiji was right. For the past four years, he and Miwa were bound to each other by guilt. She went to the human world on nothing but an unverified hunch, crippling and trapping herself there alone if she were wrong, but Kurama knew she only went so far because she blamed herself for not being there when he was injured by the hunter. Even when he intended to disappear from her life and free her with his supposed death, even when she had no proof he was still alive, she still was tied down by the oath she swore long ago. And Kurama blamed himself for Miwa going that far. As long as she felt the need to follow him, she would never be free, but...he could never bring himself to send her away _because_ she had sacrificed so much, especially now. They were stuck in a loop of guilt, hiding it all by pretending everything was okay because they still considered each other as friends.

Miwa, the Looping Snake, trapped them both in an endless cycle from which they could not escape, just like the name she was given.

* * *

Notes: It's a short Part 1 for a final match, but from a storytelling standpoint, I thought this was the best place to take a break. Rikiji's name is written in katakana in my mind, but I took it from the characters meaning "power" and "word" to allude her writing shikigami spells on paper.

Finally, we have learned a bit about the nature of Miwa's human disguise. A lot of hints spread throughout the story were leading up to this reveal, and we will see how it affects the future. Unlike Kurama, Miwa doesn't have a human body. Her demon body is just considerably weaker due to the seal on her back. She doesn't seem to mind, but everyone around her thinks otherwise. More will come in Part 2, and we will see how Miwa manages to pull through this battle.


	14. The Looping Snake

Chapter 14: The Looping Snake

Miwa. Water Apparition, also known as a _Mizuchi._ Only confirmed partner of the wanted criminal, Youko Kurama. Known for her fierce loyalty and dedication.

Her role was information and tracking, granted to her when she single-handedly tracked down Kurama and convinced him to accept her oath. For his sake, she tracked down items, people, intelligence, anything that was needed, no matter the risk. Her network of informants was vast, spanning many corners of the Demon World, and she knew various demons of helpful, even _dangerous_ , talents and abilities. All for the sake of the man to whom she swore her life.

When Youko Kurama was believed to be dead, her network just grew wider. No longer acting as a thief, her reach even extended to the Living World, as she was determined to leave no stone, rock, or pebble unturned in her search for him. Her methods were cruel, at times, but to Miwa, it was all a means to an end. He wasn't dead, she believed. He found a way to escape, and she would discover what it was.

But after a decade of searching, finding him in the Demon World seemed all but impossible. There were no clues, no leads, not one scrap of information that hinted Kurama survived. Copy-cats and name-droppers aplenty, but none were the real deal, and Miwa killed them all for their insolence. So, Miwa turned her focus to the Living World. She tracked down and spoke to demons she knew had returned from Living World, asking if they knew about any unusually powerful humans.

There were a few. Humans born with spiritual abilities are some demons' favorite prey, but humans rarely took those powers and used it against demon pursuers in unusual or threatening ways. They were often scared and avoided demons at all costs. But Miwa knew every now and then, a human would take up the fight and protect themselves rather than run. _Those_ humans were her best chance. Spirit Foxes can change shape and form, so if Kurama somehow found a way to the human world, the weak, brutish demons that enjoyed lurking in the Living World would likely confuse him for just a powerful human.

Even before she turned her focus to Living World, Miwa already heard rumors about a very strong human child who killed many demons and apparitions that approached him with an amazing show of Spirit Power. However, by the time Miwa truly focused on the humans, that child grew up to become a very ruthless Spirit Detective, so Miwa didn't think he was the one. Under what circumstances could possibly allow Spirit World to choose a demon criminal to act on their behalf? Let alone be the Spirit Detective.

But then, _finally_ , a year later: the faintest hint of a clue. One informant told Miwa of a boy in the human world who manipulated plants.

 _Plants_.

No human child could _ever_ have that ability.

Excited, Miwa sent the informant back to the human world to collect more information about that boy. But...the informant never returned. Miwa sent three more informants within the span of two months, and none of them came back either.

So, Miwa decided to confirm with her own eyes.

As a demon of S-class status, there was no way the Kekkai Barrier would allow Miwa through. Kurama must have made it through because his pursuer had weakened him so much. But, as the informant and tracker, Miwa had all sorts of connections, including a few emergency back-up plans in case something ever happened to them.

An old, wrinkly demon woman by the name of Fuura that specializes in helping demon refugees find a home in the Living World was one of those connections. She often wore a faded, dirty, hooded black cloak. Her long nose always had a soot smudge on it, and her yellowed hair was stiff and dirty, resembling pieces of straw more than actual hair (In a few years, Miwa would see a witch in human picture books that reminded her of Fuura, and Kurama would look at her strangely while she giggled). Miwa always kept tabs on her in the off chance she and Kurama were forced into needing emergency escape, but she never thought she would use the information like this. Fuura's small hut was hidden deep in isolated mountains, forcing any visitors to go through a long, arduous trip just to get close. Miwa didn't care. She found Fuura's hut, convinced her to seal Miwa's demonic powers and send her to the human world like a refugee. A home. Fake documentation. A brainwashed "family" to hide among. _Everything._

"This is a permanent measure. If you mess with it, you could _die_." Her voice was hoarse from its lack of use while living in solitude, but her intensity and stubbornness still shone through.

"Yes, I understand."

Miwa asked Fuura for more information about how the seal worked. Fuura was reluctant to tell, but she found her own way to keep the trade secrets. The seal focused on suppressing a demon's core by creating a very close, intricate tie, so a haphazard removal by anyone other than Fuura or someone in the same trade would only run the risk of death. The seal itself did not maintain its own power by drawing from Miwa's core, but a separate source. If this separate source were to disappear, the seal would fade away into nothing, making it the only alternative for removal. However, Fuura refused to tell Miwa what the separate source would be. There needed to be consequences for such a stupid, ridiculous plan, she said, and she wanted Miwa to understand the gravity of this request. She would not give Miwa an easy way out by divulging the method for removing the seal on her own.

"...For someone stubborn like you, it would be very difficult to ever regain your former strength."

Miwa didn't even hesitate to answer.

"If I'm right, then he is also in a weakened state. If we need to regain our power, then we will find a way to do it together."

{00}

Rain.

Endless rain.

Shuichi Minamino strolled through a crowded section of town, hiding from the rain with his small umbrella. The cuffs of his middle school uniform pants were growing damp with each of his steps, and the raindrops dripped from his umbrella to the ground, splashing at his heels as he walked. A gloomy day, but people were still out walking the streets. Running errands, going shopping, or like him, just heading home from school. Shuichi glanced up at the sky, taking in the sights and smells of the soaked city. The overcast sky made the late afternoon darker than usual, and some of the street lights were even lit early. The raindrops falling on his umbrella made a small dome of noise around his head, and the distinct smells of rain, mud, and the frantic humans walking by wafted through his nose. Shuichi sighed and gripped tightly at his umbrella. He had a strange feeling something was going to happen soon.

A couple months ago, a fourth pursuer from the Demon World found him in his neighborhood, and Shuichi, the most abnormal human who was also called Kurama, killed the pursuer before his whereabouts was exposed to any curious parties. The first pursuer didn't give any clues of his intentions, but the second, third, and fourth all claimed to have been sent by Miwa. Kurama killed them just the same. Their deaths would make her suspicious, for sure, but it wasn't an uncommon thing for Demon World spies to be killed before their return, and the vague suspicion was better than letting her know he was still alive.

Twelve years ago, a raid had gone horribly wrong, and he and Miwa were forced to split up. Kurama was terribly wounded at the time and fled to the human world to survive. He knew Miwa would feel responsible for his injury, so after ten years of recovery among humans, Kurama had every intention to seek her again. After ten years masquerading as a human, he would need a strong, trusted ally to truly escape capture.

But all of that changed when he decided to stay and continue being Shuichi Minamino.

Growing up among humans, looking down on them from such a small age in their eyes, and being raised by a kind, gentle woman who carried through being the mother of a strange, otherworldly child that saw her as nothing more than a ridiculous species of creature. Since that day, when she saved him from falling on broken glass and permanently scarred her arms, Kurama could not leave this woman, and seeing the humans around him just going about their lives changed a lot of his previously conceived notions about humanity. There were good humans, stupid humans, evil humans, some even worse than the most vile criminals of the Demon World, but Kurama found himself thinking them fascinating for having such potential to be... _anything_. And in their years apart, he had time to rethink whether Miwa was better off never seeing him again. Did she believe him dead too? Would she feel relieved of her oath at his death?

Or would she blame herself forever, until the day she died?

He thought that, even if she blamed herself, as long as she were alive somewhere, finding new purposes for herself and her own life, unbound from arbitrary ties to other people, then...he didn't mind that at all. It would be _better_ if she never saw him again. The thought made him sad, he admitted, to never see a trusted partner and friend again, but she would be _free_ , the only thing he ever wanted for her.

So, when those pursuers came and gave him her name, without hesitation, he had killed them all.

Shuichi Minamino stopped, listening carefully to the quiet patter of raindrops on his umbrella. The smells of rain, mud, and frantic humans was as strong as ever, surrounding him and easily informing him of exactly what and who are in his surroundings. He was used to these scents; the various humans, the city rain, the grass on a spring day, the sweat of people during a heat wave, and even smells of the occasional low-class demons wandering shady areas.

But there was one scent mixed in there that stood out to him. Very faint, almost diluted even, but it wasn't from the scents of average life around him. It was different, changed over the passage of time, but despite all that...very very _familiar_.

 _It couldn't be…_

He ran. Sprinted through the crowd, weaving between the shopping housewives and middle school kids coming home from club activities. He tossed his umbrella; the drag was only getting in the way. Shops and people lit by dim city lights passed by in blurs, and they either marveled at the speed of this young man or gave him curious looks, but he didn't care. He _had_ to confirm that one scent in the distance. The scent of the person he had no intention to ever see again.

Then, at the end of the shopping district, a girl stood at the street corner, holding a white umbrella of her own and her back facing to him. The crowd had thinned, and the occasional car passed by with the headlights blaring. The few witnesses around would have no idea the significance of this twelve-year reunion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Confusion, realization, regret, guilt. They all swirled through Kurama's mind like a storm. Why did he seek her scent if he never intended to see her again? But…Kurama knew that if she were here, then there was no hiding from her. No way to make her believe he was gone.

The girl turned around and flashed him the happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. She knew it was him, even if he looked completely different from when they last met. She looked different too. Her hair was shorter, darker even, and her fangs seemed less prominent in her smile, but there was no mistaking her identity. Not when Kurama knew her scent so well. She walked towards him and gave him shelter from the rain under her umbrella. With one wave of her hand, he could feel the water soaked in his clothes move downward and collect in an inconspicuous puddle at his feet, leaving the once soaked boy completely dry.

"I came to find you, of course," she answered, still smiling.

She was here, and there simply was no going back.

{00}

Miwa...such a reckless fool, but by the time Kurama truly realized this fact, it was too late to change anything. His tracker was just too good. She found him again, and she was at his side once more.

Himari Shimizu. The newest transfer student to Shuichi Minamino's middle school. Living with her father, Takeo Shimizu, a regular, divorced, human man doing clerical work for the local city hall. He was brainwashed into believing he had a daughter with an old girlfriend from his delinquent days, and due to unforeseen circumstances in the mother's family, came to live with him in her first year of middle school. They lived a simple, modest life and got along surprisingly well for a demon refugee and a man who never had children; not that _he_ knew that, of course.

Miwa's transition into living as Himari Shimizu was also surprisingly smooth. She did a lot of studying and research before finally crossing over, but she was still surprisingly terrible at human history and social studies. She often complained over the amount of ridiculous things humans get up to within such a short lifespan, but Kurama always thought of it as her own version of culture shock. Other than that, she assumed the role of an average middle school girl quite well. Although, it also took some time for her attitude to adjust properly. Used to her old habits, she would follow Kurama around almost constantly, and sometimes she said really misleading things because she had yet to fully understand human social etiquette. A lot of rumors about them circulated during their first and second year, but by their third year, they settled down when Himari and Shuichi were deemed as nothing more but close friends.

Miwa...such a reckless fool.

She explained to him all she knew about her seal, and Kurama offered to try get it removed, but she warned him against it, saying it was too complex, even for him. She told him about no longer being able to conjure water, and he forced her to carry a water bottle with her at all times. She told him she didn't mind that he wanted to stay with his human family; being able to be at his side was more important to her, no matter where or what form that took.

She told him to not feel guilty for any of her choices. It was all what she _wanted_ to do, of her own free will, but that didn't stop him from carrying that weight on his shoulders, despite her telling him everything with a smile on her face.

Yet, somewhere deep inside, Kurama could not deny the faint feeling of happiness at seeing that reckless smile at his side once more.

{00}

The Dark Tournament audience rumbled with snickers, laughter, revelry, and jarring comments. To think that Miwa, the demon traitor, would stoop as low as deliberately crippling her power. What a fool. What an idiotic fool, and that foolishness will cost her life in this tournament. They sneered at the intricate red circle on Miwa's back, thinking of it as nothing more than a huge target, marking the most _foolish_ demon to ever step foot on this island.

"A _surprising_ revelation from Rikiji about a member of Team Urameshi," Koto commented over the rumble of demon ridicule, "I've overheard various theories from the audience about Miwa's pouch this past week at the tournament, and now we know the truth!"

Miwa wobbled slightly on her feet. The paper that exposed her back did not cut very deeply, since the main intention was to cut through her clothes, but she could still feel tiny trails of blood dripping from stinging wounds. Her clothes, once a lovely white and rich blue, now seemed dull and ruined with rips, tears, and the back completely ripped open. Miwa adjusted the sleeves on her shoulders to make sure the ruined cloth did not fall, but there seemed to be little danger of that. The hole Rikiji ripped open was surprisingly neat, like a cookie cutter had cut out a hole and revealed Miwa's secret, keeping the integrity of her clothing intact.

"The poor thing," Rikiji said, smiling ever so innocently. "It must be hard for your most guilty secret to be exposed."

"And I wonder who's fault is that?" Miwa smiled back, to everyone's surprise but her own. "It's a surprisingly juvenile hobby for someone like you."

Rikiji frowned. "And just what are you trying to say?"

"I could ask you the same question. You gain _nothing_ from exposing this to the world."

Miwa was smiling, _confident_ even, but Kurama could sense how weak she was becoming. _...Why has she lost so much power?_ No matter the volume, controlling water is second nature to her.

"Did you think I would fall to my knees and wail that you were right about me?" Miwa continued. She shook some hair out of her eyes and created a small stream around her from the remaining water puddles in the ring. "Even if I'm weaker than before, even if I am what you call a slave, I'm not ashamed of anything I've done to get here."

Kurama felt the dirt shifting beneath his feet. His shoes ever so slightly sank into the damp earth, and he heard the faintest squish.

"In this ring, the only one upset by it is _you_."

From outside the ring, a pillar of water shot straight from the ground and slammed Rikiji in the back. The force of the groundwater easily knocked the tall woman over, instantly soaking her body in a giant splash that sparkled in the air like stars. Rikiji's body slid across the arena, leaving a liquid trail behind her and dirtying her once pristine face and clothes.

"Rikiji is down for the first time in this tournament!" Juri announced excitedly. "I'll start the count! One!"

But, unfortunately, Juri wouldn't even get to three. In no time, Rikiji recovered and pushed herself to her feet. She brushed off some dirt and smoothed her wet hair. A red shikigami circle appeared below her feet, and soon she was as dry as ever.

"How brutish," she said, shaking her arm a bit to adjust her sleeves.

"Aren't _you_ the one who said all I have is physical force?" Miwa grinned, putting her hands on her hips like she didn't have a care in the world. "Just what is it you want, Rikiji?" Miwa asked. "To kill me? You've had many chances already." The groundwater gathered around Miwa's body as her weapon and shield. "I think…" she continued, "You just want to lash out at someone you think is just like you."

But still, despite her smile, Kurama could see her shortness of breath, the sweat forming on her skin...the weakness of her Spirit Energy, just like when she fought in the semi-finals…

 _Miwa, why are you provoking her? It's like you're buying time..._

Kurama froze. His realization coursed through him like an electric shock, paralyzing him with foreboding dread and anxiety. If Miwa didn't take the medicine on purpose, then there was only one way she could possibly win. Kurama should have realized it sooner. Stalling for time, soaking twice Rikiji, and even the water that sparkled on impact. All of her actions in this fight, from the very beginning, were building up for one, specific purpose. But...it was so incredibly _dangerous_. Even if her plan worked, the chances she would survive were just…

"You've figured out her plan, haven't you?" Hiei said quietly, eyes still focused on the ring. "...I don't know what she has in mind, but from the look on your face, you really don't approve."

"...She didn't approve of how I tried to win _my_ match either."

Hiei glanced at him for a brief moment and sighed. "You both are such _idiots_."

Kurama smiled weakly, despite everything he knew would happen. There was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. He clenched his fists tightly, but the feeling of his nails digging into his skin just felt dull and useless. Perhaps being called a "slave" got to Miwa more than Kurama originally thought. Her priorities were always a bit...strange. She cared so little for her own life, but at the same time she held a great pride in everything she did. Miwa never let herself live with regrets and unfinished business; that part of her is probably why she sought him out in the first place. Kurama should have known she would never take the medicine. It was only natural for someone like her. If Rikiji challenged Miwa as a "slave," then of course she would meet Rikiji in the ring as the so-called "slave."

Her pride would allow for nothing less.

Rikiji raised up her arms, letting her long sleeves dangle to their full length. They swayed gently in the wind, and a quiet rustling sound grew louder and louder. First, it was just one, then two, and then three; slips of paper wiggled their way out of Rikiji's sleeves, slowly growing in number, until they barreled out like a flock of birds. They spiraled around the ring, flexing and crinkling until it sounded as if the stadium was overrun by the birds chirping. Miwa waved her arms, and the groundwater encircled her body. Completely surrounded by paper and water, her only way out was to break through the siege.

"I _will_ kill you," Rikiji said through her teeth. "But only when I have beaten you down to nothing, and the last thing to be destroyed is that worthless pride of yours."

"...You will try."

A flash of red light enveloped every single slip of paper, and the crinkling noise ceased. The paper flattened out, stiffened to blades, and converged towards Miwa to lock on her as a target. Just like before, the water around her lashed out at every single sheet, slicing them to ribbons before they could get close, and the resulting confetti floated harmlessly to the ground. In response, the remaining paper converged closer, gathering together in larger and larger groups until they created a single mass. Rikiji's paper formed its own stream, mimicking Miwa's own technique, and made to strike her with physical force. Miwa tried to slice up the paper stream before it reached her, but her water splashed uselessly against its massive size. In desperation, Miwa used her remaining water to create a platform upon which she leapt, and she escaped before the paper barrage crashed into the ground. Still, the paper followed, and Miwa created more platforms to escape. She leapt from platform to platform, muttering under her breath something about video games, but the paper stream persistently followed. Eventually, Miwa ended up back on the ground, and the paper barrage barreled towards her from above. In a last-ditch effort, Miwa gathered all the groundwater above her, and it glowed a bright blue, hardening into the strongest shield Miwa could possibly muster. Miraculously, the paper stopped, impacting the giant water shield with a resounding bang, and the paper barrage scattered into single sheets once more. Seizing her chance, Miwa quickly used her water to slice up as much paper as possible,

"Ohh, impressive," Rikiji said, but Miwa couldn't tell whether she was being serious. "Let us try something different then."

Many of the remaining slips of paper returned to their hiding place in Rikiji's sleeve, but five still remained to float free. They spread out, forming a five-point circle, and a red light formed in the air to complete it. From each paper point, another red lined formed, creating the ominous red shikigami star. Energy began to crackle as the red light grew brighter, and the illegible writing slowly formed on the paper. Miwa's eyes widened, and her hands began to tremble. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end, as if waiting with tense anticipation.

"Well, _this_ is interesting," Juri said, "Rikiji seems to be preparing an attack we haven't seen before. Even the _air_ around the arena feels like it's changing."

"I don't like where this is going," Yusuke said quietly.

"What is Miwa waiting for?" Kuwabara asked, shivering from all the energy coursing through the air. "She needs to do something if she won't transform!"

Kurama clenched his fists. _She needs more time…_

Rikiji smiled, and her icy-cold stare locked onto Miwa. "Block this."

More red energy crackled around the circle, and the light grew brighter. A small orb of red energy gathered in the center of the circle, growing in size and power. Miwa's eyes widened, only knowing from instinct that she needed to get out of there _fast_. Without a moment's hesitation, she sprinted as fast as she could to the side, and bolt of red lightning lashed out from the orb, striking the ground where Miwa was standing not one second before. It left a small, smoldering hole in the charred white stone. Miwa stumbled to a halt from her mad sprint, and she looked back, staring at that charred spot with wide, shocked eyes, and for once, was left speechless.

 _To think...she can summon_ lightning _with shikigami..._

"Did you see that, people?!" Koto yelled into her microphone. "Rikiji just showed us the most _shocking_ attack in her arsenal yet! Let's see how long Miwa can dodge _this_!"

"Are you frightened?" Rikiji said gently. "Your hands are trembling again."

Miwa glanced down to her hands hanging uselessly at her sides, and indeed, they were trembling. She clenched them to try and hide it, but the size of her fists only made the trembling more obvious. Miwa let out a frustrated grunt and focused her attention instead on the floating red circle. That thing was far too dangerous. She had to find a way to get rid of it…

But then, Miwa felt a familiar wave of fatigue flow through her mind. _Oh no…_

"You are very talented at running away. I will give you that much," Rikiji said, "But even you cannot outrun _this_ forever."

The air around them seemed to change again, and the red orb glowed brightly. Miwa sprinted away again, ignoring the flashes of fatigue in her mind. Being a moving target was better than nothing. A loud crack resounded behind her as a flash of red light cast a long shadow in front of her, the heat made her exposed back burn, but Miwa kept on running. The fear of slowing down even _slightly_ pushed her along, as if that fear itself was chasing her too.

Just as Miwa was about to change directions, a bolt of red lightning struck right in front of her. The heat of the energy immediately warmed the air, and Miwa's skin felt like it was burning. Startled, Miwa stumbled backwards, and the loss of concentration made her slip into another wave of fatigue. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. _Not yet...just a little more…_ Miwa shook her head violently and forced herself up. The red orb glowed once again, charging for another attack, and Miwa called the water to her side once more. _She's right. I can't run away from this forever…_ The water glowed a bright blue, and Miwa prepared her next move.

"Is she crazy!?" Yusuke yelled. "She's going to shock herself!" In Yusuke's memories, the pain of being electrocuted multiple times by Suzaku, leader of the Four Saint Beasts, ran through his mind, and he shivered.

Kuwabara clutched at his hair in nervousness. "But Miwa's water isn't normal...right?! So..."

Miwa raised her arm, and the water stream slithered through the air towards the red orb. The orb flashed, and a bolt of lightning attacked the stream. Miwa jumped back, trying to put as much distance between herself and the circle as possible, and swung her arm down. The glowing water stream immediately changed direction and touched the ground. The red lightning followed the water's path and grounded itself on the stone arena, but the lightning contained within the stream made the water contort strangely, and smaller bolts of lightning escaped to the ground below. The energy crackled again, but it sounded different from before, as if it were fighting against something else, and the water stream exploded in a burst of water, steam, and white light. The Spirit Energy Miwa put in her water was not enough to disable or contain the electricity. They only clashed together in the water medium, with small bits of electricity still escaping, and their interaction only caused an explosion of evaporated water and light. Both Rikiji and Miwa were pushed back by the force of the blast, but neither of them were harmed.

Juri, who at some point took shelter outside of the ring, peeked her head over the side to see what had happened. "Well, this is interesting," she said, "Miwa somehow diverted the lightning strike with her water!"

"Indeed, that was interesting," Rikiji said calmly, "But even then, your Spirit Energy and water could not _completely_ contain my electricity." Rikiji held up her hands. Both palms were flat with the fingers tightly held together. Her right palm faced towards her lightning circle, and the left palm supported it from the wrist. Her hands glowed red, and the lightning circle and the red orb at its center grew larger. The force of her Spirit Energy blew back Rikiji's long, maroon hair, and her long sleeves billowed out behind her. "Next time will not be any easier."

Miwa clenched her fists again and called back any remaining water, even the liquid that survived the explosion, but there wasn't a lot; just a bit more than her pouch could hold. If Rikiji had to take such a stance to support her shikigami magic, then it must be an advanced skill, even for _her_. Lightning was one of the most powerful forces in all of nature, and to Miwa's knowledge, no one has ever been able to _fully_ replicate its might. Based on how Rikiji's lightning reacted with Miwa's water, even Rikiji couldn't use lightning as powerful as electricity generated in the sky. But despite that, Rikiji's lightning still easily overpowered Miwa's attempt to contain it, and it took all Miwa had just to change the lightning's direction. If Miwa was lucky, if she could dodge the strikes long enough, if she had enough energy to keep diverting the lightning, if she didn't run out of ground water to change the lightning's direction, then she could maybe outlast Rikiji's control over the lightning circle.

Maybe.

But how likely was a maybe?

The red orb glowed, and Miwa took off running. It was gathering even more energy than before, and the orb actually sparked before even sending out a lightning strike. Then, with one loud crack, an even larger lightning bolt lashed out, searching for its target. Was it faster? Miwa wasn't sure, but she actually had to leap into the air just to get out of the way. The lightning struck the arena again, leaving an even larger charred hole on the ground. Miwa, who had jumped several feet away, still felt stray bits of energy lap at her feet, and immediately they began to feel numb. _That is much stronger…_ Miwa sensed the area around her, trying to get a feel for how much water she had left to attack with, and she growled in frustration. _This could maybe divert one strike..._ But she suspected most of the water would evaporate, and she would be completely weaponless.

The red orb glowed and crackled again. Just how many of those powerful strikes could Miwa possibly dodge? One quick glance at Rikiji would show she still had plenty of energy left to spare. Unlike Miwa, who was out of breath, sweating, feeling occasional waves of fatigue, and clearly running out of Spirit Energy and options. She had no choice. She needed to find a way to destroy the lightning circle with her next attack, or the lightning would just chase after her until it finally landed a hit. The lightning was _still_ part of Rikiji's Spirit Energy, or so Miwa suspected due to the red color. If she were lucky...

Miwa gathered all the water she could in front of her. Only one test of how the lightning reacted with her water wasn't a lot, but she would have to hope she could replicate the result. The remaining water, a large floating puddle in the air, glowed a bright blue, holding much more of Miwa's Spirit Energy than usual, and increased its strength and density. The red orb flashed, and Miwa sent her water forward. Lightning erupted from the orb, zig-zagging through the air towards Miwa, but her giant water mass captured it, trapping Rikiji's red lightning inside. The mass sparked and crackled, trying to contain the energy within, and strey bolts occasionally diverted to the ground nearby. Miwa thrust her hands forward again, trying to give her mass more power, and she forced back what must have been the hundredth wave of fatigue.

"This is it, people!" Koto yelled. "Will Miwa be able to contain Rikiji's attack!?"

The water mass collided with the lightning circle, completely engulfing it in water, lightning, and energy. The energy crackled again, and the red and blue lights shifted and churned inside the water. But, just as the red light seemed to engulf the blue, a bolt of red lightning escaped its watery prison, making its way directly towards Miwa. The electricity reached Miwa's outstretched arms, and it coursed through her body, all the way to the ground at her feet. It was weaker than the initial strike, but it was still quite powerful. Miwa screamed, her muscles seized and contorted in ways beyond her control, the heat burned her skin, and her entire body was riddled with the pain of every inch of her skin being pierced by a thousand needles. Within several seconds, which to her felt infinitely longer, the energy left her body, and Miwa collapsed to the ground. Her limbs, joints, and fingers all twitched violently. At the same time, the energy inside her water mass could no longer be contained, and there was an even larger explosion, pushing Miwa's limp, twitching body across the ring like a rag doll. The lightning circle crackled with energy one last time, and then it shattered in midair.

Rikiji, who was only slightly pushed back by the explosion, lowered her arms and looked pitifully at Miwa's twitching body. "How reckless," she said, "You could have died there." She took small, deliberate steps towards Miwa. Her opponent looked so pathetic. Weak, tired, low on energy and stamina, and flinching and aching from a weakened lightning strike. "I wonder if you would have been a challenge had you transformed like your master." Rikiji stopped, standing just a few feet from Miwa's weakened body. "Stand up," she commanded, "I thought you wanted to prove me wrong?"

Miwa lifted her head. Burns on her skin added to the many wounds she received in this fight, and her twitching refused to stop. She pushed herself up with shaky arms, refusing to give up despite her obvious weakness. "I _will_ prove you wrong," she whispered weakly.

"Oh, really?" Rikiji asked. Two slips of paper flew from Rikiji's sleeves and attached themselves to Miwa's shoulders. Like two clamps, the paper pulled Miwa to her feet, but they held her shoulders fast. Two more slips of paper attached themselves to her ankles, and as weak as she was, Miwa could barely even make the papers, or her body, budge. "Your water has evaporated away. The little energy you have left is struggling to keep you alive. What more could you have left?"

Miwa's arms, still free from paper, weakly began to rise.

"Have I reached that point yet?" Rikiji asked. "Do you have nothing left in you but your pride?"

Miwa slowly raised her head, meeting Rikiji eye to eye…

...and she _smiled_.

In an instant, Rikiji's calm, serene demeanor twisted into the sinister, enraged face that made her look like a vengeful ghost. How dare she...how dare this _slave_ still have the gall to smile at her like that?! Acting purely on furious emotion, Rikiji raised her leg and delivered a hard kick to Miwa's upper right arm; the first physical attack anyone had ever seen her do in this entire tournament. Miwa screamed again, and her painful cry echoed throughout the stadium. Her right arm, the dominant arm, bleeding, bruised, burned, and now _broken_.. The paper released Miwa's shoulders, and she collapsed again to her knees. Her whole body shook with pain. As her arm dangling from her shoulder began to resemble more of a glove than an arm, and as Miwa cradled that lifeless arm to her chest it was clear even through her long sleeve what Rikiji had done.

"You use those arms to control your water," Rikiji said, as if answering a question no one had asked. "Now, you only have one."

Kurama felt so helpless off on the sidelines. Why didn't he see this coming? Why didn't he predict Miwa would refuse the potion because of her pride? ...Why did Miwa have to be so _reckless_? He never wanted her to die. Not for his sake. Not for anyone else's. He wanted to toss the tournament rules aside. He wanted to run out there into the ring and protect her. He would even force the potion down her throat if he had to. But he _couldn't_. Even if he protected her from Rikiji, it would just put her, himself, and his whole team, in more danger later on. The only thing that could possibly save her was the plan he suspected she was trying to carry out. It was the only method she had left.

But even _that_ could result in her death.

 _Miwa…_

Paper spilled out from Rikiji's sleeves again. Unlike before, they gathered around Rikiji herself, folding, twisting, and contorting into a long, physical object. The paper came together to form a naginata in Rikiji's hands, and the blade of her paper weapon glowed red, showing _that_ part would work just as well as one made of metal. She lowered her weapon towards Miwa, who was still on her knees and had her ankles bound, and aimed the blade right by Miwa's neck. Off on the side, Juri had already begun a ten-count, but Rikiji wasn't going to wait for that.

"You have reached that point. All you have left is your pride," Rikiji said, "And now...I will end your pathetic slave life." She raised her naginata, preparing for a final attack, and Team Urameshi could only watch on with horror.

Then, Miwa raised her left hand, and Rikiji's body froze in mid-strike.

" _What?!_ "

With her hand outstretched, Miwa climbed to her feet before Juri could finish the ten-count. Her right arm still dangled lifelessly at her side, but as Miwa smiled again and raised her head, her fangs had grown for the world to see. A light hiss blew through her teeth. Rikiji watched in shock and confusion as she could still not move. Her whole body shook as she tried to do anything that showed independent movement, but Rikiji was frozen, as if something had seized control of all of her muscles, and her body was no longer her own. Something _else_ was there too. "This energy...what did you _do_?!"

Miwa was still out of breath. She was still weak and extremely low on Spirit Energy. But somehow, she had managed to take complete control of the fight.

"You may not be aware, but it is just like something that troll-doctor once said," Miwa said, bearing her exhausted fanged smile. "Control the blood, and the body is yours." Miwa's hand glowed, and Rikiji felt her arms being pulled by an unseen force back into a stiff, standing position with her arms pinned at her sides. "Are you not aware of just how much _water_ we have in our _bodies_?"

Immobilized, Rikiji frantically looked at her arms and legs, bound and held down by a force she could not see, but it had felt as if it were pulling her from within, controlling her down to her very muscles. And when she focused even closer, she could sense Miwa's energy running throughout her own veins like an intruder...like a _thief_.

"You were buying time...for this," Rikiji grunted. _And those times you splashed me with water, to get your energy closer to mine...This was your plan from the very beginning…_

"Yes," Miwa answered bluntly. "It takes time for my poison to gain control, after all."

Yusuke's memory flashed back to their fight against Team Masho. Back to when Miwa offered to take control of the Death Plant to try and save Kurama's life. She had said...she would use her energy to overcome the Life Energy of the Death Plant and gain control of the water inside. She said a plant wouldn't be as difficult to control, and that the bigger struggle would come from overcoming Kurama's own Spirit Energy in the plant. She did the same thing against Bakken and his White Mist. Overcome the energy of another, and gain control of the water within. But Yusuke heard from Kurama later on that Miwa's snake techniques actually used her own Life Energy to overcome the Life Energy of another.

That was Miwa's plan. Use her own Life Energy to overtake Rikiji's and control her body. Just like the Death Plant, but on a much _larger_ scale.

"So much water in our bodies," Miwa said dreamily. "In our blood...in our muscles...in our skin…" Miwa clenched her fanged teeth through the pain and lifted her broken right arm. Small tears of pain formed at the edges of her eyes, but she still smiled all the same. Shaky and weak, Miwa used all of her strength to hold out both of her arms in her snake position. "And I have taken control of all that in _you_."

"Do not...underestimate me!" Rikiji growled. Her expression returned to the contorted fury of a vengeful ghost, or perhaps it was just her calm mask finally cracking, and this was the true madness within the slave to fear. "I will _not_ allow a slave like _you_ to control me!"

"I have never once thought of myself as a slave," Miwa said. "I am at his side by my own choice. You're just upset that you can't choose."

Rikiji glared, immobile but completely furious. She struggled against Miwa's internal binding, screeching and trying to pull her limbs forward with all her might. A red shikigami circle appeared beneath Rikiji's feet. It glowed brightly, and Miwa suspected it would do something to purge Rikiji of any outside influences. But, Miwa wouldn't allow that.

"Too bad. I might have spared you if you had just given up."

Miwa pulled back both of her arms in a large, painful swing that made her grimace, and to everyone's surprise, _water_ followed. In rapid succession of large droplets, an off-color liquid seeped through the pores on Rikiji's skin, forming a floating mass of fluid in front of Rikiji's body. The liquid had quickly, and _painfully_ , extracted itself from Rikiji's body, ripping its way out through every pore and orifice it could find. All of the water that Miwa gained control over in Rikiji's body...it was now _outside_. Rikiji, barely clinging to life, stared in absolute horror at what she had just seen, but she did not hold on to consciousness for very long. Her entire body was completely shriveled. Her skin was sunken in, seemed to be hanging off her bones, was chapped and peeling, and it was as if Rikiji lost twenty pounds within seconds. Her body fell to the ground, completely still, dried out, and no signs of color or life were visible anywhere. The body inside Rikiji's clean, elegant clothing was nothing more but a horrifying, mummified _creature_. If someone were cruel enough to step on her, it might even turn to dust under their feet.

Rikiji was dead.

Koto, Juri, Team Urameshi, everyone stared in shock and disgust. Did that really happen? Rikiji had been dominating the entire round, and it seemed that there was no way Miwa could overcome Rikiji's shikigami powers. But, in a twist that none of them expected, they were witness to liquids being _extracted_ from a living body, causing near immediate death.

Juri was still shaking, but she turned away from Rikiji's shriveled body to avoid looking at it and extended her hand. "...The winner by death is Miwa, from Team Urameshi!"

With the sweet release of victory, Miwa felt all of her muscles lose all their strength, and she collapsed to the ground. Her mind was swimming in and out of consciousness, Life Energy dangerously low, and all her remaining Spirit Energy trying to sustain her life. The pain in her broken arm was the only thing keeping her grounded to consciousness and the world around her. All she was really aware of was the pulsating pain from her arm, a blur of colors from her surroundings, and the dull roar of noise around her.

"...Miwa…...Miwa…...okay?"

Voices. _Familiar_ voices.

Miwa blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus again, and she could see the familiar blurry colors of Kurama and Yusuke's figures kneeling in front of her.

"Miwa, are you alright?" Kurama's voice.

"Can you walk?" Yusuke's voice.

Miwa smiled weakly. She couldn't see them very clearly, but she was positive they were both looking at her with worried expressions on their faces, like two mother hens fussing over their baby chick. She didn't have much energy to talk, so she focused all she had into her legs, trying to stand up on her own. It was a wobbly journey up to her normal height, and her arm seared with pain every time she moved. Despite all her effort, her legs still had very little strength, and she immediately fell over again, but Kurama and Yusuke easily caught her, carefully avoiding her broken arm as best they could.

"...I'll take the rest of them on myself, if you want," she said. Miwa heard a deep sigh from both of them, and she giggled.

They brought her back to the rest of Team Urameshi, and they set her down to sit against the barrier wall separating them from the audience. Her clothes were already ruined anyway, so Kurama ripped a strip of cloth from her pant leg and made a makeshift sling for her arm. All of their first aid supplies were burned away with Miwa's pouch by Rikiji's fire, so...it was really all they had left. Through the blurry colors, Miwa could see Yusuke go back towards the others, leaving her and Kurama alone for a moment. Interestingly, the world was slowly beginning to come back into focus. Perhaps, like with Kurama, _she_ was also able to retain some after-effects from all of her tests with the medicine. By all precedents with her snake techniques and extraction set in the past, Miwa should have _at the very least_ passed out by now.

"You're so reckless," Kurama said quietly. "I really wish you would cherish your own life more."

"...Did you think I was going to die?" Miwa asked, but Kurama didn't answer. "I have no intention of dying anytime soon." She smiled weakly. "As if I could leave behind someone as reckless as _you_."

Kurama froze. If he were to be honest with himself, he was expecting her to answer with something like, her life only existed to serve him. She had been saying stuff like that for years. But...had she ever said something like _this_ before? Since when had she ever said something that implied she actually valued her own life? He couldn't remember, but her words reminded him of something on his mind since she was unconscious and recovering from manipulating the Death Plant. For a long time, Kurama had been holding on to a certain hope. He hoped that, if she would not renounce her oath, Miwa would at least be too stubborn to die and leave him alone. Maybe, just _maybe_ , her priorities were beginning to really change their order. She always said her life was something that Kurama himself could use, or even _dispose_ of, at his own leisure. But by her own admission, it was now something _at least_ worth keeping for the sake of someone else. Was it Rikiji's provocation that caused this change? Kurama didn't know, but a small part of him actually felt grateful if that were the case.

Kurama laughed, and he gently smoothed out her hair. "Yes...please, don't do that."

Miwa smiled, and she relaxed her body, allowing the bliss of unconsciousness to temporarily soothe her pain.

* * *

Notes: Extraction is probably one of Miwa's most dangerous skills, both for her opponents and for herself. In the past, she mainly used it in smaller degrees, like binding the legs of guards, but Kurama has seen many times what the technique does to her. The after-effects of the Fruit of the Previous Life is probably the only reason she is still alive after fully taking over Rikiji's body. If anyone remembers, Miwa was ruminating about the "control the blood, and the body is yours" idea way back when she, Kurama, and Hiei fought Gatasible. That's probably when she got the idea to use it against Rikiji.


	15. Sword and Dragon

Chapter 15: Sword and Dragon

The second fight in the Dark Tournament finals safely ended. Team Urameshi was announced as the victor, and they received their first point on the board. Three more wins, and they could go home. But, Miwa's victory still took a heavy toll on her, even more than her broken arm. Using her Life Energy to gain control over all the fluids in Rikiji's body, Miwa's Extraction technique completely depleted her of energy and consciousness. It was clear the remaining life force she had was just barely keeping her alive. Kurama managed to stay conscious despite using a similar method, drawing from his old powers as Youko Kurama. Even if, like Kurama, Miwa retained some after-effects from testing the Fruit of the Previous Life, a large majority of her old powers were still trapped behind the shikigami seal on her back. But, for the time being, all Miwa needed was rest. In time, her energy should regenerate.

"Is she alright?"

Yusuke waited expectantly as Kurama returned to the team. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma were by the ring, listening to Koto make some announcements to the audience.

"She is resting, but her arm should be treated properly later."

"Maybe I can flag down Botan to help with that," Yusuke said, taking a quick glance up to the audience stands. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you looked kinda...upset with the stuff Rikiji was saying to her earlier."

" _...Both of you, wallowing in your own guilty conscience as you pretend your relationship is something more than master and slave..."_

Kurama smiled bitterly and chuckled. Despite everything she had done, Rikiji was, in fact, quite an incredible demon. She and Miwa had never met before this tournament, but just by knowing Miwa's reputation, having a background in shikigami, and some face-to-face interaction, Rikiji was able to see through Miwa's situation in more detail than anyone Kurama had ever seen. Rikiji easily figured out exactly which buttons to press to provoke Miwa, and exactly what to say to make him - someone she had never _spoken_ to, no less - retreat within himself from the immense guilt he had been carrying for years.

"I'm fine," Kurama said, "Rikiji is just good at...choosing her words."

Yusuke frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest. "You think? _I_ thought she was just full of crap."

"...What?"

"That whole 'guilty conscience' stuff," Yusuke said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea entirely. "I doubt anyone who _only_ feels guilt would get as upset as _Miwa_ does when you're hurt or in trouble." Then, Yusuke smiled. "Same for you."

Kurama heard from Yusuke about what Miwa had done when they were up against Team Masho. He even witnessed some of it firsthand, through Touya's ice dome. The way she screamed at him that he was going to kill himself. Her anguished face as she watched him bleed. The marks on her hands from clenching her fists so tightly. She was ready to rip through that dome and drag him away, if she had to. And when he fought Karasu, Kurama faintly heard some kind of commotion from his team, suggesting Miwa was about to actually jump in the ring that time. Did she feel guilt then?

Did _he_?

...Maybe he did, but there was something else there too: _He had looked back._

Just before he used every last drop of his remaining energy to summon the blood-thirsty plant that killed Karasu, Kurama took a moment to simply look back at her. He knew time was of the essence. He knew that Juri was about to start the ten-count, but if using that technique would end his life...then he just _had_ to. His glance was brief, not even half a second, but it was enough. With the commotion over, Miwa had begrudgingly resigned herself to whatever fate would befall him. She looked scared. She looked sad. But nothing in her face resembled guilt, or even thoughts of her oath. And Kurama...all he remembered from that moment he looked back was thinking he would miss her, and it could be the last time he would ever see her face. No guilt. No thoughts of oaths or past sacrifices. Just...the desire to see her face one last time.

Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps you're right."

Rikiji was certainly perceptive, but in his own way, so was Yusuke.

"Of course I am." Yusuke's smile turned into a grin. "I'm the dimwit who saves the day once the bad guy pisses me off." He laughed lightly and moved to return to his other teammates. "I could write a book about how bad an idea _that_ is."

Kurama joined him in laughter, and they returned to their team's side. Kuwabara also asked about Miwa's condition, and Yusuke assured him that she would be fine. Kuwabara grinned optimistically at them and turned back to Toguro's team, and his optimistic grin turned into one of pride.

"They may have stolen a win from us earlier, but at least everyone on _our_ team is alive," he said.

From across the ring, a cold, chilling voice taunted them.

"You just don't get it." The Elder Toguro, still perched on the younger brother's shoulder, stared at them with his usual creepy smile. "Even if by cruel cosmic joke you survive your matches, you forget the champions are each granted a wish."

Kuwabara's hand balled into tight fists. "What do you mean?"

"Once our team wins and mine is awarded, I will wish for the death of all your friends."

The audience cheered for the Elder Toguro's ominous threat. Kurama did not know just how strong the Elder was compared to the Younger, but from what he had been able to observe, the Elder was certainly crueler.

But then, Hiei stepped up.

"Want to know what I'll wish for when we beat them?" he said, grinning right back at that cruel brother. "The bloody death of every member of that corrupt tournament committee, so I'll never be pulled into one of their _carnivals_ again."

But Sakyo, the owner of Team Toguro, chuckled to himself. It seemed that Hiei's wish was preemptively granted.

And the final round continued on.

From Team Toguro, a tall, armored man stepped into the ring, overtaking Elder Toguro's initial stand to fight. Each heavy footstep made the gray armor rattle against its pieces. The armor was spiked at the shoulders, gray like a hardened stone, easily protecting Bui's arms and shoulders. His helmet, donning a skull decoration at his forehead, had an orange piece of fabric covering the sides of his face down to his neck, and two yellow flame-shaped adornments stood out like the horns of a beetle. Like Karasu, Bui also wore a mask over his mouth, but his eyes were shielded in the shadows of his helmet, concealing the entirety of his face.

"Yusuke," Hiei said quietly. "I'd planned on taking the big thug with sunglasses for myself, but after what he did to Genkai, I believe _vengeance_ belongs to you."

Yusuke stared at him, wondering where this declaration came from. "Thank you," was all he could say.

With his signature speed, Hiei seemed to teleport up to the ring. "But this thug will do just as well," he finished, and started walking forward.

Kurama watched carefully as Hiei stood face to face with Bui. The silent, armored fighter literally _towered_ over Hiei, standing at nearly twice his height. Really...Hiei was such a puzzle sometimes. Hiei was the type of man to do whatever he wanted, in whatever _way_ he wanted. But, just like he did in Maze Castle, he decided to entrust the defeat of their greatest foe to Yusuke. And by his words, it sounded as if he were just _settling_ for Bui instead of preparing for a challenge. Kurama glanced at Hiei's hands, which had conspicuously been kept hidden by his cloak and pockets since the finals began. Just how much control had he mastered over the Dragon? Bui had swung around a giant axe like _paper_ during the semi-finals, so he was more than just his tall size. Hiei, on the other hand, could not seem to care less. The way he walked across the ring was seeping with self-confidence. Instead of the impending dread that loomed over Kurama or Miwa's fights, for Hiei, it was replaced with a cautious optimism, like Hiei's confidence was spreading to everyone else. Hiei met eyes with the giant as if it were any other opponent, and _not_ the most dangerous battle he would ever have in this tournament.

{00}

There were no dreams. Just a grey, murky darkness of which Miwa was barely aware.

Was she alive? ...The fact that she even _asked_ that question should be proof enough, but Miwa knew an Afterlife existed, after all.

 _No...there is pain…_

Through the murky grey darkness, Miwa felt the dull sensation of pain grow stronger within her hazy awareness. A pulsating pain that radiated slowly through her dulled senses, as if it wanted her to wake up. Damn, she just _had_ to notice it. In the grey darkness, the pain had felt subdued; she wanted that again. Miwa reached for the darkness, hoping for the pain to go away once more. She wanted to rest. Her whole being felt so tired and exhausted. She'll get up once her strength is back...

But then, Miwa sensed something: Power _._ Spirit Energy. A rumbling in the earth beneath her fingers of flesh and blood. _Danger._ There was something dangerous happening around her. Danger...danger… Did she need to flee? With her weak body hindered by pulsating pain, any danger was too much, and her instincts told her to escape for her own safety. Run... _run_...escape the danger…! The pulsating pain grew stronger, coursing through her body and focusing Miwa's consciousness back on reality. Colors appeared in Miwa's field of vision, slowly overtaking the murky grey darkness like drops of colored dye falling into clear water. ...When did she open her eyes? Fuzzy noises broke their way through her hazy mind, and they slowly sharpened into distinguished sounds and voices. What were these sounds? What were they saying? Destruction...screams...the roar of a terrifying monster… The sharpened sounds helped Miwa build more context of the danger around her. Someone was fighting, and he was getting more and more powerful. Escape... _escape_...she would _not_ last against someone of this power with her current body. Like the sounds, the colors in Miwa's vision began to sharpen and take shape. Then, Miwa smiled. She knew exactly where she was, and immediately she remembered the power she should have recognized much sooner.

{00}

The Dragon.

How could Hiei have _possibly_ mastered the Dragon of Darkness Flame so quickly? Kurama watched Hiei's battle against Bui with heavy anticipation. With only one hand and a burst of the Mortal Flame, Hiei easily disintegrated the largest, heaviest axe anyone had seen Bui create. The silent warrior finally revealed his voice and his thin, blue-haired appearance under the armor. Bui's true armor was not the heavy pieces he wore, but something he created with his own Spirit Energy. Bui was a proud, powerful fighter, and he yearned for the chance to test his Battle Aura against the might of the Darkness techniques.

Hiei, the type of demon who always rose to meet any challenge, revealed the bandages on his right arm. But the bandages were not the same as before. Instead of just the simple wrap, the white bandages looked tighter than ever, clinging so closely to his skin that it was a wonder blood could still circulate through his system. In addition, circular clasps, seals, and a small bell bound the bandages to his arm, keeping them locked in place. Kurama recognized the bindings immediately. Those bandages were not meant to heal Hiei's wounds. They were meant to hold something _back_ , just like how Bui's armor restrained his overflowing Battle Aura. With just as much confidence as when he first walked into the ring, Hiei slowly, and _deliberately_ , removed the seals on the dreadful power resonating from beneath his bandages.

"This is dangerous…" Kurama said aloud.

"What's dangerous?" Kuwabara asked, and Yusuke and Koenma turned to him anxiously.

Underneath those white bandages, Kurama saw the striking black mark of a dragon branded on Hiei's skin. His instincts were going haywire, warning Kurama that the growing power about to be released was not something he should be near. Hiei barely grasped any control over the Dragon in his first fight against Zeru, resulting in his dominant hand becoming horribly burned and crippled. Against Kuromomotaro, Hiei could only spare another arm by making a weaker version of his attack and offering a broken sword as a vessel. The same tactic would not work against Bui's Battle Aura. An aura restrained by armor to protect an _opponent_ would likely need a similar inundating power to match it in strength, but could Hiei control such a thing? If he couldn't…

A quiet voice spoke up from behind.

"If two powers without their limiters were to clash in the ring, this entire stadium could collapse and kill us all."

Team Urameshi turned around, shocked that an unexpected voice joined their conversation. Miwa was awake, on her feet, and weakly hobbling towards them as she struggled to keep her balance. ...How could she be conscious? Even as she stumbled before them, Kurama could still sense her dwindling Life Energy. The fact that she was conscious, let alone _walking_ , was unbelievable. Did Miwa sense the power of the Dragon, even while unconscious?

But...she didn't have to stand.

Kurama pushed all those thoughts aside and reached out to support Miwa before she fell down. He carefully placed her left arm over his shoulder, supporting her weight and keeping her broken arm safe in its makeshift sling, but Miwa barely even made eye-contact with him. Her attention was focused completely on the fight before them all. Her eyes were wide and bright, burning with an emotion that Kurama realized was difficult for him to name. Was it awe? Admiration? Excitement? ...Affection? Hiei's bandages were completely removed, and the terrifying power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame radiated from the black mark circling Hiei's arm. Hiei grinned, eager to unleash his newfound power. His confidence overflowed. No matter how destructive this attack could become, Hiei didn't really care. He just knew without a shadow of doubt that he could defeat Bui with this power.

"Once your own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there is no turning back." Hiei said, holding up his arm for the entire stadium to see.

And for a moment, Kurama wondered if Hiei's confidence was a reason Miwa's priorities and attention were beginning to shift, just as Hiei's own demeanor towards them all was slowly changing.

The aura created long, black flames that lashed out at the audience. The heat rising in the air blurred Miwa's vision and stung her skin. The power generated electricity that crumbled the ring and pieces of the stadium wall. Debris fell to the ground and cracks formed in the white arena stone. No longer was it just Bui's Battle Aura that filled the stadium with its presence. The power of the Black Dragon revealed its own presence, making the stadium feel as if something big was standing right next to you, dominating the entire space with its size, but all you could see was energy crackling through the air. This was nothing like when Hiei first released the attack on Zeru. The comparison was just laughable. The first attack turned Zeru's body into an ashen shadow on the wall. This attack…would do far worse than that. Miwa shivered, but she noticed that for a long time now, she had been grinning.

 _All on his own… Hiei, you're amazing…_

"Shouldn't we hide under something?" Kuwabara said, his voice shaking with anticipation.

"Wait, give him his due time," Kurama said, "This could be advantageous after all."

Koenma turned to him. "Hold on. Miwa said it'd kill all of us if he lost control like last time."

"Yes," Kurama said, still staring gravely at the ring. "But it appears in his short training since then, he has learned to master it better."

"Oh, better? That's reassuring, yeah."

Koenma frowned. "Yusuke, shut up."

The very sky above them turned red, and the clouds became black silhouettes in the red sky. Red lightning struck the spot where Hiei stood, giving even more power to his arm. Hiei ran forward, and the dragon tattoo shifted and opened its mouth, as if it were about to come alive. The insane energy concentrated in one place, and with one swift punch, Hiei unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame once more. It's terrifying shriek pierced everyone's ears. It was much larger than the dragon they saw the first time, and the Darkness Flame actually materialized into a dragon with a bright red glow. It barreled forward, grabbing Bui with its giant mouth, and pushed him backwards with ease.

But Bui stopped it.

Hiei easily added more strength to the dragon, and its red glow turned white. The Dragon picked up Bui again and carried him around the stadium, but Bui stubbornly held it's mouth open so it could not bite down. The two powers without limiters were at a stalemate, and it was all a matter of what would give in first. The Dragon took to the sky, and the stadium caved in first. The dragon made a giant hole in the stadium's ceiling, and nearly half of the wall was obliterated. The Dragon took Bui along with it as they travelled outside, and the immense power of the Darkness Flame caused weaker audience members to spontaneously combust. The Dragon crashed Bui into a curved mountain outside, drilling him into the hardened rock. Hiei actually left the ring to watch his work from the hole the dragon created, and Miwa was positive he was smirking proudly to himself. It was impossible for anyone to see Bui from so far away, but all they needed to see was the flash of his Battle Aura's green light. It pushed at the Dragon's mouth, actually _diverting_ its assault. The Dragon turned around, and the first new target in its sight was Hiei. With its large mouth, it returned to the stadium and effortlessly _swallowed_ Hiei up. Miwa yanked herself away from Kurama's grasp, and there was no stumble.

"Hiei!"

Hiei was gone, the Dragon took to the sky again, and it's shriek echoed throughout the island mountains. The bright red glow in the sky disappeared, and the flame that created the dragon was slowly fizzling out. Bui landed back in the ring, alive, well, and _laughing_.

"What happened?" Kuwabara yelled, frantically looking around as well. "Where's Hiei?!"

Miwa searched the remnants of the stadium, looking for any sign of Hiei's survival. Something about this just...didn't seem right. The flames of the Dragon were fading, but Miwa sensed its power wasn't getting weaker. Carefully, she watched the last remaining flames floating in the sky. The flames were fading, but the power of the Dragon wasn't leaving. Something in that flame was changing... _merging_.

Miwa clenched her fists. "He's not done yet."

Juri pulled herself out of her terrified stupor and began to make the official call. "Hiei can't compete without a body, so…" She composed herself and gestured towards Bui. "The official winner can only be-"

But she was interrupted. The remnants of Hiei's Darkness Flame clustered together and returned to the ring. It exploded in a flash of light, disrupting the official call, and crash-landed in a cloud of white smoke.

"This brings up my next attack…" said a deep, familiar voice within the smoke, and Hiei's figure slowly became visible in the smoke and light. "It's a little different."

Hiei was alive, unharmed, and smirking. His arm no longer bore the mark of the Dragon, but somehow, it's presence still weighed heavily in the air, as if his smirk was the Dragon itself.

Yusuke grinned. "Now _that's_ cool."

The audience around them thought Hiei was done for. They thought the Dragon was defeated, but they were wrong. They just didn't have the awareness to sense just where all that power had gone. Hiei had managed to do what no one before him had ever done before. He realized the only way to fully master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and wield its true power was to absorb it into his own body. The giant presence still remaining in the stadium was all emanating from Hiei himself. The entirety of the Darkness Flame was under Hiei's full control, and there was nothing Bui could do to stop it. Hiei's stare only provided a window to the power within, and he brought words to the new reality.

"I have the power of the Black Dragon, because now I _am_ the Dragon."

Bui tried his best to fight back, beating up Hiei's body like it were a rag doll, but all of his desperate punches, kicks, and throws just rolled off Hiei's body, leaving absolutely no damage. It only took a small burst of power for Hiei to blow Bui to the sky, and when Hiei leapt after him, his whole body was momentarily engulfed in energy, embodying the Dragon for the last time. With one punch, Hiei knocked Bui out of the ring, crash-landing like a meteor in the audience stands. Bui did not get up. Juri began the Ten-Count, and Hiei and Bui spoke to each other for a short time. Bui asked to be killed, since he was defeated at his maximum, but Hiei refused, leaving Bui to die by his own hand if he wanted it so desperately. Hiei returned to the ring within the allotted ten seconds, just as smug as ever.

"I don't take orders," he said, "Especially from those I've beat."

The count finished, and with the ring reduced to rubble, Team Urameshi won their second point in the Dark Tournament Finals, breaking the tie and finally putting them in the lead.

Hiei returned to the team, and announced that his attack "expired." The only drawback of wielding the power of the Darkness Flame was the enormous toll it took on Hiei's own energy, and he would need to "hibernate" in order to recover properly. After all that badass destruction and grandeur, Hiei was now wobbling on his feet, and he clearly had trouble just keeping his eyes open. Miwa recognized the similarities to her Extraction technique, and she smiled, knowing exactly what would come next. Hiei pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara, the only two fighters who remained.

"Listen to me as closely as you can, you two. I'm trusting you against my better instincts only because I have no other choice. _Take care of the Toguro brothers_. If I wake up and we've lost, I...swear I'll kill...you...all."

Ending with that seemingly baseless threat, Hiei collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Miwa, Kurama, and Yusuke all started laughing. That was just like Hiei. He would always have the last word, even if he were about to pass out. And something about his peaceful sleeping face just added to the hilarious contrast. The mighty, powerful Wielder of the Dragon finished his battle with the face of a sleeping, innocent child. It just made Miwa smile all the more, but she believed Yusuke and Kuwabara would live up to Hiei's expectations even without his last threat. She wondered if Hiei truly meant his trust in them was against his better instincts. She wondered if Hiei would _really_ leave the brothers to someone whose strength he didn't fully trust. Her past experiences told her otherwise. With the adrenaline of the fight and looming danger of the Dragon gone, Miwa was also beginning to feel the effects of total fatigue on her body, and she suspected she too would soon join Hiei in hibernation.

But most of all, Miwa just felt complete admiration for the amazing strength Hiei managed to acquire all on his own, without relying on anyone else.

 _Hiei..._

{00}

After the complete chaos and destruction of nearly half the entire stadium brought about by the Dragon of Darkness Flame, an extended intermission was announced so the ring from the previous stadium could be flown over as a replacement. Of course, flying over a giant circular piece of stone was no easy task, and there was no way to properly estimate just how long it would take. It could be hours, or it could be days. Team Urameshi moved to one of the locker rooms to wait, and Kuwabara carried Hiei's unconscious body to their new location and laid him on one of the large benches inside. Miwa managed to stumble her way there on her own, refusing Yusuke or Kurama's assistance. She claimed another bench for herself and quickly went to sleep before anyone could stop her. Perhaps being temporarily relieved from the final round would help them all recover their strength, rethink their plans, or just mentally prepare for an inevitable battle.

" _Why don't you go enjoy your life for a while? You don't want to have any sickly regrets…"_

The Elder Toguro's last words to Kuwabara followed him, bringing along with it only paralyzing fear.

Could they actually win? Or was this brief reprieve their final moments at life? The brothers were the only real fighters left on Team Toguro. The overwhelming threat they posed loomed over Team Urameshi like a dark shadow, but that shadow was cast over Yusuke and Kuwabara ever since they infiltrated Tarukane's compound. What they had to do to survive this tournament weighed more heavily on _them_ than anyone else. But whether it was his heightened Spirit Awareness or the anticipation of fighting the Elder Toguro, Kuwabara had never looked more scared. If he won, then they only needed one more victory from Yusuke to go home. If Kuwabara lost, then at _best_ , assuming Koenma didn't ditch them with his jetpack, Team Urameshi would end the final round with a draw, and there would just be more fighting among those who survived to decide the victor. It was a heavy burden. Koenma had already said any fight he participates in is an instant loss. Kuwabara had no choice. He _had_ to win if their team were to survive this tournament. The girls joined them in the locker room some time after the intermission was announced, but even Shizuru, the one most harsh on Kuwabara, had noticed his fear and relented her spirited pep talk.

Then, as if to add amplify the already tense atmosphere, literal earth-shattering footsteps drew Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma outside. The Younger Toguro had decided to speed up their wait time by carrying the old stadium's ring on his _back_. No helicopters, no straps to secure its position, and not even any extra hands. Just his large body completely dwarfed by the gigantic arena balancing on his back. Every step he took formed cracks in the dirt and made the ground rhythmically shake. Alone, that monstrous demon carried a stone ring at least twenty times his size without even using his full strength.

Without a doubt, this man was a monster. Could Yusuke really beat him? After that grand spectacle, even _Yusuke_ wasn't too sure anymore.

They were just more afraid.

{00}

Complete unconsciousness turned into deep sleep, but the tension in the air could not be ignored. Even in his sleep, Hiei could sense the apprehension around him, but it wasn't until his strength returned that he could open his eyes. He was inside an unfamiliar room, and by the outside light alone, he could not know how much time had passed. Miwa was sleeping soundly on the bench beside him, and beside her, Kurama was calmly reading a book. Koenma was standing silently behind them both, doing and saying nothing. But, the fox quickly noticed Hiei's return to consciousness and calmly smiled at him.

"Ah, you're finally awake?"

"Where am I? How long have I been out?" Hiei asked, forcing himself to sit up.

"We're in the locker room, and you've been hibernating for a little over six hours."

"Six hours?!" Hiei's eyes widened. He knew time had passed, but _that_ much? "Well, who won the tournament?!"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one," Kurama answered, "Nothing's changed since you were last up. Yusuke and Kuwabara got bored and went for a walk."

Hiei angrily stood up. "You're not making sense!"

"It's taken time to organize since you leveled half the stadium," Kurama continued, without missing a beat, "I heard they were going to fly in a carrier plane to transport the ring from the old stadium, but Toguro carried it on his back, so we can begin shortly."

"...What?"

Hiei couldn't believe what he had just heard, and Kurama's casual delivery of this information did not make it any better. Even though Hiei could boast that he more or less destroyed the stadium single-handedly, Toguro carrying a full-sized ring on his back was such a blatant display of raw strength that any momentum gained from Hiei's victory would be wiped out in an instant. Just what kind of monster were they facing? He was no man, no demon...just...absolute force given a physical form. Truly, it was insane, but Hiei decided it was not worth his time getting nervous or worried about something like that. He had done his part for the final round. The rest was up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. To more victories, and they would win.

Hiei shifted his attention instead to Miwa, who appeared to just be sleeping peacefully behind Kurama. With Hiei's victory, the tie Miwa created was broken in Team Urameshi's favor. After hibernating for six hours, Hiei was recovered enough to at least stand and walk on his own. Kurama was in a similar state of slowly progressing recovery. But as for Miwa...even six hours later, Hiei could still sense just how weak her energy was. Almost no change since he was last awake. Recovering depleted Life Energy was not as simple as taking a nap, after all.

Koenma, somehow, took the brief silence as a cue for something and said, "Well, if we're starting soon, I'll go find Yusuke and Kuwabara; make sure those two didn't get lost or something."

Then, the tall, teenage ruler of the Spirit World exited the room, and his flashy red cape trailed conspicuously behind him. Hiei was reminded of how ridiculous he thought the whole outfit looked, especially since a jetpack was hiding underneath the cape. But, since Koenma was still doing the team a huge favor by filling in Genkai's place, Hiei couldn't say anything. Not out loud, at least.

Instead, he asked, "So...how is _she_ doing?"

Hiei folded his arms across his chest as he continued standing; he did _not_ want to be sitting anymore if he was out for six hours. Miwa was still asleep, despite their conversation, and it looked as if her arm had received better treatment then a crude fabric sling he saw outside. It was properly bandaged with splints to keep her arm steady, clearly tended to by someone who actually knew what they were doing. Maybe Yukina, or even that blue-haired assistant woman. Any redness or swelling was gone, and Miwa did not look to be in any pain. She just slept there soundly, peacefully, but still undeniably pale and weak.

Kurama smiled and set his book aside. "She will be alright. She's been resting almost as long as you."

"...But she used far more Life Energy than last time."

Kurama's smile faded ever so slightly. "Yes, but she still had the strength to watch you fight."

Hiei remembered seeing Miwa hobbling on her feet during his battle with Bui, even though she had fallen unconscious not too long after her own match. He did not know what had woken her up, or why she felt the need to stand, but he _did_ see her face and that strange expression of excitement and awe. Initially, Hiei had assumed that very early on, Miwa recognized the power of the Black Dragon, but...when he thought back on it now, there was something else there as well, something other than respect for the Dragon. It reminded Hiei of the times Miwa tried to help him in the tournament. Like when she followed him around in the forest, offering to apply salve to his burned right arm, or when she insisted on wrapping his wound from Kuromomotaro. She was so nosy, meddling in other people's business just because she wanted to help. If she focused more on herself, or reorganized her priorities, her battle with Rikiji may have gone more smoothly.

"...She's such a fool."

Kurama chuckled. "She _is_ reckless, without a doubt. But Hiei, you _knew_ she was going to fight without the potion, and you didn't stop her."

Hiei frowned and shoved shoved his hands in his pockets. For a moment, he wasn't sure how to answer that, and Kurama's knowing smile was beginning to piss him off. "I'm just not _nosy_ , like she is," he said, avoiding Kurama's eyes. Kurama's knowing smile did not falter, but he said nothing, and Hiei resisted the urge to punch him.

"I've just received the official word. The ring is now in place and we'll be ready to start in thirty minutes!" Koto's voice echoed excitedly from the loudspeaker. "Please make your way to the seats in an orderly fashion, and Juri, if you can hear this, get over here!"

Hiei had woken up just in time. Their long intermission was finally over, and the next round would soon begin. The remaining fights would be in Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands. Hiei just hoped that the last threat he gave them still held its weight, despite all that happened in the time since then.

"Damn...that speaker is _loud_ ," said a quiet, groggy voice.

Kurama and Hiei both turned their attention. Miwa slowly sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her good arm. She stretched her back, paying absolutely no attention to her two friends staring at her cautiously. Hiei honestly did not expect her to be so mobile, not after her frequent tripping during the semifinals after just manipulating a _plant_. Taking over the fluids in Rikiji's body should have taken an even _bigger_ toll on her. Yet there she was, rising as if from an afternoon nap. Finally, Miwa glanced over at Kurama and Hiei, and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"What is it? If you're worried, I'm totally fine, aside from this stupid thing."

She lifted her wrapped arm up and down just to prove her point, without wincing or showing any signs of pain. Hiei did not know to what extent her arm was healed or treated, but she was trying very hard to prove that she was okay.

Kurama stood up. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

Miwa swung her legs over the bench and quickly rose to her feet. Hiei rolled his eyes. Yeah, she was definitely fine. That very obvious stumble when she hoisted herself up was no big deal. This fool was _perfectly_ okay. Kurama had held out his arms, just in case she fell again, but she did not even look at them. Miwa was determined to make it outside, all on her own, even though her complexion was ghostly pale, and she was clearly depleted of her energy. How was she even standing? Her and Kurama both. Kurama said something about how he retained some of Youko Kurama's powers, even in his human body. That could explain why _he_ survived his ridiculous suicide attack, but Miwa's powers were supposedly blocked by the seal on her back. As far as Hiei could tell, it was as strong as ever, so how did Miwa retain any of her old powers? What in the world was the Fruit of the Previous Life?

 _Such a fool..._

Hiei scoffed. "Then let's go. I intend to keep my word if those two idiots fail."

Miwa giggled.

They returned to the arena, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were all there waiting. The new ring was in place, the audience members were back in their seats, and Team Toguro stood opposite Team Urameshi, waiting patiently as if nothing was ever wrong. As Koenma was so fond of pointing out, Kuwabara still looked extremely nervous about fighting the Elder Toguro. He was so desperately clinging to the hope that Genkai would magically recover from illness - ignorant of her death as he was - so he would get to fight Sakyo instead. But that fool needed to pull his own weight from now on. They wouldn't get anywhere if they started running away, and since when was Kuwabara that type of fighter? What happened to his ridiculous honor code?

Kuwabara took a final deep breath and walked to the ring. "In case I don't make it, take care of my cat."

Eventually, without Genkai to save his ass, the fool did finally step into the ring. The Elder Toguro jumped down from his brother's tall shoulder and entered the ring. He was such a short, skinny man at roughly half Kuwabara's size. It was hard to believe he could be a fearsome presence in the ring with his muscle-head younger brother standing not too far away. But Hiei knew that there is more to a fighter than his size or their first impressions. It was all about what their abilities brought to the table, and how well they used it against their opponent. Kurama had seen some of the Elder Toguro's skills in the semifinal round, and Kuwabara even faced the brothers once before. Each fighter should know some of the other's skills, at the very least. Utilizing their known skills strategically was Kuwabara's only choice.

But the way either of them handle any sudden surprises, on the other hand, would be critical in deciding this fight.

Kuwabara pulled a hilt with no blade from his pocket and immediately channeled his Spirit Energy inside. It looked nothing like summoning his Spirit Sword. Rather than Kuwabara creating the weapon himself, by the way he moved and grunted, it felt more as if the hilt was taking energy from _him_ to create a weapon of its own. A bright, sparking energy blade burst from the hilt, surrounding Kuwabara with an electrical aura unlike anything they had seen before. It was like his Spirit Sword, but it was doing so much more. The white energy popped and crackled, showing slight hints of color inside its light, and as Kurama noted, the energy actually increased the offensive and defensive abilities of Kuwabara's entire body.

Without a doubt, another strange item from that ridiculous clown had come into play. Hiei was certainly impressed with the boost it gave, but he trained Kuwabara in that bamboo forest for two months. True, the human boy improved a lot just within the week of the tournament, but for a long time, the Toguro name was like an ominous shadow hanging over the apparitions in the Living World. Respected for their strength, but also feared because of it. When Hiei first sensed their presence back in Tarukane's compound, even _he_ had to take a fearful step back.

It would take more than just a fancy tool for Kuwabara to win. If Kuwabara wasn't smart about this, he would still be killed.

{00}

It was through a horrible, grotesque puppet show that Kuwabara learned the truth about Genkai.

Elder Toguro demonstrated the ability to contort his body to not just extend his appendages, but he could also create accurate likenesses of himself or other people with his skin. He created a puppet of himself to dodge an attack, and then later of Genkai, exposing the circumstances of her death that no one had yet been able to put into words. He stole Kuwabara's Trial Sword and strung together an awful, twisted story, blaming Genkai's death on herself due to some ridiculous jealousy over the Younger Toguro's strength. His sadistic puppet show pierced the likeness of Genkai with his own fingers, and the blood running from the fake Genkai's mouth was all too real for Kuwabara. Elder Toguro taunted him, blaming the other members of Team Urameshi for keeping secrets from Kuwabara, and while his teasing words were hurtful and cruel, he wasn't wrong either. All of them knew, through whatever means of their own, everyone knew about Genkai, and _no one_ told Kuwabara.

So, he had to find out from the elder brother of her murderer, and see her likeness bleed with his own eyes.

Tears fell without reservation, leaving small puddles of salted water on the newly-replaced ring. Kuwabara's Spirit Energy grew, building stronger with every surge of emotion he felt in his grief. He threatened to kill Elder Toguro, called him honorless, and any fear he felt before going into this fight was replaced with rage. The Elder Toguro, unafraid of Kuwabara's new strength, formed his hand into a drill and extended it towards Kuwabara's chest, intending to impale him straight through the heart. However, to everyone's surprise, the deadly strike was blocked by nothing but Kuwabara's energy.

"What's happening here?!" Elder Toguro exclaimed, and finally a waiver of emotion infiltrated his otherwise sinister voice. "I can't pierce your skin!"

Miwa's eyes widened. Kuwabara was often made fun of by his teammates. He could be foolish, inexperienced, and even pitiful. Of their entire team, he had lost the most fights in this tournament. But Miwa knew ever since they infiltrated Maze Castle that there was much more to Kuwabara than all of that. Kuwabara was a man who would always rise to the occasion when the moment really mattered. The one who would never back down if people were truly depending on him to follow through. Even with his fear, he stepped into the ring to fight a most fearful enemy, so he might be the bravest fighter of them all. His resolve to take vengeance for Genkai strengthened his body, and his spirit, allowing him to stand tall without fear and take the brunt of Elder Toguro's attack, and his white jacket did not even tear.

"You have no soul," he said, "You're just a...nasty little waste of space!"

Even without the Trial Sword in his hands, Kuwabara was never truly weaponless. He thrust his hand forward, and hundreds of orange blades erupted from his palm. He created small versions of his Spirit Sword, spraying them out in all directions so Elder Toguro would have nowhere to escape. If Elder Toguro could manipulate his internal organs to avoid a mortal wound, then it was best to hit him in as many places as possible. Elder Toguro was taken aback by this never-before-seen skill, and his dismembered body flew backwards and landed in a pool of his own blood and torn limbs. His body and its parts lay still, unmoving, and Juri began the official count.

Unfortunately, Elder Toguro wasn't out just yet.

Thick threads of red muscles and tissue reached out from the stumps and intertwined, reconnecting the dismembered limbs once more. The threads of his clothes weaved together the rips and tears. Even his _blood_ began to recede back to his body. His freakish body could only be killed if his heart or brain were struck. But, as a monster that could freely move his internal organs wherever he pleased, killing him seemed next to impossible. He stretched out his long fingers and captured both of Kuwabara's arms and legs, lifting him into the air like a sadistic, human kite. Elder Toguro pulled back his hand to slam Kuwabara into the ground, using his fingers to keep the boy held down against the concrete. With his free hand, Elder Toguro formed a giant blade, making jokes about becoming a surgeon and intending to kill Kuwabara once and for all with one swift stroke.

 _Was this man really once a human?_ Miwa asked herself.

Of all the demons in this tournament, none were as cruel or maniacal as Elder Toguro. Demons were known for their aggression, their bloodthirsty nature, or how strong they were in battle. Humans, on the other hand, were known to be weaker, even foolish creatures, with a curious potential to be either overly kind or evil incarnate. Was Elder Toguro, who was once a human, always this cruel? Even as a human? Or did his fake, manufactured demon body given to him by the tournament committee twist him to be the most horrifying contestant in this stadium?

 _Can Kuwabara really win against a monster like this?_

However, Kuwabara wasn't ready to give up. He reached out his hand towards the discarded Trial Sword hilt. That same white, electric energy from before jolted across the ground, finally connecting Kuwabara with his new weapon. Without it even touching his hand, Kuwabara held the sword in the air and sliced Elder Toguro's body into pieces once again. The dismembered limbs fell to the ground with a wet plop, and the Trial Sword continued its journey through the air, back into Kuwabara's hands. Unfortunately, just like before, it wasn't enough to defeat Elder Toguro. Kuwabara did not hit any vital organs this time either, so the separated limbs just stitched themselves back together with ease.

But Kuwabara's resolve did not waiver. The Trial Sword in his hand, which until then glowed with white electric light, morphed and changed both shape and color, as if it were responding to a new idea. The white light turned into a deep purple, and the blade spread itself wider into a flat, purple disk.

"I thought about what you said before, Toguro," Kuwabara said, holding up his new weapon. "And you're right, I got no way of knowing where your vital organs are hiding. So I'll just pound everything all at once."

Then, with one swing, Kuwabara brought down his Spirit Flyswatter down on Elder Toguro's entire body. The impact caused an explosion of dust, debris, and purple light. There was a small crater left behind, but Elder Toguro's body was nowhere to be seen. His energy signature was nowhere to be found. The Trial Sword turned into a weapon that could strike _everywhere_ , and the internal organs had nowhere to hide. It was the one method that could defeat Elder Toguro, and Kuwabara came through.

Juri called the fight. Kuwabara was the winner of the fourth round of the final match, lengthening their lead against Team Toguro with three wins and one loss. One more win would clinch their team's victory.

Kuwabara returned to his team's side, and Yusuke excitedly went up to meet him. "It's about time you won a fight! That was awesome."

Kuwabara approached Yusuke, but he did not say anything.

"You alright there, man?" Yusuke asked, but his only answer was a hard punch to the face. Yusuke stumbled back, not even trying to dodge, and a distinct red mark formed on his cheek. "What was _that_ for?"

"I thought that we were a team, but I guess I'm just one big joke to you all, aren't I?" Kuwabara said, and in his eyes burned an anger none of them had ever seen before. Like the eyes of a man who felt betrayed. "Well, this joke has feelings! Genkai meant a lot to _me_ , too!"

He continued yelling. He was angry, as he very well should be. He wanted to know if any of his so-called teammates were laughing behind his back every time he brought Genkai's "illness." Every time he, the only one ignorant of what went on outside the stadium, was left out of such crucial information. Were they looking down on him? Did they think he couldn't handle it? Did they think he would run away in fear when he heard one of their strongest members was _killed_ by Toguro?!

"Answer me!"

Kuwabara reached out to grab Yusuke's collar, but a pale hand appeared before him and purposely blocked his way. A smaller, weaker body hobbled between him and Yusuke, but her determination to stop him from hurting Yusuke was far from weak.

"Get outta the way, Miwa. I don't wanna hit a girl." Her bandaged arm caught his eye.

"Yeah, I know." She was doing it on purpose. The little snake...

Kurama slowly approached them from behind Yusuke. "Kuwabara, listen."

"Ugh," Kuwabara grimaced. Everybody and their distractions. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Yusuke did not tell Miwa, Hiei, or me either. We were left to detect her passing for ourselves."

Kuwabara recoiled. The tension in his arms and shoulders left his body and he relaxed ever so slightly. Miwa could see that his feelings of betrayal were subsiding, and she slowly stepped away, leaving the two boys to talk out what had happened that day in the forest. Kuwabara's anger was abating, but the hurt was still there. "Is this true?" he asked. Not being told about Genkai was one thing, but being the only one who failed to sense it was another.

"...I didn't tell anybody," Yusuke answered quietly, staring at the ground. "...She died in my arms."

Yusuke was the only one who saw what happened that day. But at that first admission of her death, it was clear Yusuke was swimming in memories of the day Genkai died. It was hard for him to say out loud. That's why he never did. If he never said it, if he never put into words what happened then maybe by some stupid miracle, it would actually be true. She could just...appear again, calling him a dimwit and smack him on the head one more time. After all, _he_ came back once, right? Death wasn't always permanent, but this time...this time it was. It was unfair for Kuwabara to find out the way he did. It's terrible to receive such news from a hated, loathsome enemy. And it's terrible to think your friends were laughing at you behind your back. Genkai was gone. Killed by the man Yusuke would have to fight next, but keeping quiet was the only way he could cope. Yusuke apologized in one of his rare moments of humility, and walked to the ring. Toguro was waiting.

"Urameshi."

Yusuke stopped, and the two friends stood with their backs to each other. They understood, even without seeing.

"Win this."

"...Right."

Win this, and they could finally go home.

* * *

Notes: Two fights in one chapter. The Dark Tournament is coming to a close. I did consider whether Miwa would be unconscious for the rest of the finals after using her Extraction technique, but I feel like doing that is just lazy, and Hiei and Yusuke's fights would be good for her development, so I just couldn't leave her out. And if she were in the actual canon, I'm sure there would have been some crazy reason she could continue observing the fights. But she is definitely in worse shape than Kurama, even though they ended their fights with similar methods, so I hope her little nap is enough to offset her continued consciousness (Kurama and Yusuke's talk was originally going to take place during her nap, but I realized that it wouldn't work with the others in the room).


	16. Crumbling Walls

Chapter 16: Crumbling Walls

Sakyo proposed an outrageous bet. He calmly walked up to Juri, took her microphone, and announced his plan. Team Urameshi was ahead with three victories to one. If Yusuke were to lose his fight, the entire Dark Tournament would come down to a fight between two non-fighter alternates brought in at the last minute. The audience, he claimed, deserved a fight that was a true spectacle. The clash between the two most powerful fighters of either team. The ultimate match between the most loved and the most hated fighters in the entire tournament roster. So, he wanted this ultimate fight to be the deciding one.

"I propose that, in the event their team leader loses this fight, the team's alternate offers his life as the stakes for this bet."

Sakyo, a man with a deep scar over his right eye and an expensive suit, the wealthy owner of Team Toguro, offered his own life with the calmness of a man placing down a plastic chip in a poker game. A curious murmur rippled through the audience. A human's disregard for his own self-preservation made Miwa, a full-blooded demon, feel uncomfortable. Even without the scar, his eyes were _not_ normal.

"If Urameshi wins," Sakyo continued, "then his team can go home as the champions of this year's Dark Tournament. If Toguro wins, both teams will be tied, but Team Urameshi will also forfeit their right to a tie-breaker battle, making Team Toguro the Dark Tournament champions."

The curious murmurs of the audience turned into ear-splitting cheers.

"Kill those humans and demon traitors!"

"Show them the price for entering a _demon's_ tournament!"

"Spill their blood!"

Toguro remained expressionless, and so did Yusuke.

"What is he, crazy?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, rolling up his jacket sleeves in anger. "Why would we accept this stupid bet? There's no advantage for us at all!"

Koenma stepped forward. "I'll take your bet," he said calmly, ignoring Kuwabara's outburst. "I'll stake my life on Yusuke winning this fight."

Yusuke turned around, surprised. "...Koenma, what are you doing? What about your stupid jetpack?"

"I got you into this mess," he answered. "It's only fair that danger comes to me too. Besides, I don't like that look in Sakyo's eyes….He's too dangerous."

Sakyo smiled.

"No way!" Kuwabara yelled. "Sakyo's just doing this so he doesn't have to fight! We don't get _squat_ outta this deal!"

"True, we do not gain anything," Kurama cut in, "But, in the end, we do not really _lose_ anything either."

"We could lose our chance for a tie-breaker!"

Miwa sighed. "If Yusuke loses, the result is the same whether we take the bet or not," she said darkly. "None of _us_ are in great shape to fight right now."

Kuwabara grimaced. He clenched his fists in frustration, but she wasn't wrong. Using the Trial Sword used up a lot of Kuwabara's own energy too.

"Besides, even if we don't get an 'official' tie-breaker, it doesn't mean _I'm_ going to stop fighting." Hiei smirked, folding his arms smugly across his chest, "He'll have to _kill_ me if he wants me to stop."

Miwa smiled and flicked her eyes towards Hiei, silently saying that she agreed with him. Other than Yusuke, they were all weak, tired, and essentially powerless. Even in a tie-breaker finale, if Yusuke falls, Toguro would pick them apart one by one. Like Miwa said, the result was the same. Either Yusuke won, or they were all going to die trying to stop Toguro from killing them.

There really was no other way they were going home.

"Your confidence in me is really inspiring, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. He laid a comforting hand on the taller boy's shoulder and grinned. "I told you I would win this, didn't I?"

"...You'd _better_ win this, Urameshi, or I'll climb in that ring and beat him myself."

"Please, like I'd let someone _else_ get the credit for this."

There was a brief moment of silence between the contenders as the Tournament Committee deliberated over Sakyo's request. Any sort of change like this needed to be approved by the committee, but Miwa had a feeling there would be no real opposition. Sakyo was the owner of Team Toguro, the tournament favorite, and a wealthy tournament sponsor. It would make sense that anything _he_ proposed would easily be accepted. And, to no one's surprise, the Tournament Committee approved the proposal, placing everyone's lives on the battle between Yusuke and Toguro - just as everyone expected it to be.

And yet, despite the new proposal, the battle was yet to begin. From the rubble of the white arena, Elder Toguro appeared like a horror movie villain who just won't stay dead. His pale, unharmed body pulled itself out of the rock, completely recovered from Kuwabara's final attack. This man was a monster, recovering so quickly from what would instantly kill anyone without his...unique talent. Elder Toguro was ready to fight again, prepared to take on any form his brother would need to defeat Yusuke Urameshi. But...the younger brother had other plans. With one sharp kick, Toguro launched his immortal elder brother into the sky. Elder Toguro's body flew out of sight, misshapen and distorted by his brother's betrayal. Toguro had other plans. He had been waiting for this all along. A true battle with Yusuke, putting each of their strengths to the ultimate test. He didn't need a weapon, only his brute strength. So, he removed his elder brother. Out of sight, out of mind, and no longer a nuisance in the conclusive final battle.

Juri, reunited with her microphone, raised her arm. "Final match: Toguro versus Yusuke Urameshi! Begin!"

Without even doing anything, Toguro was already a tall and muscular man. His black hair stood up straight, and his eyes were always hidden by dark, pointed sunglasses. His deep voice reverberated in his throat every time he spoke. He removed his long coat, revealing his natural body stature. An intimidating man, even if you had never heard his fearsome reputation. Yusuke, on the other hand, was shorter, thinner, and had a boyish charm that did not make him seem very intimidating at first glance, but the look in his eyes as he stood against his long-time rival would halt even the strongest man, and anyone with an ounce of Spiritual Awareness could sense the great power within. Team Urameshi watched with the weight of intense anticipation on their minds, putting their hopes in the Spirit Detective who brought them all together. Miwa clenched her fists and prayed.

 _You can do this, Yusuke...You've come so far already..._

Toguro extended his hands. The fight was about to begin.

"I'll start with eighty percent!"

His Spirit Energy skyrocketed, crumbling the ring beneath his feet and generating a force that pushed Yusuke back. His muscles bulged, doubling his size in mere moments. His biceps alone were the size of Yusuke's head, his shoulders ballooned out like he was hiding the shoulder pads of a football player under his skin, and a ring of scrunched up flesh circled around his neck. Each and every hard muscle stretched out his skin, and suddenly all punches seemed pointless. The body of a demon to obtain absolute power. That was his wish fifty years ago. The strength of his energy alone was enough to send chills down Miwa's spine..

Miwa held her breath. _This energy…_

Painful, agonized screams and a burning hiss echoed from the audience stands. The rotten smell of melted flesh, blood, and bone permeated the air. Patches of red smoke rose from the seats as the screams grew louder and more fearful. Miwa felt her skin begin to burn, and her chest tightened, as if she couldn't breathe. Her hands shook violently as her consciousness was just barely maintained by an immense heat in her chest. _My core…_ The pain and fatigue travelled down to her legs, and before anyone could stop her, before she could even stop herself, Miwa collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! Is she okay!?"

"Miwa!"

The waves of fatigue was worse than before, but Miwa refused to give in. She focused on those voices. Kuwabara...Kurama. She focused on the presence of her teammates around her. Hiei...Koenma... _Yusuke_. No. She would _not_ give in. She _had_ to see this through. She _had_ to see Yusuke fight with her own eyes. Miwa ignored the pain in her burning skin, the tightness in her chest, the weakness of her energy, she ignored everything holding her back because none of it was important. Miwa lifted her body with her one good arm and sat up, trembling the entire way. She didn't expect help. Everyone was struggling with this horrifying threat.

"Amazing," Hiei said, "Toguro's demon energy is so strong that it's literally melting the flesh off of the weaker apparitions."

Miwa clenched her teeth. "And this is only eighty percent…"

"Even so..." Kurama held his hand tightly to his chest as he trembled weakly on his feet. "We won't last long in our current state."

Kuwabara actually stumbled back from the force of Toguro's incoming energy. "Not...a...problem...I can take it!"

But then, Koenma stepped forward. "Well actually, no, you can't, Kuwabara. Now all of you, stick behind me."

Koenma extended his arms out to his side, and he formed a crackling barrier around them. Immediately, Miwa felt relief from the burning skin, the tightness in her chest, and her waves of fatigue receded. Thankfully, Koenma had the power to protect them from the deadly energy, even if he wasn't much of a fighter himself. Miwa stood back on her feet, but an unfamiliar discomfort in her chest kept her from expressing her thanks. The burning skin and tight chest...those were reactions she could expect from the strength of Toguro's demon energy. But the heat in her core? If she had _any_ energy left, surely it would have fluctuated like crazy...

 _Just like when Rikiji first-_

Miwa felt Kurama's careful, inquisitive eyes on her, and she stopped all trains of thought. It was not the time for that. Whatever just happened, figuring it out would have to wait. Her attention was meant for something else. Despite the screams; despite the audience members melting into nothing, Yusuke did not seem afraid. He wasn't even angry. He was just...calm. Collected. Ready to fight as if the last several painful minutes did not happen at all. It was unlike him, and possibly a cause for concern if Yusuke had become numb, but Miwa didn't think that at all. Her faith in him did not waver one bit. She was anxious and worried, but all she wanted to do was support him.

" _...There's something about you that just inspires confidence in people,"_ she had told him.

Believe in him. Just like always.

{00}

It wasn't enough.

They exchanged punches. They exchanged words. The ring was destroyed. Spirit Gun blasts were fired. Spirit Gun blasts were dodged. Toguro's glasses were destroyed, revealing his thin piercing eyes for the first time. Yusuke removed sets of Spirit Cuffs that had been holding back his power for an unknown length of time. His power exploded beyond levels any of them could have imagined. It took the shape of a giant bird that enveloped the entire audience in its light. Yusuke attacked Toguro with a barrage of punches that actually deflated his enhanced body. For a moment, it almost looked as if Yusuke actually stood a chance. The insane strength of the human boy caught his whole team by surprise.

But it wasn't enough. Not when Toguro revealed his one hundred percent strength.

Just like before, the energy of his initial power up melted nearly half the remaining audience. Beams of violet energy swept through the stands, incinerating anyone unfortunate enough to be unprotected in its path. Whether the attack was intentional or a loss of control was unknown, and the power radiating from Toguro's deflated body was nothing short of pure insanity, but it was nothing compared to his next transformation. No longer was it just his muscles that changed. His entire body turned a hideous shade of grey. Every muscle that expanded killed any thought that the body was once human. The shoulder muscles stretched themselves out to a defined point, much more like shoulder pads than muscle and bone, and a strange tube of skin formed on both sides of his neck. His flesh no longer looked like skin, but precisely sculpted globs of clay, sculpted and meshed together to create a horrible monstrosity. All it took was a flick of his thumb to send Yusuke flying. The Spirit Gun that cut a deep line through the forest and sky was ripped apart with just a scream and a quick flex of his muscles. He said Yusuke wasn't afraid enough to grow as a fighter, but maybe _none_ of them were. All Toguro wanted was a fight worthy of his full strength, and despite all the beatings thus far, Yusuke wasn't able to deliver. If it wasn't for Toguro's desire, then Yusuke would already be dead.

The tubes on his collar stretched open, and then came the sound of air being sucked inside. Again, screams from the audience echoed through the air, but Miwa noticed how much quieter it seemed with so many members already dead. White, ghostly specters floated from the stands, and Miwa felt a shock through her entire body when she realized what they were. The very _souls_ of the audience were being sucked into Toguro's body, or as he chose to put it, they were being _fed_. The maintenance of his full power made him hungry for souls, demon and human alike, and those who could not protect themselves could do nothing but wait until their soul was stripped from their body.

"I've chosen evil, and in twenty minutes, everyone will be gone." Toguro's smile was frightening. He looked _excited_. "Aren't you going to do something to stop me, Urameshi? Or will your friends have to watch as you let these people die?"

The audience, demons they be, were not just going to let themselves get killed. En masse, the remaining demons formed a literal stampede, clamoring in every direction for an escape from Toguro's deadly vacuum. However, Sakyo had no intention of letting the audience miss out on such an anticipated fight, not after he laid his life on the line for a grand finale. He used a small remote to raise barrier walls around the entire stadium. Tall, metal plates shot from the ground, looming over the demons with its impossible height as their last chance to escape was blocked. Those who could fight turned instead to Toguro, hoping to kill or be killed if there was no way to escape. Unfortunately, Toguro's thumb bullets easily decimated the crowd. Death swept through the audience in mere minutes. The stands were only sprinkled with living members across the seats. The demons who so proudly cheered for Toguro lost their lives with just a flick of his finger. Their only choice was to hope Yusuke, the boy they had hated all this time, could somehow find the strength to win on his own. But he couldn't. Even when Keiko's life was put in danger, even when Yusuke was _angry_ , it _still_ wasn't enough.

"You'll never let this old woman have some peace and quiet, will you, Yusuke?

Not until Genkai appeared. Not until she suggested the only way to bring out Yusuke's true power to the surface.

"The only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends, and make sure he's watching."

Collective shocked gasps plagued Team Urameshi, but there was also a collective understanding. Miwa had seen first hand how powerful Yusuke became just from watching Kurama get beaten up by Bakken, but there was more than that. Keiko being chased by the humans controlled by the Makai Insects, watching Kuwabara get hurt from Byakko, or Hiei threatening that Keiko could turn into a demon. With every threat to people important to him, Yusuke had gotten angry, but he had also gotten more powerful. His desire to protect the people he cared about may be one of his greatest sources of strength. Just how far would that go if he were to fail?

It would hurt. Miwa knew _that_ firsthand as well.

Yusuke knew too, and he was the most panicked. "Genkai, what the hell's the matter with you?!"

Genkai ignored him. "Yusuke has a six foot wall of crap between him and his actual emotions, and _that's_ where his power resides. To break through that wall, you have to do something drastic, like killing someone he _really_ cares for."

Yusuke was angry. He called Genkai a hypocrite. He chose to commit to his friends all the way, dammit, so how could killing one of them as motivation be okay? But Genkai did not back down. Toguro would kill the entire stadium if that's what it took. If the loss of one friend over the life of every single person remaining would do what he alone could not, then it's a sacrifice that Yusuke had to make. ...It was worth it.

"Sorry, Yusuke, but this is the world you stuck yourself in and it's not pretty. When you're not strong enough to lead, you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

Maybe that's what Yusuke wanted all along; to get what he wants. It's not an uncommon wish, but it was something he very rarely had granted for him. His strength in fighting got him far with humans, but once he stepped into the world of demons, the dynamic changed. He kept coming across extremely powerful demons. Some, he managed to defeat against all odds. More powerful people used to excite him, but... _this_ was the price of this world. If he wasn't strong enough, he could not get what he wanted. That may be one of the few concrete laws of the demon's world, but this was the first time it slapped Yusuke so hard in the face.

Toguro dismissed Genkai with another flick of his thumb, and he claimed to have already had that idea. But since he was willing to do anything to fight Yusuke at full strength… His thin, piercing eyes scanned each member of Team Urameshi. Koenma. Kuwabara. Hiei. Kurama. Miwa. Each member stared back at him, just daring him to try it. But Miwa could feel it deep in her soul. No matter how defiant _any_ of them were, they wouldn't stand a chance against Toguro. _Not even to save Yusuke from never-ending despair..._

"How about you, Kuwabara?"

Miwa narrowed her eyes. Unfortunately...this was the obvious choice for Toguro. Threatening Keiko was too risky. Sure, Yusuke would get angry, and it might even _work_ , but losing his most beloved person may rob him of his reason to live completely. If she were gone, what would be the point of living? What would be the point of fighting? ...No. The best choice was Kuwabara. The member of Team Urameshi that Yusuke was most protective of. His partner. The one who Yusuke knew the longest. The one he joked and laughed with. The one he fought alongside with. The most inexperienced of the team, who needed to be looked after every now and then so he wouldn't make a complete idiot of himself. The one who could actually fight back, but still fail.

...The one who would gladly accept his own death for the greater good, even if it was just to pick up Yusuke's own slack.

This was kill or be killed. Sacrifices were inevitable. This was the demon way. Miwa knew that, but her time in the human world must have dulled her senses to it. It just seemed...so _cruel_.

"Stop it, Toguro!"

Yusuke angrily... _desperately_ fought back to protect his friend. His scream was the most raw, emotional sound that Miwa had ever heard from him. But each desperate punch didn't even slow down Toguro's walk. It only brought Yusuke more pain...more beatings. Kuwabara watched them all, clenching his own teeth in anger and frustration. Yusuke always fought hard to protect other people. What was going through Kuwabara's mind was obvious. Kuwabara was a man, and he always stepped up when people needed him the most.

Kurama leaned over and whispered to Hiei, "If he makes it over here, the four of us must fight him together."

"With what secret weapon? You've barely been able to stand up since your flirting with death."

Miwa straightened her back. "Well, we still have our fists," she said, almost cheerfully.

Hiei glared at her. " _You_ only have one."

"Then, I'll use my legs...or my _teeth_." She grinned, and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hiei, your Darkness Flame technique hasn't left much of _you_ either." Kurama smiled as well. "We could _run_ , if you want," he said, with his tone taking a playful intonation unfitting of their situation.

"Don't be simple. I'll take Toguro _alone_ if I must."

Miwa scoffed. "Like we would let you do _that_."

Four of them together. Maybe they wouldn't win, but at least they would _try_. If Yusuke lost, they were all going to die anyway. But...Kuwabara wouldn't allow it. He stepped forward, bravely, boldly, and ready to face Toguro one on one. He wasn't scared. Kuwabara, the one whose legs shook before fighting Byakko, the White Tiger, prepared to face his own death with the most confident smile Miwa had ever seen on his face. Koenma, the Prince of all Spirit World, risked his own life to help Yusuke. Why shouldn't Kuwabara do the same, if it helped Yusuke win?

"A mulberry is a tree, Kuwabara is a man. And I'll prove it." He brandished his Spirit Sword, ready to charge in full speed. "We all have to die when our time comes, but if we do our duty, we don't got regrets, so taste a little piece of my sword, Toguro!"

"Kuwabara, _no_!

Yusuke's desperate scream didn't stop Kuwabara. He was a man on a mission. True to his word, he charged in at full speed, sword in hand, yelling his last battle cry, and all Team Urameshi...all Yusuke could do was stand there like a dimwit and watch. Despite his enormous size, Toguro was fast, too fast for Kuwabara to even get in one good swing. All Toguro had to do was stab his fingers directly into Kuwabara's chest. Miwa could hear every tear of flesh and muscle, the squishing organs pressing against one another as their space was invaded, and the splash of Kuwabara's bright, red blood. Toguro removed his fingers with barely any effort, and the splash just grew louder as blood splattered down his front all the way to the ground. Kuwabara's white coat became stained with his life's blood, the price he had to pay to do his duty as a man.

And he _smiled_.

"Okay, Urameshi." His voice was weak, even though he was so bright and lively just moments before. He vomited even more blood to the ground, and his hand held in whatever remaining blood he had left. "It's all you. I did what I could...now beat him for... _all_ of us. Make my death count, okay?"

" _...Make my death count, okay?"_

Before Miwa realized it, she was running. All her pain, her fatigue, whatever ailed her before, they didn't matter. She ran, and her bandaged arm bumped against her chest with every step. Miwa wasn't the only one. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma were running at her side to their fallen teammate. Toguro disappeared from site, leaving behind the boy he sacrificed just for a good fight. Kurama made it to Kuwabara's side first, and he lifted Kuwabara's fallen, still body. He pleaded that Kuwabara stay with them, but with one look at the younger boy's face, Kurama also slumped down in sadness.

 _Kuwabara..._

Miwa looked over at Yusuke. His eyes were wide, but they held none of the life they always did. Shock. Disbelief. Pain. _Despair._ That was all that remained. Yusuke failed. He failed to protect his friends because he couldn't get over his six foot wall of crap. Powerless. Useless. Pathetic. A _dimwit_ , just like Genkai always said. Miwa had never seen Yusuke look so defeated...so broken. All this time, he fought to protect his friends. Toguro threatened their very lives if they did not participate in this tournament. They, as a team, all fought so hard to get to this point. They got stronger, reaching new heights none of them ever thought possible. But none of that was enough. Not against _him_. All this time, Yusuke fought to escape this tournament with his friends, but now...now he had to leave Kuwabara behind. His emotions were spilling over, not just in his face, but in the energy he held deep within. The six foot walls of crap were crumbling down. The sight of her friend's devastation made a strange emotion ripple through Miwa's chest.

 _This...is the face of someone who watched a life be sacrificed for his own sake…_

...It was _awful_.

"Hold on, your pulse is still strong."

Kurama's quiet voice caught Miwa's attention. Miwa cautiously knelt at Kurama's side and peered into Kuwabara's face, carefully this time. The blood was so red, and the smell of iron stung her nose, but...the rise and fall of his chest was small and weak, but undeniably _there_.

"You're _alive_ …" she whispered.

"Yeah, Toguro missed my vitals," Kuwabara grunted quietly. "But still act like you're sad. Urameshi could use a little shock treatment…"

How was he still alive? Did Kuwabara actually dodge? Did Toguro, a trained killer, simply miss? ...Did he miss on purpose? There were so many questions running through her mind, but she had no way of answering them. Kurama set Kuwabara down, allowing him to rest and recover in secret while Yusuke's fight continued. Still, Miwa wanted to smile. She wanted to tell Yusuke that Kuwabara survived, to save him from the lowest despair, to rid him of that awful look of devastation on his face...but she couldn't. Kuwabara was right. All Yusuke needed was the right push. In her mind, Miwa apologized to him with all her heart, but she couldn't say a word. Behind her, a great power was growing.

"You took my teacher...and now I let you take my friend. What the _hell_ do you want from me?"

Yusuke's Spirit Energy took on a different light. The bright blue that often surrounded his body turned into a yellow glow. Energy pulsed through the ground at his feet, kicking up dust with every wave, and from there his familiar blue light engulfed the entire stadium. The wind changed. No longer the wind of nature, but the wind of Yusuke's own strength, the true power hidden within him all along.

"Don't you think I wanted to use my power to win this thing and go home? Of course." The sadness in his eyes...the walls were crumbling down. " ...I just didn't know how to _reach_ it. And _I_ have to live with that."

 _I'm sorry, Yusuke...But, we believe in you._

The light of Yusuke's energy engulfed everyone in the audience, but as time went on, Miwa could sense more than just his energy in that light. There was a warmth and comfort that came with the wind it brought along. It felt...like _Yusuke_. They were all protected by this light, every single person in the stadium, alleviating any of the residual pain from the aura of Toguro's full demon strength. But, there was a certain sadness mixed in as well, hiding beneath the protective, warm, comforting light. _Yusuke's_ sadness. Miwa could feel it, just as clearly as if it were her own. A sadness so deep, not even tears would fall. Toguro, at his full power, punched Yusuke one more time, sending his body directly into a wall. But, Yusuke did not block, scream, flinch, or show any sign of pain. _This_ pain did not hurt him at all. Their power was _equal_. Toguro finally got what he wanted, and this time, it just might be enough.

But Toguro thought that made Yusuke the same as him.

"Think, Yusuke, what do you owe these people? Why do you let their weakness drag you down? Throw off the bags of guilt and you can become as powerful as me." Toguro raised his arms, as if exalting all the power he has gained. "Believe in nothing but your own strength, and it can never let you down."

Miwa narrowed her eyes. _That_ was how he did it. Toguro threw away _everything_ for power. Pain. Guilt. Fear. Emotions. All of it. Miwa was wrong the entire time. It wasn't the demon body the tournament committee gave him that robbed Toguro of his humanity. Toguro did it to himself...maybe even _before_ he received that wretched demon body.

"Shut up, Toguro. I'm not like you. I won't just throw people away." Yusuke refused to be put on the same level as him.

"...Can't let go?"

His eyes softened. "I never would've gotten this far without those guys' help, and whenever I was getting my head rearranged, it was always because I cared about _them_ that I could win."

 _Yusuke…_

That was always his strength in fighting. Yusuke always pulled through impossible situations because he cared about other people. He didn't care if he picked up other people's slack. If he cared for them, it was worth fighting for. Toguro just laughed it all off. Yusuke was too soft, he claimed. Toguro achieved all his power by believing he didn't need anyone but himself. People with power, like the two of them, did not need to be held down by ties to other people. It would only limit their potential. Did Yusuke not see that?!

Yusuke shook his head.

"Guess I need to kill another one of your friends."

Toguro raised his hand again, ready to kill another one of Yusuke's friends to bring out even more power. To prove a point. Did Yusuke really need these friends to reach his full potential? Toguro's terrifying gaze loomed back to the remaining members of Team Urameshi. Miwa, Kurama, and Hiei all stood up, ready to fight as Koenma cowered behind them. However, Yusuke would never let Toguro prove it. He stopped Toguro's hand with barely any effort. With his thin, teenage arm, he easily held back the gigantic, brutish arm of Toguro's powered up body.

"I...somewhere inside I...I respected you, you know that?" Toguro's strength. Yusuke feared it, he feared it so much that he could not stop his shaking the first time he caught a real glimpse of it. That fear pushed him to train as hard as he did for this very moment. But at the same time, he respected it too. He wanted that power. He wanted the power to get what he wanted, with no one bossing him around. "Genkai told me over and over again how _stupid_ I was. But I saw your strength, and how no one could boss you around, no matter what, and I _wanted_ that."

"Then you should take my advice."

"Idiot. I'm not done. That's what I _did_ want, and then Genkai told me the rest."

To keep his precious strength, Toguro rid himself of his own humanity. His body, his heart, all of it. He left behind the people he cared for, pursuing the strength needed to run from inevitable death. But, that is the one fight no one should run away from. Time spent alive is limited for everyone, humans and demons alike. Demons lived longer, but they had to face that fact just the same. Toguro, a human, prolonged the inevitable end of all living things because he was too afraid, and he sacrificed all the people who once cared about him.

"Since I started this whole tournament, I learned the value of what you gave away." Life, and the people in it. _Those_ were the things that mattered most. "And I won't let it go, even if I have to give up _my_ life!"

One punch from Yusuke was enough to send Toguro flying. His body skidded across the dirt, tumbling and rolling completely out of control. His face scraped against the ground, and it even stumbled over a large piece of debris, spiraling his body even further away. As the momentum slowed down, Toguro pulled himself up, and his entire head was bent to the side, as if his neck were snapped out of place, but Yusuke wasn't done yet. A giant Spirit Gun blast quickly followed, pushing his body back even further. The orb of Spirit Energy blasted through the stadium, leaving Toguro's body a crumpled heap on the floor, and broke a huge hole through the metal wall trapping the entire audience inside. For the first time, Toguro was on the ground.

"Get on your feet," Yusuke commanded. "I'm firing one last shot, with all I've got, and it's going to end this fight one way, or another."

The ultimatum. Do or die. Kill or be killed. This was the way of the world Yusuke stuck himself in. Yusuke asked Toguro to give it everything, so he did. He had not been truthful. He called it one hundred percent, but it was far less than that. Toguro's Spirit Energy increased again, and once more, his muscles bulged. His shoes ripped apart at his feet, the strange muscle tips in his shoulders doubled in size and length, and from the sides of his head sprouted layers of flesh and muscle. The tubes coming from his collar grew in height, reaching the top of his head. Full power. One hundred percent. Versus the full power of Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

"To fully become a master of a trade, you must commit your all to it and throw everything else away." Toguro's full philosophy. "If you don't have the guts to do that, you will never be more than a groundling." He laughed.

"Tch, _damn_ , you're stupid. You didn't throw it away." Yusuke wasn't fooled. "You just ran away from it, like a frightened little child." He raised his hand, forming his signature gun. "I won't run, and I won't let go."

The wind picked up as the light gathered around his finger. Yusuke's last stand. The final attack to end this fight. The ultimatum. Do or die. No matter who remained standing when the dust cleared, this would definitely be the end. Both of them, they pushed their powers beyond their maximum. Beyond one hundred percent. Their very lives were at risk. They could _both_ die just from this.

 _...Yusuke!_

"SPIRIT GUN!"

He fired, and the blast sped through the air. Toguro ran at full speed, arms outstretched, and ready to catch the giant bullet with his bare hands. For a moment, he held it back with one hand, but it's enormous size forced him to hold it with both. The force of the blast ruptured his skin, and blood spurted out from completely random places. His muscles bulged further, spewing more blood from the open wounds, and the Spirit Gun just kept pushing him back.

"Toguro's barely holding it back," Koenma said in disbelief.

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "it is unusual seeing _him_ on the defensive."

Back and forward, they both struggled, holding themselves up for as long as they could. But, energy is a finite resource, and soon, everything Yusuke had was gone. The Spirit Gun slowed it's pace, the beam of light from his finger thinned, and the bright blue light dimmed to extinction. Yusuke, with absolutely nothing left, fell to his knees, leaving Toguro to deal with whatever was left. The ball of energy, twice Toguro's size, still pushed against his giant body. His arms stretched out around the orb, holding it back all the power he could muster. The tension in the air was heavy. Could he stop the Spirit Gun? Could the Spirit Gun overtake him? The uncertainty hung in the air, and Miwa felt as if she could no longer breathe. Who would win? This was their last stand. The fighter who rose from this standoff would be the victor.

Toguro let out one final scream of anguish, and he squeezed his open arms even tighter. The ball of energy crushed under his strength, and as his arms came together at his chest, Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast burst into nothingness. Popped like a balloon. Toguro, still on his feet, withstood the Spirit Gun, leaving his grotesque body bloodied and broken.

Yusuke collapsed, and everything stood still. ...Who was the winner?

"Get _up!_ " Miwa screamed.

Toguro stepped forward, and said some quiet words... _thanking_ Yusuke. Cracks formed on his body, creeping over his skin like a disease. His arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, legs...the crinkling lines formed everywhere. But, the look in his eyes was nothing but serenity.

"Thank you again, Yusuke Urameshi."

The ashen skin burst, revealing the torn, ruined, flesh-colored body within. The cracked skin littered the ground around him, and Toguro fell to the ground, still, quiet... _dead_.

Moments later, Yusuke rose to his feet. Hurt, weak, but very much _alive_.

"Yusuke!" Miwa gasped, finally able to breathe once more.

"He did it!" Koenma cheered.

Kurama smiled. "We are free."

"Hn." Hiei folded his arms, but his grin was undeniable.

He did it. Yusuke _did it_. Happiness. Joy. Pride. Feelings Miwa had not truly felt in their long days spent on this accursed island overflowed. Did she ever doubt him? Seeing Toguro at full power was truly frightening, and all hope had seemed lost, but in all her time knowing him, Yusuke had never once let Miwa down. That cocky kid, with that silly leaf hiding him from the rain, that cocky teenage kid walked into her life nearly a year ago, and he never failed her trust in him. She trusted him to help save Kurama from the Forlorn Hope, to go on ahead and defeat Suzaku, to stop Hiei from killing a human to rescue Yukina...to lead their team to victory in the most brutal, unfair tournament in the entire Living World. He overcame one impossible challenge after another, just like a hero.

 _Yusuke Urameshi...you've come so far..._

"Winner of the tournament: Team Urameshi!"

[00]

The next day...there was nothing.

Five final battles. Exhausted energy. Countless wounds. Constant fear from the uncertainty of whether the opponent could be beaten. Horrifying screams of a melting audience. Precious friends under threat of death. ...The sight of their friend's fallen body. Escaping Sakyo's suicidal collapse of a stadium surrounded by cage-like walls. Getting away from the wreckage with barely enough time as the walls crumbled behind them and the rubble licked at their heels. A continuous war that didn't end its struggles even when it was won.

And the next day, there was nothing.

For seven long days, Team Urameshi risked life and limb to become the champions. Every single day was filled with tension, apprehension, and the risk hanging over all of their heads that they could die the next time they stepped in the ring. But...with the sun rising, giving birth to a new dawn, all of that was put behind them; all in the past. Fighting for their lives, worrying about whether their next opponent would be their last… It was all over. With Yusuke's victory, they were _free_. In two days time, they would be back on the boat, heading for home. Back to their everyday lives, which seemed like distant memories from _years_ ago after all they had been through. It might be hard to adjust back to a mundane life; it always _was_ after an adventure with Yusuke, but Kurama was looking forward to it. After everything that happened, a bit of calm normalcy was just what they needed to truly feel their freedom.

"There you go! Right as rain!"

Boton cheerfully patted Miwa's shoulder, beaming with pride in her handywork. Miwa held up her right arm to inspect the new bandages. Her arm was still wrapped in a wooden splint, but she no longer needed to have it resting in a sling around her neck. The pain subsided to more tolerable levels, and by the time Miwa returned home, her human father would be none the wiser about his daughter getting hurt while she was away. Miwa's demon body definitely had its advantages, but Boton's healing powers kicked her usual recovery time into overdrive. Her broken bones were reduced to nothing but a partial fracture, and all of her wounds from Rikiji's paper disappeared overnight. Not even Kurama's plants could have done _that_.

"Thanks a lot, Botan," Miwa said.

Kurama sat on the couch beside them. The afternoon sun shining through their hotel's living room had never felt so warm. "Just take it easy for a few days, and your energy should recover too," he said.

"Oh, you know me," Miwa chuckled. "I'll be the poster girl of 'taking it easy' for the rest of this week."

Boton raised an eyebrow at her. "I think it's _because_ he knows you that he decided to remind you."

They laughed, but they carefully kept their voices low. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the next room, using their time before the boat arrives to the fullest by sleeping the entire day away. As usual, Hiei had gone off on his own, in all likelihood recovering his own strength in private. The other girls were also resting, because even though they were not fighting, the emotional toll they felt as members of the audience was just as exhausting. Botan was kind enough to pop in and rewrap Miwa's arm with one last dose of her healing powers.

"Well, I shall take my leave here," Botan said, backing her way towards the door. "You _both_ should rest up today."

Miwa stood up and followed Botan to the door, properly seeing their Grim Reaper friend out with one final expression of thanks. Miwa closed the door, but then she pressed her ear to the wood, listening for the noises outside. Kurama watched her curiously. Once she confirmed...whatever she was listening for, her hand gripped the doorknob once more.

"Not even ten seconds after Botan leaves…"

Miwa turned around, grinning impishly. "A leisurely stroll along the beach qualifies as 'taking it easy,' doesn't it?"

Kurama sighed. "Lying in bed would do just as well."

Miwa responded with a dramatic sigh of her own. "All I've done since getting back here was lie down. I need to stretch my legs!"

"Well, at least let me go with you…" Kurama stood up and made to go to the door, but Miwa approached him quickly and pushed him back down to the couch with one arm.

"I'm _fine_!" she insisted, still smiling. "You were blasted by bombs several times yesterday, and your body isn't like mine, so I think _you_ need more rest than me."

Kurama stared up at her. Sure, his wounds from fighting Karasu still hurt, but they were _both_ still so low on energy. Toguro's stunt with taking the souls of a majority of the audience members ultimately helped Team Urameshi gain the favor of those who survived, but if any particularly hostile apparition found Miwa out there, alone and weak… Kurama stopped his train of thought. All of this just confirmed suspicions he had been having since the semifinals ended: Consciously or not, Miwa was pulling herself away from him.

Miwa never told him that Rikiji messed with her seal the second time they met. She hid the fact that she received another item from Suzuki to expand the capacity of her water pouch. He had absolutely no idea that Miwa never intended to use the Fruit of the Previous Life against Rikiji. When she woke up from unconsciousness to watch Hiei fight, she did not take his hand to help her stand up. She walked to the locker room on her own during the intermission after Hiei destroyed the ring. She even refused his help when they escaped the collapsing stadium, insisting that he helped Yusuke instead. Kurama had watched carefully as Miwa ran alone. Her balance was off, and her broken arm swung back and forward as she tried to keep it from bumping against her chest. He had even seen her staring thoughtfully at Hiei when he sped ahead to save Yukina from falling debris.

If he were to be honest with himself, Miwa refusing help was not an unusual occurrence. She had her own sense of pride, and while she wasn't below asking for help, she sometimes tried to hide her weakness to keep him from worrying over her. But...even though he _was_ worried for her, her refusal this time somehow felt different. Keeping secrets, insisting that she was fine when her energy was clearly low… She was pulling away.

"Alright, but _please_ be careful out there."

"I'll be _fine_ ," she repeated, and she returned to the door. "Maybe I'll check on Hiei while I'm out there."

Kurama smiled faintly. "If you can find him."

Miwa pouted. "It's like you don't even know me," she said, and she quickly left the hotel room before any other words could be said.

Kurama sighed again and leaned into the couch. The soft cushion comfortably cradled his body, and if he were to relax, he would probably fall asleep right there. He _should_ relax. After everything that happened the previous day, a good rest would put all of the nightmares behind him, and he could go home to his human mother with a genuine smile. But, he couldn't _just_ relax. Even with the tournament complete, there was so much on his mind. Was he glad that Miwa was trying to do more things on her own? Was he glad that, despite all precedents suggesting otherwise, Miwa woke up from unconsciousness just because she wanted to watch Hiei and Yusuke fight? The simple answer was, yes. He _was_ glad. Miwa finding other people to hold dear to her heart was something he wanted for a long time. She had such a wide range of emotions; it would be a waste if all of it was focused just on him. But, something about these events just didn't settle right with him. There was something else, hidden beneath the rubble of the crumbling walls Miwa put between herself and other people..

Like...the consistent, unstable fluctuations of Miwa's core ever since her battle with Rikiji ended.

[00]

With each wave that covered the shore, Miwa's bare feet sank deeper into the wet sand. She could smell the salt in the ocean breeze, and the wind had long since messed up her hair. The clear, blue water sparkled in the afternoon sun, and the waves kicked up faint clouds of ocean mist that felt cool against Miwa's cheeks. _This_ was what she needed. Resting in a comfy hotel bed was all well and good, but for Miwa, there was nothing more relaxing than the sight and sound of a large, flowing body of water. She didn't know for sure if it was a genetic or personal preference, but by living in an urbanized neighborhood, Miwa rarely saw bodies of water this large. She suppressed a very strong urge to just dive into the ocean; Botan just redid those bandages, after all.

" _Both of you, wallowing in your own guilty conscience..."_

Miwa sighed, but her breath was overtaken by the sound of the waves. Rikiji's voice had been ringing in Miwa's mind for quite some time. They both said a lot of things to each other from their first meeting to Rikiji's death, but that _one_ phrase from their final fight stuck with Miwa the most. Slave versus slave. Fear versus chains. During their fight, Miwa had made a big deal about how she had no regrets for the choices she made, even if she were bound by chains. If anyone asked Miwa about it now, she would still give the same answer: No regrets. From the very beginning, all of her choices were made of her own free will. No one forced Miwa to find Youko Kurama after her family was killed, nor did anyone force her to follow him to the Living World. But, Rikiji saw it differently. _She_ saw it as if Miwa was just tip-toeing around her true feelings, convincing herself that there was no guilt because everything was _her_ choice. Miwa fought really hard to prove that she wasn't wrong. But...she couldn't honestly say she proved _Rikiji_ wrong either. Maybe Miwa _did_ prove that there were no regrets, but the constant feeling of uncertainty at Rikiji's words was evidence of guilt as well.

So...did Rikiji actually _win_ their fight?

Miwa kicked up her foot, throwing wet sand and water into the air. They fell back into the ocean in loud plops, and Miwa kicked her foot again, just to hear that sound once more. She sighed again. How could she, the victor, feel as if she were defeated?

"I never thought you would make the _ocean_ your next opponent."

Miwa turned around. Hiei stood beside her discarded shoes in the sand, and his hands were casually resting in his pockets. Miwa mentally chuckled. She had joked earlier that she would find Hiei, but the roles were reversed this time. It was unusual for Hiei to seek out people like this, and his hard stare revealed no clues to his intentions.

"We just have a friendly rivalry going way back. She thinks she controls more water than _I_ do." Hiei rolled his eyes, and Miwa grinned. "What's up, Hiei?"

"...Your seal."

Miwa instinctively took a step back, further into the water. "What about it?"

Hiei frowned and crossed his arms. "Your near-suicide attempt didn't drain you enough to hide it. Energy from your core has been spiking sporadically since yesterday."

Miwa pressed her hand against her chest. She knew she couldn't hide it for long. The pain was faint, and it leaves as quickly as it comes, but there was a foreign, unstable heat in her chest that flared with random spikes. The pain didn't cripple her, nor did it waste what energy she had left. On the contrary, Miwa felt surprisingly strong for someone that depleted most of her Life Energy just one day before. Perhaps that mysterious strength was why she could walk just after losing consciousness. But, the painful heat was so reminiscent of the first time Rikiji's shikigami stuck itself to Miwa's back...

"...It's probably just a side effect from using that potion so much," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "This side effect could kill you."

Miwa sighed; it wasn't as if she could do anything about it at this point. She walked over to Hiei, retrieved her shoes, and shook her feet dry before putting them back on. "I'll be fine," she said.

A silence fell between them as Hiei's cold stare kept Miwa frozen in place. The sound of waves crashing against the shore was the only noise around, and the wind carried small droplets of ocean mist over to them. But unlike before, Miwa did not feel relaxed. Hiei was right. Something was happening to her seal. Fuura was very clear that messing with it would be very dangerous, but Miwa repeatedly used the Fruit of the Previous Life to undo and redo its effect. If that was the reason for the heat in her chest...then Miwa would just have to deal with it.

Hiei turned his back, breaking the silent stalemate between them. "Whatever. It's not _my_ problem." He started walking away, as if to put the whole issue behind him. It really wasn't his problem to deal with, but Miwa noticed he didn't use his speed to disappear immediately.

Miwa smiled. "...Hey, Hiei," she called. He stopped, but he did not turn around. "Thanks for stopping me yesterday."

"...Hn, I didn't do it for _you_ , and I didn't do it because you asked." This time, Hiei did turn back, but his cold stare remained unchanged. "I was just keeping _someone_ from getting us all killed."

Miwa laughed, shaking her head at her own reckless actions. "Yes, yes, you think I'm just ridiculous."

"You are," he said, bluntly as ever. "You're _still_ making excuses, even to that shikigami woman."

 _Excuses…_ Hiei had said that before, in the bamboo forest where they trained for the tournament. He said Miwa lived too strictly by her own rules; that she was just making excuses. At the time, Miwa did not know what he meant. But now, after fighting Rikiji…

"...Maybe you're right," she muttered.

The ocean receded, the sounds of the waves quieted, and the wind stopped blowing the salty air, no longer fluttering through Miwa's hair or and the hem of Hiei's cloak. The afternoon sun shined warm light onto their skin, but Hiei's cold stare kept them both locked into place, as if time had stopped in their silence. Although no words were spoken, the meaning and intention behind their words were clear. Miwa finally understood what Hiei had meant that day in the bamboo forest. He was aware of what was going on with her, even then. Hiei could see much more than he let on, with or without his Jagan Eye. Behind them, the waves once again crashed against the shore, and the wind whistled through the salty air, as if the sounds restarted their frozen time.

Hiei broke their eye contact to gaze back at the forest. "...Just don't let yourself get killed by a _side effect_ ," he said curtly.

He continued walking away this time, and Miwa didn't stop him. As he approached the line where the sand met the grass, his whole image disappeared in a shimmer of black, and Hiei was gone. Alone, Miwa laughed to herself, and her voice was carried along with the wind. She turned back to the ocean and listened once more to the sounds of waves hitting the sand. That was the first time Hiei told her not to get herself killed. Miwa held up her bandaged arm, and she remembered how weak she felt when the fight with Rikiji was over. She really _did_ come close to dying, didn't she? For a long time, Miwa told herself over and over that she didn't mind sacrificing herself it meant someone she cared about could live on. It's a price she was more than willing to pay.

But, then she remembered that look on Yusuke's face when he thought Kuwabara had died. That mortified, devastated look of absolute suffering, filled with the pain of watching a precious person's life be sacrificed just to pick up his slack. It was an _awful_ look, and Miwa felt chills from the mere memory.

The waves hit the shore, spreading a faint, salty mist into the air.

...Would _she_ ever make someone have that look?

The heat in her chest continued to burn.

{00}

Days later, their wounds healed, and all of their energies properly recovered. There were still a few bandages left here and there, but the worst of it was all over, and considering everything that happened in the past ten days on Hanging Neck Island, Team Urameshi was doing very well. The victors. The champions. The ferry approached from the blue horizon to take them way from this island. Away from the arena. Away from the forests. Away from the beaches. Away from the birthplace of new memories and growth. The boat would take them home to their everyday lives. They did it. The Dark Tournament was over. The closer the boat came, the more real that reality became. Alive, well, and victorious, they were _all_ going home.

Including Genkai.

* * *

Notes: Finally! The Dark Tournament is over! Of course, a new adventure will soon begin, and Miwa has some lingering troubles to deal with. The struggles never end, but it seems that she's learned a lot in a short time. I'm excited to start Chapter Black since it's one of my favorite arcs in the series. The next chapter will have a bunch of scenes I've been eager to write for a long time.

If anyone is interested, I realized I forgot to explain the naming sense for Fuura, the old woman that put the shikigami seal on Miwa's back. The " _fuu_ " just means "seal," and the " _ra_ " could refer to either a cloth or something spreading out. Although, I have a strange feeling that's not her real name.


	17. Worlds Collide

Chapter 17: Worlds Collide

"And there hasn't been any changes?"

Miwa held her hand over her chest.

"No, not for about a month."

Miwa and Kurama sat around a small work table set up in the middle of Kurama's bedroom. The table was covered with their schoolbooks and a couple glasses of water. Visible evidence that they were studying together, and a perfect representation of how much their everyday lives had returned to normal. Once the Dark Tournament ended and Team Urameshi returned home, Miwa went back to her human father, Kurama went back to his human mother, and they both returned to school as if nothing were ever wrong. It's even been a while since they had last seen Yusuke and Kuwabara, much less Hiei. The peacefulness of human life was such a stark contrast to their tournament days; like two completely separate worlds. Miwa narrowed her eyes, ruminating on the heat that had become familiar to her. In the past few months, this heat was the only thing remaining that connected her to that separate world.

"Well...at least the symptoms appear to be going away," Kurama said.

"Yeah. Water has stopped spilling all over the place." She smiled slightly. " _That_ was hard to explain."

Miwa let her hand hover over the glass of water in front of her. With a small swish of her finger, the water followed suit, stirring the liquid without even touching it. A few months before, this complete control was not always the case. One remnant symptom of Miwa's energy fluctuations was water spontaneously moving on its own, without Miwa's intent or control, usually in conjunction with an energy fluctuation. But now, for a month, those random losses of control had disappeared, and the fluctuations from her core were decreasing in frequency.

"It's mainly just this heat now," Miwa said, and she took a quick drink from her glass, as if to cool the inner heat.

Fuura warned her that the seal was so intricately woven into her core that messing with it too much could immediately lead to her death. Thankfully, other than the heat that liked to flare up from time to time, nothing was really wrong with her now. Did Rikiji's shikigami interfere with its power? Did the Fruit of the Previous Life disrupt the seal? ...Or something completely unrelated? Miwa didn't know why these effects remained, but maybe she was getting better. Maybe whatever caused the symptoms was going away. Disappearing into the past, just like their time at the Dark Tournament, as their everyday lives drifted away from the danger and bloodshed.

"But, I haven't had any luck tracking Fuura from here." Miwa set down her glass. "None of my current contacts are capable of making the trek up her mountain."

Kurama leaned back slightly on his arms. "It's not as if hermits are known to be easily found."

"It was hard enough doing it myself, so I think getting information about her is all but impossible from the Living World." Miwa sighed and rested her face in her arms across the surface of the table. "Some tracker _I_ am," she muttered into her elbows.

Kurama gave her a pained smile. "Don't be so depressed. If your symptoms are disappearing, perhaps you are getting better on your own."

Miwa lifted her head, but only her eyes were visible. "What about you?" she asked. "You've been experiencing side effects too, right?"

Kurama's eyes widened, but then he chuckled quietly to himself, as if his secret was finally discovered. "You noticed," he said. It wasn't even a question.

"Did you really think I wouldn't? It's not as frequent, but very now and then, your energy flares up, just like mine." Miwa sat up, and her expression turned serious. "Your demeanor changes, too…"

"...It's more than that," he said slowly, leaning forward slightly with a downcast look. "It's almost like...I'm turning into Youko Kurama again, yet I remain in the body of Shuichi Minamino." He looked up. "But _you_ don't feel like that, right?"

"...Well, my body itself hasn't changed, so I don't have anything to turn back _into_. But…" She paused and put her hand to her chest once more. "This doesn't feel like my old powers are coming back either."

Kurama paused again, and he stared down at the table. His eyebrows furrowed like they always did when he was in deep thought. Miwa remembered what he was like when he transformed back to Youko Kurama. All the gentleness he gained from living as Shuichi Minamino disappeared, like it no longer existed, and his eyes had a completely different look to them, but it was a look she was familiar with long ago.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Kurama looked up.

"You're worried about losing control. Especially in front of your mom."

A silence fell between them.

Then, a small knock rapped on the door, cutting off any further discussion. After receiving his permission, Shiori Minamino opened the door to her son's bedroom and peeked in to smile at the two high school kids sitting around their study table.

"Himari, would you be staying for dinner?" she asked gently.

Hearing her assumed name pulled Miwa right from their grim topic back into her everyday life. She looked out the window, but the sky was already turning a deep orange. "That's alright," she said, "I should be getting home soon."

Shiori nodded in understanding, and then she looked down to their table just as Miwa started grabbing her things. "Oh, you two were studying? I thought your tests already finished?"

"History still isn't her best subject."

"Hey, the results come out tomorrow!" Miwa said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Kurama. "You don't know how well I did yet!"

Shiori chuckled. Then, she pushed open the door wider and too a couple steps inside. "If you are leaving soon, Himari, then I'd better give you this now." She held out a small, white envelope that slightly bulged in the middle, likely hiding an intricately designed card inside. "We have decided on the date of our wedding."

Miwa took the envelope in her hands, and in the corner of her eye, she could see Kurama smiling at them both. "Really?" she exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement, "But I thought you were just going to have a small ceremony?"

Shiori smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes, but I would be honored if you joined us."

Miwa looked down at the envelope in her hands, and somehow it felt heavier than it actually was. Shiori Minamino, the woman who nearly died of illness about a year ago, was finally getting married to Kazuya Hatanaka, the president of the company where she worked. Shiori had known Miwa as Himari Shimizu for four years, but even if Himari Shimizu was close friends with her son, she never expected that Shiori would invite her to such a special, important event for their family.

"Thank you!" Miwa said excitedly, "I would love to go!" She didn't need to look at the date. She would be there even if she had to move the Earth itself.

"I'm glad," Shiori said happily, and she turned to Kurama. "Shuichi, send her home properly, okay?"

"Of course, mother."

Miwa quickly gathered her things into her bag, and she followed Kurama and his mother out the front door. They both knew that Miwa did not need an escort home, even _with_ the odd symptoms from her seal, but they didn't want Shiori to worry. "Thank you for having me," Miwa said, bowing gratefully as she made her leave. Already, the sun was sinking below the horizon, and the daylight illuminating their way to Miwa's home would quickly disappear.

"It's no trouble. Be safe you two."

Shiori bade her farewell as they left the house, and unbeknownst to both those kids, Shiori was thinking to herself just how happy she felt that her son had found such a good friend. When he was a child, Shuichi rarely talked about school friends and kept to himself all the time. Shiori did not know what made her think so, but it was as if her son considered himself separate - even _different_ \- from everyone around him, including her. However, all that seemed to soften as he grew older, especially around the time she received the scars on her arms, and Shuichi seemed to slowly come out of his shell. Instead of a child that kept everyone a certain distance away, he grew into a kind, smart, caring boy. A couple years later, he met Himari Shimizu in middle school, and Shiori Minamino finally got to see her son develop a close, lasting friendship. While Shiori was ill, Himari did everything she could to help him out, whether it was helping Shuichi at home, or keeping Shiori company while he and Kazuya spoke with the doctors. Ever since her illness, Shiori made a point to frequently count her blessings. She had her health, a loving fiance, and a wonderful son. Truly, she had all the happiness in the world.

As a mother, as a bride-to-be, as a human being, there was nothing more she could ever ask for.

{00}

The first years' test grades were posted on the wall in the main hallway near the entrance of the school. With the scores arranged from highest to lowest, it prominently showcased the best performing student at the top of the list, and anyone who performed poorly had their shame displayed just as well. Students crowded around the list, searching for their name and comparing scores with their friends. The crowd bubbled over with noise, mixing joy and shame in the myriad voices. Saya Kimura, a first year, pushed her way through the crowd to get a clearer look at her score. A bit shorter than her other schoolmates, she had to stand on her toes to see over their heads. Her eyes scanned the list, getting a general feel of not only her own score, but the other names she recognized as well. As always, Saya's scores hovered in the middle, but she would gladly accept average over failing. It was a grade Saya expected, but another name she recognized was a bit more surprising.

"Hey, Himari," Saya called, "You placed higher this time."

Behind her, Saya's classmate Himari Shimizu also looked over the names and scores of their fellow students, but she didn't have to stand on her toes like Saya. Unlike before, where Himari also tended to hover around the middle, Himari's score had just barely secured her a place in the top 25% of their grade.

Himari folded her arms across her chest, clearly proud of herself. "I'll make it to the top one day," she joked.

"I don't know if you could ever beat Minamino," Saya muttered, and they both took a look at the top student.

With a near perfect score, just two points away, Shuichi Minamino's name was written at the top of the list. In the crowd, a handful of students muttered their complaints about just how often Minamino had the top score. He had long since gained a reputation as a smart student, and seeing his name at the top of every list like it was being rubbed in their faces sometimes annoyed people. Some of them worked their butts off just to avoid getting a failing grade, and meanwhile Minamino constantly got first place like he wasn't even trying.

"Was he always like this?" Saya asked.

Himari nodded. "Yup, all through middle school." She glanced around at the bitter whiners in the crowd. "The complaints are the same too," she added. The two of them turned their backs to the board and headed back to their classroom. "Tsutsumi's place went up too," Himari said, changing the subject.

Saya smiled to herself, and she felt a small heat well up in her cheeks. "Yeah, sometimes we study together after my badminton club ends."

Himari leaned forward to get a closer look at Saya's face. "I'm guessing things are going well with you two," she said, grinning.

Saya averted her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, with a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Himari straightened her posture to save Saya from the embarrassment, but then she frowned slightly. "Are you sure you don't mind that I still play basketball with him?" she asked. "I mean, he's just killing time until you're done with club, but-"

"It's fine." The blush on Saya's cheeks slowly faded. "You guys were friends before he...confessed to you, and I would hate to be the reason he loses a friend. Besides..." She smiled, full of confidence. "I've known Taichi since elementary school. If _I_ didn't trust him, then I wouldn't have asked him out."

Months ago, Saya Kimura finally mustered the courage to ask out her long-time friend, Taichi Tsutsumi. When she heard that he asked out her classmate, Himari Shimizu, Saya realized that even if Himari rejected him, that did not guarantee the next person Taichi took interest in would do the same, and she decided to finally be honest with herself. Of course, she did give him some space to recover as he accepted Himari's rejection and forced himself to stop feeling awkward around her. But once they started playing basketball together as normal, Saya mustered up her courage and confessed her feelings to Taichi Tsutsumi. He took time to really think it over, but the fact that he eventually accepted was a result Saya never expected. She honestly thought he would just continue seeing her as a childhood friend rather than a potential girlfriend.

"That reminds me of someone…" Himari said quietly to herself, though Saya didn't know what she meant, and then Himari smiled back at her. "Anyway, I'm glad you think so. _I_ would hate to be that jerk who breaks up a happy couple."

" _You_ , on the other hand," Saya said, and a teasing smile was creeping to her face, "are still single, even though your best friend is like, the biggest catch in this entire school!" Saya raised her arms in fake frustration. "So infuriating!"

Himari retracted a bit and rolled her eyes. "I told you, we're not like that…"

"Sometimes, the best things are right under your nose~!"

Saya said her last piece in a sing-song voice, and she giggled like a little girl as she continued her way back with a playful spring in her step. Himari sighed while she followed at a normal pace. Saying the same kind of stuff Himari had heard since middle school somehow turned into a joke between them. But, jokes were better than silly rumors, and poking fun at their changing relationships was better than hating each other for it. Saya knew just how often Himari and Minamino spent time together. It was clear as day that they were very close, if not _as_ close as Saya and Taichi, who knew each other since elementary school. Perhaps that was another reason she didn't mind Taichi playing with Himari. All three of them knew the importance of their relationships to other people, romantic or otherwise. If they didn't trust each other, they couldn't call each other friends.

Meanwhile, behind them, and unbeknownst to them both, a tall boy with dark, curly hair watched them return to their classroom. The boy was a first year, just like them, but he wasn't known for average grades, even if he never quite made it to the top. He took a certain pleasure listening to the girls talk about such...mundane topics. To think, someone with life experiences like Himari Shimizu's could talk about something so _normal_. It made him want to laugh. There was more to life than textbooks and grades, as he had just told his teacher, and only recently did he learn how true that was. Secrets, motivations, bonds to other people… Oh, how vast was an individual's world, full of amazing things hiding underneath the "normal" surface.

He smiled and adjusted his glasses with the tip of his finger. Shuichi Minamino...Himari Shimizu... He would teach them _both_ just how much the "normal" world would change when its mystic underbelly is unleashed.

{00}

Taichi Tsutsumi's chest burned from his heavy breathing. The afternoon sun shined brightly over his head, and the wind was just barely keeping him cool. It wasn't a particularly hot day, but he could feel his sweat soaking into his school uniform, and he cursed himself for not changing into his jersey sooner. His shoes scuffed against the concrete basketball court with every step he took, and each bounce of his basketball echoed in his ears alongside the sound of his racing heart. His goal, the basket, was within his immediate sight. All he had to do was get past the defense and shoot.

The defense, however, was ready and waiting.

Himari Shimizu stood in front of the basket with her arms out at her sides, carefully watching every move Taichi made. She was also still in her uniform, just like Taichi, but unlike him, Shimizu wasn't even breathing hard. She and Taichi had been playing one on one for nearly an hour, but only _he_ showed any signs of exhaustion. It wasn't fair, and that frustration drove him forward. Taichi shifted his weight and changed direction, hoping to dribble around her, but Shimizu didn't even flinch. She seamlessly followed his movements, and with one swing of her arm, she swiped the ball right out of his hands. She turned her back to Taichi to block him, dribbling for just a couple steps before taking her shot. The ball soared through the air and bounced along the rim only three times before falling through the net.

"Wow, Shimizu. Maybe you really _should_ join the basketball club." Taichi ran ahead, retrieving the ball before it rolled away. He set it on the ground by the basket and took a quick drink of bottled water. The drink had warmed up since he had first bought it from a vending machine, but it wasn't any less refreshing. "I think you'd be great," he added, setting the bottle down by his feet.

He could hear her laughing behind him. "I don't know about that," she said.

Modest as ever, but something was different about Shimizu lately. She was happy and energetic for as long as Taichi had known her, and that hadn't really changed. She never stopped visiting her friend, Minamino, in Taichi's class, nor did she stop playing basketball whenever Taichi invited her. Taichi couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somehow her usual energy had felt toned down for the past few months. She seemed a bit… "moodier" was the best word Taichi could think of, since she sometimes stared off into the distance, as if thinking about...or _looking for_ something. Whatever was on her mind, she never spoke about it - not even to Minamino, who seemed to keep a closer eye on her than usual. And curiously, Taichi noticed that Shimizu developed a habit of clutching her chest from time to time, wincing ever so slightly like she were in pain.

What happened to her? Was she okay?

"We should probably wrap this up." Her voice cut into Taichi's thoughts. Shimizu had approached him while he was ruminating and picked up the ball. "Saya's gonna be here soon, right?"

Taichi checked his watch. Shimizu was right. His girlfriend, Saya Kimura's practice for her badminton club was going to end in any minute. It was just a matter of time before she would walk out to the rear courtyard and wave him down to walk home together.

"Yeah," he said, "thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem." She grinned. "I think it's cute, watching you two go home together."

Taichi turned sheepishly to the side, pretending that the red cheeks were nothing but an illusion of the sunset. In his wildest dreams, he never thought he would be standing where he was that day. Several months before, he actually asked Shimizu to go out with him. She rejected him, saying she had feelings for someone else, but they still somehow managed to stay friends. Then later on, Saya, a childhood friend of Taichi's and Shimizu's classmate, confessed her own feelings to him. It took a while for Taichi to decide whether he could change how he saw her, as a girl rather than just a friend, but somehow it all worked out. Even Shimizu was happy for the news and congratulated them both.

"What about you?" Taichi asked. "How's it going with that guy you mentioned?"

Shimizu's eyes widened a bit, and she blinked a couple times at his unexpected question. Other than the fact that it wasn't Minamino, Taichi knew nothing about the person Shimizu claimed she had feelings for. She looked in the direction of some trees nearby with a sad smile.

"Honestly, I haven't seen him in a while."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

Shimizu turned back at him. "Yeah," she laughed, "He's just a guy that likes to be alone."

Suddenly, her smile faded, and her cheerful expression turned to an unusually serious one in less than a second. Her eyes trained down on his right shoulder. Taichi also glanced down at his shoulder, but he couldn't see anything other than his jacket. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but a cool, wet sensation overtook his feet. Taichi yelped and looked down. His bottled water had fallen over and spilled its remaining contents all over his shoes, and he could already feel the water soaking into his socks. Taichi kneeled and stood the nearly empty bottle back up. _How did-_

"Are you alright?"

"...Yeah, it's no big deal."

From his kneeling position, Taichi could see Shimizu's hands at eye level. Her right hand was clenched tightly into a fist, like she was either about to punch something or crush a small object with her bare hands. Curious motion aside, Taichi didn't understand how the bottle fell over. There was no wind, and he didn't bump it with his foot. It just...fell over of its own accord; his wet sock was proof of that. Maybe he just didn't notice a gust of wind or something. Since he didn't want to risk another incident, especially since the bottle was lighter now, Taichi quickly retrieved his bag and stuffed the water bottle inside. Shimizu hid her clenched hand behind her back, but something in the distance caught her eye.

"Oh, she's here."

Taichi turned around, and he could see Saya quickly walking towards them. When they met eyes, she slowed to a stop, instead waving energetically as her sports bag bounced along her shoulder and the light behind her shone through her short, brown hair. Taichi grinned and waved back at her. He looked around his immediate area, double-checking that there were no forgotten items, and then he turned back to Shimizu.

"Thanks again for waiting with me," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she answered, "I'll put the ball away."

Taichi gave her a small wave and jogged over to Saya with a light spring in his step. It was time to go home. When he approached Saya's side, their hands naturally found each other as they walked. Every time she came to greet him after he played with Shimizu, Taichi was reminded of just how lucky he was to have Saya. It would be perfectly reasonable for her to feel insecure or jealous that he and Shimizu still played basketball together, but she wasn't. Taichi knew who his friends were, even if it took some adjustment with Shimizu after his initial confession, and as his friend, Shimizu was always there. But Taichi had always wondered: just what was she hiding?

Behind him, as he and Saya walked farther away, Shimizu brought out her clenched hand from behind her back. She opened her palm slowly, staring gravely at the crushed insect of another world only _she_ could see. Its remains slowly faded away, not even leaving behind a smear of blood or guts.

"This is a bad sign," she muttered aloud, but no one was there to hear.

{00}

One nice thing about leaving the school late was that the streets on their walk home were mostly empty. The streetlights still weren't on yet, and most families were already home. Taichi and Saya walked home slowly, making idle small talk along their way. Tests were over without incident, studying was now distant from their minds, and life seemed a little more relaxed. A normal day, a normal walk home, and the pleasant conversation of two high school students in a pure, innocent relationship.

But then, reality decided to show its teeth, as nothing would stay "normal" for long. They approached a train crossing, a normal part of their route home, but an abnormal amount of people were crowded around on both sides of the track. Mostly gawkers and onlookers, but Taichi and Saya could clearly see some yellow caution tape and police officers closing off the crossing.

"Wow, I wonder what happened." Saya said quietly. "I hope nobody got hurt..."

"Let's take a look."

They approached the crossing, clearing the tense air by joking with each other about how they would have to find a detour route home. When they got closer, they realized that there were no medical personnel or an ambulance. No criminals or bodies being taken away. Just the onlookers and the officers keeping them from crossing the exposed train track.

"Taichi…" Saya said suddenly, "What happened to the crossing gate?"

"Huh?"

"The gate... _and_ the pole." Saya pointed forward, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "They're _gone_."

They joined the crowd of onlookers, and it finally hit Taichi what was so strange about the crossing. It wasn't the people. It wasn't the officers. It wasn't the yellow tape. And, Saya wasn't exaggerating at all. There _should_ have been a tall, black and yellow pole with a matching X shape at the top. A horizontal bar should have been stretched across the crossing on both sides of the tracks, blocking the walkway until the alarm signaled that it was safe to cross and lifted the bars. There _shouldn't_ have been an officer blocking the walkway with yellow caution tape, and people shouldn't be gawking at what was supposed to be a normal train crossing. The poles and bars were _gone_. A small remnant of the pole on Taichi and Saya's side of the track still stood, but it looked as if someone had sliced the pole a quarter of the way up with a really sharp knife. Even from a distance, Taichi could see the smooth edge from where the pole was cut, and a small piece of the horizontal bar, with the exact same smoothly cut edge, was lying on the ground nearby. It was like something out of a samurai or ninja movie, where they sliced through bamboo with a katana to clear their path. But, other than the discarded remnants, the rest of the crossing poles had vanished completely. Neither of them had ever seen a prank like this before. Graffiti and maybe some light vandalism on the train crossing wasn't particularly unusual, but the poles had never straight up _disappeared_ before. Or...cut off?

"What a weird prank," Taichi finally said.

"Yeah, but how did they even _do_ this without anyone seeing?"

"No idea…"

{00}

The afternoon quickly turned into early evening, and a majority of the Meio student population had gone home. The students in clubs, and even those who just loitered around for fun, had disappeared for the day. The ones who remained were going to be told by the teachers to go home in less than an hour. The basketball courts in the rear courtyard were already abandoned, save for Himari Shimizu, the lone student remaining and a demon in disguise named Miwa. She sat on a basketball, rolling her makeshift chair back and forward by pushing her feet, and occasionally lifting them just to see how long she could keep her balance. Her bag lay at her side, like a still lump on the ground. In her hands, she fiddled with a small, white envelope, and her fingers ran over small lumps formed by the stiff, decorative card inside. She accidentally left the wedding invitation in her school bag the night before. There was still time before the wedding date, but Miwa could strongly feel the importance of what the invitation represented.

"Is it really okay for me to be there?" she had asked while they walked to Miwa's home that night.

"Of course," Kurama insisted. "She likes you, and she is still grateful for your help while she was hospitalized."

"I didn't do that much…"

It took a bit of persistence on Kurama's part for Miwa to get over her hesitation. But despite her reservations, she had happily accepted the invitation, promising to be there with an excited smile tugging at her lips. Marriage was not a foreign concept in the Demon World, but Miwa had never been to a _human_ wedding before. It would be intriguing, even if it wasn't a ceremony for Shiori. Two humans, in love, swearing to be together until death do them part, basing their vows on nothing but their feelings for each other. ...Much more romantic than Miwa's own oath. Could Taichi and Saya be like that too, one day in the future? The future was always uncertain, but they were young, high school students. They had their whole human lives to discover where their paths would lead them, even if their paths ultimately did not become one.

Miwa lifted her feet, balancing her whole body on her basketball chair. Her weight shifted side to side, but she did not fall. She planted her feet back to the ground and looked up at the school building, towards a specific window that still had the lights on as the sky around them grew darker. She could not see much from her lower angle, but every now and then, a flash of red hair would show itself from that window. Miwa smiled. Kurama had been up there since school ended, tinkering with plants in ways she may never understand. They both eventually came to the conclusion that the symptoms they were experiencing were the result of the Fruit of the Previous Life. Perhaps Kurama, who had extensive knowledge about plants, could find something to help them.

Miwa stood and picked up the basketball. She dribbled it a couple times, and its signature bouncing sound reverberated through the empty courtyard. For so long, their lives had seemed normal, separated from the madness of the Dark Tournament, but earlier she found that Demon World insect creeping on Taichi's shoulder, yanking her right back into that chaotic world. She purposefully tipped the water inside Taichi's bottle to spill the contents over his feet as a distraction while she swiped the bug from his shoulder. But, where did it come from? Why were bugs of the Demon World swarming around in the Living World again? Miwa didn't know the answer, but she knew that it wasn't going to be anything good if it were left alone. Instead of searching for Fuura, instead of digging up information on the newly discovered Fruit of the Previous Life, perhaps she should meet up with her contacts to find out what was going on.

Miwa continued dribbling the ball as she walked back to the gymnasium; it needed to be returned, after all. Her footsteps echoed through the empty building on her way towards the equipment closet. After pulling the door open with one hand, she casually tossed the ball inside, making the storage basket rattle loudly. Behind her, she could hear the door open and the faint sound of footsteps, and for a brief moment, her guard went up from the uncertainty of the demon bug's appearance.

"Oh, hey, Shimizu, thanks for returning the ball."

Miwa turned around, and standing near the entrance with keys in hand was Aki Hoshino, a thin girl with long dark hair and two years Miwa's senior at Meio. She was the captain of the dance club and often in charge of locking up the gym at the end of the day. She and Miwa often met like this whenever Miwa's basketball sessions ran longer than usual.

"You're welcome, Hoshino," Miwa said, relaxing slightly. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all," the jersey-clad girl said, "I was just about to go find you if the ball wasn't returned yet." Aki walked up to the equipment closet, double-checking that the door was completely shut before turning the lock with her key. "Speaking of which, did any of the basketball club members come scout you again? I heard them talking about you and Tsutsumi in the locker room."

Miwa shook her head. "Not recently. I think they're getting tired of us turning them down."

Aki smiled, pocketed the key, and put her hands on her hips. "Tsutsumi should just join already since his girlfriend is also in a sports club." She chuckled, but then she looked directly towards Miwa and grinned. " _You_ , on the other hand, might be better suited for _our_ club."

"...What do you mean?"

"It's just...the way you move on the court, I guess," Aki said thoughtfully, spinning her hands in small, graceful circles. "The way you sidestep and stuff around the defense is so _fluid_ … Did you do dance before?"

Miwa recoiled a bit and folded her arms across her chest. "Sort of," she answered, "A long time ago."

"Well, I don't want to force you, but think about it, okay?" Aki winked, playfully. "Even if it was a long time ago, it looks like the fluidity is still ingrained in your body."

 _If only she knew.._. Miwa grinned to herself, marveling at the ways her original life bled into her human one. "Thanks, I'll consider it, then," she answered as she turned to leave.

"Great!" Aki checked the equipment closet one last time. "Oh, I forgot to say," she said with her hand still on the doorknob, "Be careful when you leave. Some kid from Sarayashiki Junior High was outside calling some people out just now, and he might have gone into the building."

Miwa froze. "...Calling for...who?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

"I don't know," Aki shrugged, "He was screaming for 'Kurama' and 'Miwa,' I think? But I've never heard of anyone with those names at _our_ school."

Miwa bolted out the door, ignoring Aki's confused cries that followed after her. She crossed the courts in record speed, and as she approached the back entrance to the school, students filed out while whispering to each other about the strange orange-haired boy parading conspicuously through the campus. Miwa entered the building, ignoring all of the weird stares _she_ was getting, and even at a distance, Kuwabara's distinct voice was echoing through the halls, and Miwa could easily follow his path. What in the world was that boy thinking? Miwa knew he was having trouble recovering his Spirit Energy since the tournament ended, but what could be so important that he would barge into another school and make a total spectacle of himself, even _if_ the whole school knew Kurama and Miwa's real names?

She thought of the bug again. _Dammit…_

"Aha, _there_ you are, Kurama!"

Just as Miwa reached the top of the first flight of stairs, she heard a loud crash to her left - the same direction of the lab where Kurama studied his plants. Kuwabara must have found him, but… Miwa sprinted down the hall, and up ahead she could even see Botan staring wide-eyed into the lab. _Yikes…_ Miwa finally arrived and held one hand against the frame, momentarily frozen with surprise. Kuwabara had actually kicked down the door, and once he saw her in the corner of his eye, Kuwabara turned to her urgently.

"Miwa! Perfect timing!"

Miwa made a face at him. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Inside the lab, two male students were taking several steps back, still shaking from the shock of a junior high kid literally breaking down the door to their lab. Miwa recognized them as members of the biology club who often came to pressure Kurama into joining.

"Hey, what did he call you?" one of them stammered.

"Who's Kurama?" asked the other.

Kurama threw his hands up nervously, never being this close to having his secret revealed to his schoolmates in quite some time. "Oh, just a meaningless nickname. There's no need to remember it," he insisted.

Kurama leaned towards Kuwabara, whispering harshly that he went by a different name at school. Miwa stepped over the fallen door hastily to join them just as Kurama asked why Kuwabara came to their school. To their surprise, Kuwabara held up a letter to their faces, and Kurama quickly identified the scent of the senders as human.

"Tonight at eleven," the letter said, "Come to the old mansion in Rokurokubi Estate. You may bring as many guests as you like. But Kurama, Miwa, Hiei, and Kuwabara must be among them. If these four don't show up on time, Yusuke Urameshi's survival cannot be guaranteed."

Miwa paled. "So, Yusuke's been…"

"Yeah, that's what's _weird_! He left with school kids! We've got just four hours to find Hiei."

"Well, he should be somewhere in the city," Kurama said, calmly as ever in spite of the news. "Although his criminal record has been cleared, Koenma still confines him here. I haven't seen him lately, though."

Kuwabara and Botan looked hopefully towards Miwa. "What about you?" Botan asked.

Miwa awkwardly looked to the ground and sighed. "I _was_ keeping tabs on him after the tournament, but he shook me off about a month ago since I was 'annoying' him."

Kuwabara groaned.

"Too bad Hiei's not here," Botan said with clenched fists, "We could use his Jagan Eye to find himself!"

The four of them simultaneously cringed when her words sank in.

"Logic is panic's prey," Kurama said, trying to laugh it off.

Then, they finally noticed the poor biology club president trapped underneath the door and Kuwabara's full weight. In their haste, none of them had noticed Kuwabara was standing on the boy the entire time. Kuwabara lifted the door, gave an awkward apology, and did his best to fit the door back into place, but it clearly didn't run along the sliding track cleanly like it used to. Before the biology club members could ask any other questions, they left the school as discreetly as possible, avoiding the eyes of any teachers that worked late. If there were any consequences about Kuwabara and Botan's intrusion, it would have to come _after_ they saved Yusuke.

Miwa paused. They were going to save _Yusuke_. Yusuke Urameshi. The Spirit Detective of Earth. Team leader of the Dark Tournament champions. How on Earth was he captured so easily? And by _humans_ , no less. Yusuke and Kuwabara's growth into powerful human fighters was already remarkable. Miwa knew from her extensive search to find Kurama in the Living World that humans developing their spiritual awareness into a fighting force against demons was already rare. Most human children used their powers to simply _avoid_ harm, and many grew out of it if they ignored their powers long enough. Few humans actually honed their spiritual abilities into an offensive power, and even _fewer_ train that power to a level capable of defeating a demon as powerful as Toguro. Those rare few became the subject of infamy among the demons, or sage-like among humans, just as Genkai herself was feared by demons and famous to humans who cared to know things like this. And Yusuke, who was quickly becoming one of those rare few, was captured by _humans_? Any human capable of capturing Yusuke would surely have garnered some sort of reputation by now, good or bad, among demons or Spirit World. But this...they just popped out of literally _nowhere_.

Either way, Yusuke's kidnapping was something they had to deal with, and their next step was to find Hiei. Since Hiei stubbornly shook off Miwa's tab on him, finding Hiei within four hours seemed nearly impossible, especially since he clearly didn't want to be found. However, Botan suggested they use Yusuke's Spirit Detective items, the same ones he used to track down Kurama, Miwa, and Hiei when they stole the Artifacts of Darkness from King Yama's vault. They went their separate ways so Botan could collect the items, and they met an hour later at a nearby park. Botan brought with her a giant briefcase full of a random assortment of items. A strange-looking gun, a watch, glasses, and even the briefcase had a screen built into its lid.

"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Like a real secret agent!"

Miwa's scanned each individual item, resisting the urge to reach out and inspect them. "To think the Spirit Detective had so many gadgets at his disposal…"

"So, which device will find him?" Kurama asked.

Botan looked thoughtfully into the briefcase, thinking carefully about their abilities, and Miwa had a sudden thought that perhaps Botan had not yet considered _which_ detective item to use. "Here!" She picked up a regular-sized wristwatch, but instead of a clock face, there was a small, red, compass. "The superbly _improved_ Demon Compass. A fresh take on a classic style for tracking down _any_ demon!"

"But, Hiei isn't the only demon in this city..." Miwa said.

"And can't Hiei simply deceive it by manipulating his energy?" Kurama added.

Botan flinched a bit, but then she pressed a small button, and the face of the compass opened to a smaller compartment. "Not anymore thanks to the newly installed Sample Chamber!" she said, pointing excitedly. "By placing his DNA inside, such as from a strand of hair, we can find him regardless of his energy."

"It's too bad I don't carry around a locket of his hair."

Botan flinched again at Kurama's quick rebuttal. "Uh...yes, good point."

Kuwabara and Kurama turned to stared pointedly at Miwa, and she glared right back at them. "Just what do you think I _am_?" she snapped.

The boys averted their eyes without saying a word.

Botan ignored this exchange and rummaged through the briefcase again. "How about the Psychic Spy Glass?" she said, holding up a small monocle. "We can see through brick walls and search the entire city!"

"In less than an hour?"

Botan averted her eyes from Kurama's questioning stare and frantically searched her briefcase. "Okay, forget seeing _through_ walls!" she said, holding up her finger adorned by a gold ring. "We'll use the Concentration Ring to _blow_ them up!"

She laughed for a couple seconds, but they were all internally cringing. Kuwabara screamed in frustration and rummaged haphazardly through the briefcase, tossing items left and right. Miwa looked on with a mix of sympathy and exasperation over Kuwabara's outburst. However, Miwa couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for giving up her tail on Hiei so quickly. After the tournament ended, did Hiei really have a reason to hang around with them? He was only on probation, and Koenma didn't have any tasks for him that would help his record, like when he was sent to Maze Castle. He wasn't forced to be at their side under threat of death, like at the Dark Tournament. There was no need for Miwa to continually observe his behavior. Without an order from Koenma to join them, Hiei could disappear from their lives completely, and they may never catch up to their speedy companion again.

It was hard to imagine since he had been part of their lives for so long, but really...nothing was keeping Hiei tethered to them, not even a threat to Yusuke.

"Perhaps it's the wrong approach," Kurama said, leaning forward. "Instead of finding _him_ , is there an item that would make him find _us_?"

There was. A small, yellow item called the Mystic Whistle. The user could create a sound that Botan likened to a dog whistle for apparitions. A stronger spiritual energy would carry the sound farther, and Botan could make it go at least sixty miles. To prepare, she had them all cover their ears, and she took a deep breath. The moment her lips closed around the metal object, a shrill, high-pitched screech surrounded them, even frightening the birds hiding in the trees. Miwa squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling a headache begin to form from the ear-splitting sound that pierced her very brain. Amazing that sound alone could cause physical pain…

The shrill noise subsided, and Botan pulled away from the whistle. "Now we wait for Hiei. Hopefully he shows up."

Behind her, a black mass dropped from a tree as if on cue. The shape somehow made Miwa think of a beetle, but the size was far too big. The crumbled black mass on the ground sat up, holding a bandaged hand to its hear. "What repulsive creature makes my eardrums bleed?" it said in a voice all too familiar.

Hiei.

 _That was convenient…_ Miwa thought to herself. _I honestly thought we would have to fight of a stampede of demons tracking that sound._

Hiei looked surprised to see them, but Kurama quickly showed him the letter to bring him up to speed. Hiei read it over, and he laughed, tapping the paper lightly with the back of his hand.

"So, the detective's been ensnared. Wish I'd been around to see it. Must have been too cocky to realize his own _weakness_." The bluntness of his words felt like a punch in Miwa's chest, and he wasn't even talking about her. "Just tell the kidnappers I turned it down. I'm finished babysitting."

Miwa didn't have any delusions that Hiei would join their quest to save Yusuke out of pure desire to help a friend. As she suspected, all this time he was at their side for some reason of his own; never just for the sake of someone else. The one exception may be Yukina, but she wasn't exactly a fighter who could easily defend herself from nasty human crime lords. But Yusuke, who was likely kidnapped because he couldn't pick up his own slack, would get no respect from Hiei, even if he _were_ in the habit of helping others out of kindness. Miwa sighed. This was going to be difficult. As Miwa suspected, the ties Hiei had with any of them were never quite concrete. Hiei was a man who always followed his own needs and interests.

"You must be curious, Hiei," Kurama said. His steady, calm stare had the faintest hint of a smile. "Someone strong enough to overcome Yusuke must surely provide a challenge."

Hiei was silent for a moment, briefly considering it, but then he just huffed. "Nice try, but I no longer care." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

"How could you even think of walking off, Hiei?" Botan cut in, "If you don't come, Yusuke could be killed!"

"Not my responsibility," he snapped. "You should have learned by now that this is a kill or be killed world. If you're too weak to help yourself, you _deserve_ to fall."

Miwa sighed and looked to the ground. Hiei, the lone pursuer of strength. Decisive and firm in what he wants. Sure, if he didn't act this way, it just wouldn't be Hiei. Miwa admired many qualities Hiei possessed, including this, but it was certainly an inconvenience for their particular situation.

"Then, what if it's to protect yourself?" Miwa asked, folding her arms across her chest. " _Humans_ overpowered Yusuke. We don't know what they're after, but if they know about _you_ , they must know that you're a powerful fighter in this city." Hiei turned his head, staring incredulously at her as if she were just stating the obvious. "They could come after you," she said, "just because you may be a _threat_ to them."

"...Fighting humans?" he said, turning around with a small, pleased grin. "That _nearly_ piques my interest, but not quite."

Miwa rolled her eyes. Even appealing to Hiei's pride and self-preservation didn't work. But, it wasn't as if Miwa could offer any benefits for him. The only benefit anyone would get is saving Yusuke's life. For Miwa, that was enough. But, Hiei...Hiei was different.

"I wonder, Hiei," Botan chimed in. "How have you liked being stuck on probation? Bolted down to one human city?"

"...What do _you_ think?"

 _Oh...she's onto something…_

"Well, if you help bring back Yusuke alive, I'll have Koenma cut your sentence to 'time served.' You'll be free."

Kuwabara flinched, and Miwa didn't even know if Botan had that authority. But, they had no other choice. This was the only benefit they could offer Hiei that would truly interest him, so it was the best way they could continue on to save Yusuke. It was already past 10:30pm. Less than half an hour remained to recruit Hiei and find the mansion. They were running out of time.

"Fighting humans to win my freedom?" Hiei grinned. "Yes, sounds like a deal."

Finally, their team was complete. They left the park together, hurrying towards the meeting place, and there was a familiar sense of camaraderie that Miwa hadn't felt since the tournament. It was...nice...being together again, even if they were rushing off to save their team leader. But, they had to practically twist arms to get Hiei to join. Once this mission was over, Hiei could very well disappear again. And, there would be no probation to even keep him in the city. He could go far away, anywhere his own desires lead him to go, beyond where Miwa could keep track of him within the confines of her human city. Completely free, able to look after Yukina from afar with his Jagan. That would make him happy.

 _But, I…_

{00}

"The House of Four Dimensions - Once entered, this do not: Ever utter the word 'hot.'"

Yuu Kaito posted the one rule for his Territory on the front door of the house. He had waited patiently in his room filled with tropical plants for their guests to arrive. The pet fish were fed and happy in their tanks, the refrigerator was properly stocked with drinks and glasses were prepared; his stage was set, awaiting the appearance of their guest stars. Kaito was most excited to see that not only did they all arrive on time, but his academic adversary, Shuichi Minamino, was in attendance. To think the enigmatic honor student of his school had such a secret life unbeknownst to anyone. But, it certainly clarified that odd relationship with his friend, Himari Shimizu.

Shuichi took the liberty of introducing Kaito to his other friends, even going so far as to call him "remarkably bright for his age." Such a compliment, despite Kaito feeling a slight hint of back handedness when Shuichi specified Kaito's grades were second only to his own. But Kaito was not going to let that bother him right now. He was relishing the idea of secret, hidden lives unknown to their peers, and how he finally got to reveal his own secrets to his rival. And, he got to see even more scary looks from him that Kaito had never seen in the classroom.

However, they appeared to be eager to save Urameshi on the top floor of the house. To think, Shuichi spent his time with such dull friends that could not handle an intellectual conversation where the _kidnappers_ were laying down their rules. All _they_ wanted was to brutishly fight their way through.

"I'll take him," said Hiei, the silent swordsman in black, as he unsheathed his blade. "You'll agree my impatience for human fools will be an asset. _Now_!"

With speed that actually impressed Kaito, Hiei leapt across the room and fully brandished his sword. _Oh, I suppose I did not post about_ this _rule._

"You'll be sorry."

"I doubt _that_!"

The sword did not reach its mark.

Energy formed a perfect, spherical barrier around Kaito's full body, and even his chair. Despite Hiei's impressive speed and strength, the sword bounced uselessly off the barrier and shattered into pieces from the sheer impact. The broken pieces of steel made small, bell-like sounds as they scattered to the floor, and the surprised look on Hiei's face was absolutely priceless; Kaito almost let light a light chuckle. The face of pure shock as Hiei's trusty weapon was proven useless and broken in one hit right before his eyes.

"Never doubt."

"How the heck did he just do that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Energy came right out of nowhere! It looked _weird_!"

Kaito rested his chin on the back of his palm as he leaned his elbow against the armrest of his chair. He couldn't help it. Their shock and confusion brought a gleeful smile to his face.

"As you see," he explained, "this is a very special room where brute strength cannot exist." Quite a revelation for a room full of fighters, even for someone as _smart_ as Shuichi. "Only your _words_ have power here, just make sure you follow my one posted rule."

What a mysterious, fascinating power Kaito discovered just one month before. The power to distort spacetime such that the rules he sets in his Territory become physical law. They were simple rules: no violence, and do not say the taboo word. Simple to understand, disastrous should you fail to uphold. However, a battle of words instead of fists was something Shuichi's friends had a hard time grasping. Shuichi remained unfazed, but Hiei's expression was all the evidence Kaito would need.

"I see why that disturbs you, Hiei," he said, hiding his glee with a small tone of comfort. "In the world of fighting, your skills let you _bully_ anybody you want." The comforting pretense dropped, and Kaito no longer held back his glee. "But in _my_ Territory, you're just a tiny, swordless _man_."

Hiei stood up, clenching his sheath tightly in his hand, just like a bully about to throw a tantrum because he didn't get his way. Behind him, Shuichi seemed to know what was about to happen. "Control your temper, Hiei!" he exclaimed. "He _wants_ you to act out of anger."

 _Oh ho..._

Hiei's eyes seemed to sparkle, but Kaito wasn't sure why. "Ha, any buffoon can make a shield. How do we know your other claim isn't just a bluff?"

Kaito smiled. "There's...only one way."

"No three-letter word can rule _my_ fate." Hiei grinned right back; so arrogant. " _Hot!_ "

He said it.

Hiei's body was engulfed into a white and purple energy that echoed loud crackling sounds throughout the room. His once cocky, prideful grin turned into a small 'o' of surprise, trying to comprehend exactly what was happening. His friends watched on in horror, unsure what they could possibly do to help. Shimizu stepped forward with her arm outstretched, about to jump in herself if Shuichi didn't block her path with his own arm. By the refrigerator, the water in Kaito's fish bowl spontaneously swirled over the rim and spilled, leaving a noticeable puddle on the ground. At the same time, Shimizu retracted her arm and clutched at her chest, wincing slightly but keeping her eyes trained on Hiei, and Shuichi glanced at the small puddle, both surprised and concerned.

 _How interesting…_

The white and purple flame released Hiei's body and gathered in Kaito's hand, forming a maroon orb that burned brightly with the light of Hiei's extracted soul. His flesh lost all its color and fell to the ground like a lifeless statue. Kuwabara and Botan rushed to his side, confirming with their own hands the consequence of speaking the taboo word. Shuichi and Shimizu stayed in place, but the dangerous look in their piercing stares was something Kaito had never seen before. Shimizu looked ready to commit murder.

"Now we've taken two hostages. Urameshi's having his fun upstairs." Kaito made eye contact with Shuichi, and again, there was that scary look he had never seen in school. "So, what's your next move?" he asked. "Go home? Or play through the round?"

Kaito warned them. He clearly posted the rules of his territory for all to see. For one month, Kaito and his friends worked hard to harness the strange power they received, and he finally got to experience that secret lifestyle his adversary lived every day. Secrets...dueling opponents with special powers… With Kaito's power, he could manifest his Territory with a ten-meter radius around him.

"As long as I concentrate, everything inside it has to follow the rules I've set. Imagination turned to physical law!"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "So, by that logic, if we incapacitate you, the rules will cease, and Hiei's soul will return to his body."

"...I don't know. Maybe." Kaito smiled. "No one's beaten me yet, so it hasn't come up."

Now that everything was clear, they only had two choices. Kuwabara was especially impatient, and Kaito thought it must have been lonely for Shuichi to only have intelligent conversations with Shimizu. But then again...even Shimizu's grades were above average at best. Either way, their little group of fighters had to make their choice. They could leave their friends behind and escape the house. Or, they could challenge Kaito in his own Territory and fight a battle of words to retrieve Hiei's soul. Just the look in Shimizu's eyes alone was enough to know _her_ answer, but Shuichi was a mystery as always.

"Wait, you're forgettin' the _third_ option," Kuwabara said.

"Really?" Kaito said, genuinely intrigued. "I'm drawing a blank. What do you mean?"

Kuwabara stood up with a determined fire in his eyes. "We forget about Hiei for now and move on. That's my vote!"

Botan nearly fell over from surprise. Shimizu covered her face with her palm. Shuichi remained expressionless, but Kaito felt nothing but amused.

"I never expected to hear that from you, Kuwabara," Botan said. "Hiei is your teammate!"

"It's his own code!" Kuwabara retaliated. "Right? You had to bribe him to help Urameshi because he said weak men deserve to fall. Then _he_ turns around and says the wrong thing on purpose, just to be cool!" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, finally sick of Hiei's antics, and as much as his friends didn't like his words, he wasn't wrong. "Let's just save him for when we're through. _That'll_ teach him a lesson."

"You have a brain after all," Kaito said. "Of course, it's not a very _good_ one. That option isn't valid."

"Why not? You can't hold us back!"

"No," Kaito started, and with perfect timing, Mitsunari Yanagisawa emerged from the door behind him. "But you can't go through a doorway if you don't have the proper key."

Yana guarded the first door Shuichi and his friends would have to go through to find Yusuke Urameshi, and he held the only key. Kuwabara was already becoming impatient and tried to force the key from Yana. Just like a brutish punk, a mere taunt from Yana was all it took for Kuwabara to lose his temper and try punch Yana in the face. However, just like with Hiei, the energy shield immediately formed, protecting Yana from any sort of violence, and Kuwabara's fist crumbled painfully against the barrier wall. Yana gently brushed a teasing hand over Kuwabara's hair, reminding him about the rule prohibiting violence in Kaito's territory. They have to be gentle with each other. Kaito doesn't like violence. Kuwabara's third option was not valid. Yana slipped the key into his breast pocket, and Kuwabara had no way to get it without being "gentle."

Two options: abandon Hiei and Yusuke to escape with their souls intact, or play by the kidnapper's rules and save their friends from the power of Territory. But, would they have the ability to do either?

"So, you finally decide?"

Shuichi's expression darkened. "I'll play by your rules, Kaito," he said, "whatever they are."

Kaito laughed. "Good."

Finally, their secret worlds came together, and the showdown could begin.

{00}

All of Kaito's guests begrudgingly sat down on chairs, each of them facing Kaito, who nonchalantly read a book to pass the time. For them, it must have been the most boring battle. They, who fought their way to victory with fists, kicks, weapons, and special powers, now had to rely on words to win the day. But, it wasn't as if they could _force_ Kaito to say the taboo word, so they just sat there, sitting, waiting, passing the time by, maybe hoping that Kaito would just get sick of it and call the game off himself. The room was hot and humid, making them feel even more uncomfortable, and sweaty, on top of a fear to even speak. Kuwabara unbuttoned his coat to cool off , Botan fanned herself with her hands, Shimizu stared thoughtfully at the fish tank and the puddle of water on the ground, and Shuichi sat as calmly as he always did with his arms folded across his chest. But, even in the room's dim lighting, Kaito could see a layer of sweat glimmering faintly on their skin. Kaito didn't mind, not even the sweat; he was used to it from keeping his tropical plants.

Kuwabara finally broke their silence, realizing that talking itself was not prohibited. He complained of the heat, as Kaito expected, and asked Shuichi and Shimizu for more information about Kaito. Since they were classmates, Shuichi took the lead and explained about how exemplary Kaito is as a student, since he had garnered a much attention for his intellect, particularly for being ranked at the "genius" level, and received some of the highest scores since the founding of their school. Shimizu remained quiet, watching them carefully and silently.

Kaito lowered his book. "Well, that's a roundabout way of bragging, isn't it, Shuichi?" he pointed out. "If I'm such a prince, you must be the _king_ , since you always beat me on tests."

Since the school year began, Kaito had always been ranked in second place; second only to the scores of Shuichi Minamino. Kaito told his teacher earlier that day that there was more to life than textbooks and grades, but he couldn't deny that always coming in second was a point of contention, even if it was only one-sided on his part. However, Kaito had yet to decide whether learning of Shuichi's true heritage changed his feelings on that matter. After all, how could Kaito, genius he may be, compete with a demon holding centuries worth of knowledge? The only way was to utilize his power of Taboo and meet his adversary on a level playing field.

"Cumulatively, yes, my grades are superior," Shuichi said. "But in certain subjects, such as language and literature, you far surpass me. You've even published essays on literary theory."

"So he's a young genius writer, huh?" Kuwabara frowned. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a book!"

"...Not really."

Kuwabara grunted in frustration. "It's so obvious what you're trying! Making us sweat out in this room so we'll say your magic word." He wiped his sweat with the back of his hand. "I mean, it must be a hundred degrees."

"Eighty, actually, with eighty percent humidity. I keep my room like this so I can raise my tropical plants. My tribute to Shuichi." Next to the fridge were displays of tall, leafy plants. Flowers of pale colors reached nearly three feet in height, thriving wonderfully in the humidity, and their leaves shone a vibrant, healthy green. "But if the conditions are making you thirsty, I have plenty of drinks in the fridge." Kaito looked to his right. "I even have glasses."

Shimizu grinned. "How kind of you. Hydration is so important when we're sitting here _sweating_ like this."

Kaito smiled right back at her, noticing it was the first time Shimizu spoke since their battle began. "Of course," he said. "You are all my guests, after all."

Kuwabara wasn't amused by their playful exchange and stood up. He loomed over Kaito with his staggering height, radiating the air of a regular thug. Kaito chuckled, thinking that this boy only had his thug persona and could not settle for a battle of wits. He accused Kaito of poisoning the drinks and insisted that Kaito tried the drinks first. But, the suggestion only made Kaito chuckle some more. Then, as Kuwabara turned to inspect the fridge himself, Botan stood up and decided to serve everyone herself; perhaps the heat was also causing her to feel antsy. She opened the fridge and reviewed the contents, but of course, there was nothing suspicious to be found. Kaito had no intention to harm his guests without cause.

"O.J?" she suggested. "It's better for you than soda."

Kuwabara wiped his sweat one more time. "That's fine, just pour it over ice and we can share with each other, as long as we have two straws."

 _Oh ho..._

"Your confidence in my health is charming."

Kuwabara winced in pain, and he sucked in his stomach. A familiar white energy engulfed his body, shocking his three friends as they stood up in surprise. The energy crackled and sparked, extracting Kuwabara's very soul from his body. Just like with Hiei, the energy formed into a sphere, and Kuwabara's soul shined bright yellow from within.

"Good. Victim two."

"But why?" Shuichi asked.

"You're cheating, Kaito!" Botan said, pointing directly at him. "He never came _close_ to saying hot!"

Shuichi and Shimizu immediately turned around and stared at Botan. When she realized what she had just done, she brought her hands to her mouth in surprise, but they quickly fell to her side as the white energy engulfed her body and took her soul as well.

"That's three."A bright blue orb floated gently above Kaito's hand, aligned with the yellow and maroon souls of Kuwabara and Hiei. "I can't believe that was so _easy_."

Maybe the phrasing of Kaito's posted rule was a bit unfair, but he didn't think Shuichi and Shimizu's hot-headed friends would handle the intricacies of the rules. It wasn't just the word "hot" that needed to be avoided in their speech. They cannot say the letters h, o, and t in a row, even if they are part of different words. You could not win by simply avoiding the word "hot," you also had to be careful with what you say. One slip, and you could accidentally say those letters in a row. And staying silent was not an option. Not for _them_ , anyway, if they wanted to save their friends. Shuichi and Shimizu sat back down once they understood, and their puzzle of diction resumed.

"...Souls are so pretty; I like the girl's best. Souls are the only thing you can't make stronger by training. You can only make them _darker_." He smiled. "What do you say, Shuichi? Shimizu? Should I darken mine right now, by breaking these? It feels so strange having this _power_ over people. ...You must feel it all the time. I've heard _you_ , Shimizu, won a battle by taking complete control of someone else's body."

"...Power over people doesn't come without consequence, especially if you don't hold all the cards," Shimizu said, glaring steadily at him. "You may know who we are, Kaito, but you have never truly _seen_ us."

 _...All the cards, hm?_

"Is that so?" Kaito's left hand hovered over his captives, feeling a strange sense of excitement well up. "Then, maybe I'll come a bit closer to your darker world and just make a little scratch..."

"...I'm warning you." Shuichi's deep, threatening voice cut through them all. "You so much as bruise what's in your hand, and I'll show you pain. The hue of your soul will cease to matter because you will not be judged when you die. You will no longer _exist_."

Kaito had been told that the two schoolmates before him were _demons_. They integrated in the human world and never showed their true face. However, with Shuichi's words, Kaito realized that this was his first glimpse to their true selves. The three of them sat there in their matching school uniforms, but underneath that disguise were two other faces, and the look in their eyes was nothing Kaito had ever seen before. Almost like...he was looking at different people. Especially Shuichi, the boy who was always calm and smiling at his classmates. Now, his voice sounded like someone _much_ crueler, and his eyes narrowed into a look that Kaito would almost call evil. If it were _that_ face, his threat of erasing Kaito's existence actually seemed plausible. A strange feeling shifted around in Kaito's stomach; was he getting nervous?

"Interesting," Kaito said, adjusting his glasses. "You'll have to show _me_ how to talk like that once I beat you."

"How long can you afford this brazen facade?" He held up his hand, and Shuichi held a very familiar key.

"What the? How did you get that key?"

Kaito stood up, turning to gain an explanation from Yana. In his haste, a bead of sweat dripped down his back, feeling almost like a chill down his spine. The feeling in his stomach grew stronger, like his muscles were contracting from pure nerves.

"He's bluffing you, man. I got it here in my pocket." Yana reached into his pocket, reaching for the key, but suddenly, the color drained from his face. "It's gone! But he never even come in the hall!"

Then, they both looked up. A long, leafy vine had grown across the roof of the hallway, creeping along the tiled surface as it sneaked behind Yana completely unnoticed.

"I was not stopped since I refrained from violence," Shuichi explained. "With gentle discreetness, I merely borrowed the key from your coat pocket." Behind his chair, leafy green plants sprouted from nothing, and they wiggled with a certain life behind them that Kaito never saw in normal plants. "Seems we can use our powers in your Territory, as long as we follow the rules."

The puddle that spilled from the fish tank picked itself up from the floor. The water from the tank itself also joined in, fish included, and floated through the air towards Shimizu. It coiled around her chair in a long stream, and the tropical fish swam erratically through it, confused and curious, but they did not fall out. Now Kaito understood. When that water first spilled out of the tank, whether it was intentional or not, Shuichi and Shimizu learned their powers were still valid within the Territory.

"Keep those souls in perfect condition, Kaito," Shuichi warned. "You've found yourself in over your head."

Fascinating. Simply _fascinating._

Despite all his careful planning, Kaito did not control the whole situation. How long had Shuichi been holding the key? Was it before or after Kuwabara and Botan's souls were taken? "All the cards," Shimizu had said. All the cards, indeed. Did she see the plant creeping its way down the hall, even when Yana could not? Or, without exchanging as much as a glance, did she already know his plan? So fascinating. The odd feeling in his stomach changed, but this time Kaito could not identify how it felt.

"You can't intimidate me, even _if_ you hold that card. I still have the upper hand. You have to beat me at _my_ game."

Shimizu crossed her arms, and the water coiled around her returned to the tank. "Then, if this is _your_ game, would you like to change it up a bit?"

"Hm? How so?"

Shimizu grinned a wide smirk that somehow reminded Kaito of Hiei. She was cocky, this one, just like the others. Cocky and reckless. Kaito had seen glimpses of it whenever he saw her playing on the basketball courts at school, but in this house, in his Territory, he could finally see it at its full form. It was surprising that someone like her had kept quiet for so long.

"... _I'm_ not the one you want to challenge here, am I?"

Kaito didn't respond, but Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows in what Kaito assumed was cautious concern, and that in itself was intriguing too.

"You've talked to us about scores and intelligence since we arrived," Shimizu continued, nonchalantly waving her hand in the air, "but all of that has been directed towards Kurama, the one who always _beats_ you." She huffed a bit, but her smirk never faded. "I've only been here for four years, and I've studied my ass off to just be above average compared to other humans. _I've_ never been a challenge to you, but _he_ has. I'm just an extra in this game you've carefully set up, like them." She gestured behind her to the three standing bodies of her soulless friends.

Kaito smiled wryly back at her. "Perhaps you're right," he said.

Shimizu crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her knees, still keeping that reckless grin. "You want to change the Taboo, don't you?" she asked. "Something more challenging, perhaps, and you're waiting for the _extras_ to be eliminated before you do it, because you knew your school rival would be smart enough to outlast the others."

"Miwa…"

Cocky, reckless, but surprisingly brave. How amusing. Kaito struggled to keep from chuckling too loudly. "I underestimated you, Shimizu. You're much smarter than your grades would suggest."

"Grades aren't everything, Kaito."

Shuichi turned to her. "Miwa, don't do this," he said, and the cruelness in his eyes from before had disappeared.

"Why not? I'm tired of sitting around," she said, not even looking at Shuichi. "We could be here forever as long as we don't say the word, but I doubt such a _genius_ would create a challenge with no definite end." Her eyes narrowed down to slits that reminded Kaito of a snake. Shimizu grinned, and her teeth looked sharper than before. The top of a pouch she laid by her chair popped open, and a small stream of water coiled around her hand. She held it up to be level with Kaito's face, and teeth in her smile sharpened into fangs. "I mean, I would _love_ to end this now by covering your mouth and nose until you drown, but I have a feeling my intentions alone might be perceived as 'violent' in your Territory."

The water stream uncoiled itself from her hand and floated freely through the air. It approached Kaito slowly and purposefully, almost as if it had a will of its own, looping around Kaito's head. Then, the stream loop snapped closed. However, before the water even touched his skin, before breathing even became an issue, a familiar crackle of energy surrounded him and a shield held back Shimizu's water. The stream struggled against the perfect barrier in a futile attempt to cover Kaito's nose and mouth until it peacefully retreated to its original resting place in Shimizu's pouch. Shimizu watched on without a single change in expression, predicting that entire outcome. Kaito smiled to himself. She certainly had a flair for the theatrics.

"You stole my friends' souls, Kaito, and I just want to get them back," she continued. "I'm sure Kurama has a lovely suggestion for a new Taboo, so I'll remove myself from all this nonsense so you two can have your duel."

"You'll leave Shuichi alone."

"...He doesn't need me to beat you."

Shuichi's expression slowly changed from its usual clam. Was he mad? Was he scared? Kaito didn't know. After all, one of Shuichi's greatest strengths was precise control over his emotions. But, Shuichi was definitely not happy. He leaned forward in his seat, as if he were going to say something. But, before he could, Shimizu sat up, straightening herself as her fangs retracted and turned into a more sly smile.

"Miwa, _don't_!"

" _Hot_."

Shuichi stood up with enough force to knock back his chair. It skid across the floor and nearly toppled backward, but its two front legs returned to the ground with a loud _clack._ He reached out his hand to stop her, but it was too late. The white energy engulfed Shimizu's body too. Unlike the others, she continued to keep her smile, despite the pain of having your soul extracted. The energy pulled away, and Shimizu's body remained in the chair like a smiling statue, silent and still. Shuichi watched, wide-eyed, as the energy formed into a new orb in Kaito's hand, and the soul of his long-time partner and friend shone a bright, blinding white. The hand he extended dropped to his side like a stone as he stared at her still, lifeless face.

"I'm seeing so many sides of you today, Shuichi," Kaito said, wiggling his fingers underneath his hostages. "I've never seen you so _flustered_. Are the rumors about the two of you true, after all?"

Shuichi didn't answer and sat back down. The shock from seconds before disappeared, but there was _nothing_ in its place, as if Shuichi's soul had been lost as well. No emotion. No thoughts. No life whatsoever behind those green eyes. Just a completely unreadable mask that actually caused Kaito to pause. If he didn't know any better, Kaito might just think that Shuichi didn't care at all. But surely, _surely_ underneath that perfect mask was a raging storm of emotions. Shuichi was known for his self-control, but Kaito still had to tread carefully. That raging storm was certainly full of vengeful thoughts, ready to follow through on Shuichi's first threat.

"Truly reckless, that one. I've never seen someone offer up their soul to my Territory so willingly," Kaito continued. "She must really trust you. I hope you actually have an idea for a new Taboo, like she said."

Shuichi's hands folded in his lap, and he crossed his legs as casually as ever. "I do, and I assure you," he said quietly. He held up his hand and pointed directly at Kaito. "I will force you to speak the Taboo within twenty-six minutes, and thereby free my friends' souls."

Kaito grinned, very intrigued. "That's quite specific. I would _love_ to hear what you have in mind."

Shuchi explained his plan with his ever-present calm; Kaito was actually impressed. The Taboo would start off as one letter, then gradually increase in number every sixty seconds. They would go through the entire alphabet, starting from the end, at Z, and after twenty-six minutes, every single letter would become Taboo. What a fascinating imagination Shuichi had to come up with his plan, taking Kaito's original puzzle of diction to the highest level and ending it within a precise time, just as Shimizu wanted. A clever plan worthy of Kaito's academic rival. However, there was one last thing of note.

"And what if you cannot get me to break the rules in twenty-six minutes?"

Shuichi stared at Kaito, keeping up that emotionless mask. Without fear or hesitation, he tilted his head and said, "Then you may have _my_ soul as well."

"...Oh my."

Recklessness; it must have rubbed off on him too. Kaito adjusted his glasses. Or, perhaps seeing his dear partner lose her soul before his eyes made him a bit hasty. Shuichi himself acknowledged Kaito's literary talents, and to do his new powers their due diligence, Kaito buried himself in all sorts of puzzles, studying their inner workings and strategies to the point of obsession. Yet, Shuichi waltzes into Kaito's own Territory, confidently declaring his victory like this was own his idea all along. No matter how much knowledge and experience Shuichi amassed in his long life, Kaito was confident he would still win. They decided to start their game neatly at 1 AM, and once the clock struck, Kaito willed his Territory to change its rules, they felt the shift in the space around them, and in turn, the posting on the door changed to reflect the new challenge.

"Follow the rule, both Host and Guest. Don't utter a letter crossed off from the list. Eac sixty seconds, note too, another letter becomes Taboo."

Their game began, and only one minute to speak freely.

"Better get any Z words out of you before they're Taboo," Kaito teased, "Zealous zebras and crazy zinc zippers."

Shuichi said nothing.

The second hand made its first revolution, and the last letter of the alphabet became Taboo. A piece of paper with each letter written out lay on a table between them, and the power of Kaito's Territory marked off the forbidden letter with a big, red X. Kaito leaned forward to inspect the piece of paper.

"The next will be more of a challenge. We'll forfeit the letter Y. Why oh why must we lose the letter Y? What if we need to cry?" Kaito taunted, stressing every single Y he could muster. "I find this game very... _enjoyable_ , don't you?"

"Be careful, Kaito," Shuichi warned. "You'll tire yourself and make a mistake."

The seconds ticked on; on and on and on. One by one, the taboo letters increased in number. After five minutes, letters all the way up to V were taboo, and the challenge reached its next level. They talked briefly, as much as they could, taunting each other while speech was still partially free. But, Shuichi never spoke unless spoken to first. He made no effort to elicit words from Kaito, Taboo or otherwise. He just sat there with his hands neatly folded in his lap as the seconds ticked away more and more Taboo letters. It was almost...irritating. Kaito was expecting a true battle of wits and words, full of clever dialogue as they tried back and forward to trick the other into saying the Taboo. Instead, it was nearly the opposite, and the constant humidity in the room only furthered Kaito's irritation. In the silence between their brief talks, Kaito could feel every bead of sweat form until it dribbled down his skin. Eighty degrees with eighty percent humidity. Kaito made sure to hydrate himself properly before this meeting began, but after sitting in this room for over two hours, he couldn't let the heat get to him. Inside, he could feel his body twisting and churning, compensating for the heat around him with sweat and thirst as the last bits of fluids processed through his systems.

Ten minutes passed. Almost the halfway point of their game, and the letters up to Q were now Taboo. S, T, and U, three very common letters, prohibited from their speech; the challenge would only grow with every minute, and neither of them had yet to show their final hand. Kaito stood up. Finally, he discovered the source of the strange feeling in his stomach.

"Going off?" Shuichi asked.

"Need a john," Kaito answered curtly.

He walked down the hallway, and with a quick warning to Yana about staying quiet, Kaito entered an adjacent bathroom. As the door shut behind him, he felt alone for the first time in hours, and Kaito could finally compile his thoughts as he finished his business. In the confines of the small room, he could almost smell how much sweat he had perspired from the humidity and nerves; Shuichi's piercing stare had more of an effect on him than he thought. What in the world was Shuichi's plan? Kaito checked his watch, and nearly fifteen minutes had passed since their game began, but all Shuichi had done was respond to Kaito's taunting. There was only one alternative strategy. With time, the Taboo would force them to stay completely silent. He must be planning some sort of trick to force the Taboo when no sounds were allowed.

Another bead of sweat dripped down Kaito's temple. Kaito was up against a demon. He had to tread carefully.

A loud bang resounded from beyond the door. Kaito exited the bathroom as fast as he could, only to find Yana unconscious on the ground. He knelt down beside his friend. How was this possible? Violence wasn't allowed. _Unless…_ The plant vine above his head wiggled along the roof, as if taunting him. _Of course._ Violent acts weren't allowed, like Shimizu forcibly covering Kaito's mouth and nose with water. But, gently picking someone up and dropping them to the ground was something else entirely. Yana may have been knocked out, but it was by the most indirect method possible. It was impressive, actually. Shuichi managed to find a loophole without any tests of his own.

He clenched his fists. Perhaps...Kaito was wrong about this game. Did Shuichi really intend to give him an honest challenge? What did Kaito _really_ know about Shuichi's abilities from just hearsay? Shimizu's only desire was to save their friends' souls and Yusuke Urameshi. She openly expressed her desire to harm Kaito and disable his Territory to meet that goal, but Shuichi's plan wouldn't necessarily reach the same conclusion. What if...what if he found a way to take their souls and run?

Kaito rushed back to the main room, but a forest of tall, gigantic plants blocked his way, completely overtaking the room and slithering their way into the hall. They towered over Kaito in height as they wiggled and shook with a life of their own, just like the vine above Kaito's head. Each petal of the flower on top was larger than his head, the stems flexed and contracted like it had a pulse, and strange noises emanated from them like they were trying to speak. Kaito didn't recognize most of the plants, regardless of their size, but some of Kaito's own tropical plants were mixed in the makeshift forest, grown to unbelievable size and vibrance.

 _Bastard! How could he do this so quickly?_

Kaito forced his way through the brush, noticing that even grass had managed to make a bed on the floor. The plants he pushed out of the way sometimes snapped to slap him on the shoulders, and Kaito could swear it almost felt like a real hand was pushing him back. Was this Shuichi's plan all along? Force them to lose sight of each other and create unease with a blatant display of his own power. But...there was no guarantee Kaito would ever leave the room so Shuichi could grow his mutant forest. Kaito wiped more sweat from his forehead, but when he looked down at the drops of liquid on the back of his hand, he suddenly knew.

" _How kind of you. Hydration is so important when we're sitting here sweating like this..."_

Sweat... Shimizu, a demon able to control water… Was it possible she did something to Kaito's body to assure he would leave to the bathroom? It wasn't impossible; Kaito said himself that she once took control of the water in someone else's body. And with the humidity, it must have been easy for her to access Kaito's own fluids through his sweat. How annoying. Even with her soul stolen, Shimizu was still around keeping an eye on her partner. But, that was probably the extent of what she could do without becoming violent. Her final parting gift was spent, and now it was just Kaito's Territory against Shuichi and his plants. The room once known for its odd architectural design turned into a completely different world.

 _This is how it should be, adversary. Your world against mine…_

Kaito found the center of the room, but everything was as he left it. The still figures of his hostages, the colorful lights of their souls, the piece of paper on the table between their chairs marking off each letter that became Taboo. But, Shuichi was gone. His chair sat empty, and the only one remaining in her seat was Shimizu's statue-like body. Where did Shuichi go? He wouldn't abandon his friends; not after threatening Kaito's very existence. ... _Of course._ This was his strategy. Just like Kaito thought,the only option was to scare him into screaming the Taboo at the last minute. Kaito searched around the room, looking through every crack between the growing, writhing plants, but he couldn't see Shuichi anywhere. Each plant wiggled with its own eerie life that was surely meant to intimidate him. Creaks, groans, and rustles within the brush made Kaito jump in anticipation each time. The plants overtook the fridge, they surrounded the fishbowl, but the plants dared not disturb the fish inside. Kaito needed to calm down, but more than the rustling plants, he could hear the ticking of the clock more clearly, counting down the seconds until Shuichi would surely emerge.

Three minutes left.

Kaito covered his mouth, ignoring just how much his hands were shaking. As long as Kaito remained in the middle of the room, Shuichi could not sneak up on him; the rustling plants would give him away. Even if he used another creeping plant to sneak by, if Kaito just remained vigilant, he would not be startled. Focus. Accept that the unexpected could happen. The shaking in his hands moved to his entire body as the nerves began to set in. The ticking of the clock drowned out the sounds of the living plants. He can _do_ it. He can _beat_ him. He will see Shuichi coming no matter _what_ he does.

Two minutes left.

"BA!"

An unstoppable jolt rippled through Kaito's entire body, as if he were electrocuted by a simple shout from behind. His breath hitched in his throat like a dry heave as a yelp of surprise was only blocked by his measly hands closing his lips, and the back of Kaito's throat stung from the force of holding back his scream.

 _No! Don't scream! If you scream, you could make the wrong sound!_

Control it…

Control it…

Kaito took a deep breath, releasing his mouth from the confines of his hands. His heartbeat still pounded in his ears, his throat still burned, his chest still felt tight, but...the urge to scream was gone.

The clock struck. One minute remained.

 _I did it! I beat you Shuichi Minamino!_

Kaito turned around, ready to relish in his victory, and then he saw Shuichi's face.

{00}

The plants receded, returning to their normal size as Kurama released his control over them. The space around him seemed to flash, returning to a dimension that he was very familiar with. Kaito's soulless body fell to the ground, frozen in a pose of laughter and ecstasy while his soul floated above it shining a pale green. The souls of Kurama's friends quickly returned to their original bodies, and the life in their eyes returned, one by one. Kuwabara celebrated his return excitedly, Botan and Hiei looked around curiously at their surroundings, and Miwa returned smiling, just as she did when she left.

Kurama waited patiently for their revival in his chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap. "Kaito's Territory is no more."

His friends looked down at Kaito's incapacitated body, just as lifeless and still as _they_ were only moments ago. Kuwabara sweated nervously, not just from the heat. Even though they did not have to fight with their fists, this was a challenge that nearly wiped them all out.

"Wait, Miwa, you got _your_ soul stolen too?" Kuwabara asked.

Miwa grinned, slightly embarrassed. "I wouldn't say 'stolen.' More…'sacrificed,' like a chess piece!"

"I told you, you didn't _have_ to do that."

She shrugged her shoulders at Kurama, purposefully avoiding his stare.

"Well, he got it in the end," Kuwabara cut in, "But man, we'd be _toasted_ without you, Kurama." Then, he glanced to his left at their friend clad in black. "And no thanks to _you_ , Hiei! Getting us in trouble with your 'I'm so tough' act..."

Hiei's eyes flickered to different points around the room, but he didn't say anything. Being scolded by Kuwabara, of _all_ people, was definitely something he wasn't used to.

"It's true, he nearly had us," Kurama said calmly, trying to calm the tension. "Ironic after all his grave intentions, the one thing to unravel him was a laugh."

Miwa stood up to inspect Kaito's body. Botan joined her, and they took a closer look at Kaito's soulless, laughing face. He pointed forward with a look of pure mirth, and immobilized tears teetered on the edge of his eyes. Miwa and Botan both wore identical looks of curiosity, but suddenly, Miwa covered her mouth and giggled like an excited child into her hand. Hiei, standing off on the side, rolled his eyes at her. Botan and Kuwabara just stared, not quite understanding what was going on, and turned back.

"At least he looks happy...?" Botan said quietly.

"Kurama, what in the world did you _do_ to him?" Kuwabara asked.

He smiled and tilted his head. "That's a secret."

Miwa continued to giggle, and Hiei watched her, making a face like he thought she was an idiot. He shook his head, stuffed his hands back in his pockets, and walked past Kuwabara, clearly tired of Kaito _and_ this room and wanted to put it all behind him. Kurama took the key from his pocket, and they stepped over Yanagisawa's unconscious body to get to the door once Miwa stopped giggling to herself. They unlocked the door with ease, but before them...was yet another door. Kuwabara reached out and turned the knob, but as they expected, it was also locked.

"Of course, there's another door," Kuwabara grumbled.

Miwa held her chin thoughtfully as she tested the locked door herself. "Did Kaito ever leave the room?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "Thanks to _your_ efforts, I presume."

She flashed him a cheeky grin. "I bet he has this door's key hidden on him somewhere. You already _had_ the first door's key, and if he left you alone, it's not like _this_ guy could stop you from moving on without using violence himself," she explained, prodding Yanagisawa's ribs with her foot.

Kuwabara eagerly searched Kaito's pockets and retrieved the second key. He strode up to the door and turned the lock. Thankfully, they heard a familiar clicking sound of an unlocked door and Kuwabara pushed through the open door...right into _another_ door.

" _Ugh_ , I'm sick of this gosh darn house!" Kuwabara groaned, pulling at his hair, and he slammed his foot against the wall.

"Hold on, there's another note posted here."

Miwa tore down a white sheet of paper taped to the door. With similar writing as the kidnapper's first message, it warned them that the last door should not be opened without Yanagisawa's expressed permission, or else Yusuke would be killed. Miwa read the note aloud to her friends before crumpling it up and throwing it at Yanagisawa's unconscious body out of frustration.

"They've thought of everything, haven't they," she muttered.

Botan knelt down next to Yanagisawa. "I guess we have to wake him up."

"We should find the key first," Miwa said, cracking her knuckles as she walked back to the main room. "I'm not letting them hold _all_ the cards…"

Kurama and Hiei watched from the hallway as Kuwabara, Miwa, and Botan searched Yanagisawa's pockets and the rest of the room for the third key. Kurama was glad that losing their souls, however temporary it may have been, did not leave lasting effects on them. They searched and grumbled with just as much energy as always. Even Miwa, who manipulated fluids in Kaito's own body, did not seem fatigued at all. Perhaps the fluids she manipulated weren't very rich in Life Energy. Although, she _did_ unintentionally spill water from the fishbowl earlier when Hiei's soul was stolen, but Kurama and Miwa were just recently talking about how her symptoms had disappeared. It didn't make sense.

"...Why the hell did she need to sacrifice her own soul?" Hiei asked. Clearly, Kuwabara and Botan messing up wasn't much of a surprise for him.

Kurama kneeled down to pick up the note Miwa crumpled and gave him a small smile. "She just wanted to save you guys as soon as possible," he said.

Hiei's face scrunched up a bit as he recoiled from those words. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, choosing instead to stare intently at the wall as he muttered, "Ridiculous," under his breath.

Kurama chuckled to himself and made his way to the main room, leaving Hiei alone to brood at the wall in silence. Kurama passed by Kaito's fallen body and looked down. Kurama himself was the one Kaito wanted to challenge, as Miwa said, so that was probably why things turned out the way they did. Kaito nearly accepted Miwa's own intelligence when she figured out his plan, but...he also figured out some things on his own.

" _I've never seen you so flustered. Are the rumors about the two of you true, after all?"_

Kurama pushed those thoughts away and joined the search for the last key.

* * *

Notes: My longest chapter to date! I had planned Miwa's part in the battle against Kaito a long time ago, and it's great to finally have it written down. When the series is full of one-on-one battles, it's hard to show her (reckless) self-sacrificing tendencies. But, it was also a lot of fun exploring more of Miwa's school life and pulling in more "normal" characters like Saya or Aki. I've talked about the meaning of my original characters' names before, but characters like Taichi, Saya, and Aki honestly don't get as much significance. They're meant to be "normal" people, so I just give them very "normal" names. Also, clearly some liberties were taken with the framework of the Taboo Kurama suggests, shortening the time from forty-five minutes to twenty-six. I just think the dub would have done the same if the animation didn't show the clock ending the game at 1:45.


End file.
